Casa de naipes
by Lilliamne
Summary: — Necesitamos donde quedarnos — murmuro el castaño mientras lo miraba seriamente. Stan Pines nunca creyó que al abrir la puerta esa mañana le traería tantos problemas. Pinecest C:
1. Llegada

Era un hermoso día de primavera en Gravity Falls cuando Stan Pines decidió levantarse de su cama, los días se hacían cada vez más pesados y la soledad lo mataba de a poco, tenía que admitir que esperaba ansiosamente la llegada del verano para que sus sobrinos nietos vinieran a visitarlo de nuevo y tener los días felices que aquellos chicos le daban, ya habían crecido hasta la edad de 16 y sentía cada vez más a la muerte llegar con cada año que ellos maduraban, le quedaba poco para disfrutarlos.

Cuando se sentó a desayunar como todos los días oyó el sonido de la puerta, se levantó con dificultad mientras iba a abrirla, cada paso se le hacía más tortuoso pero cuando por fin abrió esa puerta para ver quién rayos perturbaba su mañana se encontró con alguien que no esperaba encontrar, su sobrino Dipper se hallaba allí con unas maletas y con la mirada ansiosa, pronto diviso detrás de él a una distancia considerable a su otra sobrina nieta, Mabel, ella lucia cansada y bastante triste.

— Necesitamos donde quedarnos — murmuro el castaño mientras lo miraba seriamente, parecía incomodo por la propuesta.

— Pasen — dijo secamente mientras se hacía a un lado y Dipper iba por la maleta de Mabel y la traía a su lado, ella solo se acercó a Stan temerosa y él no entendía lo que pasaba, pero parecía que a ambos les paso una gran tragedia.

— Siento molestar tío Stan… pero nos escapamos de casa — comento Dipper mientras lo miraba seriamente, Mabel solo soltó un suspiro y subió rápidamente las escaleras.

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunto algo desconcertado por la acción de su sobrina nieta.

— Bueno… es difícil de explicar, ¿podríamos dejar esta charla para después?, Mabel necesita descansar… — comento él mientras Stan veía las ojeras debajo los ojos del chico, ¿qué fue tan grave para que ambos gemelos decidieran escaparse?

— Esta bien, Dipper — Stan cerró la puerta de la cabaña y volvió a la mesa — ¿Tienes hambre niño? — le pregunto mientras el chico suspiraba e iba a su lado.

— Si, gracias — Comento sentándose enfrente de él.

— Solo hay cereal — le dijo mientras Dipper fue a buscar una plato para servirse él.

Stan ya no hizo más preguntas, cuando Dipper termino de comer sirvió un poco más y al parecer se lo llevo a Mabel porque subió las escaleras, Stan tenía mil preguntas que no se atrevía hacer. Se dedicó a hacer las cosas que normalmente hacía aunque estuviera curioso, miles de teorías se pasaban por su cabeza cuando de nuevo vio a Dipper bajar por las escaleras, al parecer ya estaba listo para hablarle.

— Tío Stan… — murmuro él cohibido.

— ¿Vas a explicarme las cosas o vas a esperar a que tus padres me llamen? — comento él mientras le veía, Dipper suspiro, parecía dudar.

— Ellos nos quieren separar — comento mientras miraba hacía el suelo.

— ¿Por qué? — Le pareció raro que los padres de sus sobrinos nietos llegaran a esa conclusión, y al parecer el castaño no estaba muy dispuesto a revelar información.

— Nosotros hicimos algo malo y quieren obligarnos a hacer algo aún peor… luego se llevaran a Mabel lejos de mí… — Y Dipper tembló de repente, tenía miedo… ¿pero por qué tenía miedo de contarle algo a él? ¿Qué tan malo era lo que había hecho?

— Vamos niño, en cada minuto que balbuceas me hago más viejo, simplemente suéltalo — Se irrito Stan, su paciencia no llegaba hasta tanto.

— Tío Stan… no tenemos a nadie más, por favor no nos eches de tu casa, solo serán unos días… yo — Y Dipper parecía desesperado, Stan suspiro, en eso sonó el teléfono y detuvo la charla entre ellos dos.

Stan tomo el teléfono y creía saber quien era, Dipper también porque su cara se puso tan blanca como el papel al verlo alzar la bocina.

— ¿Diga? — hablo él impaciente.

— Stan… — murmuro al otro lado del teléfono.

— ¿Si? —

— Sé que Dipper y Mabel están ahí… no les ayudes, ellos tienen que volver a casa para que corrijan su pecado — comento la voz de una forma tan dura que Stan pudo sentir que esa persona casi odiaba a sus propios hijos.

— Sobrino… no están aquí, ¿De qué pecado me estás hablando?, ¿Dónde están tus niños? — fingió Stan bastante preocupado, Dipper solo lo miraba expectante, sabía que su padre le diría lo que hicieron y sus labios empezaban a temblar, Stan creyó que al pobre chico le iba a dar un sincope.

— Stan… Mabel está embarazada de su hermano— y Stan solo pudo abrir los ojos sin creérselo todavía, miro al chico y Dipper solo cayó al suelo asustado.

— ¿Qué? — Solo pudo decir Stan —Está broma no me gusta sobrino — mintió él mientras seguía mirando a Dipper.

— Si te buscan… dile a Mabel que tiene que deshacerse de ese engendro — y el teléfono se colgó del otro lado, Stan bajo la bocina intentando estar calmado, miro hacía el pobre chico de 16 años que estaba en el suelo esperando que le gritara y que le dijera de todo, Stan suspiro y trago todo el aire que pudo.

— Así que era eso — comento sin que se le notara lo que tenía por dentro — No te preocupes niño, yo no los echaré de aquí — Soltó él sorprendiendo a Dipper y sorprendiéndose así mismo.

— Pero… pero… — tartamudeo él sin creérsela.

— Pueden haber hecho todo el incesto que quieran pero yo no los dejaré en la calle sufriendo y menos si Mabel está en ese estado — Dipper solo miro hacia abajo notando que sus manos seguían temblando por las palabras del tío Stan.

— Gracias… — Dipper se paró del suelo y solo se le quedo mirando, Stan camino hacía su habitación, habían sido demasiadas noticias por un día y quería descansar un poco por esa noticia, además tenía que reflexionar sobre el asunto.

Y aunque la noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría no le sorprendía tanto como lo hubiera esperado, es decir, desde que esos dos eran niños de doce había notado algo inusual en ellos, "los hermanos no pueden llevarse tan bien… ahora me doy de cuenta", pensó mientras se metía en la ducha, necesitaba despejar su mente para lo que se venía.

* * *

Yo les dije que volvería(?), yo misma sé que no debería escribir esto porque tengo demaciados pendientes, entonces la idea surgio en mi cabeza "solo has los capitulos cortos, mucha gente lo hace y les va bien", es que enserio, yo para un capitulo necesito diez paginas como minimo y escribir cosas cortas no se me da (?), pero en este fic lo intentaré para traerles los capitulso más seguidos C:

En fin, espero que les guste mi fic, dejemen reviews, pero les advierto que este fic es un poco distinto a los otros fics cliché que leen sobre embarazo adolescente(?), y que yo usualmente escribo puro drama, así que tal vez lloren...


	2. Sintomas

Y ya había pasado una semana desde que de nuevo Dipper y Mabel se habían instalado en el ático, Dipper le sugirió que lo dejará trabajar en la tienda debido a que necesitaba el dinero para su futuro hijo, Stan acepto, después de todo es mejor tenerlo trabajando que viviendo de gratis en su casa, pero nunca espero que el chico de cabello castaño estuviera tan entusiasmado ya que además de trabajar en la tienda organizo toda la cabaña, tapo las goteras de techo y quito el moho de las paredes, incluso arreglo la S del letrero que siempre se caía, ahora había quedado firme; no podía estar más contento con tan diligente empleado. Pero por otra parte Mabel parecía haberse sumido en una enorme depresión y no parecía que nada la animará, al parecer la discusión con sus padres le había afectado más de lo que le afecto a Dipper. Mabel siempre había sido la consentida de todos, incluso Stan admitía que le caía mejor la niña que Dipper, ella siempre era el sol de la familia donde quiera que estuviera y verla decaída era muy deprimente.

Mientras los tres comían la cena (preparada por Dipper), Mabel solo jugaba con ella sin querer probar bocado.

— Vamos Mabel, tienes que comer algo — le comento su gemelo preocupado al ver que ni siquiera había llevado algo en su boca.

— No tengo hambre — respondió aún con la cabeza gacha, el cabello que tapaba gran parte de su cara lucía muy desordenado y sucio.

— Eso no le hará bien al bebé — Mabel solo suspiro, alzó su cabeza y miro hacía él, buscando algo de apoyo pero Stan no parecía saber que decir.

— Tiene razón, si no te alimentas el bebé podría sufrir —intento persuadirla de algún modo, Mabel bajo la cabeza hacía la comida y volvió a soltar un suspiro, subió el tenedor para comer algo de verdura y con dificultad la trago.

Y al detallarla bien, Stan supo que algo no andaba bien con ella, estaba tan pálida y delgada que nadie diría que estuviera en estado de gravidez, además de sumarle la depresión que tenía en esos instantes, Stan volteó a mirar a Dipper que solo animaba a la castaña a seguir comiendo, él se había encargado de todo pero el pobre chico no podía levantar el ánimo de Mabel para que viviera, él tenía que hacer algo para ayudarles.

— Deberías ir al doctor — comento mientras Mabel abría los ojos bastante sorprendida.

— No, yo no lo necesito… estoy bien — dijo rápidamente al parecer bastante asustada, Dipper la miro inquieto.

— Stan tiene razón, debemos checar como está el bebé — Mabel negó rápidamente y se levantó bastante ansiosa.

— No, todo está bien, no necesito ir — respondió apurada, pero al levantarse poso una mano en la silla para sujetarse debido a un mareo repentino por el cambio de posición, luego levanto la otra hacía su boca, al parecer tenía náuseas y corrió rápidamente hacía el baño más cercano a soltar lo poco que había comido.

— Ahí va la comida — Dipper se levantó cansado hacía el baño, a sostenerle el cabello y dejar que ella soltará todo lo que había en su estómago (que no era mucho).

— El engendro la está matando — susurro para sí mismo para luego ver a la pobre chica venir más pálida de lo que había estado antes, un fantasma se asustaría de solo verla, Dipper le ayudaba a sostenerse y luego la ayudo a acomodarse en el sillón donde estaría más cómoda.

Con un pañuelo Dipper limpiaba los fluidos que había quedado fuera de los labios de su hermana, Stan solo suspiro, era tan raro verlos así, no como los alegres chicos que eran y que correteaban de un lado a otro buscando misterios para resolver, ahora solo veía a una chica demacrada y a un chico que daba todo por hacerla feliz y que no lo lograba.

— Tranquila Mabel, pronto desaparecerán esos síntomas — intento animarle Dipper, Mabel le regalo una sonrisa y le abrazo aferrándose a él, seguramente para buscar un poco de calor, Dipper la rodeó con sus brazos y acariciaba su cabeza, era obvio que la trataba de calmar pero por la cara que puso al abrazarla no estaba muy seguro.

¿Qué se sentiría estar en una situación así?, pensó aquel viejo al verlos, dos chicos confundidos sin saber que va a hacer de sus vidas y que están esperando encargarse de una extra que no se sabía si resultaría bien o no. ¿Estaba bien ese bebé?, debía de estar seguro que aquel niñoma* dentro su sobrina no la fuera a matar.

— Esto solo demuestra que debemos ir al doctor — Stan se levantó y tomo el teléfono, a pesar de las réplicas de su sobrina, pidió una cita con algún médico en el hospital de Gravity Falls.

Mabel termino tan enojada que de nuevo se encerró en su cuarto, como lo había hecho toda la semana, Dipper le sonrió bastante feliz, al parecer él creía que estaba de acuerdo con su relación pero Stan no sabía si en verdad lo estaba. Había tratado de mantenerse imparcial para que los pobres chicos no fueran debajo de un puente a aguantar necesidades o alguno de los dos les sucediera algo, él conocía el mundo y sabía que dos chicos que apenas eran como polluelos no podrían defenderse en ese lugar tan corrompido como lo era la sociedad; resultaba gracioso que ese par hubiera vencido a cualquier enemigo que se hubieran enfrentado antes, como los gnomos o el malvado triángulo parlante que tanto detestaba, pero, la sociedad era distinta, si no eras parte de ella eres un paría o un loco, tan difícil era estar alejado de ella que muy pocos lo lograban, admiraba a quienes lo intentaban pero no quería seguir su camino y los chicos que tenía viviendo su casa estaban desafiando todo lo que él conocía, eventualmente algo saldría mal y derribaría sus vidas, si es que la vida de la pobre Mabel ya no estaba destruida.

— ¿Cómo le haces? — Pregunto Stan en un arrebato, Dipper le miró sin comprenderle — Digo, estás tan animado y ella… no parece colaborar — Dipper miro hacía el suelo reflejando una sonrisa de tristeza.

— Rendirse no es una opción… es esto o la muerte porque sé que sin Mabel no podría vivir — le contesto mientras Stan sentía un cosquilleo en sus vertebras, lo decía enserio, no era palabrería.

— Eres un niño, no sabes si eso es verdad— le refutó, Dipper simplemente negó.

— Tal vez tengas razón, pero esto es lo que decidí y asumo las consecuencias de eso — le respondió sin dudarlo.

— bueno, lo hecho, hecho está — concluyó, Dipper asintió aceptando que tenía razón, el pasado no lo podía cambiar y lo único que podía hacer era ponerle empeño al futuro.

Dipper subió hacía su habitación para ver como estaba su hermana, o para tratar de calmarla, y Stan se sentó en el sillón para ver alguna película barata de Gravity Falls, no había podido dormir bien en esos días porque al poner su cabeza en la almohada lo perseguía la ideas de sus dos sobrinos nietos. Algunas veces con ellos besándose y otras con los dos cometiendo suicidio, no sabía cual de las dos opciones le perturbaba más, pero sabía que no deseaba verlos muertos, por eso los aceptaba o al menos lo fingía sin reprocharles nada.

* * *

* Al principio un embrión solo son unas céulas que se incrustan en el endometrio de una mujer, como estás tienen ADN distinto al de la madre se puede decir que es como un tumor, la terminación para tumor benigno es Oma así que un niñoma es una fusión entre Niño y Oma, solo es un chiste de médicos que nos hace una profesora al pensar que un niño es como un cáncer para una mujer, debido a que actua exactamente igual porque crece y consume recursos de una mujer, además que la única solución es sacarlo.

Bueno, había dicho que traería el cap dos pronto, y no me demoré C:, meresco galletas(?), gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review, estoy acostumbrada a contestarlos en los capitulo y no por el link, porque así me hace ver más cool (?), así que los contestaré aqui:

 **Elice Afrodita:** te traje la continuación, y si, es dramon dramon T^T, todo lo que escribo es ultra dramatico que ni te imaginas, gracias por comentarme aprecio mucho tu review.

 **ScaleneCandy:** Gracias por pasarte por mi fic, eres tan cool ;3;, me conmueves. y me alegra que te haya gustado, la idea es escribirlo cortito para continuarlo lo más pronto posible, ojala me sigas leyendo y dejando reviews C:

 **Elly1234:** Gracias, pero los capitulos cortos me frustan de cierta manera, pero es como un reto que me puse, me alegro que te ahay gustado y bueno, sobre la relación de Dipper y Mabel, habra capitulos donde cuenten como la desarrollaron y como terminaron en esta situación.

 **Slash Torrance:** Gracias por comentarme n3n.

 **Luty Malfoy:** Si sé que es osado, y bueno acerca de las enfermedades, pues si le dedicaré algo a eso, fue como mi idea principal porque quería escribir esto desde mi conocimiento personal que tengo sobre genetica (no es mucho pero es algo), espero me sigas leyendo.

 **Maka:** Eres un amor por comentarme, intentaré mejorar mi escritura en pasado T^T, ¡es que las tildes siempre me confunde!, pero soy tan feliz que me hayas dejado un review T/3/T


	3. consulta I

Ahora conducía con rumbo al hospital, Stan sentía un pequeño palpitar en su pecho, por alguna razón empezó a ponerse nervioso al ver como Dipper obligaba a Mabel al entrar al auto, y sí, la tuvo que traer cargada para que entrara al auto, Mabel le pegaba golpecitos y decía que no quería ir; tenía que admitir que la actitud de su sobrina era irracional en muchos sentidos, pero desde que había llegado a su casa se portaba raro.

Al llegar al hospital, Mabel no quería salir del auto, de nuevo Stan tuvo que ser testigo de como el chico de 16 años sobornaba a su hermana de 16 años con lo que fuera, al final solo intento sacarla a la fuerza de la manera más amable posible, y le arrastro por todo el pasillo, al parecer no le daba vergüenza que lo vieran arrastrando casi literalmente a su hermana por el hospital.

— Dipper… por favor… no quiero entrar — rogo la chica con sus ojos de cachorrito, Dipper intentaba no mirarla.

— Mabel, es por tu bien, así que quédate quieta — Ordeno ya cansado Dipper, Mabel solo se resigno.

— Mabel… ¿Acaso le tienes miedo a los doctores? — pregunto Stan, la chica solo negó rápidamente.

— No es eso, tío Stan— Mabel miró hacía el suelo bastante afligida — Es que no quiero que me diga lo que más temo — termino de decir ella, Dipper la miro algo asombrado por su comentario.

— Mabel, todo estará bien, el bebé estará bien — le contesto Dipper, la chica solo frunció el ceño molesta.

— ¡Eso no lo sabes! — alzo un poco la voz sorprendiendo a los dos Pines allí, Dipper solo miro hacía abajo un poco afligido.

— Tranquilízate Mabel, sé que estás asustada pero alterarte no solucionara nada — intervino el mayor de los tres, Mabel solo mordió su labio inquieta, así como cuando Dipper mordía cosas cuando estaba pensando, ella también tenía a veces el mismo habito cuando se veía demasiado estresada.

— Mabel Pines — La enfermera le había venido a buscar y la chica quedo estática, Dipper la miro preocupado.

— Si… — se levantó ella caminando tiesamente, nerviosa no era la palabra exacta, ella estaba aterrada.

Ambos hombres Pines la vieron partir sola hacía el consultorio, Mabel parecía enfrentarse sola al apocalipsis.

— ¿No quieres entrar con ella? — Pregunto Stan, Dipper solo hizo un puchero.

— Tampoco quiero oír lo que no quiero oír — suspiro él pesadamente — Es difícil… quiero que todo salga bien pero tengo mis dudas y miedos — Dipper se encorvo hacía sus piernas, intentando hacerse bolita.

Mabel entro al consultorio cerrando la puerta, al ver a la persona enfrente suyo sintió que se ahogaba, Era un hombre de aproximadamente 29 años con cabello rubio atado en una coleta alta, sus ojos eran azules como el zafiro y su piel blanca y suave como de porcelana.

— ¿Eres Mabel Pines? — Pregunto el hombre rubio de ojos azules con una sonrisa, la chica asintió levemente mientras lo miraba como si le fuera atacar — Toma asiento, por favor — Le sonrió de nuevo, Mabel hizo lo que le pidió.

\- Usted no es de aquí — Noto la chica cuando vio los rasgo asiáticos en la cara del joven, este le regalo una sonrisa.

— Muy observadora... Mi nombre es Len Kagamine — contesto él, Mabel miro hacía abajo algo apenada.

— Mabel… — Respondió levemente ella.

— lo sé, cuéntame, ¿qué te trae el día de hoy? — Pregunto de nuevo, Mabel mordió otra vez su labio y esto no paso desapercibido por el hombre quien veía todas las reacciones de ella.

— Bueno… yo… — Ella se avergonzó mucho, no quería decirle su motivo real, deseaba desaparecer en esos instantes.

— ¿Estás embarazada? — pregunto él, Mabel suspiro pesadamente.

— Si, ¿Cómo lo supo? — pregunto ella, el chico soltó una ligera carcajada.

— Porque me especializo en ginecología y obstetricia, no me imagino otra razón — Mabel se sonrojo un poco más.

— Bueno… hay muchas cosas que pasan — Mabel solo miraba hacía el suelo, su doctor le analizaba su actitud.

— Esta bien, te preguntaré algunas cosas — y al prender la pantalla de su monitor vio de nuevo a la castaña— ¿Vives aquí? —

— Vivía en Piedmont — contesto ella rápidamente.

— Ya veo, y tienes 16 años — la chica asintió para confirmar — Bastante joven para pensar en ser madre — Mabel se sonrojo de nuevo, esto era demasiado para ella — ¿Es un hijo no deseado? — y las papilas de la chica solo se contrajeron… ¿era deseado su hijo?, no podía saberlo con claridad.

— Etto… yo — Y empezaba a sentir pánico, ¿Debería decirle que si o que no?

— Pondré que no — comento él mientras Mabel se sentía muy culpable por ello — ¿Cuándo fue tu última menstruación? —Y la chica intento recordar.

— En febrero 6 — contesto ella dudando un poco, no recordaba mucho acerca de esa fecha.

— Dos meses aproximadamente — anoto él mientras la chica solo se lamentaba, esa persona le intimidaba un poco.

— He tenido muchas nauseas — le susurro, él solo le observo de nuevo con sus ojos azules.

— Es normal al principio del embarazo tengas náuseas y vomites varías comidas — Mabel solo asintió algo fastidiada de que eso fuera a seguir pasando — ¿Alguien te acompaña? — y ella solo se puso tiesa al oírle, en algún momento tendría que decirle acerca de su hermano.

— Mi hermano y mi tío abuelo Stan —respondió débilmente.

— ¿Tus padres? — Mabel solo agarro su falda y bajo la cabeza, sus ojos se cristalizaron en ese instante — Ya veo… — El galeno rodo sus ojos mientras suspiraba — ¿El padre de tu hijo? — pregunto incómodamente, ella se quedo inmóvil sin saber que decirle.

— Sobre eso… — Intento hablar ella.

— ¿Fue algo forzado? — y Mabel solo levanto la cabeza sin entenderle — ¿Te violaron? — pregunto él un poco espantado.

— ¡No!, ¡fue consensual! — respondió rápidamente, el hombre solo suspiro.

— ¿Qué tienes que decirme sobre el padre de tu hijo? — pregunto arqueando la ceja, Mabel tomo mucho aire solo para tomar valor.

— No puede decirle a nadie — menciono ella mientras él solo asentía.

— Todo lo que se diga en este cuarto quedará entre nosotros, a menos que sea médicamente relevante y lo deba poner en la historia clínica, pero no se divulgará nada de tu información a otras personas que no estén involucradas en tu caso — Mabel solo asintió.

— Bien… el padre de mi hijo es… mi hermano — Susurro ella con dificultad, el rubio solo abrió sus ojos mostrando un poco de sorpresa — Gemelo — termino de decir ella y él no sabía que responder, pero no le miraba raro ni parecía disgustarle.

— Esto podría ser un problema — le dijo, Mabel miro hacía el suelo — Voy a necesitarlo aquí — él se paró y le ordeno a la enfermera que estaba afuera que llamara a los acompañantes de Mabel Pines, luego volvió a entrar — Mabel... ¿Por qué no te acuestas en la camilla? — Ella obedeció también su instrucción, se recostó en la camilla algo tensionada, se imaginaba que iba a pasar.

— ¿Qué va a hacer? — pregunto con algo de duda.

— Vamos a conocer a tu bebé — Sonrió mientras acercaba un monitor y un aparato, Mabel trago en seco sin estar segura de querer verlo.

* * *

Tercer capitulo y ahí seguimos!, gracias a las dos personas que me dejaron los reviews, soy feliz again C:, bueno sobre el médico, simplemente pense que quería poner a alguien bien hot en ese papel, ¿Quién mejor que Len Kagamine?, solo imaginarmelo como médico se me sube la bilirrubina(?), vamos a ver que será de la pobre Mabel~ .

bueno contestaré reviews~

 **Elice afrodita:** Claro que lo sé, de hecho creo que uno de los casos más famosos fue que Cleopatra se caso con su propio hermano (él tenía cinco), y bueno, en esas familias siempre se casaban con hermanos para que el poder quedara entre las mismas familias. O el tipico caso que traian a un primo lejano para que se casara con la hija de la casa porque era un primo con dinero (?), y cosas así, el incesto no es nada nuevo en la historia de la humanidad :V, pero sigue espantando a todo el mundo.

 **Scalenecandy:** Gracias por pasarte de nuevo C:, y si, bastante incomodo para los tres, pero bueno, veremos que pasa con la relación que tienen, especialmente Stan. y si, el incesto era común antes, recuerdo leer en la biblia varios casos de incesto, uno de los que se me quedo en la cabeza fue con el primo de abraham que sus hijas lo emborracharon y se acostaron con él para poder tener hijos, cosas raras que pasan en la sagrada biblia para que veas (?).


	4. consulta II

Stan solo caminaba al lado del castaño cuando fueron llamados para ir al lado de Mabel, seguramente la chica le había dicho la verdad y él temía que los enviaran a la cárcel o algo, había oído o leído, que el incesto era un crimen, que ambos chicos podrían ir a prisión por ello, eso era lo que más le atemorizaba en esos instantes, Al pasar por la puerta vio a Mabel recostada en una camilla con el suéter subido hasta la altura de su pecho y la falda estaba un poco bajada, ella se sonrojo al verlo entrar por la puerta y Dipper solo lo miraba algo temeroso.

— ¿Nos mando a llamar? — pregunto el chico de 16, el hombre que atendía a Mabel era un extranjero rubio de ojos azules.

— Si, ¿podrían cerrar la puerta?— El doctor le aplico un gel a la chica en el vientre, ella se estremeció un poco y Stan juro que Dipper trago en seco al ver lo que sucedía.

Él cerró la puerta mientras ambos se acercaban, Dipper tomo asiento junto a Stan y los Pines se miraron entre si y luego pasaron a mirar al doctor.

— Solo quería que vieran esto… sé que no verán mucho pero hay que mirar como avanza el embarazo— él médico sonrió y Stan se sintió un poco tranquilo, Dipper miró a Mabel y esta solo estiro su mano para buscar apoyo, y en menos de cinco segundos él tomaba su mano — también debemos hablar de los riesgos que tiene su bebé — le comento mientras lo miraba a ambos, Stan sintió la tensión del momento cuando Dipper puso esa cara de pánico.

Y al poner el aparato ese en el vientre de su sobrina nieta, no pudo evitar prestar atención a ese monitor negro con manchas blancas, no lograba ver nada pero el galeno si, él lo movió un poco presionando un poco más fuerte, de repente vio algo en el centro y noto que el muchacho rubio sonreía.

— Si, ¿lo puedes ver? — pregunto él, Mabel solo abrió los ojos un poco asombrada y Dipper lo miraba un poco impactado.

— Yo no veo nada — contesto Stan.

— Señor Pines, tranquilo, sé que no lo entiende, ¿ve este punto de aquí? — Pregunto el médico señalándole una cosa muy pequeña, Stan se acerco y solo vio algo pequeño y blanco — Ese es el bebé, ahora solo mide un poco más de un centímetro, parece estar bien — comento él mientras sonreía, de repente dejo de sonreír — oh... –

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto Dipper mientras al oírle decir ese monosílabo — ¿Algo va mal?, ¡no nos oculte nada! — se alteró un poco.

— Tranquilo… es solo que parece haber otro — comento él — Déjame ver bien — y al cambiar un poco de posición se pudo ver otro punto — Al parecer son mellizos, cada uno en su propio saco— y Ambos chicos Pines se miraron el uno al otro.

— ¿Dos? — pregunto el gemelo masculino mientras sentía su corazón desfallecer.

— Si, van a tener dos hijos — Le contesto sonriendo, Mabel solo volvió a mirar al monitor y sonrió como no lo había hecho desde que llego a la casa del misterio.

— Gemelos — susurro con voz cantarina.

— No es raro, en nuestra familia siempre ha habido bastantes gemelos — menciono Stan, El médico rubio le paso una toallita a Mabel para limpiarse.

— Si, suele haber familias donde se presentan este tipo de situación y usualmente tienen embarazo de mellizos — El rubio camino hacia su escritorio y se sentó allí, los gemelos Pines se acercaron a su sillas y se sentaron allí — Ahora hablemos de su situación — El medico saco la foto de lo que parecía ser el escáner de la máquina y se la entregó a Mabel, ésta la miro y sonrió.

— Oportunidad de recuerdo — susurro mientras la guardaba en su bolsillo.

— Sobre su relación, como ya le había dicho a Mabel, es confidencial y solo la trataran los especialistas en su caso, intentaré llevar todo el caso y mantener informado al menor número de personas posibles, aun así el comité de ética del hospital debe ser informado — Stan solo suspiro tranquilo, eso solo significaba que sus chicos estaban bien — Quisiera hablarles sobre lo que haremos de ahora en adelante, además de los riesgos que tienen con sus bebés — contesto él poniéndose serio — ¿Saben lo que es una enfermedad autosómica recesiva? — pregunto mientras ambos gemelos se miraban.

— Algo he escuchado — comento Dipper mientras Mabel solo le miraba temerosa.

— Verán… en la población general hay un bajo porcentaje de que se presenten estás enfermedades, pero el riesgo se duplica en su caso debido a que son consanguíneos — Explico él — Las enfermedades autosómicas recesivas son bastante severas y es el principal reto al que se enfrentan ustedes — Dipper solo agacho la cabeza un poco estresado por la situación— Pero esto solo sería un problema si en su familia se han presentado este tipo de enfermedades, si ustedes tienen un genoma sano entonces sus hijos saldrán sanos — Ambos gemelos lo miraron seriamente, eso era una esperanza que nunca pensaron en escuchar — Pero si ambos son portadores de una enfermedad de estas tienen un 25 % de que sus hijos salgan enfermos — concluyó él, Mabel y Dipper miraron al tío Stan y este solo se vio algo incomodo por la situación.

—Que yo sepa la única mutación de ese tipo ha sido mi hermano gemelo Stan que tiene seis dedos — contestó él, él medico solo suspiro.

— ¿Esa persona aún está viva? — pregunto mientras le miraba intensamente.

—Si — contestaron los tres.

— ¿Sin problema? —

— Si, al menos que yo sepa —

— Igual tendremos que hacer chequeos con ambos, les mandaré hacer un cariotipo a los dos — Y todos se vieron, el hombre sonrió de nuevo— Solo buscaremos anormalidades en sus genes, cuando este más avanzado el embarazo le haremos algunas pruebas a los bebés — Stan asintió y Mabel y Dipper también consintieron — Por ahora todo va normal, los bebés tienen el tamaño que deberían pero solo por si acaso tendremos las citas más frecuentes de lo usual para que no tengamos sorpresas— Le dijo a Mabel, ella asintió.

— Gracias doctor — comento ella, al parecer estaba un poco más tranquila después de ver a sus futuros hijos.

— También debo advertirte que si los embriones están enfermos podrías sufrir de un aborto espontaneo, en todo caso debes de venir inmediatamente si pasa algo como eso — Mabel sintió miedo de nuevo, ella asintió levemente intentado no preocuparse por ello — Tomaras suplementos de hierro e intenta comer alimentos ricos en ácido fólico, las mutaciones genéticas tienen mucho que ver en la malformaciones pero también hay muchos otros factores, así que debes de cuidarte mucho y comer adecuadamente, ¿de acuerdo? — Le sonrió el doctor, Mabel asintió de nuevo preocupada.

— De acuerdo… — susurro ella intentando animarse.

— Llamaré a una enfermera para que les extraiga sangre para los análisis — el rubio se paró y camino hacia la puerta dejando a la familia Pines en silencio, los tres se miraban sin decir nada.

— ¿Creen que estén bien? — pregunto la castaña a los otros dos.

— Por supuesto Mabel — contesto Dipper intentando sonreír.

— Claro que si sobrina, él lo dijo claramente que solo estarían enfermos si ustedes son portadores de la enfermedad y no recuerdo que alguien de nuestra familia hubiera tenido algo semejante — Mabel sonrió y alzo la foto de la ecografía que le hicieron.

— ¿No son adorables? — pregunto a su tío, este solo los miro de nuevo, él solo veía puntos allí, y esos puntos eran los causantes de tantos problemas, ¿qué diferencia había con los parásitos?, sonrió falsamente a ella y Mabel sonrió de vuelta.

— Yo no veo nada, pero seguro lo son — intento darle ánimos, al parecer todas las dudas de Mabel se habían desvanecido.

— ¿Puedes creerlo Dipper?, seremos padres de dos gemelos, me pregunto si serán niño y niña como nosotros, si son dos niños los llamaré Stanford y Stanley, ¿estás de acuerdo? — y ella ahora se enfocaba en su hermano gemelo, dejando a Stan profundizando en sus pensamientos.

Después de tomas muestras a los gemelos Pines ellos decidieron irse de nuevo a casa, se podía respirar el aura de felicidad de Mabel, otra de preocupación por Dipper y algo de duda de Stan, la visita al médico había sido una buena decisión, lo mejor era velar por la salud de todos y así tomar la mejor decisión.

* * *

Volvi, después de mi semana de exámenes, enserio quería actualizar rapido pero lo pospuse por mis examenes y porque el martes me hicieron una ecografía de riñones y quería saber como era la experiencia, era tal y como lo esperaba, así que bueno... no escribi todo lo que hace y dice un médico, me quedaría un cap de 10 hojas si lo hiciera (?), (tampoco estoy muy familiarizada con estos procedimientos, solo los imagino), pero bueno, solo pongo aqui lo que yo sé, mi profesor de embriología siempre dice que este tipo de relaciones no se deben dar y deben evitarse lo más que pueda porque nuestro genoma siempre tiene complicaciones aberrantes, ese tipo es muy sabio c:, pero cuando veía genetica y explicaron acerca de eso quede así de O_O, algo que me quedo en la mente fue la frase de que el procentaje de sufrir enfermedades geneticas era de 4 porciento, y cuando eran consaguineos esto se duplicaba, alrededor del 8 porciento, pero no lo recuerdo muy bien, tendría que buscar mis notas pero meh(?), decidi no ponerle numeros, aún así me pareció muy poco, osea, sé que es horrible que le pase, pero para mi fue como "esto le puede pasar a cualquiera sin importar quien sea", obviamente a mayor probabilidad mayor miedo y no debe descuidarse por obvias razones, pero comprendi que no necesariamente tu pareja debe ser un familiar para sufrir una enfermedad genetica, como ya dije, esto le puede pasar a cualquiera, y las enfermedades autosomicas recesivas no son las unicas, también están las autosomicas dominantes y las ligadas al cromosoma X y Y, así que el miedo siempre esta latente sin importar que C:

 **Ahora responderé reviews C:**

 **ScaleneCandy:** La gente no lo menciona, pero tu puedes tomar la biblía y leer eso xDD, pero no es el único caso, el hijo de Isaac, Jacob(?), sea caso con sus primas, Leah y Raquel, y esas cosas, a mi de pequeña me gustaba leer la biblia, pero no la leí completa, aún así me pareció tan WTF algunas cosas, pero incesto especialmente había en el antiguo testamento, pero bueno.

y que bueno que te gusto que Len fuera el medico, iba a poner a algun personaje random, pero luego me dije a mi misma que no importará quien fuera, y yo ya estoy acostumbrada a escribir sobre él, hasta pense en poner algo de porque está en GF, pero algo pequeño C:

 **Slash Torrence:** Si, están en una situación dificil, de hecho... ¿qué mujer embarazada no lo está?, aun así embarazo adolescente de tu propio hermano gemelo merecía al menos una historia(?). Y sobre el usuario que se lo tomo muy a pecho, pues no importa, me dejo review y eso antes me sube el animo C:

 **Elly1234:** gracias por la galletas, y gracias por pasarte de nuevo C:, me agrada que te guste mi fic, intento esforzarme para que quede bien n3n, y me alegro que te gustara que Len estuviera allí, yo usualmente me mantengo por vocaloid y a mi me agrada hacer cameos a veces.

 **Elice Afrodita:** que lastima que no te agradará Len u_u, yo solo pense que no importaría quien fuera el personaje, así que decidi poner uno que me hiciera sentir comoda, pero no te preocupes, volverá a aparecer pero muy poco, solo es el médico C:, y la verdad es que la ortografía se me da fatal, especialmente las tildes, pero ahí intento aprender donde van :c

 **Marci:** gracias por leer mi fic n3n

 **Nebepon:** Aun no llega ese momento, y no sé si bailará de felicidad por eso, todavía falta mucho por escribir aqui xD


	5. Estoy viva

Mabel no dejaba de mirar esa foto que tenía en sus manos, dos puntos blancos había dentro de ella que se convertían en personas día tras día, le asombraba tanto que la hacía feliz, y a la vez le atemorizaba tanto, se levantó levemente de la cama y camino hacía la ventana, al abrirla sintió una ráfaga de viento revolverle el cabello y entendió que estaba en Gravity Falls, como si hubiera despertado de un sueño horrible miró hacía afuera. ¿Qué había estado haciendo?, se preguntó al mirar hacia el pasto, toda una semana encerrada, apenas y comiendo, se había encerrado en su mundo de nuevo, sueterlandia lo llamaba a veces, ese lugar donde nada malo pasaba pero aun así ya no podía seguir allí porque estaba preocupando a su tío Stan y en especial a su hermano gemelo.

De nuevo escucho los gritos en su cabeza, el reproche de su padre, los llantos de su madre, el golpe que le habían dado al enterarse de que ella era una pecadora como le habían llamado, se sentó de nuevo y tomo la foto que le había dado el médico, esos puntos eran el fruto de su pecado, y algo tan pequeño había destruido su vida.

"Deberías abortar esa cosa"

No eran una cosa, era todo el amor que sentía hacía Dipper que se había materializado en esa forma. Llevo las manos hacia su vientre, no los podía sentir ahora pero sabía que estaban allí, se manifestaban dándole náuseas y mareos.

— Esa es su forma de decirme que están vivos — se susurró así misma, volvió a levantarse para salir de esa habitación en el ático, luego de atravesar la sala y la cocina abrió la puerta para sentir el sol por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Se estiró para quitarse toda la pereza, si sus hijos estaban vivos ella también debía demostrarlo, se sonrió para si misma y camino unos pasos más, detrás de la cabaña habían hecho un pequeño corral, después de todo su tío Stan no le gustaba que estuviera en la casa.

— ¡Waddles! — grito ella llena de emoción al ver a su cerdo acostado, él inmediatamente se levantó y se abalanzo sobre ella para demostrarle lo feliz que estaba de poder verle — Te extrañe mucho pequeño — Le dijo la chica castaña abrazándolo con fuerza, no lo había querido ver, más bien por su mente no se pasaba el pobre cerdo por todos los problemas que había tenido.

Salió a jugar con su cerdo como no lo había hecho en años, le haría un par de suéteres más tarde, lo bañaría y lo mimaría para compensar el hecho de haberlo olvidado por un rato.

Un chico de 16 años de edad solo miraba a su hermana gemela jugar desde el techo, justo detrás del letrero de Mistery Shack, estaba feliz de que por fin Mabel saliera de la habitación y decidiera comportarse como siempre, después de todo esa era la Mabel que amaba, sonrió tontamente al mirarla correr con su cerdo, no lo había querido llevárselo porque no sabía como iba a reaccionar al verlo, su felicidad fue momentánea, enfoco su mirada de nuevo al libro que tenía en sus manos.

— Trisomía del 18, trisomía del 13, trisomía del 21… son los únicos que logran nacer vivos — leyó esa parte en voz baja, pero al leer que estos problemas se daban más que todo en mujeres de edad avanzada paso de lado — Albinismo, es autosómica recesiva… pero no parece ser tan grave a parte del cabello blanco — comento leyendo acerca de esa parte y pasando la página — defectos del tubo neural… vaya que horrible — comento viendo la foto del pobre bebé que había nacido con esa protuberancia atrás de su cabeza— Se da por deficiencia de ácido fólico… oh, debo cocinarle de eso a Mabel— comento bastante preocupado.

Cerro el libro frustrado y bastante decepcionado, no le gustaba lo que veía pero se volvería loco pensando en ello, y lo frustraba no poder hacer nada, la charla con el médico le dejo más de mil preguntas y quería responderlas, y sabría que tendría una respuesta pero él no era muy paciente. Él solo pensar que sus dos hijos nacerían enfermos por su culpa le atormentaba, y al recordar las palabras que su padre uso para describirlos cuando se enteró de que él era el padre de los hijos de su hermana, no lo ayudaba.

— Ellos no pueden ser monstruos… son bebés, serán lindos y rosados… — se susurró así mismo para calmar su estresado corazón.

La palabra monstruo no era adecuada para dos criaturas inocentes recién nacidas, los monstruos eran malos y él había conocido la maldad, había vencido a los "monstruos" tantas veces desde hace años, dos bebés puros no debían ser considerados así, sin importar que tan deformes estaban. Incluso si solo tenían un ojo o si vivían una semana se había decidido a no llamarlos así, eran sus hijos y así los iba a amar. De hecho, ¿no era él un fenómeno?, la marca en su frente lo demostraba, ¿saldrían sus hijos con una marca de nacimiento igual?, o tal vez con seis dedos como Stanley.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Pregunto una voz cantarina detrás suyo, Dipper solo se estremeció y grito moviendo sus brazos cuando lo sorprendían así, endureció su mirada a la chica castaña que solo le sonreía divertida— Déjame adivinar, estas de paranoico, ¿cierto? — Dipper solo intento tapar con su pierna el libro, pero al parecer era inútil, ella ya lo había visto.

— Solo… — Y no se le ocurría que decirle, no podía mentirle descaradamente, Mabel le conocía y sabía cuando le mentía.

— ¿solo? — repitió ella arrodillándose a su lado.

— Estoy asustado — confeso mientras miraba hacía el suelo, le avergonzaba decirle eso a ella, pero era la verdad, desde que había empezado todo este asunto solo había un sentimiento en su pecho y ese era el miedo.

— Lo sé, lo puedo ver — Mabel tomo su mano y la beso delicadamente, le regalo una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de su hermano sintiera una calma que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo — A diferencia de mi, tú enfrentas tus miedos y no te dejas dominar por ellos — le susurro mientras cerraba sus ojos y se aferraba a su mano, aun sonriendo.

— Pero es patético que sienta miedo, que quiera creer que todo está bien cuando sé que todo está mal, debería ser un hombre más confiable — Mabel se acercó aun más a él y lo abrazo, puso la cabeza de chico entre su pecho, él la había consolado tanto desde que huyeron de casa y ahora era su turno.

— Dipper… no es patético sentir miedo, sería estúpido el no tenerlo, pero haces lo que puedes y eso es suficiente para mi — Dipper le rodeó con sus brazos estrechándole a él, quería sentirla cerca, a su Mabel, la persona más maravillosa y fuerte que había conocido — Siento haberte preocupado y asustado — susurro ella cerca de su oído, el castaño cerro los ojos disfrutando ese momento, la calidez de la persona más importante para él.

— Está bien, es mi deber apoyarte con esto — Le sonrió mientras se separaba levemente de ella para verle y decirle que todo estaba bien con su mirada, Mabel paso sus manos hacia cada lado de su cara, acariciándolo suavemente, se acercó sus labios a los suyos y los unió en un beso.

Ya extrañaba los besos de Mabel, desde que habían huido no se había atrevido a acercársele de esa forma, de cierta manera él sentía que le había arruinado la vida y que debía cargar con eso y con sus actos, se culpaba de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte y confiable para que ella pudiera sonreír, y se aferró con necesidad a ella, quería transmitirle que la necesitaba más que nada en esos momentos y que se sentía dichoso de poder compartir algo tan especial como lo es un beso con ella.

Se separaron con sus respiraciones entrecortadas y se miraron a los ojos de nuevo, se decían la misma cosa al verse en los ojos castaños del otro, lo mucho que se necesitaban ambos, por lo cual inevitablemente volvieron a unir sus labios y a acariciarse aun más apasionadamente que antes, Dipper solo pasaba sus manos por la espalda de ella y Mabel iba bajando sus manos hasta la altura de su abdomen para infiltrarlas por la camisa roja que llevaba.

— Mabel— interrumpió él mientras Mabel solo le miraba algo desconcertada — Estamos en el techo… es peligroso — le comento mientras ella solo suspiraba.

— ¿Temes que alguien nos vea? — pregunto mientras se separaba de él, Dipper acomodo su camisa mientras la miraba con cautela.

— Eso y porque podríamos caernos, ¿sabes? — Ella solo miro hacía su alrededor, no había nadie debido a que la tienda había cerrado por ese día.

— Esta bien, ¿Quieres ayudarme a bañar a Waddles? — pregunto ella volviendo a sonreír.

— ¿lo vas a bañar? — pregunto consternado.

— Huele un poco mal y a él no le gusta mucho el agua fría, así que podría lastimarme — fingió inocencia mientras Dipper sentía una terrible culpa.

— Espera... yo lo baño, no vayas a arriesgarte — él se paró inmediatamente y le ayudo a Mabel a bajarse del techo, Mabel había logrado su objetivo, no quería mojarse con agua bañando a Waddles.

Al final Dipper lidió solo con el cerdo que ya no era tan pequeño, era enorme por el pasar de los años (y por comerse las sobras de Stan), Mabel sonreía al ver como Waddles mojaba a su hermano y este solo le miraba acusadoramente por disfrutar de su sufrimiento.

Stan solo los miraba desde la ventana de la cocina, le resulto algo perturbador verlos besándose en el techo, no es que los espiara o algo, solo le daba curiosidad porque Mabel paso a toda prisa hacia arriba; pero se sentía un poco aliviado de que en la cabaña de nuevo resonaran las risas de los niños que tanto amaba.

— Tendré que acostumbrarme— se susurró así mismo para luego correr la cortina y volver al sillón y encender la televisión.

* * *

Otro capitulo más C:, cortito porque es bonito y la belleza es efimera~, bien, esta vez quise poner algo de Pinecest, si, pinecest!, los he frustrado por cuatro capitulos y esos dos no se habían demostrado cariño ToT, al fin de cuentas adoro cuando en la serie se miran y se toman de las manos, o cuando se dan un abrazo incomodo (?), lo que quiero decir es que amo la relación de estos dos y ya era hora que pusiera algo C:

Queria decir un par de cosas, la primera es que la portada de mi fic es un dibujo mio, ¿les gusta?

y la segunda es que en el cap pasado use la palabra mellizo y gemelo, sé que no se usa en todos los paises la palabra mellizo, pero significa que los bebés vienen de dos ovulos distintos (heterocigotos), la palabra gemelo significa que un ovulo se partió en dos y salieron dos bebes del mismo material genetico (homocigotos), los gemelos son del mismo sexo y los mellizos pueden serlo o pueden ser de distinto sexo, así como Dipper y Mabel. Dicho esto, solo digo que la palabra gemelo está mal utilizada en la serie con Dipper y Mabel ya que son mellizos, pero solo le sigo la corriente a todo el mundo así que los escribo como gemelos C:

Bien, lo que sigue será un reto, así que gracias a las personas que me apoyan con este fanfic, son un amor, agradecimientos a

 **Marcy:** gracias por pasarte y dejarme reviews

 **Scalenecandy:** eres un amor~, y bueno, es cliché que en los fanfics de incesto entre gemelos, pues tengan gemelos, pero ya que hablamos tanto de genetica en este fic(?), el que Stan tuviera un gemelo y que Dipper y Mabel lo sean, significa que geneticamente vienen predispuestos a esto, y yo solo quería seguir la lógica un poco C:

Y si, que lindo que ese cuarto tuviera a tantos gemelos reunidos.

 **Elly1234:** ¿por qué no saldria bien?, quiero poner drama pero no tan seguido, para la proxima tal vez les traiga algún problema a nuestros queridos gemelos(?)

Espero que para la proxima me des galletas ;3;, yo las adoro(?)


	6. Soos

Otro día más llegaba a esa pequeña cabaña donde poco a poco las cosas se normalizaban, o mejor dicho, nada podía ser normal pero el pobre viejo se acostumbraba a que esa realidad sería la que viviría de ahora en adelante. Ahora se encontraba atendiendo la tienda, unos turistas llegaron de repente (aunque no fuera la época del año más concurrida), y debido a que no había tenido buenos ingresos decidió hacer lo mejor que pudo. El chico ayudaba ofreciendo mercancía e incrementando los precios el doble, inventaba algunas historias fantásticas sobre esos objetos que la "pobre" caravana de turistas creyó totalmente generando unas ganancias que no tenía usualmente en esos días.

— Nada mal — susurro mientras contaba los billetes después de que se fue, el castaño solo lo miraba disimuladamente mientras aseaba un poco la mercancía que no pudo vender, Stan solo lo miro de reojo — Ten — le dijo mientras le entregaba algo de dinero, Dipper solo levanto una ceja incrédulo de lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — pregunto recibiendo el dinero antes de que Stan se arrepintiera.

— ¿Acaso te parece raro que te de dinero extra? — pregunto ofendiéndose, Dipper solo alzo los hombros un poco.

— Bueno… es que tú no entras en la categoría de hombre generoso — Dipper se sonrojo un poco, Stan solo rio levemente al oírle.

— Si no lo quieres me lo devuelves — Pero el chico solo negó rápidamente — Solo ve y compra algo lindo a Mabel, no quiero ver su cara larga otra vez — Dipper solo asintió guardando el dinero en su bolsillo de sus jeans.

— Gracias — murmuro un poco avergonzado, se dio media vuelta para continuar arreglando las cosas.

— ¡Señor Pines! — y un grito estremeció a los dos pines en la tienda, encontraron a un hombre gordo entrando con una gran caja.

— Soos, ¿Ya está mejor tu abuela? — pregunto Stan un poco nervioso, Dipper solo quería esconderse pero era inevitable, Soos lo había visto y había formado una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Dipper!, ¡mi amigo! — Sonrió él mientras se le acercaba — ¿Qué haces aquí?, todavía no es verano — Dipper miro a Stan, este le devolvió una mirada, luego vieron a Soos ambos al mismo tiempo sin saber que decir.

— Bueno… Soos, Dipper y Mabel van a pasar un tiempo conmigo — explico el viejo ante la mirada de su empleado, Soos miro a ambos hombres.

— ¿Enserio?, ¡vaya!, me sentiré en verano todo el año — sonrió él, Dipper solo sonrió también en respuesta, bastante nervioso por la presencia de su amigo, no es que le desagradara pero con Soos por ahí se le iban a complicar las cosas con Mabel.

— ¿Vas a volver de tu tiempo sabático? — pregunto Stan, Soos solo suspiro.

— No del todo, mi abuela aun está un poco enferma —Contesto el sobándose la cabeza por detrás — Solo quería ver como estaba señor Pines — le dijo mientras se acercaba, Stan solo miro a Dipper y se acerco a Soos poniéndole la mano en los hombros.

— Soos, no tienes que preocuparte, siempre tendrás un espacio aquí — Stan se lo llevaba lejos del castaño, Dipper volvió a la caja registradora.

Algún día Soos volvería y se enteraría del embarazo de su hermana, y allí empezarían las preguntas, se podría mentir... como siempre, desde que había empezado a aceptar sus sentimientos hacía Mabel sabía que su vida estaría llena de mentiras y secretos, al formalizar la relación con ella se acordaron a que sería su secreto más intimo, que solo confiarían en ellos dos pero todo se salió de las manos cuando se entero que ella estaba embarazada.

— Dipper, ¿Quieres jugo Mabel? — pregunto Mabel saliendo detrás de la puerta que decía "solo empleados", él la miro e intento sonreír, pero como siempre… ella sabía que era una sonrisa falsa.

— Gracias — le contesto recibiendo el vaso de jugo que estaba lleno de dinosaurios.

Mabel no pregunto porque estaba mal, solo le costo mirar hacia donde estaba Stan con Soos para enterarse en que pensaba su hermano, ella sonrió tristemente mientras sostenía la jarra.

— Soos… debemos hablar — susurro Stan mientras lo sacaba fuera de la tienda, Soos solo asintió, se había dado de cuenta de la tensión que surgió cuando entro a la tienda del misterio.

— Puede contar conmigo señor Pines — le respondió él siendo fiel a la persona que consideraba su más cercana figura paterna.

— Soos… eres un buen muchacho, pero ahora tengo un problema con Mabel y con Dipper, no quiero que suene mal… pero, sería mejor si no vinieras un tiempo — Stan se sentía horrible, bueno, en algún lado de su criminal corazón le había tomado un poco de cariño a ese niño que empezó a trabajar con él desde hace tantos años, pero la familia estaba primero.

Soos solo se quedo callado, miro hacía el suelo, de cierta manera le hacía sentir horrible que Stan le dijera esas palabras, él siempre se había sentido un Pines aunque no fuera uno de ellos, que tuvieran un problema y que no confiaran en él le hacía sentir terrible.

— ¿Qué sucede señor Pines? — pregunto, aunque sabía que era en vano, no se lo diría.

— No quieres saber, créeme — Susurro él volteando a ver a sus sobrinos.

— ¿Es algo malo? — pregunto mientras observaba como él los miraba.

— Malo… no… no creo que sea algo malo, solo algo difícil de aceptar — contesto él hombre mientras Soos solo se resignaba a quedarse marginado.

— Esta bien, vendré cuando mi abuela se sienta mejor, hasta luego señor Pines — Sonrió él, Stan miro hacía el suelo y suspiro.

Soos entro de nuevo a la cabaña y se acerco a los gemelos, estos los miraron algo preocupado.

— ¿Cómo están chicos?, solo vine a dejarle unas cosas al señor Pines, luego volveré con mi abuela porque esta en el hospital — Intento sonar lo más natural posible, Mabel solo le sonrió y se acerco a abrazarle.

— ¡Soos! — saludo ella, Soos sonrió también y le acarició la cabeza.

— Vaya que han crecido, especialmente Dipper, al parecer te desbanco el titulo de gemelo alfa — Mabel solo soltó una ligera risilla.

— Bueno, aún mando en algunos aspectos — Dipper solo bufo por eso.

— Eso le hago creer— dijo rápidamente, Soos rio mientras Mabel solo inflo un poco sus cachetes fingiendo estar molesta.

— ¿Ah si?, ya veras — Mabel solo se puso a hacerle cosquillas al chico castaño, Soos por un momento pensó que ambos eran unos chicos de doce por como actuaban, su relación parecía que jamás cambiaría— Apropósito Soos, ¿Cómo vas con Melody? — pregunto Mabel sometiendo a su gemelo en el suelo hasta el punto de hacerlo llorar.

— Oh, ella ahora vive aquí, estamos saliendo en persona y todo va bien — respondió bastante alegre, Mabel dejo a su hermano para que los ojos le brillaran.

— Llevan mucho tiempo, ¿van a casarse? — pregunto emocionada, Dipper solo la miro algo extrañado por la pregunta y Soos se sonrojo.

— Bueno, no lo sé, he querido preguntárselo pero no he encontrado la ocasión — y el switch de casamentera de la castaña se activo.

— ¡Déjame ayudarte! — ella daba saltitos de alegría, Soos solo asintió, no sabía en que se había metido.

Así pasaron un rato hasta que Soos se fue, Mabel se acercó a su hermano mientras este solo reflexionaba sobre la visita de su amigo.

— Oye… ¿por qué no le cuentas? — pregunto ella mientras Dipper le miraba como si estuviera loca.

— No seas tonta, no puedo decirlo y entre menos personas lo sepan mejor — le alego él, Mabel solo rodo los ojos.

— Es Soos, ¿qué podría salir mal? — pregunto ella, Dipper suspiro, que fuera Soos no lo hacía más confiable.

— No sabemos como reaccionará — le contesto mientras bajaba sus ojos.

— Pero tarde o temprano va a enterarse— refuto ella mientras enarcaba sus cejas.

— Entre más tarde mejor — intento convencerla ella, Mabel solo se quedo pensando por un segundo.

— Estaba pensando… — susurro ella mientras rascaba su brazo incomoda — ¿Tengo que decir que el padre de mis hijos es otro? — el castaño solo le miro sin saber que decir.

— Lo siento Mabel — Susurro él — Quisiera que la gente no nos mirara con asco con nuestra relación pero ya viste la reacción de nuestros padres — y de nuevo recordó aquel amargo momento, Mabel mordió su labio inferior.

— Lo sé, es que… también son tus hijos, ¿no te sentirás mal? — Dipper solo reflexiono, no lo sabía exactamente.

— Solo quiero protegerlos, no importa lo que tenga que hacer — Mabel sonrió ligeramente, sabía que lo haría pero aun así le hacía sentirse mal tener que ocultarle a todos que ella amaba a una persona prohibida.

* * *

Hola a todos, siento la demora C:, es que salio el juego de Tokimeki memorial girls side 3 story y tuve que jugarlo(?), así que perdonemen por ser tan fangirl XDD

Vi que llegamos a 30 reviews, fue tan wow que me puse bastante contenta, muchas gracias por el apoyo con esta pareja que es un poco controversial, yo al principio no queria shippearlos y no porque tenga algo contra el incesto, para mi el amor no tiene restricciones (más bien porque a mi no me gusta shippear por shippear), pero no todo en la vida puede ser incesto (?), y no sé si lo haya dicho pero yo empece a shippearlos desde el momento en que Dipper salto hacia el Gideonbot para salvar a Mabel C:, ya no pude verlos como solo hermanos desde ese momento T3T, así que le hecho la culpa a Alex Hirchs (?)

Aqui vemos de nuevo a Soos, no pense manejarlo mucho en este fanfic, me cae bien Soos pero no pensaba ponerlo mucho, solo ocasionalmente debido a que cuando hay muchos personajes se me dificultad escribir sobre todos, también aparecerá Wendy y otros personajes, pero ya saben, solo me enfocaré en los Pines.

 **Reviews Taimu 3**

 **Yuripetrov:** gracias por darme follow, me alegra que te guste como escribo, sé que me falta mucho por mejorar pero intento dar lo mejor y aprender a hacerlo bien C:.  
y tienes razón, Dipper y Mabel son muy cariñosos entre ellos C:, a mi me encanta su relación.

 **Ralph2099:** gracias por dejarme un review y por leerme C:

 **.real;** Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerme y por dejarme un review, me esfuerzo mucho para escribirlo n3n.

 **Rusep:** Gracias, me hizo muy feliz tu review!

 **ScaleneCandy:** Si, también tuve problemas con esas notificaciones e_é!, justo actualice uno de mis otros fics y BUM, cero correos y cuando veo tenía un monton de reviews, y como siempre me dejan reviews como invitados tenía que ir a moderarlos a cada rato para que aparecieran.

Me alegra mucho que sigas pasandote por aqui, siento haberme demorado con este capitulo, y yo el termino lo aprendi cuando estaba muy pequeña porque justamente tenía muchos compañeros que eran gemelos y mellizos, tenía dos que eran gemelos y una amiga que tenía un mellizo y su familia era muy peculiar porque la mamá había tenido cuatro partos y en todos sus partos nacieron un niño y una niña, eran un monton de hijos(?).

 **Elice Afrodita:** Sobre lo de Stan, por ahora los tolera, pero luego enfatizaré en esa parte, pero más adelante, es más haré que aparesca su hermano, no te preocupes, desarrollaré ese tema, en fi, tendre en cuenta sobre lo de sólo y solo, es que a veces se me olvida y termino haciendole caso a el corrector de word que siempre me le pone la tilde xD.

 **Elly1234:** Cualquiera se trauma(?), per no pretendo que este fic sea M o_o, a menos que un dia se me antoje escribirlo(?), pero por ahora dejemoslo a la imaginación, tal vez tenga limes pero Lemons por ahora no n3n.

Mabel es la gemela malvada(?), siempre lo supe(?), pero bueno, cuando no quieres hacer algo siempre puedes mandar a alguien más y poner la cara más kawaii para persuadirlo C:

gracias por las galletas 8D

 **Slash Torrence:** ¿dijiste Drama?, mueheheh, no me tientes(?) I Drama, drama si habra, de hecho pense poner a Pacficia pero pensaba hacerle algo cruel pero aun lo pienso, sería interesante pero me siento malvada porque Pacifica no me cae del todo bien ._., y mucho menos desde que el fandom de ella empezo a crecer exponencialmente por tener un episodio y medio de buena, pero aún no me convence su actitud, ni su personalidad, tampoco su cabello, en fin(?).

Gracias por leerme otra vez, y nos veremos en el proximo capitulo.


	7. Volver

Otro día más en esa extraña cabaña en medio del bosque, Dipper comía el desayuno que Mabel había preparado ese mañana, se notaba que estaba más alegre a pesar del asunto con Soos, Stan parecía cada día estar más viejo y todo parecía ir como de costumbre desde que llegaron hasta que...

— Creo que deberían volver a estudiar — Ambos chicos se miraron como si les hubiera dicho la cosa más ridícula del mundo.

— Tío Stan… ¿te volviste loco? — pregunto Dipper mientras Stan solo endurecía su mirada.

— Miren niños, si algo he aprendido de la vida es que el estudio es una gran oportunidad, ¿acaso quieren vivir como yo?, no me hagas recordarle la historia de mi vida — Él se cruzó de brazos mientras le hacía esa mirada que le disgustaba a Dipper.

— Tío Stan, estamos en abril, solo faltan dos meses para acabar las clases — intento persuadirlo Mabel.

— En dos meses se puede hacer de todo —Contesto el hombre, ambos se miraron otra vez.

— Pero no puedes pedir la transferencia, nuestros padres se enterarán — Intento replicar, Stan solo bufo molesto.

— No se preocupen, yo arreglaré todo, ustedes deben de asistir — Stanley Pines se levantó de la silla y camino hacia su habitación, Mabel solo miro a Dipper sin saber que hacer.

— Eso quiere decir que no tenemos opción — murmuro ella mientras apretaba la cuchara.

— Si, eso vi — Dipper coloco su cara en la palma de su mano mientras recargaba su codo en la mesa, esa idea le parecía estúpida en muchos sentidos.

— Esperemos a ver como lo resuelve — Mabel solo miro aburrida su desayuno, ella lo había preparado y no quería desperdiciarlo, así que termino de comérselo rápidamente.

— Pero… ¿Cómo vas a ocultar tu vientre cuando crezca? — Mabel solo le miro extrañada.

— Los suéter ayudaran, además a los cinco meses casi no se nota — Dipper solo le miro con desconfianza, eso no parecía dejarlo del todo satisfecho — Además es más divertido volver a la escuela que quedarse todo el día aquí —Y como siempre venía de optimista Mabel, Dipper solo miro al suelo sin estar completamente convencido sobre ello.

— Tal vez tenga razón — Dipper se levantó de la mesa para ir a lavar los platos debido a que era su turno, Mabel le miró con pesar y remordimiento.

La idea de volver a la escuela no era emocionante para él, después de todo cuando Mabel este más avanzada en su embarazo ella no podría seguir estudiando, no quería avanzar sin ella, siempre habían estado en el mismo curso y se sentiría extraño no estar con ella en el próximo año, pero al parecer eso no importaba para Mabel ni para Stan.

Suspiro mientras terminaba de hacer los quehaceres, Mabel subió al cuarto cuando él entro, lo estaba siguiendo, al parecer quería decirle algo pero no se atrevía. Se acerco a él y le abrazo mientras él pasaba sus brazos para corresponderle.

— Dipper… el tío Stan solo está pensando en nuestro futuro — le susurro mientras ocultaba su cara entre su pecho — Sé como te sientes, yo tampoco quiero seguir sin ti, pero admitámoslo, si alguno de los dos tiene más oportunidades de progresar en la vida eres tú —

— ¿Qué dices? — pregunto sin entenderle.

— Es como con el tío Ford, él podía ir a cualquier universidad, pero Stan se lo arruino y no quiero hacerte lo mismo — le confesó mientras Dipper le apretaba.

— Mabel, no eres ningún estorbo para mi, yo quiero estar a tu lado y si eso significa que —

— Dipper… piensa, si te estancas conmigo estaremos toda la vida en la tienda del misterio, vendiendo los artículos que nos inventemos para atraer turistas, por ahora es una buena opción pero vendrán más gastos y Stan está pensando en eso — Dipper sintió algo llamado "impotencia", últimamente lo sentía a cada rato, Mabel tenía razón, estudiar significaba más oportunidades para ambos.

— De acuerdo — Suspiro con pesadez mientras Mabel se separaba de él y le miraba, al parecer había entendido los propósitos de Stan — ¿Cuándo maduraste más que yo? — pregunto sonriendo con ironía, ella rio levemente.

— Oh Dip Dip, siempre he sido más madura que tú — Él solo le abrazo y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, Mabel solo se retorcía por las cosquillas que le hacía su hermano.

Luego de eso la tiro a la cama, nada brusco obviamente, se lanzó a un lado suyo y continuo haciéndole cosquillas mientras ella lloraba de la risa, cuando se detuvo se dispuso a acariciarla suavemente en el vientre, donde estaban sus futuros hijos, últimamente todo en lo que pensaba era en el futuro y quería un descanso, se posiciono encima de Mabel mientras ella le miraba con esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a él.

— ¿Qué planeas? — pregunto sin dejar de curvar esos labios, sabía que quería.

— Nada que no hemos hecho antes — Su mano fue subiendo suavemente el suéter que llevaba.

— Stan está abajo — le intento detener pero no pudo, el castaño metió su mano hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos y apretarlo suavemente.

— Como si no hubiera estado antes abajo — Sonrió él mientras se hincaba para besarla.

Mientras los gemelos misterio hacían de sus travesuras en su habitación, Stan conversaba por teléfono con alguien, estaba sentado mientras escuchaba atentamente el sermón de su hermano gemelo.

— Sabes que no deberías consentirlos en eso — Logro oír mientras el viejo suspiraba.

— ¿Y tú que hubieras hecho? — pregunto fastidiado, mientras su gemelo se quedaba callado.

— No lo sé — contesto después de un rato — Pero aun así, lo que hicieron no es correcto—

— Toda mi vida he hecho lo incorrecto, la persona menos indicada para juzgarlos soy yo, y si en tu vida has hecho todo bien y crees que puedes juzgarlos, pues adelante, pero al menos ayúdame con eso y no le cierres más puertas — Stanford suspiro fuertemente.

— De acuerdo Lee, te ayudaré con esto, de alguna forma lograré conseguirte los papeles — Stan sonrió.

— Gracias Ford —

— Ni lo menciones — Ford colgó el teléfono mientras Stanley Pines se quedó callado sonriendo, al menos tenía un poco de apoyo por Stanford.

De repente oyó algunos ruidos nada decentes que venían desde el ático, enarco las cejas y tomo una escoba y empezó a golpear el techo.

— ¡Oigan ustedes dos!, ¡que los deje quedarse aquí no les da el derecho de follar cuando este despierto! — Grito a todo pulmón y los ruidos cesaron en ese instante, ahora solo quería ir y tomarse una cerveza para olvidar lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

Siento haberme demorado, no tengo una buena excusa(?), solo quería esperar al capitulo de Gravity falls porque no sabía que Stan era Stan(?), osea, creo que aqui siempre los llame Stan xDDDD, nunca Ford o Ley, lo intenté pero quería creer de que el Stan del portal era Stanley y no Stanford, pero well, me equivoque y terminaron siendo al revez.

En el tiempo que no publique recibi muchos reviews, llego a 41 y quede asi de wow, que lindo en dejarme reviews y espero que me sigan leyendo C:, la mala noticia es que ya entre a la uni, intentaré escribir seguido pero no puedo prometer nada porque primero es el estudio, como quise plasmar en este capitulo(?), well, fue un poco de relleno sinceramente, luego volveremos con cosas más emocionantes C:

 **Reviews taimu**

 **StkAmbln :** Well, Len Kagamine es un personaj de Vocaloid, yo normalmente escribo fanfics de vocaloid, pero no le pares mucha atención, aqui solo hace un papel como lo haría cualquier OC, para mi solo es un cameo C:.

Y si, tienes razón, soy muy malvada y me gusta el drama, seguramente mis personajes me odiarian por todo lo que escribo para arruinarles sus vidas xD.

 **Scalene Candy:** Gracias por pasarte C:C:C:C:

Y pues por lo del comentario, esa era la idea (?), aunque Soos seguro no lo imagino xD. Y sobre de las amigas de Mabel, si pensaba ponerlas, pero muy poco, a las que más quería poner era a Pacifica y Wendy, pero las amigas de Mabel si van a aparecer.

y gracias por lo de la portada, es un dibujo mio C;, he hecho otros dibujos de Gravity Falls.

 **Marci:** Gracias n3n

 **:** nadie merece esos insultos, pero intenta entender a los padres u_u, gracias por pasarte y dejarme reviews C:

 **Irdicent Alice Pines:** Me alegro que hayas aprendido algo, me doy por satisfecha entonces C:

 **Dianis Mars:** Gracias por venir aca, me alegra mucho C:

 **Kanutu:** gracias C:

 **Express22** : Dipper y Mabel tiene una relación rara, pero me gusta mucho, y bueno cuando estas conciente del Pinecest lo ves de otra forma (?)

 **Misslobita1:** si, tienes razón el mundo es un lugar horrible u_u, pero aun asi vivimos en él C:


	8. Wendy

Había sido su idea, si, la maravillosa idea que tuvo hizo que Stan lo obligará a cortar madera, en eso estaba pero ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que empezó y ya era casi las dos de la tarde, el sol le picaba horrible la espalda pero si se ponía la camisa era peor porque su excesivo sudor la había mojado toda, se limpió el sudor como el antebrazo y descanso por un rato.

— Oye, si sigues así te vas a deshidratar — Escucho una voz, él se volteó asustado porque no esperaba que alguien le hablará, se encontró con una mujer pelirroja que estaba recostada en un árbol con sus brazos cruzados mirándolo atentamente.

— ¿Wendy?, ¿Qué haces ahí? — pregunto mientras ella solo le sonreía y se acercaba a él.

— Soos me dijo que estaban aquí y quise venir a saludar, pero como estabas tan concentrado no quise molestarte, pero ya me aburrí — el castaño se sonrojo, estaba sin camisa y ella podía ver su torso desnudo.

— Jeje, estaba pensando tanto que no me di de cuenta — Intento tomar su camisa y ponérsela encima, Wendy lo miraba sin perder ningún de lo que hacía eso lo ponía nervioso.

— Y bien, ¿qué haces aquí? — él tragó en seco mientras no sabía que decir, ¿la verdad?, eso era imposible, no podía decirle a Wendy porque estaba allí.

— Bueno… es una larga historia y no quiero aburrirte y… me estoy deshidratando, ¿no quieres ir a tomar algo a la cabaña? — pregunto rápidamente, la chica de las pecas solo lo miro sin creérselo.

— Oh vamos Dipper, puedes confiar en mí, ¿acaso hiciste algo malo? — le sonrió con una sonrisa coqueta, él solo miro hacia el suelo.

— Si… no quiero hablar de eso, enserio — Le contesto, Wendy solo le miro confundida, Dipper suspiro pesadamente.

— Dude, no te pongas así, sea lo que sea tiene solución, yo no te juzgaré — Dipper soltó una ligera risa irónica, ¿no lo odiaría?, sus propios padres le habían odiado por haber amado a alguien, la miro de reojo.

— Lo dices porque no sabes que hice — el chico empezaba a molestarse, intento calmarse internamente mientras ella lo miraba sin creérselo.

Tal vez por la mente de Wendy no podía procesar que tan mala era su situación, tal vez imagino que había sido alguna locura que los adolescentes hacen, como cuando ella tenía su edad que salía con sus amigos a fumar y a beber alcohol, incluso haberse robado un auto para hacer bromas, el castaño solo se dio la vuelta y empezó a recoger los leños.

— ¿Vienes? — pregunto con su voz más suave, no podía enojarse con Wendy, después de todo ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

Ella asintió mientras lo seguía y cuando Dipper dejo la pila de leños a un lado entro por la puerta trasera, Wendy solo lo miraba sin decir nada, al llegar Stan y Mabel hablaban de algún tema, ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia al pelirroja.

— ¿Wendy? — le llamo Mabel mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, la chica ahora parecía más adulta, después de todo ya estaba llegando al segundo piso de la vida e iba a la universidad.

— Hola Mabel, Hola Stan — Saludo lo más casual posible, pero el gemelo castaño no decía nada, se sentó en la mesa, Mabel y Stan lo miraron y luego miraron a la chica que parecía incomoda.

— Hace tiempo no te pasabas por aquí, ¿acaso este viejo no merece que lo visites más seguido? — gruño Stan mientras Wendy le sonrió.

— No me digas que el señor Pines empieza a sufrir de amnesia, la última vez me dijiste que no volviera — ella cruzo sus brazos haciéndose la ofendida.

— Eso fue porque te trajiste a la banda de babosos que siempre te siguen y espantas a mis clientes — la chica solo rio, miro hacia su alrededor y noto que Mabel le servía algo de limonada a Dipper, este la bebió rápidamente, después de todo había perdido muchos líquidos cortando leña.

— No seas tan malo, solo destrozamos algunas cosas — Le respondió acercándose a la mesa.

— ¿Quieres comer? — pregunto Mabel, Wendy solo asintió mientras tomaba asiento enfrente de Stan.

Mabel solo sirvió el almuerzo y charlaron poco a poco con Wendy, Dipper dejo de lado su mal humor y ella dejo de lado el asunto que venía a investigar, todo parecía ir bien siempre y cuando Wendy no mencionara la razón por la que ellos estaban allí, después Stan fue a hacer algo en el pueblo. Dipper, Wendy y Mabel ahora veían alguna película en la sala.

— ¿Y has conocido chicos lindos en la Universidad? — pregunto Mabel mientras le miraba con los ojos brillosos.

— Si, hay muchos, pero ya me estoy enfocando en estudiar, sabes que los chicos gastan mucho tiempo y solo quiero estudiar por ahora — Wendy enrollo su cabello, Mabel solo le miro sin creerle.

— Oh vamos, siempre hay tiempo para el romance — insistió la gemela Pines, Wendy soltó una ligera carcajada.

— Esta bien, no es que no tenga tiempo, es que hay alguien en quien no dejo de pensar —Dipper estaba concentrado en la película, dejando a un lado a que las chicas hablaran, Wendy lo miro de reojo y Mabel no paso desapercibido eso.

— Ya veo, ¿quién es? — pregunto inmediatamente intentando no prestarle atención a el ultimo gesto de la pelirroja.

— Mabel, eso es un secreto — Pero Mabel no paraba de insistirle con la mirada, Wendy rodo sus ojos y la miro con una sonrisa perversa. — Estás muy interesada en mi, pero, ¿qué hay de ti? — Mabel solo borro su sonrisa, ella se lo había buscado de cierta manera pero no sabía que responderle.

— Oh bueno… hay alguien pero como tú no me cuentas yo no te diré nada — Ideo ella rápidamente para zafarse, Wendy solo le miro con complicidad.

— Tal vez deberíamos hablar esto después — Mabel solo miro de reojo a su hermano, esto no le pareció raro pero seguro que él estuviera escuchando le pareció incomodo a Wendy.

— Claro, tengamos una tarde de chicas — la castaña solo podía emocionarse, hace rato no estaba con una amiga que pudiera hablarle.

— Me encantaría, aunque también me gustaría salir con ese gruñón de ahí, intentemos salir los tres algún otro día — Dipper le miro y sonrió.

— Claro, vamos a algún lado — contesto sin prestar mucha atención.

— Hasta tal vez podríamos ir a buscar algún misterio que resolver, ¿Aun tienes el diario de tu tío? — pregunto emocionada, pero Dipper solo se quedo mirando hacia la nada.

— Lo bote — contesto el castaño, Mabel solo miro hacia él preocupada.

— ¿Enserio? — pregunto la chica asustada, en todos los años que lo conocía, el diario era lo único a lo que Dipper se había entregado completamente, aparte de Mabel.

— Si, es mejor no provocar nada peligroso —

— Oh vamos, son los gemelos misterio, vivir una vida simple no es para ustedes — Mabel no sabía que decir, Dipper se acomodó y le miró seriamente.

— Créeme Wendy, nosotros jamás tendremos una vida simple — Wendy le miro sin comprenderle, quería preguntarle el porque pero no se atrevía, el chico que conoció años antes no parecía ser el mismo de antes — El libro es peligroso, y no quiero exponer a Mabel a ningún riesgo, salgamos como gente normal, como al centro comercial o al cinema — intento desviar la atención debido a que había empezado a darse cuenta del tono que estaba usando.

— Bueno, la próxima semana vayamos al centro comercial y juguemos algo — interrumpió Mabel emocionada levantándose rápidamente — Disculpa Wendy, Dipper tiene que sacar los murciélagos del granero de Waddles — Intento poner una excusa mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo paraba del sillón.

— Oh, claro, yo ya me voy — Wendy solo se levantó también y camino hacia la puerta — Estoy viniendo en estos días — se despidió con la mano y atravesó la puerta para irse.

Mabel tomo de la mano a su gemelo y se lo llevo lo más lejos posible donde nadie los pudiera escuchar.

— Dipper… ¿Qué diablos fue eso? — pregunto ella cruzándose de manos.

— ¿Qué cosa? — pregunto él intentando pretender que no le entendía.

— Te portaste muy grosero con Wendy, sabes que ella no tiene la culpa — Dipper solo soltó un ligero Tsk mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Lo siento Mabel, se que esta preocupada y que quiere saber, pero no le puedo decir nada y no encuentro las palabras "amables" para decirle que no pregunte más — intento justificarse, Mabel solo suspiro con rabia.

— Dipper, tú te llevas mejor con Wendy de lo que yo me llevo con ella, intento tratarla lo más normal posible para que ella no sospeche nada, deberías hacer lo mismo — le reprendió, Dipper solo giro sus ojos aun enfadado.

— Lo intento… pero sé que nuestra casita de mentiras se va a derrumbar algún día, no quiero que me odie, pero tampoco quiero mentirle tan descaradamente cuando sé que se enterará de la verdad en algunos meses — explico lo mejor que pudo, Mabel le miro, le entendía pero era lo que debían hacer.

— ¿Y qué propones hacer?, no podemos irnos de aquí — El castaño la miro, lo sabía perfectamente.

— Intentaré no tratarla mal — dijo bajo y a regaña dientes.

— También a Soos —

— Si, a él también — acepto mientras le miraba algo enojado.

— Oye… DIp, sabes que no me gusta mentir, pero… si queremos que esto funcione debemos hacerlo — intento persuadirlo Mabel, Dipper le miro.

— Lo sé — suspiro, Mabel se acerco hacia él mirándole a los ojos.

— ¿Recuerdas porque hacemos esto? — Dipper podía ver los ojos cafés de Mabel, era tan iguales a los suyos, pero los de Mabel siempre habían estado llenos de inocencia y una felicidad que el no poseía, ese optimismo que ahora manejaba era lo que lo mantenía firme.

— Los niños — dijo bajando su cabeza, esa era su razón principal por la cual habían venido aquí.

— Tonto… — susurro ella dándole una ligera sonrisita — Yo lo hago porque te amo — el castaño le miro a los ojos, ligeramente sus cachetes tomaron un color carmín.

— Tonta, no digas esas cosas tan de repente — su sonrojo se incrementó mientras rascaba su cabeza por detrás.

Mabel solo le sonrió mientras destapaba su frente del flequillo que siempre cubría la marca de nacimiento que tanto le avergonzaba, la beso levemente y se acerco a su oreja susurrándole palabras dulces, a él le gustaba cuando lo hacía y sentía esas cosquillas en su oreja.

— Oye Bro, ¿Quieres seguir viendo la película?, haré palomitas — le invitó mientras salía de la habitación, ella sabía la respuesta.

— Claro Mabel — él le miro irse, cuando se aseguró que estaba en el piso de abajo se acercó a su cama levantando levemente el colchón, de allí sacó el diario número tres — Debería… pero aun no puedo — Volvió a dejarlo donde estaba, lo cubrió bien para que su hermana no lo viera ni por error y luego bajo fingiendo no saber nada.

* * *

Hola otra vez, niños de este fandom C:, vine con el cap 8, esta vez no me demoré un mes (?), aqui hago la introducción de Wendy, es leve y no importante, pero aparecera seguido, al menos eso espero(?).

Pronto les subiré un extra, tal vez mañana(?), ya está escrito pero no sé si le cambiaré algo, pero creo que en general se quedará así, por lo cual creo que si lo subiré.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, de nuevo me hicieron feliz con tantos reviews, casi ni me lo creo C:, me alegra que este shipping que es tan controversial tenga tanto amor aqui, no saben cuanto me duele que la gente diga que es asqueroso, porque para mi el amor no es asqueroso :c.

well, es hora de contestar reviews!

 **Sophie:** Esta bien que no seas fan del incesto, nadie te obliga, lo importante es que estes aqui porque te guste un ship a tal grado que quieras leer fics y buscar imagenes sobre ellos (?), y si, estudio medicina y algo sé, no todo, pero si algo.

 **Allison Doolin:** La mayoria de los fics son así xDD, a mi me gusta la parte donde se dan de cuenta de sus sentimientos y se van enamorando hasta confesarse, pero bueno, quería hacer algo diferente y por alguna razón quería ponerle un poco de medicina y drama de otro tipo (?), espero me sigas leyendo C:

 **Yosep y Marci :** Gracias por leer mi fic C:

 **Elly1234:** también me gustan las gomitas C:, ¿y qué puedo decir?, Mabel y Dipper se aprovechan de Stan mucho (?).

Bueno, al menos no me molesto lo del gemelo, fue genial, me agrada Stanford Pines.

 **Otaku21:** Yo nunca he querido ver esos videos, si mucho uno o dos, es raro... no por ser incesto, sino que siento que si los veo no tendre retorno(?), gracias por leer mi fic. Y sobre los shippings de FT, pues si, shippeo Nali bien hard desde hace varios años C:, pero a mi no me molesta que las otras personas shippeen nalu, es mejor dejar vivir a la gente con sus gustos y enfocarse en los propios.

 **Nebepon:** Bueno, no creo que todavia debas decir que no te gusta Ford, porque la mayoria de la historia que escuchamos fue por parte de Stanley, todavia no sabemos que tuvo que vivir para que se comportará así, además de ha pasado por mucho, perdió practicamente 30 años de su vida y cuando vuelve se da cuenta que su hermano gemelo le robo su casa, su nombre y su vida :c. Sinceramente tengo muchas esperanzas en él.

 **:** no te preocupes, el drama vendra después, solo esta sazonandose (?), gracias por entender, creo que me identifique con Soos cuando dijo que esperaba que todo se alineara perfectamente con su fanfic, si yo hubiera escrito algo mal tendria que corregirlo de ahora en adelante xD.

 **Stkambln:** Claro que lo necesitaran, al menos mi plan es que Dipper lo consiga C:. Sobre los padres, pues si, de hecho será un extra... pero no revelaré más información.

 **Misslobita1:** gracias por leer mi fic, siento que sean cortos los capitulos :c

 **Elice Afrodita:** Aun tengo miedo de poner a Pacifica, enserio soy muy cruel con lo que planeo para ella, seguro me odiaría la mitad del fandom debido a que este personaje es (misteriosamente) amado por la mayoria, pero creo que al final le voy a hacer la maldad por el bien de la historia n3n. y siento que sea corto, pero prometo traerles el proximo muy pronto.

De nuevo gracias por leerme a todos, me alegra recibir reviews y que me lea tanta gente.


	9. Extra 1: ¿cómo sucedio esto?

**Hola, este capitulo es un extra de la historia, algo así como un Omake, por lo cual no sigue un orden cronologico con lo que esta pasando ahora y no esta definido en que momento esta pasando lo que relata Mabel, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Extra 1: ¿Cómo sucedio esto?**

Solo pasaba por el pasillo cuando escuche su voz detrás de la puerta, el tío Stan se preguntaba, "¿Cómo sucedió esto?", no supe si fue por la situación de Dipper y la mía por la cual se había llegado a preguntar eso, pero igual no me quede a averiguarlo, esa pregunta se quedó en mi cabeza. Si Mabel, ¿Cómo llego a suceder esto?, me senté en mi cama mientras miré hacia mi gemelo que dormía plácidamente, había estado trabajando tan duro por mí, ¿por qué tenía que hacerlo?, ¿cuándo fue que el camino se torció?

Me quede mirando hacía el techo, supongo que si dijera que fue el día en que nacimos, sería una mentira, pero no sabía cuando había empezado exactamente, pero si cuando me empecé a dar de cuenta que mi hermano me gustaba, o al menos cuando empecé a negarlo.

Estaba con una de mis amigas, fue una semana antes del verano en que vinimos por primera vez con el tío Stan, ella ya había tenido novio por unos cuatro meses y me contaba todos los detalles de su relación, a mí me gustaba oírla porque yo no tenía experiencia en ese campo, o al menos las que había tenido siempre terminaba en fracaso, pero es que la presión por empezar a salir con chicos era mucha, me ponía nerviosa y cuando intentaban algo más lo arruinaba por ser simplemente yo, pero me estoy desviando. El novio de Sara era tres años mayor que ella, y ellos ya habían tenido sexo, me conto con lujos y detalles sobre su primera vez y todo lo que sintió, me alegre por ella porque pareció ser una linda experiencia, pero algo de esa conversación fue la que desencamino todo.

— ¿Cuándo vas a conseguir novio? — pregunto ella mientras me miraba con esos ojos, como si ella fuera más madura que yo.

— No es tan fácil, no hay muchos chicos lindos por acá y todos creen que soy rara — me excuse mientras Sara solo me miraba con pesar, oh si, pobre de Mabel de que no puede conseguir una pareja.

— Deberías aprovechar que viene el verano, consigue un romance de verano, ten tu primer beso y dejaras de ser tan tímida — Esa idea no sonaba tan mal, los romances de veranos siempre eran lindos y servían como experiencia, no duraran mucho pero al menos si lo arruinaba con el chico, entonces no estaría cerca mío para vernos y nadie se enteraría.

— Lo voy a intentar, pero no prometo nada, sabes que iré a un pueblo y quien sabe si haya alguien que valga la pena por ahí — intente ser sutil, para no crearle expectativa, al menos si fallaba ella no podía reírse de mí.

— Pues hazlo, sino, te quedarás siempre con el nerd de tu hermano — las palabras de Sara jamás me habían calado tanto como aquellas, ¿quedarme con mi hermano?, eso era imposible, al fin de cuentas éramos hermanos y eso no se podía.

— No digas tonterías — Le recrimine mientras fruncía mi ceño, eso era insultante para mi.

— Mabel, te quiero… pero pasas con tu hermano las 23 horas del día, en la escuela, en la casa, en el almuerzo, ¿alguna vez se separan para ir al baño? — Sara se rio como si hubiera contado un gran chiste, pero yo no me reí, ¿qué tenía de malo pasar el tiempo con Dipper?, era mi hermano después de todo.

— Oh, ya cállate, conseguiré novio y te tragaras tus palabras — Cruce mis brazos mientras ella me miro desafiante.

— Esta bien, me debes de traer pruebas y todo — Ella se levantó y se fue meneando su cadera provocativamente, vestía una falda corta, seguramente se iba a encontrar con Bobby.

Desde ese momento exacto mi mente se ocupó en buscar un romance de verano, el primero fueron los gnomos, admito que eso no salió muy bien, pero en verdad estaba desesperada por conseguir un novio, por lo cual me lanzaba a cualquier chico lindo que viera para ver si mordía el anzuelo. Aun así no lograba conseguir a nadie que se interesará en mí, todos vivían la aventura del amor, incluso Dipper que se había enamorado de Wendy, me sentía feliz por él pero a la vez sentía envidia, Dipper pasaba conmigo las 23 horas del día, incluso dormíamos en el mismo cuarto y a pesar de que pasáramos todo ese tiempo juntos no lo sentía suficiente cuando pasaba incluso un par de horas con Wendy. Lo hacía sonrojar cada vez que estaba frente a Wendy, me encantaba verlo sonrojado, era extraño pero me gustaba ver su cara colorada, esos nervios que tenía al acercársele, ver a alguien enamorado te deja un sentimiento de felicidad, pero al mismo tiempo de soledad.

Después de los gnomos, se interesó alguien en mí, lástima que era un niño dos años menor que yo, ¿qué puedo decir?, las chicas buscan a alguien mayor normalmente, Gideon era adorable y me gustaba pasar tiempo con él, pero se volvió un psicópata e intento matar a mi hermano, eso era imperdonable, intento quitarme a la personas que más quería en el mundo.

Luego había llegado Mermando, por primera vez pude sentir lo que era ser querida por alguien, él si me prestaba atención, ¿él problema?, era mitad pez y extrañaba a su familia, así que con el poder del amor (y de mi hermano), lo liberé en el lago, él muy maldito me mando una foto de su boda con esa manatí.

La atención de los chicos me empezaba a gustar, después de lo de Gideon y de lo de Mermando siguieron los chicos de Several timez, casi me vuelvo adicta a cuidarlos y a que me entregarán su cariño, me gustaba ser el centro de atención siempre, pero eso también termino, debía dejarlos libres en el bosque y ya no supe de ellos. Pero creo que fue en ese instante en el que empecé a caer bajo, fue cuando conocí a Gabe que había usado algo más que mi súper adorable personalidad para atraer a un chico, le mentí tanto que tenía que hacer mi mentira fuera verdadera para que funcionara, pero llego Bill y lo arruino todo cuando poseyó a Dipper, me di de cuenta en que ansiaba tanto algo que era una ilusión y que estaba descuidando mi tiempo con mi hermano, casi dejo que ese triángulo destruyera el diario para tener yo el amor de un chico, ¿qué me estaba pasando?; Sí, me estaba volviendo una adicta al romance, tenía que parar pronto o sería consumida por malos sentimientos, incluso engañe a mi amiga para obtener la atención de un chico, eso no estaba bien, yo era una buena persona… o al menos eso creía.

Cuando supe que Dipper se iba a declarar a Wendy creo que enloquecí, lo empuje demasiado, lo presione, quería que al menos uno de los dos tuviera el tan anhelado amor, si era Wendy seguro lo cuidaría y sería muy feliz, pero en el fondo sabía que sería un romance de verano, en el fondo sabía que ella era muy mayor para él, en el fondo sabía que lo iba a rechazar y de cierta manera quería que lo hiciera. Así que cuando lo hizo, me sentí terrible, no estaba llorando pero sabía que le había dolido, yo había lastimado a mi hermano indirectamente, era la persona más importante para mí y él estaba sufriendo por mi estupidez, me disculpe pero no era suficiente.

"Mabel… ¿Cómo algo puede ser tan increíble y tan terrible al mismo tiempo?"

Me pregunto eso, esquive su mirada, no sabía la respuesta, nunca me había enamorado de verdad, deseaba hacerlo pero no sentía lo que era el amor, si me gustaba la atención y la compañía de los demás, pero… ¿amor?, ese sentimiento no había llegado aun a mi.

Cuando termino el verano le entregue a Sara mi álbum de amores fallidos, ella no dijo nada, lo miro y suspiro, luego me contó que Bobby había terminado con ella, que solo la había utilizado y empezó a llorar. Bobby no había querido a Sara, solo quería su cuerpo y por eso la engaño y se aprovechó de ella, ¿qué diferencia había entre Bobby y yo?, ninguna, yo había utilizado a los chicos porque quería un romance de verano. Al llegar a mi casa me refugie en sueterlandia, estaba triste por Sara y estaba triste por mi alma podrida, no merecía que alguien me amará. Pero llego Dipper y tenía que arruinar mi depresión, como siempre me levantó el ánimo aunque no supiera exactamente el porque lloraba, por ahora iba a dejar de lado el romance y disfrutaría la compañía de mi hermano que era lo único que deseaba en esos instantes, porque al estar al lado de Dipper era muy feliz, era simplemente yo.

Luego empezó a sentirse mal… los remordimientos de monopolizar a mi hermano me tenían confundida, recordé la pregunta de mi hermano, ¿cómo algo podía sentirse tan increíble y a la vez terrible?, allí empezó la negación, no podía ser cierto, era una tontería así que tenía que olvidarla, pero no lo olvide. Todas las noches pensaba en eso y la sensación en mi pecho no se iba, cada vez que veía a Dipper empezaba a actuar como idiota (más de lo normal), y ya no quería estar cerca suyo, no quería estar pensando en que me gustaba y luego sentirme un monstruo. Pero entre más lo negaba más lo tenía presente en mi mente, me daba cuenta de varias cosas que antes hubiera ignorado, el como su manos se hacían más grande que la mías, como mi milímetro de altura que le ganaba fue superado por varios centímetros de diferencia, me entraba el pánico de solo pensar que se estaba volviendo más atractivo y que me estaba gustando, lo peor fue darme cuenta que no era la única que no pasaba desapercibida esos cambios, incluso Sara me pregunto que si le podría ayudar a salir con él; reaccione como histérica y me enoje con ella.

Tenía que hacer algo… busque el romance otra vez, ahora no era como cuando tenía doce años, ya habían pasado dos años y tenía catorce por lo cual mi ortodoncia ya había terminado y tenía dientes perfectos, mis pechos habían crecido y mis piernas ahora eran más largas y contorneadas, tenía con que atraer a varios chicos, lo que no espere era que "Bobby", se fijara en mí. Obviamente no iba a salir con él, ese tipo se había aprovechado de todas las niñas que conocía y al parecer yo iba a ser la siguiente, pero no, no iba a caer en su juego. Aun así no dejo de insistir, todos le ayudaban y todos me decían que saliera con él, que seríamos una linda pareja, incluso me engañaron, me dijeron que íbamos a salir todos juntos pero termine siendo la única que fue a la cita, y claro… Bobby estaba ahí. Al principio quería irme pero me insistió que solo sería un rato, y ese rato se convirtieron en horas, Bobby era atractivo y divertido, no me aburrí pero aun así esa sensación de que no debía confiar en él seguía dentro mío. Me llevo a casa ese día y Dipper me estaba esperando en la puerta, miro mal a Bobby y luego me regaño dentro de la casa, me recordó lo que le había hecho a Sara y a todas las demás, yo le conté la verdad y comprendió, o al menos eso creí porque había dejado el tema.

Pero a pesar de decirle mil veces no, Bobby seguía revoloteando alrededor mío, como si cada "no" le hiciera parecer más interesante, él estaba de cacería y yo era una presa que le daba batalla, estaba tan harta de la situación que accedí a salir a una cita con él. Dipper se enojó mucho, no era una reacción normal, intente calmarlo y decirle que estaba bien, que manejaría la situación, pero eso no parecía calmarlo. La cita con Bobby fue tranquila, se portó como lo haría cualquier caballero, me pidió una segunda cita y le dije que sí, volvió a llevarme a casa y pude ver a Dipper mirándome por la ventana; cuando se enterará de la segunda cita me vendría un buen regaño. Y fue así, me regaño tanto que me harte, le dije que lo que hacía no era normal y que parecía un novio celoso, en ese instante se calló… lo miré confundida y él me miro aún más confundido, se tragó su orgullo y dejo de hablarme por dos semanas. Mi segunda cita con Bobby tuvo un altercado, él me estaba empezado a tocar los brazos con más confianza y a pasarse de los limites, al principió lo soporte pero luego de bajar su mano más de lo debido le dije que parará, el obedeció, pero al llevarme a mi casa me beso frente a la puerta, estaba molesta, le pegue una cachetada y le dije de todo.

En ese momento Bobby me catalogo como "Zorra", había empezado a decirle a todos que yo lo había besado y que era yo la que lo buscaba, solo sonreía internamente por cada cosa que decían de mí, yo sabía que no era cierto y sabía que ese era su último recurso para no admitir que había perdido. Pero a pesar de que el asunto de Bobby ya había sido superado, Dipper seguía molesto conmigo, y esto me molestaba a mi también, aunque quería mantener una distancia prudente para no confundirme, no quería estar tan separada de él, Intenté arreglarme pero seguía evitándome. Así siguió por un par de meses más, dirigiéndome la palabra solo cuando era necesario, lo extrañaba y lo necesitaba, lloraba por las noches por la indiferencia de Dipper, no soportaba que estuviera así, por lo cual lo confronte y le dije todo lo que hice y por que lo hice, pareció comprenderlo pero su actitud no cambio.

Lo peor fue cuando se consiguió una novia, una tipa odiosa que se parecía a Pacifica Northwest pero que era pelirroja (empezaba a pensar que a él le atraían las pelirrojas o algo así), ella empezó a monopolizarlo más que yo, mantenía escribiéndose con él por el celular, no levantaba la mirada de ese aparato ni siquiera para comer. Comprendí que estaba celosa y dolida, entendí que lo mejor no era seguir negando mis sentimientos, me gustaba mi hermano y me atrevía a decir que incluso ese sentimiento era más que un simple gusto, pero ya nada podía hacer, mi amor nunca sería correspondido y lo mejor sería mantenerlo oculto.

Inesperadamente todo dio una vuelta cuando llego el verano y volvimos a la casa del tío Stan, compartir cuarto otra vez nos hizo volver a hablar, dejo de lado su celular para buscar aventuras conmigo otra vez; ese verano nunca lo olvidaré porque volví a unirme a Dipper, ese verano mis sentimientos se despertaron aun más fuertes que antes y en un momento de debilidad, no sé si fue mío o de él, nos besamos… fue tan sorpresivo para mí como lo fue para él, no comprendía nada y solo me quede callada, sin saber que hacer o que decir, él también; Cuando el pánico se apodero de mi y la sensación de que lo perdería para siempre me invadió le dije todo lo que sentía por él, Dipper me miro como si no entendiera lo que le decía y cuando termine se quedó callado, con su expresión de no creer ni una sola palabra. Ya no sabía que hacer, me quede quieta y cerré los ojos, di por sentado que nunca más volveríamos a ser los gemelos que éramos antes.

— Yo también —

Le oí decir mientras abría mis ojos para mirarle, estaba sonrojado y muy nervioso, empezó a explicarlo todo como siempre lo hacía, torpemente; me conto que había estado muy celoso de Bobby, y que en ese momento en que le grite que se portaba como un novio celoso se dio de cuenta de que tenía razón, que lo que hacía no era normal y que se sentía asqueado de tener sentimientos por mi, todo lo que Dipper hacía para alejarse lo hacía para desvanecer sus sentimientos, como yo lo hacía cuando me alejaba de él. Comprendí que ambos sentíamos lo mismo y hacíamos lo mismo.

Esa noche reí mucho, los dos éramos un par de idiotas enamorados el uno del otro, nos queríamos alejar el uno del otro por los mismos sentimientos, era tan irónico que solo me daban ganas de reír.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — Le pregunte mientras terminaba de reírme, no sabía que iba a responder, pero estaba muy contenta de que Dipper sintiera lo mismo que yo.

No respondió… se acercó a mí y me volvió a besar, sabía que había besado un montón de veces a su novia, me dieron celos de que ella haya obtenido esos besos que eran mi propiedad por derecho, lo abrace y profundice ese beso, como si mi vida dependiera de ello, no quería parar de besarlo y no quería separarme de él. Desde esa noche éramos amantes secretos, cada roce que teníamos se convertía en especial, cada beso siempre se profundizaba hasta el punto de no poder respirar más, necesitaba acercarme más a Dipper, sentirlo que estaba muy cerca de mí y que no iba a separarse jamás. Muy pronto avanzamos hacia el otro nivel, aprovechamos que Stan se quitaba los audífonos para dormir y continuábamos con lo que seguía después de los besos y las caricias. Me gustó mucho, tanto que no podía parar, en cada rincón que podíamos lo hacíamos, teníamos relaciones en el bosque y en cualquier otro lugar donde nadie nos viera, en Gravity falls éramos libres, o al menos eso pensaba yo, pero el verano se terminó.

Nunca pudimos volver a la normalidad, no después de todo lo que habíamos hecho y deshecho, esconder los sentimientos enfrente de nuestros padres era agotador, buscar los espacios para besarnos era bastante problemático, no me molestaba portarme como una hermana porque al final eso era lo que era, el único problema era cando quería comportarme como la novia de Dipper, no podía mostrarle esa faceta enfrente de nadie. Dipper continuo con su novia un par de meses más, simplemente para guardar las apariencias, luego busco una tonta excusa para terminarle, fui muy feliz cuando esa chica por fin no estaba detrás de él.

De alguna forma logramos acomodarnos a una relación secreta, a besarnos cuando nadie nos mirará y a aprovechar cada segundo de soledad para amarnos. Las cosas siguieron así por un año largo y en una fiesta a la que fuimos con nuestros padres nos escapamos de ese aburrido lugar, habíamos estado tanto tiempo sin tener un momento especial que ya no me importaba si lo hacíamos con protección o no, encontramos una casa en el árbol cerca y subimos mientras nos reíamos, ya no nos preocupaba si alguien nos veía, la gente estaba tan borracha que ni se percataba de las cosas, nos besamos en la oscuridad y nos acariciamos con desespero, en esos momentos no pensaba en nada más que saciar mis ansias de él, es como cuando te vuelves adicta a una cosa y el síndrome de abstinencia aparece cuando lo intentas dejar.

Me gire en la cama, no quería recordar que seguía después de la historia, era dolorosa para mi pensar en mis padres, Dipper estaba muy dormido pero aun así necesitaba que me mimara, me levante de mi cama y me acosté a su lado, le tape la nariz para que se despertara y cuando lo hizo me lance a besarlo y a acariciarlo. Ya no importaba como sucedieron las cosas y que pude haber hecho mal, Dipper era mío y no lo iba a dejar nunca.


	10. Consulta III

—Apúrate Mabel— Gritó Dipper mientras ésta bajaba por la escalera bastante contenta.

— Si niña, vamos tarde — Stan solo gruñía esperando en la puerta sin mucho ánimo.

— No vamos tan tarde — dijo ella mientras salía por la puerta seguida por su gemelo y su tío abuelo.

— No entiendo porque te arreglas tanto para ir a ver al doctor — gruño Dipper cruzando sus brazos.

— Noto un poco de celos~ — Mabel sonrisa mientras tocaba su cachete.

— No estoy celoso, solo quiero aclarar que no debes arreglarte tanto para ir a verlo — Ella rio mientras entraba al auto y él hacía lo mismo, Stan también entro mientras lo encendía.

— Solo quiero verme bien, ¿cuál es el problema? — pregunto ella mirándolo con ternura, le encantaba ver un Dipper celoso.

— Ninguno — rodó sus ojos intentando sobrellevar sus celos — además, ¿por qué estás tan feliz?—preguntó él interesado.

— Porque hoy nos van a decir que nuestros niños están sanos — Dipper suspiro, ella siempre era la positiva, la chica que siempre pensaba que todo saldría bien y sin muchas preocupaciones, en cambio él, tenía tantos nervios que apenas y podía mantenerse calmado sin querer salir corriendo.

— No estoy tan seguro… — susurro intentando que no la escuchara, pero ella pareció ignorar ese comentario.

Al llegar al hospital fueron al consultorio del doctor Len Kagamine, al tocar la puerta él les indicó que pasaran por lo cual los tres lo hicieron.

— ¿Cómo han estado? — preguntó sonriéndoles.

— Muy bien — contestó Mabel sonriéndole y tomando asiento en frente de él.

Ninguno de los otros Pines contesto, solo se sentaron al lado de Mabel sin decir mucho, el rubio alzó una ceja sin dejarse llevar por sus reacciones, los entendía.

— Bien, les pedí que vinieran porque ya están los resultados del cariotipo que les hicimos a los tres— empezó a hablar, Mabel solo podía esperar ansiosa por los resultados, Dipper sin quererlo empezó a morder su camisa de los nervios que tenía, Stan solo estaba atento a lo que decía el médico japonés — Señor Pines, su cariotipo salió bien, su ADN no presenta anomalías significativas, lo misma va contigo chico — Dipper soltó su camisa, sintiéndola mojada por su saliva.

— ¿Enserio? — Preguntó sin creérsela del todo —Eso es bueno, ¿cierto? — preguntó sin poder evitarlo, el médico sonrió.

— Si, es muy bueno… pero… — titubeó mirando a Mabel, ella instantáneamente borró su sonrisa — Mabel, encontramos una anomalía en tu cromosoma X, por su localización lo más seguro es que sea Hemofilia A — Mabel solo abrió los ojos aterrada.

— Eso quiere decir que… — susurro intentando no llorar, pero las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos — Pe-pero Dipper no está enfermo… él está bien, usted dijo que si los dos no teníamos los genes malos mis hijos saldrían bien, ¿cierto? — pregunto algo alterada, su gemelo le miró con pesar.

— Mabel… en este caso no aplica — Le miró serio — déjame explicarte… todos tenemos 46 cromosomas, y nuestros hijos heredan la mitad de la madre y la mitad del padre, tienen la misma codificación para las funciones, y si uno está fallando, el otro suple esas necesidades… excepto el X y el Y, porque si alguno de tus hijos hereda el cromosoma X enfermo y el cromosoma Y de tu hermano, este ser inevitablemente no tendrá esa función porque no tiene la información — intento explicarle de la forma más simple que encontró, ella solo pestañeo un par de veces.

— ¿O sea que solo saldrán enfermos si son hombres? — cuestionó ella sin estar del todo convencida.

— No exactamente — él tomo un papel y un lapicero y empezó a hacer un esquema — Creo que la persona de tu familia que tiene el gen defectuoso es tu madre — él hizo una bolita mientras le rellenaba la mitad del circulo en negro — Tu padre está completamente sano — dibujo un cuadrado, la castaña ponía mucha atención a lo que veía, luego saco dos líneas de esos dos y dibujo otro circulo con la mitad negra y un cuadrado totalmente blanco — Estos son tu hermano y tú, afortunadamente, él heredo el cromosoma bueno de tu madre, pero tú heredaste el malo, si ustedes dos tuvieran cuatro hijos, por ejemplo — En ese instante dibujo una línea de lo último que acababa de dibujar sacando otras cuatro líneas que unían dos círculos y dos cuadrados — Las niñas tendrían el 50% de probabilidad de salir totalmente sanas, sin ningún gen defectuoso, y otro 50% de ser portadora de la enfermedad pero no padecerla— en ese instante pinto uno de los círculos a la mitad — Pero al ser hombre, tiene un 50% de ser sano y otro 50% de padecer hemofilia — Y pinto un cuadrado totalmente negro, ella solo se quedó mirando ese cuadrado con mucha atención.

— Entiendo — Dijo ella mientras seguía mirando con detalle ese esquema.

— ¿Qué puede pasar si salen con hemofilia? — pregunto Dipper interesado en el tema.

— El máximo riesgo es que muera desangrado, además de que cualquier golpe puede producirle hematomas gigantes y cualquier corte tomaría horas en coagular la sangre — intentó explicar, Dipper agacho la cabeza, parecía ser una enfermedad muy horrible — El tratamiento es recibir plasma de otras personas que contenga el factor que necesita, es difícil… pero se puede llevar — intentó levantarles el ánimo, pero la castaña solo había borrado su sonrisa, el chico solo miraba al suelo preocupado y el viejo Stan solo escuchaba todo lo que decía sin decir ni una sola palabra.

— Tengo una duda… — Dijo ella, el rubio le miro a los ojos esperando a que a preguntará — Si el padre no fuera mi hermano, o sea… ¿esto podría pasar si tuviera hijos con cualquier otro hombre? — él abrió los ojos por aquella pregunta, Dipper le miro asustado y Stan también.

— Si, no importa quien sea el padre, esto pasaría porque es una enfermedad que está en tus genes sexuales, tus hijos lo heredaran si o si — concluyó él, Mabel sonrió por fin.

— Gracias – Ella se levantó de la silla aún sonriendo — Nos vemos en mi próxima cita — Luego se dirigió hacia la puerta, Stan y Dipper se miraron entre si, no podían entender que demonios acababa de pasar.

— ¡Espera! —grito el castaño mientras se levantaba para seguirla.

— Adiós — Dijo por fin el señor Pines sin mirarlo siquiera cuando se levantó de la silla.

Mabel corrió hasta el auto, entro rápidamente a él y se hizo bolita mientras esperaba a que Stan y Dipper vinieran, su hermano no tardo en llegar a su lado, no entendía porque ella se comportaba de esa manera, al verla estar así no pudo evitar pensar que estaba llorando, pero solo fue al escuchar su risa que se dio de cuenta que estaba equivocado.

— Ma-Mabel — susurro con cuidado.

— ¿Lo entiendes? — preguntó ella mientras le miraba.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — cuestionó asustado de su comportamiento.

— Pensé que lo que hacía estaba mal… que por haberme enamorado de ti mis hijos saldrían enfermos, y que ese sería nuestro castigo… pero resulta que no, ¡hubieran salido enfermos de todas formas! — exclamo ella, el castaño retrocedió un poco por el grito que pego.

— Mabel… cálmate… — intentó persuadirle para que dejará de gritar, alguien podría escucharla.

— Ya no me importa lo que otros piensen — Declaró sonriendo — Que importa si salen enfermos, no es por culpa de nosotros — contestó, Dipper solo tragó saliva.

— Si, Mabel… te entiendo, pero no quiero que salgan enfermos —

— Todos quieren eso, Dipper— susurró ella — Pero estoy defectuosa y todos mis hijos saldrán igual de defectuosos sin importar que hagas— término de decir.

— No estás defectuosa, Mabel… no pienses eso, todo saldrá bien, hay un 75% de que todo salga bien… es más que la mayoría... solo debemos pensar en positivo — intentó reconfórtala.

— Pero un 25% de que todo salga mal, los dos niños—

— Podrían ser de distinto sexo, como nosotros — siguió persuadiéndola de nuevo.

— Y los dos podrían ser del mismo sexo, como Stan y Ford — le contraataco ella.

— Oye… tú eres la positiva, yo soy el lógico, ya basta de tanto dramatismo, TODO SALDRÁ BIEN— Le repitió mientras le tomaba de las mejillas y le hacía mirarle — Aun no podemos decir que está mal, incluso si salen enfermos los dos… tú y yo los vamos a cuidar y a querer, daré todo por que puedan vivir felices, incluso… incluso si tengo que darle toda mi sangre para que ellos pueda vivir bien, ¿entendiste? — ella solo asintió mientras lo miraba, café con café confrontándose, ambos se acercaron mientras iban cerrando los ojos despacio y sus labios se rozaban.

— ¡Oigan ustedes dos! — Stan golpeó la parte de atrás del carro asustándolos — Ya tengo suficiente con que se van a multiplicar, no quiero que se tripliquen, ¿entienden? — Entro al carro mientras ambos se acomodaban mejor en el asiento de atrás, se tomaron de las manos mientras se sonreían el uno al otro.

— No todo está perdido Mabel — le susurró, ella asintió levemente mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

* * *

La malvada volvió, y con ella solo trajo sufrimientos (porque me gusta demasiado escribir cosas emos), bien... ¿había hablado sobre las enfermedades ligadas al sexo?, apuesto que no, espero que hayan entendido mi esquema de la hemofilia, si no lo hicieron, busquen en google esquema sobre la hemofilia, les apareceran varios, pero para que se orienten más sobre el que describi, la mujer estara pintada a la mitad de colorcito (posiblemente rojo) y el hombre esta en blanco.

Para mi, era absolutamente necesario que hubiera una enfermedad, no todo puede ser color de rosas en esta historia (sé que nada lo es pero meh), escogi una que estuviera ligada al sexo porque quería expresar la idea de "no importa si es incesto o no, igual pueden salir enfermos", los seres humanos tenemos un ADN TERRIBLE, lleno de traslocaciones, delecciones y esas cosas, empeora con el incesto porque pueden manifestarse ya que comparten los mismos sitios de daño e incrementa la posibilidad, pero quiero que sepan que es igual, todos nosotros tenemos alguna vaina guardada, nadie tiene un ADN perfecto, todos somos diferentes, e incluso, si el daño no fuera heredado, tú podrías tener en este momento una mutación nueva, que afecte a tus hijos y a sus descendientes. Si les interesa pueden leer la historia de la hemofilia, es también llamada la enfermedad de la realeza, es realmente interesante este caso C:.

Espero que les haya gustado, responderé reviews ahora C:

 **Sonye-san:** Bienvenida nueva lectora, espero que continues con la historia, me agrada tener gente nueva n3n, cuando empezamos con un shipping incestuoso nos sentimos culpables (a mi la culpa se me paso rapido), así que es normal, es dificil de comprender porque en nuestra vida siempre nos han dicho que esta mal. Luego veremos si es verdad lo de Wendy o no (?), y tal vez escriba esa parte, aun no estoy muy segura, pero no creo que sea pronto.

 **Maestro Jedi:** Aqui la continue n3n

 **Misslobita1:** no te ignoro, si me sigues leyendo te prometo algo mucho más interesante (?)

 **Dianis Mars** : sé que te encanta el RinxLen, te entiendo, yo lo amo con todo mi corazón, pero no puedo eclipsar esta historia con mi amor Kagaminecestico u_u, gracias por el review

 **Jess:** gracias por el reviews y por leerme C:

 **Slash torrence:** Si, abra un extra sobre como comenzo con Dipper, e incluso ese tendra más detalles C:

 **:** no me pidas que no haya drama, yo lo amo ;_;

 **Irdicent Alice Pines:** Muchas gracias por tu reviews, aunque no sé si se puede decir que Mabel fuera la primera en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos porque aun falta Dipper, él es timido así que nunca lo demostraría tan facilmente (?), Well Con Pacifica lo pense mucho, aun lo sigo pensando, no quiero caer en el bashing a un personaje... No es que lo haga porque soy malvada... es solo que se me hace la indicada para ese papel por la historia con sus padres.

 **Allison Dollin:** No conteste porque era un extra, aunque cuando tengo muchisimo sueño no contesto los reviews (usualmente escribo en la madrugada), y me alegro mucho de que te haga feliz, es extraño hacer feliz a alguien con algo tan simple xD. Y sé que todos quieren que escriba sobre los padres de Mabel y Dipper pero creo que los decepcionaria mucho(?), pero creo que me tocará pensar en algo más sobre esa situación porque todos la quieren ver. Y no te preocupes, Stan ya está en problemas, no tendra más ~

 **Elices Afrodita:** me gusto tu frase xD y como dice la canción es porque los amores prohibidos son mas intensos que los permitidos (8).

Bueno... cuando yo rondaba por esa edad me empece a interesar por el sexo, solo curiosidad obviamente, luego cuando tenía catorce, me di de cuenta que varias de las personas con la que estudiaba ya tenían relaciones sexuales y varios novios, a los 16 ya era completamente normal que la gente hubiera tenido sexo, incluso muchas de mis amigas estaban embarazadas a esta edad (como cualquier pais tercermundista obviamente), y en clases en la universidad nos mostraron estadisticas de que la mayoria de las jovenes embarazadas era de la edad de 16 hasta los 18, muy pocas eran menores de 14 (las hay), así que bueno, de una u otra forma cuando las hormonas empiezan a manifestarse la gente simplemente sigue su instinto, socialmente se considera precoz ahora, porque antes casaban a las hijas en esas edades y si llegabas a los 25 te quedaste para vestir santos.

No creo que Stan terminé en la cárcel de nuevo, después de todo no los secuestro, solo les dio cobijo porque sus padres los echaron (ellos deberian estar en la cárcel).

Bien, lo dejaré hasta aqui, gracias por leerme nuevamente, esperen ansiosos el próximo capitulo, aparecerá otro personaje C:


	11. En un bar

Mabel y Dipper se encerraron en su cuarto, cuando pasó por allí solo podía oír los sollozos de su sobrina y las palabras alentadoras de su sobrino, decidió dejar las cosas así y tomó de nuevo las llaves de su auto, no les diría para donde iba, simplemente los dejo que se consolaran el uno al otro.

En su camino por el pueblo pudo ver a muchas personas, ¿cómo cambiaban las cosas en tan poco tiempo?, hacía más de 30 años que estaba viviendo allí, y aunque sus habitantes no eran los más lúcidos ni los más inteligentes, progresaban a su manera, la tecnología conquistaba todo y ya todos poseían sus infernales celulares. Por ese motivo le extraño cuando le llego la carta esa mañana, sabía quien era el remitente pero solo alguien del siglo pasado como él le mandaría una carta.

Estacionó su auto en un sitio para discapacitados, se bajó del auto lentamente caminando con sus cortos pasos pesados, entró al bar de mala muerte del pueblo, la nueva prostituta del pueblo lo miro sugestivamente, él trago en seco al verla, "pobre niña", ese pensamiento pasó por su cabeza; Sin dejarse llevar por sus encantos juveniles se sentó en la barra, esperó por unos minutos cuando alguien similar a él se sentó también, no era necesario saludar, sabía porque estaba ahí.

— Deme una cerveza — declaró el otro hombre mientras el cantinero sacó un enorme vaso.

— Tú invitas — le dijo Stan, el otro hombre soltó una ligera risilla al oírlo.

— Que sean dos entonces — el cantinero sacó otro enorme vaso mientras abría dos botellas, con agilidad logró verter el contenido sin derramar ni una gota, Stan la tomó y tragó sin dudarlo.

— Está buena — susurró más para si mismo.

— Stanley, aquí está lo que pediste — su acompañante sacó el sobre y lo deslizo delicadamente con su mano de seis dedos, Stan tomó el sobre y lo abrió para revisar el contenido.

— ¿Se dieron de cuenta? — preguntó alzando una ceja.

— Te aseguro que no — contestó Stanford sin dudarlo.

— ¿Hablaste con ellos? — cuestionó de nuevo, Ford suspiró fuertemente.

— Están enojados, no es para menos — concluyó mirando de reojo hacía otro lado.

— ¿Y tú? — Stanley le dio una mirada al cantinero, este entendió de inmediato que esa conversación no era de su incumbencia, se alejó de los dos hombres y empezó a limpiar algunos vasos, Stanford miró hacía su alrededor, todos parecían estar entretenidos con algo más.

— Podría decirte que sí, podría decirte que no, ¿pero qué sentido tiene? — Le respondió recostándose en la barra — Lo que yo opiné no va a influenciar tu decisión ni la de nuestros sobrinos — siguió hablando, el ruido de fondo hacía que nadie les prestará atención.

— Podría influir… en si vuelvo a pedirte ayuda o no — Stanford miró a Stanley a los ojos, no parecía temer recibir algún sermón por parte de él.

— Entonces te puedo decir que si me disgusta — le dijo sin dudarlo — Es irónico, alguien anormal como yo no debería pensar eso — Stanley solo sonrió.

— Yo si lo esperaba, Nerd — Le insultó con cariño mientras Ford no dejaba de mirarlo — siempre has hecho lo correcto, para que los demás de te acepten, trabajar duro para poder lograr lo que querías pero jamás pasaste por encima de nadie — Ford sonrió de lado, era cierto… no del todo, siempre había procurado ser un hombre correcto, pero no siempre pudo serlo — En cambio yo, vague siempre, estuve solo, sé que es lo que tu familia te echará de la casa sin un lugar donde ir, estafé a la gente, robe muchas cosas, conté un millón de mentiras y a nadie le conté una simple verdad — suspiro fuertemente mientras tomaba aire — robe identidades, incluida la tuya… nunca nadie me había importado tanto como me han importado esos dos, por eso no me iinteresa que hagan, yo los apoyaré — Stanford hasta pudo jurar que había escuchado un ligero quiebre en su voz.

— Entiendo… Dipper y Mabel son tu familia, tu única familia — Stanford se irguió, miró hacia su alrededor otra vez y pudo ver como la prostituta que antes se le había insinuado se iba con un hombre, también notó que el musculoso Dan le daba golpes a alguna máquina y los demás lo alentaban.

— Bueno, mi familia pronto se multiplicará… son dos — Dijo discretamente, mirando al cantinero que ahora estaba entretenido mirando como el leñador terminaba de dañar su preciosa máquina.

— ¿Gemelos? — preguntó él abriendo sus ojos, Stan asintió.

— Y no hay buenas noticias… podrían salir enfermos, nos lo dijeron esta mañana — Stanley tomó otro gran trago de su cerveza, y Stanford miró al suelo preocupado.

— Por eso es que no debieron hacer incesto — Pero Stan solo rio con gana.

— El médico dijo que no fue por el incesto, que si ella hubiera tenido hijos con otro, también hubiera pasado — Stanford se interesó en el tema.

— ¿Qué enfermedad? —

— Una que si te cortas te desangras — Y el hombre castaño canoso solo abrió los ojos otra vez, tomo por fin un tragó de su cerveza hasta dejarla por la mitad.

— Vaya… las cosas no pintan bien — contestó sin muchas ganas.

— Son fuertes, la verdad es que tenía más miedo de que nacieran con una cabeza gigante o alguna cola de cerdo — Stanford solo rio levemente.

— Lo de la cola de cerdo es solo una mentira, de esas cosas que se dicen para que no te metas con tus primas — Pero Stanley no le paro mucha atención.

— Da igual, lo importante es que no salgan como unos monstruos, si solo es una enfermedad de la sangre entonces estará bien —

— ¿Cómo salir con seis dedos? —

— Sabes que no me refería eso, aunque si se diera el caso, obvio no me gustaría que tuvieran seis dedos, sé lo horrible que fue para ti — Stan cruzó sus brazos mientras lo miraba desaprobatoriamente.

— Lo sé Lee... lo curioso es que serán dos, ellos no van a crecer solos, tendrán un gemelo en el cual apoyarse, eso te ayuda a afrontar de una mejor manera la anormalidad —

— La anormalidad está en nuestra familia, siempre hay algún rarito en cada generación — Stanley terminó su cerveza.

— Tal vez por eso siempre nacemos en gemelos —

— Lo estás idealizando demasiado— Y Ford solo rio con ganas, atrajo la atención de todo el mundo, incluso del cantinero, cuando termino de reírse y los demás volvieron a lo que hacían su expresión se volvió sería — Ellos vendrán, buscaran a Mabel, saben que te buscarían a ti —

— No los hallaran, si no dices nada, no los encontrarán — Stanley solo le miró, eso parecía una orden.

— No me malentiendas Stanley, puede que no me agrade lo que hagan, pero yo también quiero a ese par, no les haría daño —

— Más te vale — Stan guardo el sobre dentro de su saco, se levantó de su silla ya complacido — Si quieres puedes ir a visitarlos — Le dijo esto último sonriendo.

— Iré, pero no será hoy — le dijo mientras tomaba lo último de su bebida.

Stanley siguió caminando por el bar, abrió la puerta y se retiró del lugar, dejando a su gemelo aún en la barra, de nuevo encendió su auto y se dirigió a su hogar otra vez.

* * *

Cap Diez, avanzo bastante con esta historia o3o, bien, Ford está en el pueblo, ya sabe que trajo~, tengo que admitir que el Stancest es muy tentador, me gusta mucho, usualmente no shippeo yaoi, no me gusta mucho ese genero, pero siempre está la excepción (espero que no se vuelva una regla, el bajo mundo de las fujoshis lo detesto).

no tengo mucho que decir de este capitulo, se puede decir que es de relleno, poco a poco llenamos el mundo en el que se desenvuelven Mabel y Dipper, todavía falta mucho para que la historia se acabe, no me he puesto a pensar que tantos capitulos voy a escribir, supongo que escribiré hasta el nacimiento... no lo sé muy bien C:.

Gracias a todos por los reviews~, contestaré los que me dejaron.

 **Slash Torrence:** No, lo malentendiste xDDD, a ver... ya sabes que los principes solo se casaban con princesas, asi que cuando apareció la enfermedad, los hijos de la reina se casaron con principes y princesas de otras partes y reinos, como tenían la enfermedad sus hijos empezaron a padecer hemofilia, y se distribuyo por ese sector social, por eso se llama enfermedad de la realeza, porque le daba a la gente de la realeza o3o.

Si preguntas, ¿cuánto drama pienso poner? es porque no me conoces(?), soy demasiado dramatica y emo, a veces las cosas que escribo rayan hasta lo suicida, asi que supongo que abra mucho n3n.

 **Sonye-san:** Cosas malas le pasa a la gente siempre(?), no necesariamente es un castigo divino, las cosas simplemente pasan porque si, si dijera que iban a estar bien lo hubiera puesto muy fácil. Lo bueno de la familia Pines es que todos se quieren mucho xD.

 **Express22:** ehm perdón si te ignore, pero creo que esa pregunta ya la había contestado, pero bueno, lo repetiré otra vez. Yo la serie la vi por Disney channel, y empece a notar el pinecest desde el primer capitulo que lo vi, pero no sé si es porque yo desde antes shippeaba incesto por lo cual esas escenas me parecían subidas de tono para ser hermanos, por ejemplo cuando están con los gnomos y se miran y luego se abrazan, cuando van tomados de la mano, cuando Dipper sacrifica todo por ver a Mabel contenta (como cuando volvió en el tiempo y golpeó a Wendy en el juego), En el capitulo que Mabel sale con Gideon y esta en sueterlandia y este mira a ver que le pasa, y encima le dice que él va a terminar con Gideon por ella. Bueno, son demasiados ejemplos.

 **Misslobita1:** No entendi, ¿mas me vale hacerte rabiar?, creo que quisiste escribir, "más te vale No hacerme rabiar", si es así, te digo de una vez que si no soportas este tipo de trama no lo leas, porque no van a parar los problemas con este par, no te puedo prometer que todo saldrá bien, porque no es ese tipo de fic, tú decides si me sigues leyendo o no.


	12. Pacifica Elise Northwest

— Muy bien Mabel… cálmate… no es nada del otro mundo — Se podría pensar que la pequeña Pines estaba volviéndose loca por estar hablándose ella misma, pero la verdad es que sus nervios la tenían descontrolada, ahora mismo se encontraba completamente sola enfrente de una gran puerta blanca, el doctor le había dicho que debía a ir a esas citas, donde le enseñarían como llevar mejor su embarazo y prepararse para el cuidado de sus futuros hijos, pero no se sentía lista para poder entrar.

— Disculpa, ¿vienes por las clases prenatales? — preguntó una melodiosa voz mientras ella solo le quedaba pasmada sin saber que responder, se volteó a mirar a la persona que le había hablado y se encontró con una mujer de cabello corto castaño sonriéndole amablemente, pero cuando la vio ella solo suspiró un poco — Vaya que eres joven, ¿qué edad tienes? — preguntó de nuevo mientras Mabel se sentía profundamente avergonzada.

— Dieciséis — dijo muy levemente mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

— Esta bien, no te avergüences, no debes preocuparte — intentó rectificarse ella mientras se sonrojaba también — Discúlpame si te puse incomoda — se disculpó la enfermera mientras se le acercaba — No es que no sea normal que vengan chicas jóvenes a estas clases, de hecho hay otra chica de tu edad que también las recibe en estos momentos — La Pines le miró sin creerle del todo.

— ¿Enserio? — preguntó ilusionada, eso le hizo sentir mejor, saber que no fue la única tonta en el mundo que se embarazó a esa edad.

— Si, seguro se hacen buenas amigas — La enfermera puso una mano en su hombro mientras Mabel solo suspiraba nerviosa otra vez — Vamos a ser buenas amigas todas, ¿de acuerdo? — le sonrió haciendo que la castaña menor le sonriera también — La clase todavía no va a empezar, ¿por qué no entras y esperas a que lleguen las otras? — Mabel asintió sin estar muy segura, pero tomo aire y abrió la puerta para entrar lentamente a aquella aula.

No había mucha gente, solo unas pocas mujeres que la miraron inmediatamente sorprendidas, ella se sonrojo cuando notó todas esas miradas encima de ella, agachó la cabeza y se sentó en el primer lugar vació que vio, suspiró pesadamente mientras intentaba controlarse, seguramente todas esas mujeres ya debían de suponer que ella estaba en embarazo, para eso habían venido todas a esas clases.

— Vaya, parece que eres nueva — oyó ella mientras levantaba la mirada para encontrarse con la muchacha que le había hablado, cuando sus ojos cafés se encontraron con la mirada azul de la chica no pudo evitar reflejar sorpresa.

— ¡AH! — gritaron las dos al reconocerse.

— ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ?! — gritó la rubia mientras Mabel solo se controlaba.

— ¡Eso debería preguntarte yo! — le respondió Mabel notando la mirada de las demás mujeres, ambas se sonrojaron de inmediato al ver el espectáculo que habían dado y ambas no pudieron evitar mirarse el vientre de la otra al comprender porque ambas estaban allí — Pacifica… ¿estás embarazada? — preguntó tímidamente Mabel al ver a Pacifica Northwest mirando hacia el suelo.

— Creo que si ambas estamos aquí es porque lo estamos — Mabel también miró hacia el suelo, era realmente una horrible coincidencia.

— Ya-ya veo — Mabel solo se calmó, se sentó de nuevo mientras aun eran observadas por las otras mujeres, empezaron rumorear cosas de las dos, así que Pacifica se resignó y se sentó al lado de ella.

— ¿Cuánto tienes? — preguntó la rubia interesándose por ella.

— Un poco más de dos meses — contestó Mabel, Pacifica solo rio levemente — ¿Qué? — preguntó sintiéndose un poco atacada.

— Nada, yo tengo casi cuatro— Contestó Pacifica cruzando sus brazos a la altura de sus pechos.

— ¿Y cómo va? — Mabel ya no sabía que hablarle, era un poco extraño tener que hablarle a ella sobre esos temas.

— Va bien… supongo — contestó Pacifica sin rebelarle mucho de su vida o su estado.

— ¿Ya sabes que va a ser? — volvió a preguntar, Pacifica solo movió su cabeza de un lado para el otro dándole una respuesta negativa.

— Eso usualmente se sabe a los cinco meses —

— Ya veo, no sabía — Mabel solo pudo jugar con sus dedos, Pacifica la miraba de reojo.

— Si bueno, apenas estás empezando, no es que yo lleve mucho pero al menos he asistido a una de estas cosas y he hablado más con el doctor — Le aclaró antes de que Mabel hiciera sus propias conclusiones.

— Todo esto es demasiado… —

— ¿Extraño? —

— Si… — Confesó ella tomando su brazos sin poder evitarlo.

— Tendrás que acostumbrarte, lo más extraño es que estás aquí, quisiera saber porque… — Mabel solo sonrió de lado, tal vez ahora podría profundizar más su amistad con Pacifica de una buena vez por todas.

— Bueno chicas, vamos a empezar — Entró la enfermera deteniendo las conversaciones que tenían todas las que asistieron a esa clase.

Todo parecía normal, Mabel intentaba poner cuidado de la explicación de la enfermera, de cuanto debería comer para poder nutrirse bien y no subir demasiado de peso, hasta como debería agacharse en el embarazo para no sufrir complicaciones ni lastimar a sus bebés, luego empezaron a hablar del cuidado de los niños y esas cosas para las personas que iban con un estado más avanzado. No podía evitar sentirse un poco emocionada de pensar en como cuidaría a sus futuros hijos, era lindo empezar a soñar con ellos en brazos cambiándole los pañales y dándoles de comer, sin creérselo se había divertido después de todo.

— No estuvo tan malo — Le comentó la castaña sonriéndole a Pacifica cuando la clase había acabado y ambas caminaban hacia la salida.

— De cierta manera es divertido — Le continuó ella.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? — cuestiono Mabel mientras Pacifica borraba su sonrisa.

— Trabajar — respondió con su voz suave y un poco cohibida.

— Vaya, ¿tus padres también te quitaron el apoyo? — Mabel se preocupó por la situación de Pacifica en esos momentos, ella usualmente no tendría que trabajar si tenía el dinero de sus padres.

— No les gustó mucho la noticia… ¿a los tuyos también? — Sonrió nostálgicamente hacia la Pines, Mabel asintió un poco triste— Vaya… estamos en una situación demasiado igual —

— Aunque yo me estoy quedando con mi tío Stan — La rubia rio tristemente.

— No estás sola del todo — Se susurró así misma mientras miraba de nuevo al suelo — ¿Qué hay de tu gemelo?, ¿se molestó contigo? — Mabel solo se puso pálida ante la mención de su gemelo.

— Bueno, veras… —

— Mabel — Y ambas chicas voltearon a mirar hacia donde le habían llamado, justamente apareció de quien estaban hablando — ¿Ya terminaste? — Preguntó acercándose a ella notando a la compañera inusual que la acompañaba — ¿Pacifica? — le llamó sorprendiéndose de verla allí, ella inmediatamente se sonrojo hasta la coronilla.

— Hola, Dipper — Saludó intentando no mirarle a los ojos.

— Ho-hola… — El castaño también intentó no mirarle, pero tenía bastante dudas, Mabel los miró a ambos notando una extraña atmosfera.

— Vaya… que lindo… incluso en momentos difíciles ustedes dos siguen unidos — Pacifica rio levemente bastante nerviosa.

— Si, Dipper jamás me dejaría sola — Mabel solo podía sentir el ambiente incomodo en el aire.

— Mabel… tenemos que irnos — Dipper tomó su mano mientras la acercaba a él — Adiós, Pacifica — se despidió él sonriéndole un poco a la rubia que los miraba a ambos.

— Adiós, nos vemos después — Y ella se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar lejos de ambos gemelos.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó la gemela a Dipper mientras éste suspiraba levemente.

— Nada… se me hizo raro que estuvieran las dos juntas — confesó mientras le apretaba un poco más su mano— ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? —

— Lo mismo que yo — Y la cara de su gemelo fue tal que Mabel no pudo reprimir su risa — Vamos… tampoco es nada del otro mundo— Le contestó mientras él tragaba en seco.

— Que coincidencia… — respondió levemente — Quien diría que Pacifica Northwest terminaría embarazada a esta edad… — Dipper volteó su mirada por si todavía la veía, pero la chica rubia se había perdido de su campo de visión desde hace rato.

— Creo que es lindo, tal vez nuestros hijos puedan ser amigos — Mabel solo pudo sonreír emocionada por la idea, si crecían todos juntos sus hijos irían al mismo pre-escolar y misma escuela que el hijo de Pacifica.

— No lo sé Mabel, ya sabes como es ella — Intentó quitarle la idea de la cabeza pero la castaña negó rápidamente.

— Dipper, creo que se siente sola, ella ya no es la misma de antes, pude notarlo en el rato que estuve con ella — El castaño miró a su gemela sin creérselo del todo pero al analizar la situación seguro que en algo habría cambiado.

— Si tú lo dices, entonces te creeré — Mabel sonrió con cariño, el escéptico de su hermano no podía confiar en muchas personas todavía, pero ella estaba firmemente convencida que Pacifica se convertiría en su amiga si o si.

Mientras tanto la chica rubia llegaba a su pequeña habitación en un lugar alquilado, dejo su bolso de lado mientras se acostaba en la cama cansada de las noticias e información que había recibido ese día.

— Oh… maldita Mabel, sí que tienes suerte de tener ese hermano — Susurró mientras se acomodaba en su cama mejor, tomó su almohada mientras la apretaba ligeramente — Cada año ese chico se vuelve cada vez más lindo… — Siguió susurrándose a sí misma, su mano fue a parar a su abultado vientre, aun pequeño pero que pronto crecería en uno enorme — Ojala ese chico hubiera sido tu Papi, bebé… — Su voz se había dulcificado aún más al mencionar a su pequeño bebé.

— ¡Niña!, ¡Sé que estás ahí! — oyó el golpeteó de la puerta, se levantó cansada de la voz de su casera — ¡Recuerda que debes pagar la renta!, ¡Ya te atrasaste dos días! — Y Pacifica solo pudo suspirar mientras apretaba las sabanas, odiaba ese lugar con toda su alma, pero no tenía donde ir.

—Es hora de ir a trabajar — Se levantó de la cama mientras buscaba algo más provocativo que usar, tomaría un baño y luego tendría que ir a ejercer algo que odiaba pero que tenía que hacerlo por el bien de su futuro hijo.

* * *

¿Se acuerdan que les dije que le iba a hacer algo horrible a Pacifica?, bueno, en el capitulo anterior ella apareció (?)

Bien, les había dicho que no me gusta del todo el personaje de Pacifica, pero quiero aclarar que esto no es bashing en contra de ella, en ningún momento haría eso, solo a mi cabeza perversa se le ocurren cosas así.

Bien, ya vamos en el cap once, me complace que me sigan leyendo algunos y que me sigan dejando reviews~ , son los mejores por dejarmelos, aunque considero que esta historia apenas esta empezado, creo que como se están desarrollando las cosas va demasiado lento, debería ponerle más emoción de una buena vez, así que pensaré algo para que en el próximo capitulo no se decepcionen de mi C:

 **Contesto Reviews~**

 **Sonye-san:** ¿Qué pensaste?, tengo curiosidad xDD

¿Y cómo que te has visto los capitulos aleatorios?, omg, es para matarte e_é!, tienes que buscar en google "gravity falls town", allá están TODOS los capitulos en latino, porque te aseguro que te estás perdiendo lo mejor de esta serie si no sabias quien era Ford, además no consideré que fuera un spoiler porque el capitulo ya está en latino y todo, además ya lo vi por disney Channel, así que sé buena y mira los capitulos, no te arrepentiras.

 **Misslobita1:** okei, lo siento, lo malinterprete, no quería ponerme a la defensiva pero nunca alguien me ha dicho que la haga rabiar con mis fics xD, igual tampoco serán tantos problemas, solo cosas que pasan en la vida real(?).

 **StlAmbln :** No creo que sea para tanto xD, pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede, además falta la parte de Dipper, creo que ese si me voy a extender más que con la de Mabel, tal vez luego pueda poner las reflexiones sobre los amores fallidos C:

 **Elly1234:** Oh, yo entre en parciales, por eso no había podido continuarlo, tenía que asegurarme de ganar mi parcial (cosa que lo hice), así que animo, esto es un hobbie y lo más importante son nuestras responsabilidades, así que cuando tengas tiempo continua con tus hobbies. Y creo que fuiste la unica que le gusto que haya puesto una enfermedad, admito que fui muy cruel, de hecho mi amiga me dijo que era una maldita(?), pero bueno n3n. Bill Cipher no va a aparecer, o al menos no lo tengo previsto, pero esto no puede ser un fanfic de Gravity falls son misterios, así que habra uno que otro.

 **Marc:** Thank you very much.

 **Guest:** Que lindo review, agradesco que lo leas y que me comentes, me hace muy feliz recibir reviews tan lindos, y creo que tienes toda la razón, por eso no quiero manejar mucho a Ford, no sé como hacerlo actuar, pero por lo poco que nos han dado lo he podido llevar un poco, pero no estoy segura si lo estoy usando bien. Y esperó ansiosa tu historia Stancest, si escribes igual de bonito que este review lo leeré sin falta.

 **Shinoby Nehory:** Gracias por leerme, y si Stanford los quiere visitar, ya lo hará a su tiempo.

 **PamExpelliarmus:** Gracias n3n, y si tienes razón, nada se gana fácil, solo esperó no exageras con el drama.

 **Express22:** ¿Eh?, tranquilo, no habrá yaoi aqui, lo hubiera puesto en el summary, no te preocupes, igual tampoco me gusta mucho el yaoi, solo algunas parejas.

 **Irdicent Alice Pines** : No sabes cuanta razón tienes, ese capitulo de dos historias de Stan fue Stancest puro(?), Alex Hirchs está jugando con nuestras inocentes mentes y nos hace pecar de maneras insospechadas(?)(?)(?), volveremos a ver a Ford después C:, aun tengo que cuadrar un poco su personalidad, la toque muy superficialmente xD.

Bien, es todo por ahora, Gracias a todos por leerme~


	13. Nueva escuela

¿Alguna vez había dicho que odiaba la escuela?, Pues Dipper Pines la odiaba mucho, no tenía tantos amigos debido a que siempre lo consideraban un fenómeno y mientras se organizaba para ir a su "nueva" escuela no podía evitar sentirse fastidiado por ello, a la mierda una carrera y a la mierda todo, ¿no podía montar un simple show de cazafantasmas o algo así?, pero luego recordaba todos los peligros que traía el misterio y las cosas sobrenaturales y se le pasaba. Su vida ya estaba planeada, tener que estudiar en Gravity Falls, conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo mientras va a la universidad y tratar de mantener a sus hijos junto a su hermana.

— Ahhh — Suspiró frente al espejo mientras se sentía angustiado de la vida que iba a tener, ¿por qué estaba pasando eso con él?

Miró hacia su alrededor mientras notaba la habitación vacía, Mabel estaba tomando una ducha y Stan ni se pasaba por su cuarto, se acercó a la cama subiendo el colchón y sacando el diario número tres, pasó las hojas rápidamente mientras trataba de recordar algo que podría ayudarle en su dilema, ¿habría una forma de evitar su error?, debido a que había perdido la máquina del tiempo no podía simplemente volver para evitar aquella situación, pero debería haber otra forma de hacerlo, comunicarse con su yo del pasado o quien sabe que cosa para no tener la vida que le deparaba.

— Oye Dipper, ¿no has visto la toalla más grande? — Oyó la voz de Mabel acercándose así que rápidamente oculto el libro rojo donde estaba, se paró antes de que ella pudiera abrir la puerta y entrará.

— ¿Eh?, ¿qué toalla? — Preguntó intentando disimular su nerviosismo notando que Mabel usaba una toalla diminuta que apenas y la cubría donde debería, dejando ver sus piernas más de lo que era necesario — ¡Mabel!, ¿qué haces usando eso?, ¡no quiero que Stan te vea así! — Le reprendió cerrando la puerta.

— Por eso te pregunto por la toalla, esta no alcanza ni para secar mi cabello — Dijo ella sintiéndose incomoda por usar algo tan pequeño para secarse — Además estaba llamándote hace rato y no me oías—Se quejó la castaña mientras Dipper suspiraba de nuevo.

— Estaba vistiéndome — Mintió mientras veía alrededor en busca de alguna toalla para su hermana, la encontró en la cama y la tomó para dársela en las manos.

— Ah… esta está mojada — De nuevo se quejó mientras Dipper rodaba los ojos.

— No te quejes, es la única que encuentro — Le dijo mientras Mabel solo cubría su cabello con la toalla y empezaba a secarlo.

El castaño no se salió de la habitación mientras veía como ella se secaba el cabello, la toalla diminuta que tenía Mabel le dejaba una linda vista de su espalda y de sus piernas, incluso en el nacimiento de sus muslos, se relamió un poco los labios pensando en lo sexy que se veía. Después simplemente la vio secarse y ponerse la ropa rápido, supervisando cada acción que ella hacía.

— ¿Qué andas haciendo?, ¡deja de perder el tiempo que tenemos que irnos! — Le ordenó mientras fruncía el ceño, Dipper solo rio un poco por su actitud.

A diferencia de él, a Mabel si le gustaba la escuela, aunque siempre fue la rara de la clase le iba bien con las amistades, tenía varias amigas y disfrutaba socializar, siempre eran tan diferentes los dos. Mabel no demoró en estar lista, como siempre llevaba algún loco suéter y su radiante sonrisa para empezar una nueva vida.

El camino quedaba un poco lejos pero ambos gemelos caminaron hasta allí, Mabel ya había ido a esa secundaría y medio la conocía pero no le traía buenos recuerdos. Ambos entraron e hicieron lo típico que se hacía en un primer día, hablar con el director y presentarse con los nuevos alumnos, nada del otro mundo. Para sorpresa de Dipper, a ambos les toco en el mismo salón con las dos amigas de Mabel, Grenda y Candy, cuando ambas la vieron entrar no pudieron reprimir un grito de felicidad por saber que una de sus mejores amigas estudiarían con ellas, así que cuando fue el receso se la llevaron quien sabe para donde y dejaron al castaño totalmente solo. Así que volverían a su vida anterior, Dipper suspiró recordando como en su antigua escuela solían ignorarse debido a que no estaba bien visto que ambos se llevaran tan bien, así que como siempre, haría lo que usualmente hacía en su vieja escuela, ir a la biblioteca.

Mientras tanto Mabel se sentía feliz por estar de nuevo con sus amigas, nunca creyó que estarían en el mismo salón, aunque tenía la noción de que se las encontraría tarde o temprano.

— ¿Y por qué se mudaron Dipper y tú a Gravity falls? — Preguntó su amiga Candy mientras le miraba interesada, la castaña solo le miró confundida.

— Pues… yo… es que… — Mabel no sabía que inventar, en algún momento Candy y Grenda sabrían que ella estaba en embarazo debido a que su vientre no tardaría en crecer, ellas notaron su nerviosismo — Es… complicado — Dijo finalmente mirando hacía el suelo, ellas dos se miraron la una a la otra.

— ¿Paso algo con tus padres? — Preguntó Grenda, Mabel solo mordió sus labios — Oh… lo siento mucho Mabel — complemento ella.

— Espera, ¿qué? — Ella empezó a negar rápidamente mientras movía sus manos — Ellos están bien, solo tenemos problemas y por eso decidimos venir… mientras se resuelven esos problemas — Complemento Mabel y esto pareció ser suficiente para ambas chicas quienes le sonrieron.

— Ya veo, supongo que eso pasa con los padres — Continuó hablando Candy, Mabel solo miró hacía el suelo otra vez sin querer complicar más las cosas, no podía construir un montón de mentiras que luego iba a hacer que sus amigas le odiaran para siempre.

— Oh Mabel, no sabes todo lo que ha pasado en este año — Grenda comenzó a hablar captando de nuevo la atención de la castaña — ¿Sabes que Pacifica Northwest está embarazada? — ella abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose por eso, aunque ya lo sabía, no creía que mucha gente lo supiera.

— Si, sus padres se pusieron furiosos con la noticia, no te imaginas el escándalo que fue, incluso la echaron de su casa — Continuó Candy, Mabel solo podía escuchar atenta sobre aquel rumor que ambas le contaban sintiéndose terrible por Pacifica.

— Ella se lo busco — Complemento su amiga más troza mientras Mabel empezaba a sentirse terriblemente mareada y mal — ¿Qué clase de idiota se deja embarazar a los 16? — Y ella sentía su cara palidecer y en su estómago sentía un terrible vacío.

— ¿Qué no sabe que existen los métodos anticonceptivos?— Rio Candy mientras miraba a Grenda divertida — Oye, ¿tú te cuidas con Marius? — Le preguntó la asiática a su amiga Grenda, Mabel solo las observaba.

— Por supuesto, él es muy precavido aunque dice que le gustaría tener hijos lo más pronto posible pero que esperará hasta que me gradué — Grenda rio fuerte mientras decía aquello, Candy se sonrojo con el comentario.

— ¿Te ha propuesto matrimonio? — La Pelinegra puso sus manos a ambos lados de su cara emocionada.

— Pues hablamos mucho de eso, pero aun no se atreve — Mabel hace rato había dejado de escuchar la charla, solo pensaba en Pacifica Northwest, ahora ella estaba sola por ahí, sin hogar ni ayuda.

— ¿Estás bien Mabel? — preguntó Candy tratando de unirla a la charla, Mabel las miró un poco nerviosa.

— Eh si, solo estaba pensando — Ella tomó una parte de su cabello y empezó a enrollarlo nerviosa — ¿Saben dónde está Pacifica? — preguntó mientras ambas se miraban.

— Pues Pacifica no volvió a la escuela — Le contestó Grenda, Mabel empezó a sentirse aun peor por esa noticia — ¿No me digas que intentaras hablar con ella? — le cuestionó alzando su ceja en modo desaprobatorio.

— ¿Eh?, bueno, solo quería saber… — Respondió mientras intentaba no enojarlas más, ambas chicas se vieron la una a la otra.

— No te preocupes por ella Mabel, ella se merece todo ese sufrimiento, ¿no recuerdas como nos molestaba por ser popular y rica?, ahora no tiene ninguna de las dos cosas — Mabel ponía atención a lo que decían sus amigas, ¿en verdad Pacifica se merecía todo eso?, ella no creía que las cosas deberían ser así.

— Oye, ¿tú eres la nueva? — Mabel oyó una voz mientras volteaba a mirar quien era, si no mal recordaba la chica que le había llamado era una de las amigas de Pacifica Northwest.

— Si, soy Mabel — Sonrió ampliamente al grupo de chicos que había venidos, en total eran cuatro, las dos amigas de Pacifica y dos chicos que antes no había visto por allí.

— Mabel — Y la chica fue tomada del brazo y acercada a sus dos amigas — ¡Son los chicos populares! — Susurró emocionada Candy mientras les sonreía.

— Ah, te dije que ya la habíamos visto, es la tipa que siempre le buscaba pelea a Pacifica — Le dijo la otra chica a su amiga.

— Pero ella era cool, ¿aun sigues siendo cool? — Le preguntó mientras le miraba con una sonrisa.

— Claro que lo soy — contestó rápidamente Mabel, los dos chicos la miraron mientras ella lo notaba y se sentía un poco nerviosa por como la miraban.

— Aun usa esos ridículos suéteres — le susurró la otra.

— Yo creo que son cool, ¿los haces tú? — Preguntó uno de los chicos sentándose a su lado, su color de cabello era castaño y sus ojos verdes, le sonreía seductoramente.

— Si, me gusta tejer y hacer manualidades — Le sonrió Mabel sintiéndose integrada, el otro chico también se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Y tienes muchos suéteres? — Preguntó él recién llegado, a las otras dos chicas no les toco otra opción que sentarse también.

— Claro, tengo miles con diferentes figuras — Sonrió la castaña mientras seguían hablando.

Pasaron casi todo el descanso compartiendo opiniones y divirtiéndose juntos, incluso los chicos populares involucraron a Candy a Grenda en sus conversaciones, ellas parecían bastante animadas por estar congeniando con ellos, Mabel se sentía orgullosa, no le importaba mucho si era popular o no, pero le gustaba hacer nuevos amigos y ellos la invitaron a comer un helado después de clases. Cuando se reunió de nuevo con su gemelo le comentó emocionada acerca de la charla que había tenido con esos chicos, pero Dipper no le pareció buena idea, en especial dado que habían sido "dos chicos" los que habían iniciado a tratarla, pero no iba a decirle que le daba celos, prefería mantenerse al margen de eso, por lo cual dejo que Mabel se encargará de la parte social y él cumpliría con sus metas académicas, debido a que faltaba poco para el termino del semestre tenía que esforzarse el doble con sus notas, así que le dijo a Mabel que se quedaría hasta tarde en la biblioteca para cumplir su cometido, ella no pareció molestarle en absoluto.

Después de clase Mabel camino con sus nuevos amigos hasta la heladería donde compraron algo para comer, todo parecía ir perfectamente, luego sus nuevos amigos la llevaron a un sitio algo alejado donde allí se sentaron a charlar por un buen rato.

— Y simplemente le dijimos, "oh, en definitiva no eres pelirroja natural" — rio una de las nuevas amigas de Mabel mientras Candy y Grenda se divertían también.

— Eres muy graciosa — Le alagó Candy mientras se quitaba una lagrima de su ojos por la risa que le causo.

— Además de mala — Le complemento Grenda, las dos chicas estaban complacidas con ellas dos.

— ¿Y qué me dicen de ustedes?, ¿qué suelen hacer para divertirse? — Preguntó la otra, las tres se miraron.

— Nada interesante, solo salgó con mi novio a dar una vuelta o algo por el estilo — Le contestó Grenda haciendo como si eso no importará, Candy sonrió un poco.

— ¿Tienes novio? — preguntó sorprendida una de las chicas debido a que la figura de Candy no era muy buena para sus estándares.

— Si, su nombre es Marius — Y ambas chicas se sorprendieron.

— ¿El conde de Austria? — preguntaron al unísono.

— Si, ese mismo — Los otros dos chicos se miraron entre si suspirando de alivió.

— wow, ¿Y tú Candy? — Preguntó algo coqueto — ¿Tienes novio? — Candy Chiu solo se sonrojo.

— No, por ahora no — Le sonrió un poco, Mabel veía atenta las miradas que ellos se daban y estaba empezando a percibir el amor por el aire.

— ¿Y qué me dices de ti? — El otro chico también le miró, Mabel pestañeo un par de veces.

— Oh… pues si tengo novio — y ella se sonrojo un poco, no podía decir toda la verdad pero tampoco iba a ignorar que tenía una relación.

— ¿Enserio?, ¡no nos dijiste! — se quejó Candy mientras Mabel solo miraba hacía el suelo — Que lastima, tuviste que dejarlo cuando viniste aquí — Mabel asintió, no podía decirle que había escapado con él, eso era demasiado revelador.

— No te preocupes encanto, con nosotros no volverás a estar triste — Le consoló el mismo chico, Mabel asintió sin saber que más decir.

— Oh, al menos no eres virgen, eso te hace menos ñoña — Sonrió perversamente una de las chicas, Mabel se sorprendió por eso.

— Pues si, con esos suéteres y ese cabello tan largo pareces una santurrona, tal vez deberías cortártelo y pintártelo — La castaña no dijo nada, no había nada de malo en su aspecto o su cabello.

— Oh, ¿en serio no lo eres? — Preguntó el mismo chico castaño sonriéndole.

— Pues no, no lo soy — Le contestó ella un poco harta de las burlas de las otras dos.

— Cada segundo te haces más cool Mabel — Le guiño el ojo de manera coqueta, Mabel ya estaba entendiendo por donde iba el asunto, pero debía de cortar con eso pronto.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti Candy? — Le preguntó el chico interesado, Candy se sonrojo un poco por la pregunta, aunque ya desde hace rato intuía que la próxima sería ella.

— Pues no realmente — Contestó rápidamente, Mabel solo le miraba con duda, ¿acaso Candy había mentido? O había algo de lo que no estaba enterada.

— Te dije que ellas podían pertenecer a nuestro grupo — Dijo en voz alta una de las chicas sonriéndole a la otra, por lo cual la aludida rodó los ojos algo cansada.

— ¿Ah si?, y díganme, ¿le entran a esto? — La chica sacó de su bolso unos papelitos blancos envueltos, al principio Mabel abrió los ojos confundida sin saber que era, Candy y Grenda tomaron uno cada una así que ella lo tomó también.

— Claro, ya me habían ofrecido — Le respondió la asiática, las dos chicas sonrieron mientras le ofrecían algo para prenderlo.

— Marius la fuma a veces, pero no me atrevido a fumarlo — Le dijo Grenda a Mabel, en ese instante entendió lo que era.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo pueden hacerle eso a sus pulmones?— Los confrontó mientras todos le miraban.

— Oh vamos Mabel, te gustara — Le dijo Candy mientras esta veía el humo salir de aquel papelito, oliendo el aroma que alguna vez había sentido en los sitios más horribles de Piedmont, sintió algo quebrarse dentro de ella, unas nauseas en su garganta al recordar que eso le haría daño a sus futuros bebés — No seas aguafiestas — volvió a decirle la asiática con mirada dura.

— No creo que este mal probar — Le dijo Grenda, pero ella no, no podía probar, no podía arriesgarse a que algo malo le pasará a sus bebés, pero las miradas desaprobatorias de los demás la hacían sentir culpable por no unirse.

— Te dije que era una mocosa- se burló una de las chicas que había conocido hoy.

— ¿Y crees que esto te hace más madura? — Le confrontó ella tirándole aquella cosa nefasta que le habían dado — Entonces no me interesa madurar — Y luego de eso salió corriendo sintiéndose increíblemente triste, cuando pensó haber sido aceptada socialmente le pasaba esto.

Dipper llevaba una tarde provechosa, había encontrado un documento antiguo en la biblioteca que a pesar de no ser educativo, le agradó mucho. trataba de una investigación hecha hace más de 100 años así que los documentos eran realmente viejos, en ellos se describía cosas anormales que encontraron en la época, los pioneros que fundaron el pueblo también se habían dado cuenta de las anormalidades que en ese pueblo surgían, y en específico hablaban sobre un refugió extraño en lo profundo de las minas, en la que anteriormente él había explorado y había encontrado dinosaurios y seres prehistóricos, mientras estaba concentrado en su lectura sintió un peso extra en su espalda.

— ¿Mabel? — Preguntó algo consternado por la presencia de la chica, ella no le dijo nada en ese momento.

El castaño sintió algo extraño en ella, un olor particularmente diferente que le daba nauseas al no estar acostumbrado a olerlo, pero sabía que era, le habían dicho que se mantuviera alejado de esas cosas, y él se asustó de repente de que su hermana hubiera consumido marihuana o alguna otra cosa extraña.

— Mabel… ¿qué hiciste? — Preguntó asustado, ella lo abrazó más.

— No hice nada — Le susurró agarrándose de su camisa fuertemente.

— Pero hueles a…—

— Ya sé— Le interrumpió rápidamente — No fui yo, fueron mis nuevos amigos, te juro que salí corriendo cuando empezaron a hacerlo — Y Dipper sintió la voz triste de ella, sabía que significaba.

— Oh… no, no valían la pena — Intentó consolarla — ¿Y Grenda y Candy? — preguntó mientras sentía su camisa mojarse en ese instante, y el leve llanto que origino su hermana.

— Deben odiarme — Dipper ya no sabía que hacer con ella.

— Vamos a casa Mabel — Le ordenó mientras ella seguía llorando en su espalda, se sentía incómodo en ese momento, miró de nuevo el documento que tenía en el escritorio.

"Portal hacía el pasado", estaba escrito en uno de los lados del documento, sabía que alguien lo había visto y revisado antes y a juzgar por la caligrafía sabía exactamente quien era. Pero lo guardo entre uno de sus libros disimuladamente para que Mabel no lo viera, la chica continuó llorando por un rato más y a él le tocó llevarla cargada hasta la cabaña.

* * *

Me he demorado mucho en actualizar, lo admitó, pero he estado terriblemente ocupada, no me culpen, pero pronto saldré a vacaciones, intentaré avanzar más en la historia, creo que ya terminé de armar una buena base para poder empezar lo verdaderamente bueno C:, hasta ahora fueron nada más que introductorios, lastimosamente me enteré que Gravity Falls se terminará pronto, ahora quedan tres episodios, tengo miedo de que eso pase porque me fascina la serie ;_;, pero bueno, es inevitable, lo malo de que termine la serie es que el fandom va a disminuir, es inevitable D:, así que ya no tendré tantos reviews, me rompe el kokoro(?).

hablando de reviews muchas gracias por dejarmelos C:, llegamos hasta 116 que son verdaderamente muchos, me alegro recibir tantos y que la gente le de una oportunidad a mi fanfic, esta pareja ha sido muy controversial pero me encanta su relación, sea cual sea, Dipper y Mabel merecen estar juntos siempre y no quiero que nada ni nadie los separé.

Les contestaré sus amoros sreviews C:

 **Momo:** Pinecest es genial, hay mucho drama con las parejas incestuosas, pero los amores prohibidos siempre llaman la atención, el Stancest es realmente sexy D:, yo soy uan persona que no le gusta el yaoi y me atrajó también.

 **Maka Ikari:** OMG(?)

 **Guest:** Si, esto continuara, gracias por tu review, muy halagador C:. Y la verdad es que llevo muchos capitulos pero es que quería poner una buena base, que se supiera que relaciones tienen los gemelos en estos momentos tan criticos, por eso es que he introducido a los otros personajes uno por uno, pero si apareceran otra vez, más adelante, solo que por ahora tenía que definir ciertas cosas antes de darle rienda suelta a la historía. Oh, tengo que confesar que estoy que escribo un Lemon de ellos dos, me tienta mucho y tengo que controlar mis deditos (?).

 **xEvanesce:** Oh, calma, me he demorado pero se actualizará, me tomó mi tiempo para esto, pero si de algo estoy segura es que Pacifica volverá a aparecer.

 **StkAmbln:** Pues no me parece que sea un pecado el amor, si de algo estoy segura es que lo que menos le importa a Dios es con quien fornica la gente -3-, mi concepto de Dios es un ser supremo altamente ordenado, nuestros problemas son tan insignifcantes para ese ser como nuestra existencia, Dios simplemente esta allí demasiado ocupado como para andar juzgando a las otras personas :v, para juzgar esta la sociedad y eso lo sabe hacer muy bien.

 **Anygro:** Gracias por el review C: ya lo segui.

 **Cherry Express** : mi erro confundirte con hombre, tu nick me sonaba altamente masculino no se por que XD, seria interesante saber que opina Pacifica sobre que ellos dos esten juntos.

 **Shinoby Nehory:** El padre... quien sabe(?), no planeaba introducirlo en la historia asi que es un sujeto x por el momento.

 **Marco:** Dipper no es :/

 **Mic20Sonic20:** Siento la demora con el capitulo, aqui lo tienes. gracias prot doso esos reviews que me dejaste, cuando vi mi bandeja me sorprendi, pero wow, alguien se tomó la molestía de dejarme un review por cada capitulo, no mucha gente lo hace pero me hizo feliz.

 **Sonye-San:** Pues no es por ser mala, es que creí que alguien como ella era perfecta para el papel, la próxima vez lo veras (?).

 **Allison Doolin:** Ten paciencia Allison, los jefes son de lo peor por eso yo no trabajo(?), algún dia montaré mi propio hospital y seré mi propia jefe :v!, bueno, no es tan fácil xDD.

Dipper es altamente codiciado con las chicas, ya lo vimos en uno de sus capitulos, solo tiene que dejar de ser tan timido y las tendría a todos babeando por él(?), en especial a su hermanita que ya babea por él (?), esperó seguir leyendote por aqui C:.

 **J. Nagera:** Hay muchos fics pinecest, pero no sé si el mio sea el mejor, me gustaría pero hay muchos buenos escritores haciendome competencia C:, gracias por el review.

 **Elly1234:** Si, la chica del bar era Pacifica :v, y no te puedo prometer nada(?).

 **Shiro Honda:** Planeo escribir sobre como llego Pacifica a esa situación, ella será importante en uan parte del fic y en la vida de Mabel y Dipper C:, y no me asusta que me ames, yo suelo pedirle matrimonio a gente que no conozco(?).

 **:** Si era, me imagino que ya se hacen ua idea a lo que tiene que enfrentar la pobrecita u_ú

 **Elice Afrodita:** El padre del bebé de Pacifica es.. chan chan chan!, no tengo planeado introducirlo a la historia porque no veo que personaje pueda desempeñar ese papel, pero como mucha gente quiere verlo tal vez me inventé uno(?).

El amor no tiene nada de malo, a mi me encanta, es un sentimiento muy hermoso si sabes manejarlo, pero a al vez también puede hacer mucho daño cuando lo perdemos,porque es vital para nosotros :c.

 **PamExpelliarmus:** Si, es lo más logico que los padres de Pacifica hicieran eso, a ellos solo les importa el dinero y la buena fama, una mala fama no te hace merecedora, pero luego hablaremos de eso.

 **Slash Torrence:** Bueno, es que no soporto que ella haya sido mala con Mabel y que luego la quieran poner en un pedestal solo por un capitulo que actuo bien, echarle la culpa a los padres de Pacifica no es lo ideal porque Pacifica se portaba malí incluso si sus padres no estaban (aunque tampoco los exonero), y no me gusta la pareja que hace con Dipper, es muy forzada, aunque admito que con Mabel hace mejor pareja pero tampoco me agrada tanto.

Detalles oscuros se me dan demasiado bien, no sabes lo emodepresiva que puedo ponerme en algunas ocasiones.

 **Irdicent Alice Pines:** Si, Mabel es buena persona, aunque a veces se porte mal, pero eso me agrada la gemela Pines, es tan linda y malvada C:, y Pacifica si es muy repelente, tiene ese pensamiento de que nadie esta a su altura, pero en este fic ya aprendió algo de humildad.

En fin, creo que eso fue todo, en verdad fueron muchos comentarios (creo que 20), mil gracias y espero no decepcionarlos con el fic n3n.


	14. Dudas

Ella se aseguró de que Dipper y Stan estuvieran ocupados, no quería que la vieran salir o notaran su ausencia, ahora estaba un poco triste por su rechazo social, sus semanas habían sido un asco al ser aislada socialmente, incluso había sufrido un poco de bullying pero eso no interesaba ahora. Salió por la puerta trasera encontrándose solamente con Gompers comiéndose alguna lata. Mabel Pines se apresuró a ir al pueblo, todo la agobiaba en esos instantes pero en especial una cosa.

— ¡Hola Mabel! — Le llamó alguien haciendo que la castaña brincará del susto, se volteó a ver quien había importunado su plan de escape encontrándose con cierta pelirroja.

— ¿Wendy? — le llamó mientras intentaba pensar en alguna razón por la cual ella estuviera ahí, Wendy solo se acercó.

— ¿Qué pasa?, pareces nerviosa — Preguntó ella acercándose a la castaña, Mabel suspiró.

— Na-nada… — mintió mientras frotaba uno de sus brazos incomoda, pero Wendy alzó su ceja en señal de duda.

— ¿Qué tiene en mente la pequeña gemela Pines? — Le cuestiono mientras cruzaba los brazos, Mabel trato de sonreírle.

— No es nada, enserio — Pero Wendy ya se estaba cansando de la desconfianza y de las mentiras obvias que la familia Pines estaba diciéndole.

— De acuerdo, le iré a preguntar a Dipper — se dio media vuelta mientras Mabel la agarraba del brazo.

— ¡No le digas! — Le suplicó mientras ella sonreía.

— ¿Entonces? —Preguntó de nuevo, Mabel mordió su labio inferior.

— Solo iba a ir a buscar a alguien… —Bajo su mirada algo apenada.

— ¿Un novio? — Siguió el interrogatorio Wendy, Mabel suspiró.

— No, es una amiga, pero no sé donde esta, si le digo a Dipper que iba a visitarla él querría ir conmigo y yo no quiero que vaya… necesito hablar con ella de algo muy personal — La pecosa intentó comprenderla.

— ¿Por qué no te ayudo a buscarla? — Le sugirió mientras le tomaba del brazo — De todas maneras iba a visitarte ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer — Continuó arrastrándola.

— Pero…—

— Pero nada, aprovechemos para hablar también — Dijo ella con confianza, Mabel suspiró, esa no era su idea — ¿A quién buscamos? — Preguntó de nuevo mirándola.

— A Pacifica Northwest — Wendy se detuvo de inmediato y abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

— ¿Y tú que quieres de "esa"? — Dijo sin piedad mientras Mabel le miraba algo impresionada.

— Estoy preocupada por ella — confesó mientras Wendy le soltaba y cruzaba sus brazos — Ella ya no va a la escuela y está en una situación difícil… — susurró esto último temiendo enfadar a Wendy.

— Menos mal te voy a acompañar porque ella es una mala compañía para ti, vamos que sé donde está — Wendy empezó a caminar aun con el ceño fruncido, Mabel no se esperaba esa actitud pero la siguió.

Continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron al pueblo, allí Wendy miraba al suelo bastante irritada, la curiosidad de la chica Pines era demasiada pero no era prudente preguntarle porque se vio tan enojada por la mención de Northwest, pero algo le decía que no era algo bueno y esa era una razón más que suficiente para decidirse a buscarla. Al final llegaron a una casa de apartamentos bastante viejos, Mabel miró el rustico lugar con ojos curiosos, el lugar gritaba "motel barato" por todas partes, pero no le sorprendía que ella terminará en un lugar así si los padres de Pacifica le habían quitado toda su ayuda, mordió su labio inferior al ver a Wendy aún más irritada por estar en ese lugar. Ahora solo tenía que encontrar a Pacifica, por lo cual al castaña se acercó a una adorable anciana que estaba sentada en una silla mirando hacía la calle, la risueña anciana le indicó cual era el cuarto que ocupaba la rubia y Mabel le agradeció, luego se fue caminando derecho hasta llegar a la habitación en compañía de Wendy.

Toco tres veces y esperó…

— ¿Quién es? — preguntó una voz detrás de la puerta, Mabel sonrió.

— ¡Hola Pacifica! — le saludó ella gritándole ligeramente, enseguida se abrió la puerta dejando ver el par de ojos curiosos de la rubia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — le recibió con esa pregunta, Mabel solo le sonrió, los ojos de Pacifica enfocaron luego a la silueta larga y delgada de Wendy quien le miraba con despreció pero ella decidió no decir nada.

— Solo quería verte, ¿puedo pasar? — La castaña le miraba con ojos de felicidad y Pacifica no pudo decirle que no a esa mirada, pero la pelirroja era otro cuento, le miró a ella sin querer sonar maleducada.

— ¿Vas a entrar también? — Le preguntó mientras Wendy soltó un ligero "tsk", Pacifica se hizo a un lado dejando pasar la castaña y a la pelirroja — Bien, no tengo muchas cosas, siéntense donde quieran — Les dijo mientras alzaba la mano a medio torso para señalarles el lugar.

Mabel miró todo el apartamento, no era muy elegante pero estaba limpió, al parecer la rubia acababa de limpiar, tenía unas sillas de madera un poco viejas y se acercó a ellas para sentarse allí, Wendy hizo lo mismo pero no cambio su mala actitud.

— ¿Quieren té o algo? — Les preguntó para ser educada.

— No, gracias — dijo inmediatamente Wendy.

— Té esta bien — Le contestó Mabel sonriéndole, Pacifica rodó sus ojos y en unos minutos se encontró trayéndole la taza de té a la castaña.

— Bien, ¿qué quieres? — Preguntó ella, Mabel sonrió tímidamente y disimuladamente miró a la pelirroja — Ella sabe — Le contestó sin tapujos, Mabel miró hacia el suelo avergonzada.

— Solo quería saber como ibas y todo eso— Mabel jugó con sus manos algo inquieta, Pacifica le sonrió de lado.

— Pues mi pequeño esta bien, dentro de unas semanas sabré que va a ser — Le contestó ligeramente emocionada a Mabel le brillaron los ojos.

— ¡Genial! — exclamó ella, Wendy solo carraspeando un poco con la garganta, al parecer no le agradaba del todo ese asunto que trataban las dos adolescentes.

— Si, esperó que sea un niño — Le mencionó solo para hacer charla.

— ¿Ya pensaste nombres? — Preguntó la castaña de nuevo sin poder evitarlo.

— Tal vez lo nombre como mi tátara- tátara- tátara abuelo, Nathaniel, es un nombre lindo — continuó ella la charla mirando de vez en cuando a Wendy, ésta sabía que estaba importunando a las dos chicas pero no le importaba.

— He escuchado rumores en la escuela, creí que tal vez necesitarías ayuda — continuó finalmente Mabel a lo que había venido a decirle, Pacifica se sorprendió por esto igual que la pelirroja.

— Mabel, ella no necesita tu ayuda — le respondió Wendy, Pacifica le miró algo cohibida por el tono de voz usado por la pelirroja — Entiendo que eres una chica buena pero las perras no merecen tu compasión — Pacifica solo frunció el ceño mientras cruzaba los brazos.

— Wendy… — Le llamó Mabel mientras fruncía el ceño, Wendy solo se volvió a acomodar en su silla.

— Agradezco tu oferta, pero como sabes, no acepto caridad — Le respondió la rubia, Mabel suspiró algo agotada.

— Pero no es bueno estar sola en este estado, puede pasar algún inconveniente, no puedes manejarlo sola — Aunque Pacifica agradecía el gesto muy por dentro de su ser, su orgullo le podía más.

— No te preocupes por mi Mabel, estoy segura que lo sabré llevar — Le dijo mientras ella fruncía el ceño.

— ¿Puedes tener mi teléfono si quiera? — Volvió a insistirle, Pacifica rodó los ojos.

— Claro, como tú quieras — Mabel sonrió finalmente tomando un papelito que antes había llenado con su número y lo entregó — ¿qué dicen de mi en la escuela? — preguntó interesada por esos rumores, Mabel solo mostró una cara de disgusto.

— Nada bueno, tus "amigas" hablan pésimo ya que no estás — Le dijo mientras recordaba a aquellas chicas con disgustó — Y no hacen más que especular sobre el padre de tu hijo, es un poco molestó — Mabel cruzó los brazos en señal de enfado, Pacifica alzó su ceja notando cual era la real molestia de ella.

— Entiendo… tienes miedo — Le dijo esto con una pequeña sonrisa de entendimiento— Después de todo, podría ser tu futuro — Y Mabel abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida, esperaba que Wendy no entendiera ese último comentario, pero la pelirroja escucho atentamente eso.

— ¿A qué se refiere? — Le cuestionó rápidamente, Pacifica quedó en silencio unos segundos en el que Mabel se sintió descubierta.

— Lo siento — se disculpó la rubia, no sabía que la amiga de Mabel aun no sabía nada acerca del embarazo de la castaña aunque su comentario hubiera podido interpretarse de muchas formas.

— De todas formas se va a enterar — Mabel cruzó sus brazos algo incomoda — Pues yo estoy en el mismo estado que ella — Declaró cerrando los ojos, nerviosa por la reacción de Wendy.

— ¡¿Estás embarazada?! — exclamó ella un poco sorprendida Mabel mordió su labio inferior asintiendo incomoda.

Ahora Wendy comprendía porque Mabel quería ver a Pacifica, ambas andaban en las mismas condiciones, no exactamente la misma situación pero se imaginaba que Mabel ahora solo quería el apoyo de alguien que la comprendiera, cosa que no podía hacerlo del todo ella.

— ¿Cómo termino esto así? —susurró torpemente, Pacifica se rio por el comentario.

— Ya estas grandecita para saber como se hacen los bebés — se burló mientras Wendy le fruncía el ceño.

— No me refería a eso, buscona — Le insultó de nuevo — Me refiero a que hay muchas formas de cuidarse Mabel, además… tus padres… ¿no te ayudaron cuando lo supieron? — Y a pesar de que Wendy tenía muchas preguntas, Mabel tenía miedo de responderlas.

— Tal vez debas dejarlas solas para que hablen… — Mabel suspiró mientras Pacifica se levantaba y caminaba hacía la salida de su apartamento.

El ambiente se puso incómodo para las dos, Mabel sabía que haber traído a Wendy era una mala idea, suspiró pesadamente dejando escapar todo el aire de su cuerpo.

— Entiendo, este era el secreto — cruzó los brazos la pelirroja algo molesta — ¿Por qué se lo contaste a Pacifica y no a mi?, creí que éramos amigas — refunfuño ella.

— No le conté, me encontré con ella en unas charlas pre-natales — Le contestó mientras Wendy entendía aquello.

— ¿Y Dipper no se molestó? — Mabel solo frunció los labios.

— si masomenos… — Mabel bajo su mirada mientras recordaba cuando le había dicho eso sintiendo algo horrible al recordar las cosas que le siguieron.

— ¿Y Stan? —

— Él solo me acepto — Confesó de nuevo.

— ¿Quién es el padre? — Preguntó finalmente lo que ella se temía, Mabel cerró los ojos asustada, no podía decirle.

— ¿Eso importa? — Mabel se frustró por esa respuesta, no quería ser grosera con Wendy.

— No, los hombres son unos malditos — Wendy cruzó los brazos.

— No le digas a Dipper que te conté — le pidió por ultimo ella — Se enojará conmigo —

— No pueden ocultar esto para siempre — Respondió fastidiada.

— Lo sé — Susurró aquello — Pero quiero terminar el año escolar sin incidentes — Wendy suspiró comprendiendo la situación.

— Bien, no diré nada — Ella se levantó saliendo también de la habitación de la rubia dejando a la castaña Pines sola.

— Genial… otra persona que me odia — se dijo así misma la gemela Pines, en eso entró Pacifica mirándola un poco culpable.

— Enserio pensé que lo sabía — Se justificó.

— Da igual Pacifica — Ambas miraban como se iba la pelirroja, sin duda era malo lo que acababa de pasar — Aunque me gustaría saber porque te odia tanto — Mencionó ella alzando los hombros.

— Bien, eso es una historia que no te interesa — Alegó ella mientras cruzaba los brazos algo molesta y deprimida.

— De acuerdo, me iré a mi cabaña — Mabel salió un poco despacio.

Otra persona se enteró de su secreto y eso era lo peor, ahora se iba a preocupar por si le decía a alguien más, al menos ninguna de las dos personas externas a su familia sabía quien era el padre, si se ponían así por su embarazo, no se imaginaba que dirían cuando supieran que su hermano era el padre.

— Yo… ¿me equivoque? — se preguntó ella mientras miraba hacía el suelo, no le gustaba esa situación en la que se encontraba, era difícil ser rechazada por todos, su único consuelo era que tenía a Dipper a su lado.

Pero… ¿eso era suficiente?, Pacifica estaba totalmente sola y su único consuelo era su hijo, ella parecía estar feliz cuando hablaba de su bebé y no parecía necesitar nada más, pero Mabel sospechaba que en verdad se sentía horrible, todo el pueblo de Gravity falls le miraba y trataba mal, ¿solo por haberse embarazado joven?, en cambio ella por ahora no era blanco de las burlas e insultos de nadie, pero cuando su vientre no pudiera esconderse sería ridiculizada y humillada como Pacifica, le hacía sentir muy triste. Empezó a pensar acerca del futuro, ¿qué sería de sus hijos cuando crecieran?, no podrían llamar a Dipper papá enfrente de nadie, si es que acaso les decían que él era su padre; un nudo en la garganta se formó mientras sentía sus ojos cristalizarse.

"Eso significa que ellos van a creer que él es su tío y no su padre", pensó mientras continuaba caminando, se sentó en algún banco para recuperarse por un tiempo de aquellos amargos sentimientos. "Van a creer que él los abandono", Intentó secarse las lágrimas, no debía llorar por algo que todavía no pasaba y se había prometido ser la Mabel optimista de siempre, pero cada vez que le embargaban esos sentimientos por los problemas que se presentaban no podía con ellos.

Espero un momento más para volver a su curso, si se ausentaba mucho Dipper se preocuparía y era lo último que quería, ya no pensaría acerca de cosas que aun no debían preocuparle, hallaría la forma de que supieran que era su papá y que nadie los descubriera.

— Deberíamos irnos a un lugar donde nadie nos conoce… — Se susurró para si misma, era sencillo, adoptar una nueva identidad y vivir como una pareja normal, ¿qué tan difícil era hacer eso?

Al llegar a la cabaña se encontró con el castaño sentado en el suelo de madera de la cabaña, al parecer estaba esperándola.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — preguntó él con un tono molesto, Mabel no sabía que contestarle.

— Fui a visitar a Pacifica — Le contestó con la verdad, no tenía caso mentirle ya que no había hecho nada malo, Dipper suspiró.

— ¿Y por qué te fuiste por atrás y no avisaste? — cuestionó levemente irritado, Mabel se acercó a él y posiciono su cabeza en su hombro.

— Porque necesitaba hablar con ella a solas… — susurró un poco consternada— Hay cosas que ella puede entender que tú no, ya sabes… cosas de mujeres embarazadas — Dipper ya no dijo nada más, tomó la mano de su gemela notando la leve melancolía que ella tenía.

— Entiendo… solo avisa la próxima vez, no quiero que estés triste de nuevo por ahí — Le pidió, ella sonrió mientras se acurrucaba más en su hombro.

— Dipper, ¿sabes que te amo? — Él sonrió mientras le observaba.

— Por supuesto que si — Mabel sonrió levemente.

— ¿Te casarías conmigo? — Y esto sorprendió al gemelo Pines, se sonrojo levemente por aquella pregunta.

— Si fuera posible lo haría — Contestó intentando no sonar nervioso.

— Uhmm… — musitó bajo, sonrió al notar la cara roja y caliente de su hermano, le gustaba hacerlo sonrojar.

Mabel siguió molestándole con planes de boda que sabía que nunca se iban a realizar, solo veía las reacciones nerviosas de su hermano, él intentaba seguirle la corriente un poco, pero cuando él pensaba en aquellas cosas no podía evitar iluminar su cara de un tono carmesí, ella disfrutaba sus caras, sus expresiones al avergonzarse y su sonrisa al soñar con un futuro de miel.

"En definitiva si tú no estás a mi lado, yo me moriría…" Pensó de nuevo mientras reía tontamente por todas las ilusiones que formaban entre ambos, cuando planeaba su futuro con él dejaba un poco de lado las preocupaciones, las ilusiones son perfectas pero la realidad no.

* * *

Ultimamente estoy melancolica de nuevo(?), debería pintar para evitar eso, en fin, dijeron que quieren dramas amorosos, ya lo había planeado pero lo adelantaré un poco porque se me ocurrió algo bien cruel para meterlo en la historia, creo que escribiré más sobre esta historia en estas semanas que ya acabe mis examenes (felicitemen porque me fue bien ToT), de nuevo dejaron muchos reviews :o! estoy sorprendida y alegre, quiero seguir escribiendo hermosos pinecest para ustedes C:

La verdad no me acuerdo de unas cosas asi que si repeti algo no me culpen, tengo mi cabeza dando vueltas por la uni así que se me olvidaron algunas conversaciones que ya escribi.

Les contestaré reiews rapidamente C:

 **Slash Torrence:** ¿de qué hablas Slash?, si algo que me ha hecho reir han sido los romances de esta serie xD, desde el primer capitulo andan buscando el amor y hacer parejas, después de todo ambos estan en edad de notar a los del genero opuesto, pero cuando digo que Pacifica y Dipper fue medio forzado lo digo principalmente porque la mayor interación de Pacifica siempre fue con Mabel, Dipper solo estaba al ladito de Mabel o no estaba cuando Pacifica aparecía, y bum, hicieron el capitulo de la mansión Northwest y shipping formado!.

Con respecto al fic pues tonterias mantienen haciendo estos dos y las seguiran haciendo, ¿qué más puedes esperar de un par de adolescentes?

 **Allison Doolin:** No sabes como comprendo tu sufrimiento u_ú!, yo una vez trabaje vendiendo cosas de navidad por un mes y desde entonces no he querido saber nada de la navidad (y eso paso hace tres años), enserio, veo que se acerca navidad y la gente empieza a decorar y yo estoy asi de "no mames ya llego la bobada de siempre", me sorprende la cantidad de dinero que la gente bota para esta festividad...

No me culpes por los caps cortos, llevo cuatro años en fanfiction y me aburri de escribir capitulos largos, además en mis otros fics escribi varios capitulos de 20+ páginas y ya estaba cansada, cap cortos es más fácil y demora menos =3=, y sin problemas los fics no son buenos, admitamoslo, entre más sufren los personajes principales más nos gusta la historia :3

 **Irdicent alices Pines:** De hecho, concuerdo contigo, ¿quién no ha deseado viajar al pasado para evitar un error?, creo que si todos tuvieramos una maquina del tiempo lo haríamos porque somos seres humanos y errores cometemos todos los dias, algunos más graves que otros, siempre pensamos ¿Si hubieramos hecho aquello como hubiera resultado?, asi que lo que piensa Dipper no esta tan fuera de lugar.

 **Maestro Jedi:** ¿Traicionar mi idea principal?, okei, eso me molesto un poco porque no sabes que he planeado :c, no estoy traicionando nada si al embarazo te refieres asi que quedate tranquilo con eso u.u

 **AnyGro: ¡** No digas que eres insignificante!, ¡ya tenemos demasiada melancolia conmigo por acá!, adem´ñas si tu no existieras yo no obtendria este preciado review 3, gracias por tu respuesta, en cuanto el Lemon, creeme que estuve a punto de poner uno en este capitulo, la cosa es que hice este capitulo tres veces porque no sabía que rumbo darle, tengo mis ideas claras pero me cuesta ponerlas en orden, asi que tuve que dibujar una cronologia, pero debo poner un lemon, asi sea un limme.

 **:** Gracias por el review, y para obtener respuestas tendrás que seguir leyendome C:

 **Cherry Express:** gracias por siempre comentarme y la idea es hacerla medio realista (nunca será real por obvias razones).

 **Shiro Honda owo9:** No sé si emocionante sea la palabra adecuada, pero luego juzgaras tú, gracias por el review.

 **Luty Malfoy:** Gracias por tus palabras, significan mucho para mi, creo que puedo tomarlo como que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo. Con respecto a tu posición con el incesto, pues tu opinión es respetable porque es un tema controvertido y tienen muchas objeciones sociales, con respecto a mi pues no me canso de decirlo una y otra vez que para mi el amor es amor y nadie puede restringirlo (para eso escribo sobre esto, adoro las diferentes matices del amor).

La verdad no creo que si escribas sobre algo que te gusta te salga mal, osea, ¿quién pone los estandares con estas cosas?, si a ti te gusta el resultado entonces salió bien y ya.

 **Kazy Tailea** : ¿no sabes qué?... gracias por el review y por leerme.

 **Malu:** ¿heterocromía?, no sé, puede ser interesante, lo pensaré.

 **Sonye-san:** Presientes bien, las cosas empeoraran muahahahah!

no, enserio, ¿no están lo suficientemente malas? digo, estar embarazada de tu propio hermano ya no es malo de por si, ¿qué puede ser peor? :v, averiguenlo en el próximo capitulo de casa de naipes.

 **Gina LD:** Pues ver a niñas de 16 embarazadas no es agradable para nadie, supongo que la reacción que tuvieron los alumnos en el capitulo pasado y en este capitulo es como reaccionan la mayoria (admito que yo hacia comentarios así), ahora intenté ponerme en los zapatos de otra persona y pensar con claridad que se sentíría, espero estar haciendolo bien.

En fin, gracias por leerme y llegar hasta aqui C: nos vemos la proxima vez.


	15. Traición

"Mabel es hermosa de pies a cabeza", ese pensamiento rondaba ese día en la mente del joven Pines, que no podía evitar mirarla, adoraba ver a su hermana dormir pacíficamente a su lado sin ninguna preocupación. Lo único positivo de toda esta aventura para él fue alejarse de sus padres pues constantemente vivían en una mentira, sonrisas disimuladas para ellos, besos escondidos en las noches detrás de las puertas, siempre escuchando los pasos de sus padres en su cuarto rogando que no vinieran a verlos, no poderse tomar de la mano ni acariciarla cuando se le diera la gana porque ellos podrían sospechar. Por eso era positivo, la tenía para él más tiempo, podía hacerle lo que quisiera mientras Stan no se quejara, por eso la besaba en todas partes de la cabaña y en las noches la tomaba cada vez que se lo permitiera, de cierta manera era lo único que lo hacía feliz, poder desarrollar de esa manera su romance.

Y en la tarde anterior, cuando ella había llegado, sabía que algo había pasado, estaba preocupado por donde estaría, no quería que su Mabel favorita llorará porque alguien le había dicho algo o la hubiera rechazado. Bastantes problemas tenía ahora con lo que pasaba actualmente como para sumarle más, pero le había sorprendido sus planes imaginarios de boda, se sentía incómodo al pensar en eso ya que sabía que no podrían ser realizados, aunque en el fondo le encantaba la idea. Para alguien quien tenía un amor prohibido, aquello era un gran anhelo, como la joven pareja que eran solo pensaban en la maravillosa vida juntos como marido y mujer, llegar a casa y encontrarla sonriéndole y dándole la bienvenida, que nadie los juzgará cuando estuvieran en la calle tomados de las manos y en especial que nadie le mirará extrañado al decir que amaba a su hermana gemela. Pero él sabía que eso era un sueño y nada más.

Siguió la corriente en muchas cosas, luego entraron hacía su cuarto a hacer cosas más interesantes, besarse por horas mientras enrollaban sus cuerpos el uno con el otro, queriendo estar juntos el máximo tiempo posible, perderse en placeres carnales que sabía muy bien que nadie podía darle más que ella y mientras el día acababa él no podía parar de recorrerla, solo cuando notó que ella estaba cansada decidió terminar su acto de pasión, sabía que Mabel quería complacerlo y por eso no le negaba nada, por eso se durmió abrazándola y susurrándole cuanto la amaba, porque él la amaba, daría lo que fuera porque Mabel fuera feliz.

Pero las cosas se iban complicando más, al pasar los días notaba que Mabel no parecía ser la misma aunque pretendiera que así fuera, el rechazo de la gente le afectaba mucho. Sabía que para ella era más importante la gente que para él. Ambos sabían que si seguían su camino de pecado esto llegaría algún día, pero nunca sabes cuanto te va afectar realmente hasta que no lo vives en carne propia. Las mentiras iban creciendo día a día y aunque intentaba convencerse de que eso era lo correcto, lo que lo haría feliz, y que mientras estuviera a su lado todo estaría bien. Perosabía que en lo profundo de su ser que no era cierto y que todo lo afectaba. La pequeña burbuja que era la cabaña del misterio no podía superar la realidad de las cosas.

— ¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto? — Se preguntó mientras miraba hacia el cielo, era tan azul y pacífico.

Cuando pensaba en todas las posibilidades que lo hubieran hecho escoger otro camino, todas las decisiones que podrían haberlo llevar una vida normal… lo torturaba por dentro pensar en eso, si tuviera la posibilidad de cambiarlo, ¿lo cambiaría?

Decidió que por ese día era suficiente el auto deprimirse por cosas sin sentido, salió de la cabaña por un rato excusándose de ir a los videojuegos un rato, ni Mabel ni Stan objetaron algo, por lo cual fue allí a jugar laser tac sin que nadie lo molestará. Increíblemente el estar disparándole a las cosas de juguete lo distrajo por un momento, hasta que tropezó con cierta jovencita.

— ¡Dipper! — exclamó ella un poco sorprendida de habérselo encontrado allí.

— Hola Wendy, ¿viniste a jugar? — aunque la pregunta era obvia aun así la hizo, ella sonrió.

— Si, necesitaba despejarme un rato — ella sonrió un poco mientras él disparaba justo al lado de su cara donde un enemigo apareció de la nada.

— Igual yo, ¿quieres hacer equipo? — No fue necesaria una respuesta, ella hizo lo mismo que él había hecho segundos antes con otro enemigo que apareció detrás del castaño.

Ambos empezaron a disparar para ganar la máxima puntuación y eliminar al resto de la competencia, aunque la mayoría eran niños pre púber lo que no era un gran reto, pero eso los distrajo por un rato de sus pensamientos.

— Vaya, extrañaba este juego — Susurró el chico mientras salía del establecimiento, ella rio levemente.

— Si, es entretenido, a veces vengo con Soos o con los chicos — Wendy siguió caminando a su lado mientras ponía las manos en su bolsillos buscando algo — ¿Quieres una soda o algo?, después de tanto ejercicio es bueno hidratarse — Le sugirió mientras él chico sonreía, una soda no estaría mal.

— Si, claro — respondió lo más rápido posible.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a una tienda comprando la soda rosada que tanto tomaban, para Dipper era genial pasar un rato con Wendy, siempre había disfrutado su compañía ya que era una persona que lo apoyaba en todo.

— Sabes, en estos días me encontré a Mabel — Le comentó mientras él escuchaba la historia —fue a ver a Pacifica, no sabía que eran amigas —

— No son muy amigas, pero ella quiere llevarse bien con Pacifica — Le aclaró él, Wendy suspiró.

— Pacifica es una mala influencia, no debería estar tratando con ella — Su voz cambió repentinamente y esto hizo alarmar al joven Pines.

— ¿Lo dices porque está embarazada? — Su curiosidad podía más que su prudencia.

— No… bueno, en parte si y en parte no — Le quiso aclarar ella, Dipper le observaba sin entenderla del todo — Ya ni sé que digo — Ella sonrió tontamente mientras acomodaba su pelo — No me cae bien esa niña… es una larga historia, una larga y tediosa historia, tampoco me incumbe pero me hizo odiarla — Dipper la observaba, parecía ser bastante serio lo que Pacifica le había dicho.

— Al principio creí que Pacifica era mala, pero ella puede llegar a ser buena si la conoces bien — Pero Wendy bufó por eso.

— Ya la conocí y créeme no quiero volver a tratarla, quisiera que Mabel tampoco la tratará— Insistió ella molesta, cruzando sus brazos — Ustedes dos me importan, son buenas personas y me agradan bastante, no quiero que Mabel salga lastimada por culpa de ella — Ella parecía ser bastante sincera pero él aun no comprendía del todo su actitud hacia Pacifica, ¿qué podría haber hecho la rubia tan malo que ahora todo el mundo la odiaba?

Dipper no sabía que contestarle para seguir la conversación, hablar mal de las personas no era algo que le agradará mucho, Wendy notó que lo había puesto incomodo así que decidió cambiar de tema para poder continuar hablando por un rato más, él después de un rato se ofreció acompañarla hasta su casa.

— ¿Y qué tal va la escuela? — preguntó ya en el último tramo, Dipper sonrió al recordar sus días de escuela.

— Sorprendentemente va bien… soy aceptado socialmente y llevo notas buenas, me alegra poder encajar esta vez — La pelirroja sonrió al escucharlo hablar así, no todo era tan malo para los gemelos Pines.

— ¿Y ya conseguiste novia? — Preguntó pícaramente, el castaño se sonrojo un poco por aquella pregunta.

— No… no realmente —

— ¿Y no te interesa nadie? — Siguió con el interrogatorio, Dipper carraspeó y le miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras intentaba sonar convincente.

— No he pensado en eso — Pero la chica Corduroy solo sonrió ante esto.

— Si necesitas que te presente a alguien, conozco a ciertas chicas que están interesadas — Siguió ella hablando, Dipper rio por el comentario.

— No tienes que subirme el ánimo, estoy bien así — pero la chica pelirroja no dejaba de sonreír.

— No seas tímido, no puedes quedarte soltero para siempre — Siguió insistiendo ella, Dipper paró de caminar mientras la veía.

— ¿Por qué estás tan insistente? —Preguntó algo cohibido — Estos temas son delicados, no saldría con nadie que no me guste — Ella borró su sonrisa para mirarle a los ojos, no estaba muy segura de como continuar con la conversación, ambos se miraban a los ojos.

— Perdón — ella se dio media vuelta mientras se acercaba hacia la puerta de su casa.

— Espera, Wendy, lo siento… es que mi vida está algo complicada por todo lo que ha pasado, yo no… —

— Lo entiendo — Contestó rápidamente mientras se recargaba — Solo pensé… que yo podría ayudar — ella miró hacia el suelo mientras sus ojos empezaban a acumularse lágrimas, Dipper se sorprendió en un principio al verla así ya que nunca le había visto llorar.

Aunque era verdad que ella intentaba ayudar, de cierta manera los visitaba e intentaba hablar con ellos, pero él estaba esquivo con ella, lo último que deseaba era tener que socializar y sus problemas era en lo único que se enfocaba por lo cual ya no le importaba mirar hacia sus amigos; por eso Mabel lo regañaba a veces, por portarse de esa manera, pero era una barrera de protección que había creado para no salir lastimado más adelante en el futuro.

El castaño se acercó a ella poniendo una mano en su hombro para intentar consolarla, los ojos de ella alzaron su dirección hasta encontrarse con su mirada, él recordó lo mucho que quería a Wendy, todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos y todas las cosas que ella había hecho por él, los sentimientos que habían estado en su corazón cuando tenía doce años las había borrado el tiempo y solo había quedado una buena amistad. O al menos eso había creído porque en ese instante su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido, se sentía extraño en ese momento ya que no quería dejar de mirarla, tampoco quería que ella dejará de mirarlo a él, sin poder creérselo ambos fueron acercando sus rostros hasta que cerraros sus ojos y estrecharon cualquier espacio que había entre ellos juntando sus labios.

Wendy tenía una esencia picante y salvaje, sus labios eran atrevidos y expertos y no dejaban de moverse mientras ponía sus manos por detrás de su cabeza, Dipper apenas y podía creer que estuviera besando a la chica que le sacó suspiros cuando era un pre-puber y con la que había tenido tantas fantasías, había deseado ese momento tantas veces que perdió la cuenta, pero disfrutaba ese beso bastante, era tan distinto a lo que hubiera probado antes. Y entonces se separaron.

Ella sonrió al mirarle a los ojos, al parecer quería decirle muchas cosas, pero en la cabeza de Dipper todo era un caos.

— Perdón — Dijo él rápidamente, aunque no sabía exactamente a quien le pedía perdón, si a Wendy o a Mabel, dio un paso atrás y luego salió corriendo.

¿Por qué había hecho eso?

¿Por qué había traicionado a Mabel?

Se supone que él amaba a su gemela, la amaba más que a su propia vida, daría lo que fuera por Mabel, ¿por qué beso a otra?, pero ahora no podía dejar de pensar en la sensación en sus labios, su corazón no paraba de latir rápido mientras sus mejillas se encendían recordando aquel beso, Wendy era cosa del pasado, de cuando era niño, lo que tenía con Mabel había superado con creces a lo que hubiera sentido por ella, pero ahora no podía sacarla de su cabeza y quería verla de nuevo.

* * *

Perdón por la tardanza, estaba de vacaciones~, intentaré darle duro a este fic hasta que llegue febrero, espero poder escribirles bien xD

¡Oh Dipper!, ¿qué has hecho?, el pobre traiciono a Mabel ;3;, y beso a la sexy pelirroja, que cruel es. muehehehe, ¿Les he dicho que soy cruel?, me van a odiar con lo que sigue, estoy segura que lo haran, pero si me matan no sabran como termina este fic C:

Les voy a contestar reviews~

 **StkAmbln:** ¿cómo le harian para cambiar la percepción de una sociedad entera?, aunque son multiples socidades en contra del incesto, no creo que eso se pueda arreglar simplemente viajando al pasado y entrometiendose en la vida de los otros.

Lo que dijiste sobre mi concepto de Dios, no lo comparto, no creo que sea conveniente simplemente porque digo que al gran ser supremo le vale madres lo que hagan sus creaciones para no sentirme culpable de lo que hago, pues no, no es así. La moral que he construido ha sido muchas veces cuestionada por mi misma, siempre me estoy preguntado si hago lo correcto o no, he intento hacer lo que yo creo que esta bien,pero no porque yo crea que un ser divino me va a castigar o algo, simplemente porque yo quiero hacer el bien y no dañar a nadie, las reglas las pongo yo porque no necesito que algún "ser" este vigilandome las 24 horas del dia para hacer lo "correcto" o para sentirme "culpable".

 **Ayelen** : Gracias por tu review espero que cumplas tu palabra y me sigas leyendo~

 **Malu:** Pues aun no me he informado, pero yo sé que existen esas heterocromías, no estoy del todo desinformada~ , el caso es que tengo que analizarlo bien porque la heterocromía se puede dar por la deficiencia de un aminoacido u otras causas, no necesariamente geneticas y la idea es que sea genetico, ¿entiendes?

 **Patatadecolores:** Dipper y Mabel viven en Piedmont-california, en nueva Jersey vivió su tatara abuelo y su abuelo Shermy, pero no sabia que en nueva jersey se pudieran casar los parientes, tendré que buscar información en google.

Y te equivocas con respecto al tema genetico, creo que no le pusiste atención a mi fic ni a mis notas de autor que deje en los primeros capitulos, pero es un tema que ya aborde, asi que no quiero discutir más sobre el asunto.

 **Cherry express** : El capitulo donde Dipper cuenta su historia vendra después de que termine Gravity falls, necesito saber algunas cosas antes de arriesgarme a escribirlo.

Y no creo que la pareja que hacen Dipper y Pacifica es la más creible, osea, hasta ahora son como amigos (al igual que Mabel y Pacifica), si me preguntaran cual de las parejas de Dipper es la más creible (sin contar pinecest) respondería que es Wendy porque él si esta enamorado de Wendy y ambos tienen una relación muy estrecha (y no los cinco minutos que tuvo con Pacifica).

 **Pine three:** este fic todavia no acaba, le falta mucho o_ó

 **Elly1234:** Pobre Elly u3u, espero que te hayas recuperado, con respecto a tu teoria mmm... puede ser (?), pero a la vez, puede no ser (?), se contaran los detalles más adelante C: -se roba las galletas y se va-

 **Nerea869** : Oh por dios, has nombrado al diablo para mi, mira que yo amo el twincest, pero te juro que odio a Cersei Lannister con toda mi alma (pero amo a Jaime Lannister con toda mi alma también), pero tienes razón en que son parecidos, pero no iguales, Cersei Lannister lo que menos le importaba era que Jaime cargará a sus hijos o fuera un padre para ellos debido a que él siempre se cohibio para no generar sospecha, elal se aseguro que él se portara como un tio y siempre un tio, por eso Jaime se ponía triste a veces cuando pensaba en sus hijos. y ya no hablemos de Got, podría quedarme una noche entera hablando de esto xD.

 **Irdicent:** Por eso puse a Pacifica de esta manera, alguien tenía que ser la carga emocional de Mabel que no fuera su hermano o Stan, quiero ahondar más en su relación porque sería lindo que fueran amigas xD.

 **Allison Doolin:** no puedo prometer que Pacifica se pase de lista con Dipper(?), es que miralo, ese nerd flecha a cualquiera u3u, espero que tu trabajo sea más suave, creo que ya paso la temporada y puedas tener unos buenos dias de descanso C:

 **Hinevampire:** gracias, sigue leyendome y comentandome

 **Slash torrence:** no odies a Wendy, es victima de las circunstacias que la autora le pone :v(?), Pacifica es orgullosa, siempre lo es y siempre lo será xD, y pues el pasado de estas dos chicas se va a escribir ya que la audiencia lo pidió, solo espero que no me maten por lo que voy a escribir u3u.

gracias por los reviews chicos~


	16. Cupido rompe corazones

Algo extraño podía sentir, algo había pasado y ella lo sabía muy bien, no por nada había conocido a ese chico por dieciséis años en su vida, Dipper parecía deprimido pero cada vez que le preguntaba sobre el tema, simplemente le sonreía y decía que nada pasaba, pero no podía mirarla a los ojos, lo cual preocupo a Mabe.

Pensó que tal vez él estaba estresado, Dipper hacía todo lo que tenía que hacer sin objetar alguna cosa, a veces se quejaba y parecía deprimido pero lo hacía, tal vez necesitaba algo para distraerse y relajarse, y saliendo de la escuela notó el anunció que la llevaría a cometer un gran error.

— ¡Mira Dipper!, ¡Van a hacer un concierto! — Le mostró el cartel con mucho ánimo, la última vez que había ido a un concierto en Gravity falls fue en el verano de sus doce años, debido al incidente en el festival Woodstick se les había prohibido la entrada a cualquier persona relacionada con Stan Pines.

— ¿Un concierto? — El chico castaño miro el cartel levantando la ceja, parecía ser similar al festival de verano pero esta vez celebraban la primavera.

— ¿Podemos ir? — Preguntó ella acercándosele, Dipper ni siquiera le miraba a los ojos.

— Esto… ¿no sería peligroso? — Y él trataba de no mirarla enfocándose en otra cosa, como un libro de la escuela, Mabel se sentía ignorada por aquello.

— Claro que no, ¿por qué lo sería? —

— Porque hay mucha gente que asistirá, alguien podría pisarte o pegarte en el estómago, esas cosas, o tal vez caer un globo gigante en llamas desde el cielo, esas cosas pasan — Mabel bufó mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

— Vamos Dipper, podría estar alejada del escenario, ¡quiero hacer algo distinto! — Le exigió ella, el castaño le miró de reojo.

— Esta bien Mabel, pero tendremos cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? — Ella asintió emocionada mientras saltaba del sofá a alistar la ropa que se pondría ese día.

Dipper se quedó observándola, aún se sentía tan culpable de lo que había hecho con Wendy, no sabía si debía decirle a Mabel o no, si pedirle perdón o algo más, tenía miedo de perderla, de herirla, de defraudarla… Pero sin embargo aquel momento no salía de su cabeza, Wendy, Wendy, Wendy. Era lo único que podía pensar, tenía deseos de llamarla, de verla y de escuchar su voz.

No lograba comprender el porque ahora estaba pensando tanto en ella.

Desde que ese hecho había ocurrido no hacía sino huirle a Wendy, incluso si ella le había llamado o le había buscado, siempre huía, tenía miedo de estar con ella a solas, aunque se moría por verla pero no debía, Mabel era su prioridad, Mabel era quien lo necesitaba. Pero el destino era muy cruel en ocasiones y al encontrarse con ella justo en frente de la puerta del lugar donde sería el concierto no le hizo ninguna gracia.

Mabel miraba a Wendy sin saber que decirle, ella iba acompañada de sus amigos, Nate, Lee Thompson y Tambry, de Robbie no había señales. Cuando ellos notaron a los gemelos Pines se acercaron contentos haciendo alboroto como siempre lo hacían, hicieron las típicas preguntas que le hacían los demás cuando los veían y al final todos juntos terminaron viendo el concierto, ni tan alejados ni tan cerca ya que a ellos les gustaba estar cómodos.

— ¿Quieres un poco de soda Mabel? — Preguntó Nate a la chica, ella le acepto.

— Gracias — Le agradeció mientras estaba relajada sentada con ellos — Oye Tambry, ¿Cómo va la relación con Robbie? — Preguntó curiosa mientras Tambry sonreía.

— Va bien, pero está de gira en estos momentos, no volverá hasta que sea el fin del verano — Tambry se oía feliz de hablar de Robbie, cosa que le agradaba a Mabel ya que ella fue quien los había juntado.

Para Dipper era una tortura, todos reían y hablaban por haberse reencontrado pero el estar cerca de Wendy lo ponía nervioso, solo se dedicaba a observar a Mabel para no pensar en ella, Mabel sonreía y bromeaba con los chicos mientras todos reían de sus bromas, él apenas hablaba y se limitaba a decir algunas cosas, Wendy hacía lo mismo, podía sentir el nerviosismo del chico pero no podía dejar de mirarlo.

— Y en el salón de clases le hicimos una broma al maestro, si vieras como salto al ver una lagartija en su agua — Le contaba Lee a Mabel, ella reía a carcajadas sobre ello.

— Oh chicos, ¡ustedes son grandiosos! — Todos adoraban a Mabel, siempre la habían adorado, Dipper observaba a su gemela divertirse, le gustaba verla reír — ¿Por qué tan serio, bro? — Le preguntó ella aún riéndose, Dipper solo le observo algo desconcertado por la pregunta.

— Nada, solo estoy oyéndolos a ustedes… la música… estoy relajado —

— Oh niño, pero si estás más tensó que en un examen — Nate se acercó a él pegándole suavemente en su espalda que lo descolocó un poco de su posición.

— Ya... ya no soy un niño — Susurró él un poco apenado.

— Cierto, cierto, es que como eres menor que nosotros a veces se nos olvidan que han crecido — se disculpó él mientras Dipper intentaba sonreírle.

— Si, no hay problema… — Intentó no liarla.

— Vamos Dip, relájate, estamos en un concierto, disfrútalo — Le sonrió Mabel, Dipper asintió mientras intentaba observar al concierto, algunas bandas de rock y punk, algunas country, nada era su estilo de música pero intentaba mantenerse abierto a los géneros.

Las bromas subían cada vez más, las sodas y el alcohol también y pronto Dipper sintió la necesidad de ir al baño, se levantó sin decirle a nadie y se dirigió hacía el baño público que había atrás, al hacer sus necesidades y salir de allí se encontró con Wendy esperándolo al salir.

— Tú y yo necesitamos hablar — Le dijo ella un poco enojada, Dipper la miró y suspiró, tenía que ser fuerte y dejarle las cosas en claro.

— Esta bien… — Susurró aceptándolo, ella tomó su mano y lo dirigió a un lugar donde podrían tener privacidad, cerca del estacionamiento.

— Mira… no me gusta eso de que me besen y luego ni me miren — Le aclaró ella mientras Dipper suspiraba.

— Lo siento, no sé porque paso, yo no quiero jugar contigo Wendy, yo no… — Y antes de pudiera decir algo más, Wendy se había lanzado a besarle una vez más, no sabía que hacer, estaba empezando a entrar en pánico.

Pero a los segundos dejo de importarle, aprisiono la cintura de Wendy entre sus brazos y se dejó llevar por ella, en ese instante todo desapareció, las preocupaciones, los temores, y en especial Mabel. Todo empezó a ponerse más apasionado, ambos se comían las bocas del uno y del otro, se acariciaban mutuamente, Dipper la acorralo en una pared y empezó a acariciar por todas partes el cuerpo de la chica que tenía enfrente de él, con curiosidad y con deseo.

— Dipper, me gustas — Susurró ella cuando se despegaron, él atacó su cuello para morderlo con fuerza y pasión.

Él sonreía por dentro, había esperado tanto por esas palabras, ahora estaba realizando sus fantasías, al poder tener a Wendy de esa manera, su mano subió por dentro de su camisa para acariciar sus senos, quería probarlos y ya nada lo iba a detener.

Excepto el ruido del llanto.

Alzó su mirada encontrándose con la mirada perturbada de Mabel, ella tapaba su boca reprimiendo los sollozos que amenazaban con escapársele de su boca.

— Ma-Mabel… — Susurró él soltando a Wendy, Wendy la miró a ella.

— Mabel… — Susurró ella también al ver como las lágrimas de la castaña resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Mabel no se quedó ni un segundo más, corrió y corrió entre la multitud para encontrar la salida e irse lo más rápido posible de allí.

— ¿No vas a perseguirla? — Preguntó Wendy al ver a Dipper quedarse parado allí sin hacer nada.

— No… ya no hay nada que hacer — Dijo él agachando la cabeza hacia el suelo.

— ¿Por qué se puso así?, no es como si fuera la primera vez que te viera besando a una chica — Pero Dipper no se atrevía a decirle nada a Wendy.

— No te preocupes Wendy… arreglaré esto — Le sonrió mientras él empezaba a caminar hacia la salida dejando a Wendy desconcertada.

La castaña no hacía sino llorar y correr, ya había llegado al bosque cuando tropezó con una rama cayendo sobre sus rodillas, se posó sobre sus antebrazos sin poder controlarse más. Jamás en la vida pensó que eso pasaría, creyó que el asunto de Wendy era algo superado, algo que ya estaba dicho y hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, se había confiado que Dipper jamás volvería a sentir algo por la pelirroja ya que en su vida estaba ella, pero se había equivocado.

— ¿Por qué? — Susurró ella mientras levantaba su cabeza — ¿POR QUÉ? — Gritó desesperada agarrándose fuertemente dejando que el llanto escapara de su garganta.

Le dolía, le dolía mucho el pecho, se sentía perdida, siempre creyó que su relación con él duraría para siempre, pero Dipper no la había seguido, no le había gritado su nombre para detenerla no había hecho nada por no dejarla ir.

— No se siente lindo que te roben algo — Mabel se sorprendió al oír aquella voz, subió su cabeza mirándolo con sus ojos rojos de llorar encontrándose con un hombre gordo y rubio.

— ¿Cupido? —

— El mismo niña, veo que no lo estás pasando bien — él sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella — ¿Creíste que me olvidaría de ti pequeña ladrona? — Mabel secó sus lágrimas de las mejillas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó sin entender mucho, Cupido soltó una carcajada.

— En una gira, Gravity falls siempre ha sido uno de mis destinos predilectos para cantar — Cupido bateó sus alas un poco — He estado esperando cuatro años para poder devolverte el que me hayas robado mis pociones, y lo hice muy bien, ¿qué te parece? — Y la castaña abrió sus ojos sin creerlo.

— ¿Tú hiciste esto? — Se alarmó ella mientras Cupido sonreía con malicia.

— Por supuesto, me has robado algo y yo te robe algo, aunque me ha dejado sorprendido que la persona que amaras fuera tu propio hermano gemelo, algo extraño a mi parecer, pero soy el dios el amor, no debería juzgarte — El rio un poco pero Mabel apenas podía creer lo que pasaba.

— ¡Arréglalo! — Le gritó ella mientras él negaba con su cabeza.

— No señorita, no haré eso, esto es una venganza, con el amor no se juega y tú lo hiciste — Pero Mabel empezó a sentir su cuerpo temblar.

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?, ¡Dipper es la persona que amo!, ¡además él me ama! ¿qué hay de las repercusiones sociales de las que hablaste?, ¿acaso no aplican para ti? —

— Niña, repercusiones sociales es lo que estas viviendo ahora, ¿crees que es justo que tu hermano permanezca a tu lado?, lo único que estoy haciendo ahora es mi trabajo, él debe estar con esa chica y no en una relación incestuosa que no lo llevará a ningún lado — Continuó él, Mabel negaba.

— ¡Nos amamos! —

— Ahora no — Continuó él — Sabes muy bien lo que va a pasar si todo el mundo se entera de lo que tienen, si lo dejas ir ahora él podrá hacer que todos sus sueños se vuelvan realidad, tendrá a las chicas de sus sueños y podrá tener una vida normal— Cupido se dio media vuelta y bateó sus alas de nuevo — El amor no es egoísta Mabel, ¿estás segura que le amas? — Y dicho eso salió volando dejando a una confundida y triste chica.

— Esto no es justo — susurró ella mirando hacia el suelo queriendo romper en llanto de nuevo.

Lo que cupido decía tenía sentido, si Dipper se quedaba con Wendy podría ser feliz y tener una vida normal, cosa que ella nunca le daría, ¿pero que había de ella?, ¿acaso ella no importaba?, ¿Y sus hijos?

Ella continuó caminando sin saber que hacer, no quería ver a Dipper ni a Wendy, si cupido había hecho que ellos se enamoraran entonces la única opción era conseguir una pócima de odio para que se odiaran, pero Cupido ya no se la dejaría tan fácil para conseguirla y Dipper no le iba a creer o ayudar si ahora estaba enamorado de Wendy.

Llegó a la cabaña del misterio y entro corriendo y llorando, Stan la vio subir a su habitación y se preocupó por aquello, pero Mabel había azotado la puerta apenas al entrar por lo cual prefirió no involucrarse en ese tema por ahora.

* * *

Siento mucho si este capitulo fue medio apresurado xD, estoy teniendo un bloqueo de escritora de esos que me dan -3-, donde empiezó a escribir cosas y no me dan ganas de continuar, asi que me obligo a escribir, pero siempre que me pasa esto siempre pero siempre apresuró un monton de bobadas, pero luego las supero, así que tengamen paciencia.

Bueno, la verdad es que el tema del Wendip me disgusta, lo admitó, pero me agrado la idea de que Cupido se vengará de Mabel, por eso lo agregue, así que todo este lio es culpa de Cupido~, es que siendo el Dios del amor, creo que puede atacarte por donde más te duele, ¿cierto?

muchas gracias por los reviews, se nota que les encanta el drama~, traere pronto el capitulo siguiente C:


	17. Decisiones

—Y si hago este cálculo aquí… podría funcionar— Dipper se encontraba escribiendo algunas cosas, ya llevaba tres días desde aquel incidente, pero ni de riesgos se iba a aparecer por la cabaña, no podía ni ver a Mabel, ni se le ocurriría hacer eso.

Solo podía estar en un lugar donde ella no lo buscaría, un lugar que ni ella misma sabía que existía, la nave espacial que el tío Ford le había mostrado hace muchos años.

— ¡Ah!, me rindo… no podría hacer ese portal aunque quisiera — Dipper tiró las hojas sin querer saber más, apenas y había comido en esos días por estar tan concentrado en los cálculos — Si llegaba a encontrar el desdoblamiento nada garantizaría que fuera la época correcta a la que viajara — Puso sus dedos en el puente de la nariz, ¿y ahora que hacia?, no podía darle la cara a Mabel, eso le destrozaría el corazón.

— Sobrino… — El chico saltó literalmente de la silla pegando un chillido de niña al oír esa voz, al voltearse se encontró con un hombre anciano con la mayoría de su ropa negra, al bajar su capucha notó de quien era.

— ¿Tío Ford? — Preguntó desorientado — ¿qué haces aquí? — Volvió a preguntar intentando estar en calma y avergonzándose un poco por su actitud anterior.

— Eso me gustaría preguntar a mi — Él cruzó sus brazos haciendo que Dipper empezará a sentirse incómodo.

— Eso… bueno, es una larga historia, yo… — Stanford Pines soltó un suspiró largo.

— La verdad es que sé porque estas en Gravity falls, tus padres me contactaron… Stanley también — Dipper se sonrojo por ello, él sabía acerca de Mabel y él.

— Yo estaba aquí porque quería solucionar eso… — Dijo en voz baja atrayendo la atención de Stanford.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Dipper no sabía ni como mirarlo, ¿cómo responder eso cuando el mismo se preguntaba lo mismo?

— Estaba buscando una forma de ir al pasado… y evitar que Mabel y yo estuviéramos juntos — Le explicó soltando de una vez — Me di cuenta que era un error, que no debió suceder, pero ya esta hecho, y esto no tiene otra solución… — Stanford lo miraba sin decir palabra.

— No entiendo… ¿qué ha pasado? — Le invitó comprensivamente a sentarse a su lado, Dipper solo miró hacia el suelo.

— Es solo que no quiero tener hijos con ella… pensé que sabía cuales eran las consecuencias cuando decidí estar con Mabel… pero ahora veo que ni siquiera podía imaginármelas, no estoy listo para ser padre y no quiero vivir en las sombras… yo… me enamoré de otra — el cerró los ojos con fuerza, Stanford solo estaba en silencio sin decir nada.

— Dipper… me gustaría aconsejarte en esto, pero yo no soy el indicado, apenas y sé de mujeres — Se recordó él — Pero me alegra que hayas entendido que esa relación no era la indicada para ti — Dipper vio la sonrisa que le dio Ford, éste se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro — Si es para corregir este error, yo te ayudaré con gusto— Dipper sonrió con él, al menos esta vez tendría un aliado.

— Gracias Tío Ford —

Ford miró las anotaciones de Dipper, su conocimiento le ayudo a corregir las formulas y trabajando juntos lograron crear un doblador de espacio-tiempo para poder abrir la grieta en el mapa que había encontrado, Dipper se sentía feliz de haber estado trabajando con Ford, le recordaba cuando él le enseñaba cosas, le agradaba estar con él ya que era el pariente con quien más se entendía.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? — Dipper le miró mientras apretaba uno de los tornillos del dispositivo que estaban creando.

— Claro —

— ¿Por qué te involucraste de esa manera con Mabel? — y esa pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, aquello hizo que su corazón doliera.

¿Por qué?

La respuesta tal vez era porque la amaba, pero al intentar recordar el porque se sentía mal, como si hubiera olvidado esos momentos y esos sentimientos, la sonrisa de Mabel que tanto decía amar no podía recordarla con claridad, todos esos momentos eran reemplazados por momentos con Wendy.

¿Por qué inició una relación con Mabel?

— No sé… — Y se sorprendió así mismo derramando lágrimas, hasta hace unos días se decía así mismo que la amaba con locura, que daría lo que fuera con ella, ¿por qué estaba actuando así?

— ¿Estas bien? — Le preguntó Ford al notar que Dipper lloraba.

— No… no sé, estoy confundido, sé que quiero estar con Wendy, pero me duele recordar a Mabel… — él limpió sus lágrimas mientras el mayor Pines le observaba sin saber que decirle o como tratarle.

Prefirió callarse y seguir trabajando, porque sabía que si el mismo Dipper dañaba esa relación, todo se arreglaría con su familia y eso era lo mejor para el futuro de sus dos sobrinos. A las doce horas lograron terminar la máquina, utilizando piezas de la nave, era algo potente y peligrosa. De nuevo maestro y aprendiz tomaban un viaje hacia una misión peligrosa, que si no salían victoriosos podría destruir el mundo, ambos se miraban con seguridad, descendieron por la iglesia en ruinas y llegaron a la localización del mapa, Ford se maravillaba por los dinosaurios atrapados allí, nunca había descubierto esa anomalía de Gravity falls.

— Este pueblo sigue sorprendiéndome — Le sonrió a Dipper mientras él sonreía por ver la cara de su tío tan emocionada, podría sentir que era un niño pequeño maravillándose ante un juguete nuevo.

— Según el mapa es por allí— Le señalo Dipper mirando las anotaciones que tenía escritas, pero no lograba ver nada en el entorno que le diera una pista de la localización exacta.

— Tranquilo… estas cosas no se ven a simple vista — Ford sacó un aparato que detectaba ondas electromagnéticas y logró encontrar el sitio exacto donde estaba la turbulencia — Este agujero debe abrirse de vez en cuando y por eso hay tantos dinosaurios por aquí, es una buena explicación— Le indicó a Dipper poniendo su nueva y formada maquina debajo de la turbulencia.

— Pensé que se habían conservado por la savia de los arboles —

— Esa puede ser una teoría, no estoy muy seguro, la savia los atrapa pero no es lo suficientemente para protegerlos y mantenerlos vivos por tantos millones de años, después de todo son seres que metabolizan — el castaño dejo de importarle, si le decía que habían visto un pterodáctilo no se lo creería.

— ¿Estás seguro que funcionara? — Le preguntó mientras veía calibrar la maquina a su tío Ford,

— Un 99% seguro —

— ¿Y el 1%? —

— Ese margen de error podría llevarte a la época de nuestros queridos amigos enjaulados — Y Dipper tembló por ello — Pero no te preocupes, mantendré a este muchacho funcionando para que puedas volver.

— Gracias Tío Ford —

— ¿A qué época quieres dirigirte? — Le preguntó él.

— Hace dos años… el primer día del verano— Ford alzó una ceja mientras lo miraba.

— ¿Hace dos años empezaron esto? —

— Si… — Contestó él.

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo? — Dipper le miró a los ojos, recordó las últimas semanas que habían sido una pesadilla, luego recordó los besos que se había dado con Wendy, no podía estar con Wendy si había vivido aquello con Mabel.

—Sí, estoy seguro — Ford sonrió y puso la fecha en la máquina.

Las chispas aparecieron en un segundo, Dipper y Ford se retiraron para evitarlas, un agujero del tamaño de una persona de abrió para ellos, ambos se miraron y asintieron con decisión.

— Suerte — Le deseo Ford al castaño mientras él empezaba a caminar hacia aquel portal.

— Muchas Gracias tío Ford — Le dijo él.

Y adentrándose al portal sin mirar atrás emprendió su viaje.

* * *

— No logró encontrar a tu hermano — Le dijo Stan a Mabel, ella ni siquiera lo miraba.

— No importa Stan… estoy segura que no quiere verme — Le susurró ella sin mucho ánimo.

— Ese pequeño tonto me va a escuchar, ¡¿cómo pudo hacer eso?!, no lo comprendo — Stan puso sus dedos en el puente de su nariz irritado, todo esto le daba dolor de cabeza, Mabel solo miraba hacia la nada —Niña, ¿estás bien?, te veo peor de cuando viniste aquí, ¿necesitas ir al médico? — Le preguntó mientras Mabel asentía.

— Si… creo que necesito ir al médico… ayer pedí una cita — Stan asintió dejándola sola, seguiría buscando al estúpido de su sobrino por cielo y tierra, no podía dejar a Mabel sola con eso.

Mabel al ver que se había ido se abrazó de sus piernas, ahora si se podía decir que había entrado en una gran depresión, Dipper era lo único que tenía, sin él se sentía sola... vacía… sin vida…

" _¿Crees que es justo que tu hermano permanezca a tu lado?"_

Volvía a oír la odiosa voz de cupido en su cabeza, lastimándole el corazón más de lo que había hecho, en el fondo sabía que Dipper no tenía la culpa de sentirse así, todo había sido una trampa de cupido. Pero le dolía de formas inimaginables.

— Sabía que meterme con él era un error — Se susurró así misma mientras se sentía peor de lo que ya estaba.

" _si lo dejas ir ahora él podrá hacer que todos sus sueños se vuelvan realidad, tendrá a las chicas de sus sueños y podrá tener una vida normal"_

En eso el gordo traidor tenía razón, si dejaba que Dipper se fuera, viviría una vida feliz con Wendy, o con cualquier otra, iría a la universidad a estudiar lo que deseará, montaría su programa de fantasmas y cosas sobrenaturales, viajaría por el mundo sin tener que estar pendiente de ella, la felicidad de Dipper se la podía dar, aun estaba a tiempo.

— Y se la daré… — ella levantó la mirada hacia el calendario, allí estaba marcado las tres de la tarde de la fecha de hoy, no le había dicho a Stan, no le había dicho a nadie, pero ella sola tomó la decisión.

Ella no iba a interponerse en la felicidad de quien amaba, esa persona que le había dado tantos años de su vida, con quien había nacido y compartido todos esos momentos, si Dipper no quería estar con ella, entonces ella no lo iba a amarrar, lo único que deseaba era verlo feliz, incluso si ella tenía que convertirse en una asesina.

" _Quiero abortar", Le dijo la tarde anterior al médico que atendía su caso._

" _¿estás segura?"_

" _Si"_

Porque ya nada tenía sentido si Dipper no estaba con ella; ella misma se moriría para hacerlo feliz, se sacrificaría por él y a lo que habían engendrado juntos con tanto amor y pasión.

— Perdón — Se susurró así misma acunándose de nuevo para tratar de calmarse mientras esperaba que la hora llegará.

* * *

Volvió la malvada por quien lloraban(?), lastimosamente solo les traigo malas noticias con este capitulo, y en verdad disfruto hacerlos sufrir C:, espero traer el próximo pronto pero sigo sin inspiración, cuando ando con inspiración escribo usualmente diez paginas xD, pero voy lento... pero seguro... estuve pensando en el transcurso de la historia... y sé que de aqui al quince de febrero no la termino, quisiera terminarla ese dia, pero no me da :v, asi que me tendran por unos meses más, es que falta mucho... no sé cuantos capitulos me tomé, diría que podría llegar a 30.

Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews xD, encuentro interesantes los que me dejan en esta historia.

 **Cesargarcia:** Pues creo que una bofetada hubiera sido muy dramatico (?) (si claro), personalmente no me hubiera cuadrado eso ya que estaba lo suficientemente destrozada para huir sin decirle nada.

 **StkAmbln:** La verdad es que cuando vi ese capitulo, me dejo un poco mal el sabor de boca que Robbie y Tambry se hayan enamorado así, porque en si es forzado, ellos dos se detestaban y que Mabel los haya manipulado de esa forma fue malo. Hubiera sido interesante que la poción de amor se les haya roto y se hayan formado parejas random al azar xD, (queria ver pinecest), pero eso quedara en mis locos sueños. Y Dipper si esta hechizado C:, de hecho si se lee bien, él esta así de "pobrecita Wendy" y luego de un momento a otro la ve de otra forma, así que describi el momento exacto donde le tiraron la pocima pero no se dieron de cuenta, pero como ando falta de inspiración no logró describir como yo quiero (me frustra).

 **Casery Blood:** Ah, no te adelantes xDD... tenme paciencia(?) **  
**

 **Allison Doolin:** Pero si yo he dicho una y otra vez que soy malvada!, tienen que creerme cuando lo digo xD, esta bien... de alguna forma lo arreglaré (?)

 **Slash torrence:** Perdón si te decepcione es que para mi, Dipper no podría serle infiel a Mabel si no fuera por un motivo de fuerza mayor... es que yo no estaría enamorada de este shipping si no supiera lo que es capaz de hacer ese hombre por su hermanita, es tan hermoso que me dan ganas de llorar - se limpia los mocos y las lágrimas-

Aproposito, una chica dejo un review para ti (?), no le entendi ni pio y no sé si tenga algo que ver contigo xDD, pero me hizo reir la pobre.

 **Marcoman:** Dude, entiendo que cuando te guste algo quieras leer sobre ello, yo he pasado por eso, pero no tienes que mandarme tantos reviews, mira que la paciencia es una virtud y considero que yo no me demoró tanto en actualizar, yo he esperado hasta tres años por capitulos sin acosar a nadie.

 **Sagytalinda:** okei, respeto tus gustos como lector, pero reafirmo mi deber como autora recordandote que esto es pinecest(?), asi que no sueñes con Wendip en este fic C:, gracias por el review~.

 **Hinevampire:** Todos querian la bofetada xD, esta bien... pensaré tus ideas, gracias por dejarme el reviews y sigueme leyendo C:


	18. Decisiones 2

Levantó la cabeza sin mucho ánimo mirando el reloj, dos en punto marcaba, si no iba ahora llegaría tarde, nunca en la vida le había costado tanto levantarse, pero al final lo hizo para salir por esa puerta. En el camino iba repasando las miles de cosas que saldrían bien si lo hacía, a sus padres seguramente les haría gracia que al final estaba haciendo lo que ellos le ordenaron, quizás y hasta podrían perdonarla por su pecado, volver a estar en los brazos de su madre, o escuchar la voz de su padre, anhelaba eso desde que había abandonado su hogar; Sabía que no sería igual que antes, que siempre estaría la marca, pero quería creer que el perdón existía en el corazón de sus progenitores. Con Dipper era otro cuento, sabía que jamás volverían a hacer los de antes, si alguna vez se encontraban se hablarían como si fueran dos completos extraños, pero él sería feliz, lograría todo lo que quiso para su futuro, y ella lo apoyaría en el fondo, le sonreirá felicitándolo por ganar algún premio nobel de física o química, o cuando salve al mundo de nuevo, aunque eso significará vivir en total soledad.

El viaje se le hizo relativamente corto, cuando ya pudo vislumbrar el hospital eran las dos y media, se sentó por un momento sintiendo todas sus fuerzas desaparecer, todos los pensamientos de coraje que se le daban se desvanecía en su cabeza uno por uno, sintiendo un irascible miedo creciendo dentro de ella, estaba dudando de sus acciones, aunque el futuro sin lo que tenía dentro de su vientre era bueno y próspero, no podía evitar sentir la culpa de lo que pensaba hacer, ¿acaso no le habían demostrado antes que ellos estaban vivos?, había sufrido tantas dolencias en apenas un par de meses y medio, e incluso había visto su pequeña primera foto, esos puntos blancos. Cuando se dio de cuenta que sus manos temblaban las empuño, no podía dudar ahora, así que cerrando sus ojos se levantó decidida.

— Hola Mabel — Aquella voz la espanto al pronunciar su nombre, volteó su cara encontrándose con los ojos azules de Pacifica Northwest, aunque pareciera extraño, ella sonreía de oreja a oreja.

— Ho-hola — Su voz temblaba ya que su paz mental estaba perturbada como para hablar con la rubia.

Algo inesperado paso, Pacifica se abalanzó sobre ella dándole un misterioso abrazo que la tomó por sorpresa, luego paso sus manos a cada lado de sus brazos alejándose un poco.

— ¡Adivina que! — Su voz sonaba risueña y soñadora, cosa que le sorprendió, Pacifica no era así — ¡Ya sé que va a ser mi bebé — Aquello la dejo en un estado de shock momentáneo, cuando volvió en si la chica Northwest abría una bolsita que tenía en su mano, sacando un mameluco azul — Estaba en el médico hace una hora, y por fin sabe el sexo, va a ser un varón, así que pensé en comprarle esto — Mostrándole aquella prenda con tanta ilusión y con tanta energía, Mabel supo que ella estaba muy feliz.

— Vaya… que genial — Solo pudo atinar decir con una sonrisa torpe y engañosa que cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta que era falsa y que mostraba una modesta alegría que no sentía, pero Pacifica estaba tan absorta en sus sueños y esperanzas que no lo notó o ni siquiera le intereso.

— ¡Sera un niño!, ¿puedes creerlo?, ¡seré mamá de un niño! — Y entre su parloteó Mabel se sentía débil y desdichada, veía como la rubia estaba tan contenta con aquella noticia, notó la enorme bolsa que llevaba, ropa para bebé, un chupete, zapatos, medias— Aún tengo que comprar la cuna para Nath pero vi que habían unas en oferta en la calle de atrás, ¿quieres ir a ver una conmigo? — Y sus ojos brillaban con tanta intensidad que a Mabel le dieron nauseas en ese momento, pero Pacifica no espero ni una respuesta cuando tomó su muñeca y la arrastró hasta la calle de atrás.

No quería ir, quería escapar lo más rápido posible, no quería ver la felicidad de Pacifica siendo una madre cuando ella planeaba hacerle algo horrible a sus propios hijos. La mano de Pacifica sosteniendo su muñeca era muy calidad, ella sería una madre estupenda, ella dio todo por su pequeño bebé no nato, dejo a su familia, empezó a trabajar incluso cuando no lo había hecho nunca, dejo la escuela para ahorrar para él, incluso si el padre de su hijito no estaba, en cambio ella solo había tenido miedo todo este tiempo y ante la adversidad había decidido eliminar su problema.

— Perdón… — Se susurró mientras la rubia se detenía y giraba para mirarla.

— ¿Eh? — Preguntó notándola triste por primera vez — ¿Qué pasa? — Se acercó hacia ella, Mabel miro el reloj, faltaban quince para las tres.

— Yo… iba hacia el hospital y yo… —

— ¿Tienes control?, ¿acaso paso algo? — Pero Mabel ante esas preguntas se derrumbó, no quería que Pacifica pensará mal de ella, pero la tristeza de su cara notaba el gran dilema en el que pasaba — Lo siento, parece que te retrase, es que estaba tan feliz… quería contárselo a alguien — Se disculpó ella mientras le sonreía — Ve a tu cita Mabel, luego me visitas para que te pueda mostrar todo lo que le compre a Nathaniel — Y dicho eso ella sacudió su mano de un lado para el otro y se fue hacia la tienda que buscaba dejando a la castaña confundida.

Ahora se sentía el doble de horrible, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada, caminó de nuevo a paso lento mientras llegaba al hospital, llego al consultorio donde se supone que debía estar puntual, miró el reloj y faltaban cinco minutos, tembló de nuevo recapacitando todo lo bueno que saldría si hacia aquello, pero solo recordaba la cara de felicidad de Pacifica, los minutos corrieron lentamente hasta que las manecillas llegaron a la tres de la tarde y salió un hombre con tapabocas invitándola a pasar, ella tomó aire levantándose de su asiento y cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

* * *

— ¿Dónde demonios estoy? — Se preguntaba el castaño que no paraba de cortar maleza, su peor miedo podría haberse confirmado al ver todos esos arbustos sin podar, aunque no era raro en el bosque, pero esos habían crecido exageradamente, pero sabía que aun seguía en los bosques de Gravity falls por la cantidad de pinos que veía.

El calor lo sofocaba, sin duda era verano, pero no recordaba que hubiera tanta maleza en el bosque, por eso lo espantaba la idea de haber retrocedido más de la cuenta, cuando por fin logró ver la salida al bosque se sintió aliviado, aunque fuera vergonzoso admitir que se había perdido, intento buscar algún lugar por el cual orientarse y llegar a su destino. Las cosas parecían estar ligeramente cambiadas, faltaban algunos árboles por los caminos y senderos que recorría, pero no le prestaba mucha atención porque ya se había orientado un poco por la topografía. Fue entonces que encontró la cabaña del misterio… solo que sin el letrero de la cabaña del misterio.

— ¿Tanto retrocedí? — se asustó al pensar que tal vez había ido más de 30 años al pasado, antes de que Stanley fundara su tienda — ¿Y ahora qué hago? — Se sentía agobiado, sus cálculos habían sido incorrectos, eso no lo tenía planeado.

Definitivamente tenía que volver, pero estaba cansado de tanto caminar, sediento por el calor, y lo peor de todo es que no podía entrar en la cabaña, se recostó por unos minutos en un troco de un árbol, se sentía pegajoso por su sudor y tenía algo de sueño. Los cerró ligeramente, ese lugar no cambiaba mucho en el tiempo, aunque si tenía sus diferencias, a Dipper definitivamente le agradaba Gravity falls.

Los gritos de alguien lo despertaron, abrió los ojos al pensar en encontrarse con otra persona, si fuera el Ford del pasado podría dispararle sin pensarlo, pero solo vio la figura de una niña corriendo por los alrededores gritando.

— ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! — Oyó Dipper mientras la veía sorprendido, esa voz le sonaba familiar — ¡MALDITO NATHANIEL! — Ella parecía estar bastante enfadada por lo cual Dipper prefirió alejarse de ella, pero si querer hizo ruido con unas hojas al levantarse de suelo capturando su atención.

Ella le miró fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos y él se asustó.

— ¿Mabel? Susurró al notar que esa chica era exactamente como Mabel, ojos castaños y cabellos de igual color, y ahora que la detallaba mejor notaba el suéter rosado hecho a mano que llevaba puesto, incluso si hacia cuarenta grados de temperatura bajo la sombra, su apariencia parecía ser el de una chica de doce, ella sonrió al mirarlo.

— ¡Hola! — Se acercó a él con una velocidad increíble — Me llamo Carla pero tú puedes llamarme la chica de tus sueños — Y ella guiño su ojo mientras Dipper se sentía el doble de confundido.

— ¿Carla? — Él se alejó unos centímetros de ella.

— Exacto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?, ¿quieres ir a una cita? — Y ella se acercaba más hasta tenerlo casi acorralado en un árbol, puso sus manos en sus hombros alejándola un poco.

— Espera un segundo, ¿qué año es este? — Y a ella le brillaron los ojos.

— ¡¿Eres un viajero del tiempo?! ¿De qué época eres?, ¿eres un policía del tiempo?, ¿conoces a Blendin Blandin?, hace tiempo que no lo veo, ¿traes alguna máquina del tiempo contigo?, necesito arreglar algo — Ella frunció el ceño y Dipper apenas y podía entender lo que decía.

— Haces demasiadas preguntas… — Dipper sentía que estuviera viendo a Mabel en persona, sonrió un poco al pensar en aquello y luego sintió pánico cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando — ¿Qué año es? — Volvió a preguntar.

— Es el 2028 — Respondió ella sonriéndole y a Dipper casi le da un patatús al escuchar eso.

Contando los años rápidamente se dio cuenta de quien estaba frente a él muy posiblemente era su hija.

Dio un paso retrocediendo, luego dio otro, y luego dio tres más.

— ¿Ya te vas? —Preguntó ella aburrida, la misma cara de decepción que hubiera hecho Mabel de doce años — ¡Pero aun no vamos a una cita!, ¿no quieres ir al cine? — Volvió a preguntarle sonriendo, Dipper se sintió confundido, asustado y asqueado, todo al mismo tiempo

— Créeme, no quieres ir conmigo — Le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta — Adiós, ha sido un placer — y mientras se preparaba para salir corriendo la vio acercándose.

Su cabello largo lo movía el viento con fluidez, cada paso que daba lo hacía con gracia, se acercó hacia ambos utilizando un vestido blanco largo que también se mecía con el viento, 28 años debería de tener en aquel momento, pero se veía realmente joven, como si apenas cumpliera los 20, Dipper se quedó sin habla, sin duda, esa si era Mabel. Ella miró hacia él, se sorprendió al reconocerlo ya que nunca podría confundirlo.

— Tenemos un invitado — Dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Lo conoces? — Pregunto su hija Carla acercándose a su lado.

— Digamos que si — Sonrió ella — Carla, cariño… no puedes pelear con Nathaniel por esa tontería, no fue muy cortés lo que dijiste de él — Carla había hecho un puchero por ese ligero regaño, Mabel acarició su cabeza con timidez, mirando a su invitado de otra época — Ve a disculparte con él —

— Pero mamá, él me dejo de lado por… —

— Carla, ve ahora mismo — Le ordeno la castaña mayor mientras su hija solo se iba a regaña dientes a disculparse.

Cuando ambos quedaron solos se miraron de nuevo, Dipper se sentía extraño y nervioso, aquella hermosa persona no podía ser su hermana gemela, ahora no tenían la misma edad, y ella era un poco más alta de lo que era a la edad de 16, aunque en su cara se notaba el paso del tiempo mostrando su cara redonda un poco más ovalada, pero en esencia era la Mabel que siempre había conocido, lo veía en sus ojos.

— Creo que sé que viniste hacer aquí — Le dijo ella acercándosele, Dipper sintió el corazón palpitar demasiado fuerte para su gusto, y su presión sanguínea elevarse hasta las nubes — Ibas a evitar que tuviéramos algo, ¿no es así? — Ella le miro seriamente, jamás pensó ver a Mabel de esa manera, no parecía estar dolida, lo que hubiera pasado con ellos en el pasado, para ella ya era pasado.

— Perdóname — Le susurró él mirando hacia el suelo perturbado.

— Yo ya te perdoné hace mucho — Mabel le sonrió con cariño — Pero aun tengo que decirte, que no quiero que lo hagas ni lo intentes nuevamente, por favor — Y eso lo dejaba confundido, miró a Mabel a los ojos.

— Pero… es mejor si no hubiéramos tenido… yo no te hubiera traicionado… y no tendrías que estar sola… Mabel, esta es la mejor opción de no cometer errores — Pero ella borró su sonrisa mientras ponía una mano en su hombro mirándolo seriamente.

— Te aseguró… que yo no querría vivir una vida diferente a esta — se acercó sus manos hacia su cara para tomar sus mejillas — Esta es mi vida y han sido mis decisiones, este camino fue el que escogí y ahora soy inmensamente feliz con mis hijos… y con mi esposo — y aquello lo susurró algo incomoda, en ese instante él notó el anillo en su dedo anular — No me quites esto… por favor — Le rogó ella, Dipper tomó sus manos con delicadeza mirándola entendiendo ese sentimiento de miedo de perderlo todo.

Ahora sabía que Mabel tenía una familia, que estaba casada y que era muy feliz, todo sin él. El Dipper que vivía en aquella época había perdido a Mabel para siempre, estaba sin ella, la niña que había visto seguramente había crecido creyendo que el otro hombre con quien estaba era su padre, seguro lo llamaba Papá. Se separó de Mabel sintiéndose vacío, dolido, las ganas de llorar se hicieron presente.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo? — Se dijo así mismo mientras empezaba a derramar lágrimas como si fuera un niño pequeño, aunque sabía que si se alejaba de Mabel, ella tendría otra vida, sería feliz con otra persona como lo era ahora, aunque lo sabía, no pensó que al ver hecho realidad aquel pensamiento le fuera a dar tan duro.

— Dipper… — Le susurró ella al verlo llorar.

— No quiero esto… no quiero esto — él intentaba limpiar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

— Todo va estar bien —

— ¡No!, ¡nada está bien! — Alzó un poco la voz — ¡Nada tiene sentido si no estás!, yo… Mabel, yo no entiendo porque lo hice… simplemente lo hice, creí que ya no estaba enamorado de ti… pero esto me duele mucho — Él puso una mano en su pecho apretándolo suavemente.

Ella le miraba algo triste, su mano acarició su cabeza con suavidad, consolándolo.

— Dipper… estas bajo un hechizo de amor — Le dijo mientras él le veía confundido.

— ¿Qué? —

— Cupido lo hizo, para vengarse de mi… hizo que Wendy y tú se enamoraran con uno de sus hechizos — él pestañeo confundido por aquella confesión.

— O sea… que es culpa de cupido… no estoy enamorado de ella… yo… — Ella asintió levemente sonriéndole.

— Dip, lo que hagas ahora depende de ti, toma tus decisiones y vuelve, no importa lo que decidas, yo estaré bien — el castaño la observo como si ella fuera una figura divina, estaba tranquila con lo que pasaba.

— Tú ya sabes lo que escogeré — Le afirmó, ella asintió sin dudar.

— Pero no te lo puedo decir, creo que entiendes porque — él asintió calmándose por fin.

— No voy a dejarte — Le aseguró seriamente — quiero vivir mi vida contigo… y esa niña, quiero que me llame Papá — ella solo lo miraba sin decir nada.

— Siempre serás su padre — Le afirmó ella.

— ¿Y el otro bebé? — Preguntó él por curiosidad.

— Dejémoslo en secreto, lo mejor será que te apures Dipper… si vuelves a tiempo puedes evitar que haga algo terrible — Dipper solo le miro sin comprender.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — ella miró hacia el suelo algo triste por lo que iba a decir.

— Cuando paso ese incidente… yo pensé que lo mejor sería interrumpir el embarazo, creí que sería lo mejor para ti y para mi… si no llegas a tiempo y no me detienes… este futuro no existirá — Aquello asusto al castaño.

— Mabel… ¿qué hiciste? — preguntó asustado.

— Será mejor que corras… la cita es a las tres en el hospital — Dipper comprendió la situación.

— Yo…¡no voy a permitir que te cases con alguien más! — Aquello sorprendió a la castaña, pero ella solo sonrió con ternura.

— Entonces corre, idiota — y aquel insulto les hizo sentir que Mabel no lo odiaba, que en el fondo deseaba que estuviera con ella, sonrió una última vez y empezó a correr.

Mabel lo miraba correr, hasta que desapareció de su vista, sonrió nostálgicamente recordando muchas cosas de su pasado, al voltearse pudo observar como la pequeña Carla espiaba secretamente aunque sabía que por la distancia no hubiera podido escuchar nada.

— ¿Qué haces allí cotilleando? — Ella frunció el ceño y la pequeña se acercó hacia ella.

— ¿Quién era él? — Preguntó haciendo un puchero — Parecía que se conocían muy íntimamente, ¿le estás siendo infiel a papá? — Carla se alteró un poco.

— Mmm si, supongo que si —

— ¡Le voy a contar a Papá¡ — Le acusó ella corriendo rápidamente hacia la cabaña a toda prisa.

Ella sonrió con gracia, ahora se sentía más tranquila.

Dipper corrió como si no tuviera futuro, no importaban ahora el calor o las yerbas crecidas del bosque, simplemente deseaba llegar a su objetivo, de nuevo atravesó todo lo que había recorrido para poder llegar al portal, salto al verlo para poder pasar por el lo más rápido posible.

— ¡Dipper! — Stanford se asustó al verlo llegar en picada.

— Tío Ford… ¿qué hora es? — preguntó tomando un poco el aliento.

— Las dos y media, ¿por qué preguntas eso?, ¿lograste tu objetivo? —le interrogó.

— No, no puedo hacerlo, no quiero dejar a Mabel, no quiero dejar mi familia — Habló apresurado — ¡Tengo que irme! — Le gritó mientras dejaba a Ford de lado, él solo lo veía confundido mientras intentaba irse lo más rápido que podía de allí.

— Que idiota eres… sobrino — Susurró mientras veía el portal que aún se mantenía abierto, luego de eso decidió apagar la máquina.

* * *

— Acuéstese y quítese la ropa — Le ordenó el médico que le iba a atender en su caso, ella asintió haciendo lo que le ordeno.

Estando allí, podía sentir el frio de aquella sala, le calaba hasta los huesos, cuando estuvo en la camilla con las piernas abiertas esperando a que el médico hiciera algo empezó a sentirse horrible, recordaba la cara de Pacifica, sonriendo, estando tan emocionada por su nuevo hijo. La sensación de que ella podría poner esa cara y que podría ser igual de feliz le invadió el pecho oprimiéndolo sin piedad, sintiendo que sus lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos.

— Señorita, tengo que preguntarle… ¿realmente desea hacer esto? — Le cuestionó el médico mientras ella le miraba a los ojos —Usted es realmente joven y puede estar asustada, pero tomar una decisión con miedo puede dejarla marcada de por vida, existen otras opciones como…—

— Lo siento Doctor — Le contestó ella interrumpiéndolo — Yo no quiero hacerlo, sé que es lo mejor para mí… pero enserio no quiero… siento haber hecho que perdiera su tiempo — El doctor bajo su tapabocas sonriéndole.

— No se preocupe, que tenga un buen día — Y ella volvió a ponerse su ropa y salir de allí.

Le asustaba tener que enfrentarse a eso sola, pero si Pacifica podía hacerlo, ella también lo haría, si Dipper la iba a dejar y se iba a largar con otra, pues ese sería su problema, ella sola podría hacerlo, no era una Pines solo de nombre, ya era hora de que empezará a madurar y a pensar un poco más en sus hijos, empezaría a tomar sus propias decisiones para no tener que depender de nadie.

Salió con una mirada nueva, estaba dispuesta a no cometer más estupideces, empezando desde ahora mismo.

— ¡MABEL! — Pero al oír su voz toda su voluntad pareció desvanecerse.

Dipper se veía cansado de tanto correr, al verla salir del hospital le miraba aterrado, se acercó a ella tomándola de los hombros con algo de brusquedad.

— ¡Dime que no lo hiciste! — Y ella abrió sus ojos asustada, ¿cómo se habría enterado él?

— Dip… — Y aunque hubiera querido que su voz no se quebrará, aun se encontraba adolorida por lo que había pasado con Wendy, pero los ojos de Dipper le exigían una respuesta — Yo no lo hice — Respondió cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, pero luego sintió el cálido abrazo y el gran suspiro de alivio que él soltó.

— Menos mal — Y ahora Mabel no entendía nada, era abrazada por él chico que se suponía estaba enamorada de otra, pero parecía estar muy aliviado de que ella no hubiera abortado, a pesar de que él ni siquiera la hubiera visitado en tres días.

— Dipper… — Y aunque aquel abrazo le agradaba y le hacía sentir feliz, era consciente que él ahora estaba enamorada de otra, sintió que él le apretó con más fuerza.

— Perdóname — Le susurró en su oído y ella solo abrió los ojos sorprendida — He sido un idiota… lo siento Mabel… por favor perdóname — Aquello era extraño, ¿acaso se había liberado de la maldición de cupido?

— Pero no es tu culpa… es de cupido — Ella se alejó un poco, necesitaba explicarle las cosas — no sé como le hiciste para romper la maldición, pero sé que no es tu culpa — él le miro extrañado.

— ¿Sabes que es una maldición? — Ella asintió — ¿Cómo lo supiste? —

— Él me lo dijo, me dijo que esto era lo mejor para los dos… creí que tenía razón — Admitió ella cabizbaja.

Entonces Dipper empezó a sentir rabia hacia cupido, quería destrozarlo, él había empezado todo este problema, pero también sabía que en el fondo su plan había funcionado por todas las dudas y lamentaciones que él tenía en su interior.

— Mabel… la maldición no se ha roto… no sé como romperla, ella aún sigue en mi cabeza y no estoy seguro si cuando la vuelva a ver podré resistir— Le aclaró él, la castaña le miraba curiosa.

— ¿Entonces como supiste sobre cupido?—

— Es una larga historia, pero ahora tenemos que pensar en una forma para deshacer el hechizo de amor de cupido — Le aclaró él mientras intentaba pensar en alguna solución para salir de todo este embrollo.

— Si aún estás hechizado… ¿por qué me eliges a mí? — Ella sentía esa necesidad de saber, se suponía que debía escoger a Wendy por encima de ella, porque ahora en su corazón solo debía estar Wendy, Dipper le miró sonriéndole.

— Porque recordé que quiero crecer junto a ti — Aquella respuesta ya se la había dado hace tanto tiempo, le había prometido crecer junto a ella, y aquella ocasión no era la excepción, sus lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos sintiéndose inmensamente feliz.

— Se me ocurre algo para romper el hechizo… pero es muy cursi — Le dijo escondiendo su sonrisa detrás de la manga de su suéter.

— ¿Qué cosa? —

— En las películas, el beso del verdadero amor siempre soluciona todo… si tú y yo nos besamos tal vez podríamos… —

— Esto no es una película Mabel… — Le recordó él, pero aquello podía tener lógica.

— Estamos en Gravity falls… aquí cualquier cosa podría suceder… — Le recordó ella mientras lo veía a los ojos, algo sonrojada por la idea tan romántica que había tenido.

— No puedo discutir eso — se rindió Dipper sonriéndole también.

Ambos se acercaron como lo habían hecho miles de veces, ella se encontraba nerviosa por aquello, nunca se había peleado o tenido una separación así, ¿y si no funcionaba?, no sabía como podría resolver eso, cuando las manos de su hermano tomaron sus mejillas solo pudo cerrar los ojos y dejar que las cosas sucedieran como debían de suceder, sus labios se encontraron en un beso lento, rozando sus labios con ternura y desesperación.

Dipper Pines se sintió como si hubiera salido de una burbuja, las imágenes de Wendy que tenía en su cabeza se habían desvanecido, todo lo que amaba de Mabel volvía una vez más, sintiendo esa necesidad de tenerla una vez más, ese sentimiento egoísta de tenerla toda para él volvía, como si se hubiera escondido para salir con una fuerza avasallante.

Al separarse Mabel estaba ansiosa de saber si había funcionado, le miró a los ojos interrogándole, él solo sonrió y volvió a besarla sin decir nada más.

— Sabes… aun seguimos en el hospital — Le recordó ella cuando Dipper le dejo por fin libre, después de ese segundo beso que la dejo casi sin aire.

— Lo sé… me ha dejado de importar, ¿sabes? — Le respondió con sinceridad abrazándola — Ya no me importa que opine este pueblo, si me van a odiar, que me odien, pero no voy a perderte nunca — aquel abrazó era tan cómodo y cálido para ella, es como si hubiera vuelto al lugar donde pertenecía.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos, se sonrieron el uno al otro y decidieron volver a su hogar, aquel episodio triste de sus vidas había terminado, y ahora lo único que faltaba era seguir adelante.

* * *

— Hola chico torpe, te he estado buscando — Fue lo que dijo Stan al verlo cruzar la entrada tomado de la mano con Mabel, parecía bastante irritado.

Dipper sintió que su vida había llegado a su fin al ver a Stanley Pines cruzado de manos esperándolo.

— Espera, esto tiene una explicación — Le dijo él mientras se escondía detrás de Mabel.

— No hay ninguna explicación para la cobardía, pequeño — Le aclaró él apartando a su sobrina delicadamente.

— ¡Estaba hechizado!, ¡Cupido me hechizo! — Le alzó la voz intentando hacer que escuchará, pero el puño de Stan ya estaba en su ojo antes de que pudiera terminar.

— ¡A mí no me hables de hechizos!, el hecho aquí es que hiciste llorar a tu propia hermana y la dejaste sola por tres días, ¿crees que eso es de hombres? — Dipper cubrió su ojo izquierdo y suspiro.

— Lo siento… — Se disculpó mientras Stan lo miraba irritado — Supongo que me lo merezco — Le dijo en voz baja aceptando su castigo.

— Tío Stan… no le pegues más — Le suplico Mabel al ver a su hermano herido — Es cierto lo que dijo, cupido le lanzó un hechizo… todo esto lo hizo para vengarse de algo que yo le hice — Le explico ella mientras Stanley le miraba.

— ¿El de la banda? — Le preguntó él, ella asintió.

— El mismo me lo dijo… perdón si lo oculte — Stan suspiró.

— No me interesa esas cosas raras — Y él salió iracundo de la cabaña del misterio, entró a su auto y lo encendió para arrancar a toda velocidad a quien sabe donde.

— Stan me odia — Le dijo Dipper a Mabel mirando hacia la puerta.

— No creo que te odie… es solo que él estaba más asustado que yo… — Le explicó sonriéndole — Voy a buscarte un pedazo de carne para ese ojo —aun con su sonrisa fue hacia la cocina.

Stanley conducía bastante alterado, estaba harto de ese pueblo, ¿ahora había un cupido tratando de arruinar la relación de sus sobrinos?, ya estaba cansado de ver a esos dos sufrir, ya les habían hecho mucho daño sus propios padres para que ahora viniera otro idiota para intentar separarlos, freno en seco al notar que alguien se había atravesado en su camino.

— ¿Stanford? — Susurró al reconocerlo.

— Stanley — Le dijo él acercándosele — ¿A dónde vas? — Preguntó al notar la cara gruñona que tenía.

— A golpear a un tipo gordo y feo, ¿quieres venir? — Le invitó mientras le sonreía.

— De acuerdo… — Le dijo él sin estar muy convencido y entrando en el auto — ¿Por qué quieres golpearlo? — Le preguntó ya mirando su forma irascible de conducir.

— Según Mabel, él tipo embrujo a Dipper para que le pusiera los cuernos para separarlos, nadie hace a mi sobrina sufrir y se queda como si nada — Stanford estuvo atando cabos sueltos.

— Entiendo… —

Stanley siguió conduciendo el auto, ya no sabía a donde se había ido el tipo ese, pero con suerte solo tenía que seguir los volantes de la gira, después de preguntar a dos extraños llegaron al pueblo vecino, donde estaban en plena función.

— Muy bien Ford… este es el plan, yo lo golpeo y tú me cubres — Ford suspiró mientras asentía.

Las cosas pasaron muy rápido cuando Stanley subió al escenario y tomó al tipo de alitas y se dedicó a darle un gran golpe, mientras que el público se volvía iracundo con lo que veía, Stanford saco una de sus armas haciendo que todos se asustaran y entraran en pánico.

— ¡Tómalas Ford! — Stanley tiró las pociones hacia arriba y Ford lo único que hizo fue dispararles.

Las pociones se mezclaron encima del público, haciendo que las personas empezaran a caer bajo los efectos de ellas.

— ¡NO! — gritó Cupido al notar lo que el par de ancianos habían hecho.

— ¡Eso te pasa por haber hecho llorar a mi sobrina! — Le gritó Stanley en la cara.

— Me las van a pagar— Dijo él forzando su mandíbula, Stanford se acercó a él mientras le apuntaba con su arma.

— ¿Estás seguro?, mira que si te vuelves a meter con mi familia… no saldrás vivo — Cupido agachó su cabeza aceptando su derrota.

Ambos Stans salieron corriendo, la multitud empezó a enfurecer y a golpearse entre ellos, debido a los celos, el odio y las demás emociones mezcladas, cupido se quedó observando como ambos se escapaban de sus manos sin saber como arreglar lo que acaba de pasar con la multitud.

* * *

No me demoré tanto, logre superar mi bloqueó, creo... crei que me iba a quedar más largo el capitulo, pero creo que exprese lo que queria (~owo)~, espero les haya gustado como se desenvolvió todo, estaba pensando en poner la parte de Dipper en un especial, pero meh, no tendría sentido la historia, obviamente sé que es mucho spoiler, ¿alguno se imagino que su hija se lamaría Carla?, quisiera que intente adivinar el nombre del otro bebé (ya lo decidi pero ese si será secreto hasta el final).

No sé si se dieron de cuenta pero llegue a 200 Reviews (ToT), estoy realmente feliz, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo usuarios de mi corazón, me encanta que este fanfic tenga tantos, le he escrito con mucho amor ( y maldad), y a dado sus frutos, espero que este año sigan leyendome, cuando llegue el final de la serie lloraré y espero que me consuelen ;_; (estoy esperando un final Pinecest donde Dipper y Mabel vuelvan tomados a de las manos a Piedmont), esta gran serie me ha cautivado horriblemente, seguro me seguira gustando hasta que tenga 30 (?)

Tengo que aclarar algunas cosas.

1) Si, me he apresurado un poco, pero no es la falta de imaginación, siempre tengo imaginación lo que me faltan son ganas de escribir, tengo un problema de concentración (?), asi que es dificil mantenerme estable con muchas cosas, por eso me obligo, porque no quiero dejarlas tiradas y sé que si no actualizo constantemente lo dejaré de lado :c

2) Ford estaba en Gravity falls, sé que no explique mucho esto, pero la verdad no me pareció util aclararlo, ya había escrito que el estaría por allí, pero no se había encontrado con los gemelos hasta ahora, pero esta en Gravity falls, intentaré que aparesca más regularmente.

3) Sobre los comentarios ofensivos, a mi me dan gracia, en especial porque la gente que usualmente los hacen ni saben que están diciendo y se ponen a juzgar a la gente sin conocerla, por ejemplo, yo tengo un hermano menor y a mi no se me pasa por la cabeza tener relaciones con él o algo parecido, mi teoria es que la gente para sentir empatia tiende a visualizarse en la misma situación y por eso les da tanto asco (Es que enserio, si me imagino besandome con mi hermano si me da asco), pero yo si sé distinguir de la realidad de la fantasia, algunas personas no, por eso las comprendo y no caigo en sus juegos.

Bien, creo que eso es todo, sigan dejandome maravillosos reviews~


	19. enfrentamiento

— ¿Aun te duele mucho? — Le preguntó Mabel a Dipper quien estaba recostado a su lado junto a su cama, este solo tenía la cabeza sobre la almohada con un poco de hielo en su ojo hinchado.

— Solo un poco… me va a quedar un moretón — Respondió quitándose el hielo ya que sentía un ardor intenso en esa zona — ¿se ve muy mal? — Preguntó preocupado.

— Si — Respondió ella mientras alzaba los hombros — Ahora eres más feo que de costumbre — Dipper sonrió un poco por su broma, al parecer las cosas con Mabel ya se estaban solucionando.

— Bien, tendrás que quedarte conmigo para siempre ya que esto es tu culpa —

— ¿QUÉ? — Gritó ella ofendida —yo no me estuve besuqueando con otra Dipper Pines — ella frunció el ceño mientras cruzaba sus brazos, seguía su broma y actuaba de forma enojada, Dipper rio.

— Sino hubieras robado esa botella de Cupido no estaríamos en esta situación — Le aclaró haciendo que Mabel le mirará acusatoriamente.

— Si claro, échale la culpa a Mabel, todos los hombres son iguales no importa si es tu hermano gemelo — Y ella estiró su cara al otro lado, Dipper le abrazó de la cintura y se pegó a ella como un chicle.

— Si soy igual a todos entonces… ¿por qué te metiste conmigo? — Le pico él mientras Mabel le miraba desde arriba.

— Porque el perdedor de Dipper Pines no conseguiría otra novia en la vida— Le sacó la lengua mientras le despeinaba el cabello.

— Si claro — En ese momento él se quedó callado mirándole, ahora se encontraba muy feliz (a pesar de su ojo hinchado).

— Yo soy encantadora hermanito, podría estar con cualquier chico, agradece que me fijé en ti — Le respondió de nuevo ella picándole aun más, pero a Dipper dejo de parecerle divertido en ese momento.

— Oye Mabs… no te cases nunca — Aquello le sorprendió a la chica castaña, no es como si su gran sueño fuera casarse en esos instantes, además ella no era tonta sabía que en ningún lado permitirían que se casaría con Dipper, pero aquello le pareció confuso, hace unos días hablaban de planes imaginarios de boda, pero ahora él le pedía que no se casara.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Interrogó a su hermano mientras él suspiraba.

— Esto va a parecerte extraño… pero de algún modo viaje al futuro y bueno… — Y aquello le intrigó aun más.

— ¿Viajaste al futuro?, ¿cuándo?, ¿Qué viste?, ¿era bonito? — Le interrogó un montón Dipper se sentó junto a ella y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

— Bien… esto no es fácil de decir — Le admitió mirándole a los ojos, pero ya conocía que la Mabel de futuro sabía sobre su viaje — Digamos que… mientras estaba encantado viaje para evitar que tuviéramos una relación ince…—

— ¿QUÉ? — Gritó ella soltándose de las manos — ¡Dipper!, ¡¿cómo pudiste?! — se alejó de él molesta y dolida, no podía creer eso.

— Mabel… estaba hechizado y yo pensé que sería menos doloroso para ti si…. —

— ¡No me importa! — Y ella tapó sus oídos mientras cantaba "lalalala" para no escucharle.

— Ay Dios… — él suspiró al ver que se portaba tan infantil, espero a que se calmara un poco para poder explicarle las cosas pero Mabel no paraba de decir "lalala" – Entonces no te voy a contar que conocí a nuestra hija — Y aquello fue el interruptor para que ella parará su comportamiento infantil, le miró a los ojos confundida.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — preguntó con brillos en los ojos, Dipper rio de medio lado.

— Vi a nuestra futura hija, incluso sé cual es su nombre — La cara de Mabel lucía bastante emocionada, le tomó de la camisa y le acercó hacia ella usando algo de fuerza.

— ¡¿CÓMO SE LLAMA?! — Le exigió saber sin dejar de sonreír, Dipper le alejó un poco intentando calmarla de su emoción.

— Se llama Carla — Y Mabel no pudo evitar reprimir un gritó de emoción.

— ¿Carla? — Y aquello la hizo sonreír mucho, Dipper la veía tan contenta que no pudo evitar sentirse feliz también — ¿por qué Carla? — Se preguntó ella misma — No conozco a ninguna Carla… Pero suena lindo, ¿cierto? — Le preguntó mirándole con una expresión conmovedora.

— Oh… no sé porque Carla — y él rodó lo ojos, ese nombre no lo hubiera escogido él — Pero si no te gusta aun estamos a tiempo para cambiarlo —

— ¡Me encanta Carla! — Le dijo emocionada — Tendré que bordar suéteres con ese nombre, ¿puedes creer que tendré una niña? — Le preguntó el doble de emocionada, luego le miró — ¿Y como se llama el otro? — Pero Dipper solo pestañeo un par de veces.

— No lo vi… bueno, ese será una sorpresa — Aquello la desilusiono un poco.

— ¿Crees que sean niño y niña? — Esa pregunta le tomó un poco por sorpresa — Seria lindo que fueran pareja… así como tú y yo — Aquello le dio un escalofrió a Dipper, de repente se acordó que Carla había mencionado a un tal Nathaniel…

— No… no me gustaría que fuera así… sabes… lo nuestro no es bueno… si nuestros hijos terminan como nosotros entonces tendrán el doble de problemas que nosotros, ¿entiendes? — Mabel asintió un poco incomoda, aunque para ella el estar con su hermano era maravilloso pero entendía que no era correcto.

— Si... solo digo boberías, no me hagas caso — Igual Dipper conocía a su hermana, sabía que le encantaban los romances prohibidos y esas historias dramáticas — ¿Qué más viste? —

— Te vi a ti… de mayor, tenías 28 — Le aseguró mientras ella se confundía — Estabas tan linda… - Mencionó el sonrojándose de acordarse de la figura de Mabel.

— ¿Y ahora no soy linda? — Ella infló sus cachetes algo enojada.

— Eh…. Si lo eres… a lo que me refiero es que en diez años estarás más linda —

— Entonces vete con tu chica de 28 años — Le sacó ella la lengua.

— Pero Mabel…. —

— Pero nada, si tanto te gusta mi yo del futuro cásate con ella — Le reprochó un poco ella en modo de juego, pero Dipper solo agachó su cabeza.

— Ella ya está casada… — Le respondió en un susurró, ella le miró con ojos curiosos.

— ¿Casada?, ¿yo?, ¿con quién? — Preguntó algo extrañada.

— ¡Yo no sé!, por eso no te cases con nadie — Y el hizo un puchero de rabieta — Tú eres mi Mabel favorita — Le aclaró mientras le miraba con carita de perrito, ella sonrió.

— Por supuesto que no, solo quiero casarme contigo Dipping — Y ella le sonrió cálidamente.

— ¿Me lo prometes? — Le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

— Claro que te lo prometo — Respondió abrazándolo, Dipper sonrió al oírla.

Continuaron abrazados por un par de minutos más, ambos se sentían muy felices, y Mabel al escuchar sobre su futuro se sintió aun más segura que antes de continuar con ese camino. Tal vez no era perfecto ni aceptado, pero era el que ella escogió y al parecer era muy feliz por lo que le contó Dipper. Pero el toqué de la puerta arruinó el momento, como no estaba Stan, Mabel decidió bajar para ver quien era, al abrir la puerta se encontró con la última persona que quería ver, Wendy.

— Ho-hola… — Susurró la pelirroja mientras Mabel la veía, su corazón dio un vuelco recordando lo que había hecho.

"Cálmate… ella no tiene la culpa". Quiso pensar mientras la observaba.

— Hola Wendy — Dijo con voz seca apenas mirándola, no sabía como debía reaccionar ante ella.

— Yo… buscaba a Dipper — Ella se debatió internamente entre decirle que no había vuelto a casa o llamar a su hermano para arreglar ese asunto de una vez, pero el corazón de Wendy se iba a romper si Dipper le contaba la verdad.

— Mabel, ¿quién es? — bajando la escalera apareció Dipper mirando a la recién llegada — Wendy…— En ese instante la pelirroja se sonrojo al verlo.

— Lo siento por venir aquí, es que no me has buscado ni llamado… yo… quería verte — admitió mirándolo con ojos de perrito, Dipper miró a su hermana y ella solo veía el suelo.

— Esta bien, hablemos los tres — Dijo el castaño dándose media vuelta, ambas chicas se miraron a los ojos.

Los tres subieron a la habitación, Dipper se quedó parado mientras Mabel y Wendy se sentaban en una de las dos camas, él las veía intentando ordenar sus ideas, no sabía como afrontar esta situación. La tensión entre ambas subía cada segundo que él pensaba, ambas se miraban de reojo, Wendy no entendía a Mabel y Mabel solo quería que ella se fuera.

— Voy a decirte toda la verdad Wendy — Habló con sinceridad él frunciendo el ceño decidido.

— Dipper — Susurró Mabel algo atemorizada por oírle decir eso.

Wendy no dijo nada, se quedó mirándolos sin entender que decían.

— Lo que hagas con lo que te voy a decir, depende de ti, pero me estoy cansando de estar mintiendo así que empezaré a responsabilizarme de todos mis actos — Él miró a Mabel y le indicó que se parará a su lado, ella asintió y tomó su mano para darle valor — Wendy… Mabel y yo tenemos una relación desde hace dos años — Aquello dejo petrificada a la chica, los miró de pies a cabeza sin poder tragárselo todavía.

— Espera… tú estás embarazada… — Susurró Wendy aterrada, Mabel miró hacia el suelo mientras Dipper le observaba algo sorprendido — eso quiere decir que… —

— Yo soy el padre de los hijos de Mabel — Le completo él la frase, la cara pálida de la chica lo explicaba todo — Sé que debe parecerte asqueroso, disgustante, inmoral, horrible, una abominación, pero esta es la verdad… vinimos a Gravity falls porque nuestros padres no echaron, este es el único lugar que tenemos para vivir tranquilos, Stan es la única persona que nos dio apoyo, tal vez no la merecemos pero es a lo único a lo que nos aferramos — Intentó explicarlo él sin que dejará de temblarle las manos, La castaña a su lado apretó su mano para intentar darle su fuerza.

Pero a pesar de su discurso, ella no decía nada, no podía pensar en algo coherente, ¿qué podría decirles?, ¿qué los entendía?, ¿qué los apoyaba?, ¿qué lo que hacían estaba bien?

— Tú… me besaste… — sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y ella lucho por no llorar.

— Lo siento… en ese momento tú y yo…—

— ¡Eso no tiene justificación! — Explotó por fin ella — Dios… esto es demasiado, ¡¿te acuestas con tu hermana gemela y encima me besas?!, van a tener hijos enfermos, yo-yo — Y ella intentó calmarse — ¿Acaso solo soy un juguete o una distracción?, ¿por qué me besaste? — Dipper quiso explicarle, pero la veía tan alterada que prefirió quedarse callado, en cambio Mabel tomó aire para coger valor.

— ¿Es enserio?, desde que llegó le has estado coqueteando, ¿sabes lo difícil que es para mí tener que ver como le coquetean a la persona que amo?, ¡yo te vi que tú te le lanzaste a besarlo en el concierto!, no empieces a hacerte la víctima, entiendo perfectamente a Dipper, él está bajo mucho estrés tratando de sostener esta situación y si te le lanzas a provocarlo sé que lo puedes confundir — Dipper la miró algo extrañado por su comportamiento pero prefirió no decirle nada — Agradecería que nos dejaras en paz de una buena vez — Le pidió ella controlándose, Wendy no dijo nada, salió iracunda tirando la puerta de la habitación y luego la puerta de la entrada.

— Mabel… ella no tiene la culpa… estaba hechizada — Intentó justificarla Dipper, pero ella le miró.

— No creo que solo fuera el hechizo, ella mostraba interés en ti, además ya no la quiero cerca — Ella se recostó en su pecho — Si ella sigue viniendo me voy a sentir muy mal — Le admitió sus celos avergonzándose de sí misma.

— Esta bien, creo que es lo mejor — Y él le abrazó mientras le acunaba entre sus brazos, la reconfortaría hasta que Mabel se durmiera.

Wendy llegó hasta su casa al borde del llanto, se echó en su cama maldiciendo a Dipper y a Mabel, no sabía que hacer en ese momento, se encontraba bastante dolía y shockeada con lo que acaba de pasar, pensaba en la relación de ellos dos, siempre fue extraña y ella de cierta manera le encantaba que fueran cercanos, pero de ahí a cometer incesto era algo muy difícil de aceptar; quería ir a contárselo a alguien pero si se lo decía a la persona equivocada podría desatar una tragedia, los chicos le habían dicho que no tenían a donde más ir, y Mabel estaba en un estado muy delicado como para estar huyendo de estado en estado, al menos sabía que Stan los iba a cuidar. Tomó su teléfono y marco rápidamente el número del celular, tenía que desahogarse y solo había una persona en la que podía confiar.

— Soos… necesito contarte algo —

* * *

Bien, llego el enfrentamiento con Wendy, parecé que la amistad no esta en las buenas y en las malas, ¿cierto?, nuestros queridos chicos Pines están cada vez más solos y aislados, pero consecuencias son consecuencias, y asi como una torre de naipes solo necesita un punto debil para que todo se derrumbe (si, está es la metrafora del titulo del fic xD), las amistades también se derrumban por desacuerdos. ¿cómo se solucionará todo esto?, solo la mente maligna que están leyendo en estos momentos lo sabe C:, pero tengo que estudiar así que nos vemos hasta dentro de cuatro meses C: (well, esto no es una broma, pero trataré de actualizar mientras este estudiando pero no quiero prometerlo).

Muchas gracias por sus maravillosos reviews, soy tan feliz por recibir tantos, voy a responder algunos~

 **Casery Blood:** La parte de Stan y Ford se me ocurrió a lo ultimo, me pareció gracioso pero es muy posible que el lo haga, Stan quiere tanto a ese par que haría lo que fuera por ellos C:.

 **Allison Dollin:** galletas~ *ñum ñum*

La parte de Mabel fue dificil(?), intenté meterme en el rol del personaje y lamentablemente recorde que mi tía estuvo a punto de abortar a dos de sus hijos (esa mujer es un desastre y es una larga historia), y a veces pensaba que tal vez si hubiera abortado a uno mi familía no estaría en una situación tan horrible porque el niño que tuvo es discapacitado mental y nadie lo aguanta, pero luego me di de cuenta que quiero a ese maldito desgraciado que solo sabe decir groserias(?), es muy dificil de aguantar estas cosas pero cada persona aporta algo al mundo, por increible que suene esto ( ¿y yo que hago contandote estas cosas?). En fin, retomando al comentario (?), intenté pensar en como se sentíría ella en ese momento, pensando en sus bebés, recordando a Pacifica con el suyo, y de repente se dio de cuenta que anhelaba ser madre por encima de su relación. Asi que se acabo Mabel emo o_ó!

Mi inspiración va y viene(?), la verdad es que no sé como desarrollo tanta telenovela en mi cabeza, en estos dias discutía con una amiga sobre una idea para un fic (que posiblemente no escriba), y tenía tantos detalles que la aburri de contarselo, luego me pidió ayuda para uno de sus fics y ambas sacamos una grandiosa trama, espero que lo escriba(?). No estoy muy segura si continuaré en el fandom de Gravity falls cuando haya acabado este fic (ya que al serie se ira para siempre dejandome en el corazón un vacio), tendría que ver como estan los ánimos.

 **Cesargarciadiaz99:** El capitulo anterior fue un poco más largo que los demás xD, tuvo cinco mil palabras, usualmente los caps son de dos mil o tres mil. Pareciera que Ford no se preocupa por su familia, pero creo que si lo hace, muy en el fondo le importa su hermano y sus sobrinos, pero él es muy torpe demostrando sus sentimientos.

 **Slash Torrence:** Por eso dudaba tanto en escribirlo, demasiado spoiler, al principio la idea fue mostrar a los dos hijos pero decidi dejar algo de misterio para el final, y no te sorprenda encontrar algo se ciencia ficción, a mi me encanta la ciencia, estudie algunos semestres de astronomía antes que Medicina (larga historia de mi vida que no interesa), y allí aprendi muchas cosas C:, también me encanta mucho lo sobrenatural y lo paranormal, por eso me encanta esta serie (?)

 **Sonye-san:** Haha, Carla y Nath podrían ser pareja... a no ser que (?), ups, mucho spoiler(?)

 **StkAmbln:** hahahahahaha relación de hermanos en escape de la realidad, te diré lo que escuche yo:

Dipper: Mabel, vamos a crecer juntos en todos los sentidos

Mabel: ¿Vas a volver a casa conmigo y a estar juntos hasta que la muerte nos separé?

Dipper: Yes, definitely, absolutely~

Mi mente pinecest voló horrible en esa escena, la palabra "crecer juntos" puede ser interpretada de tantas formas, en especial si ambos deciden volverse "adultos" al mismo tiempo *wink wink*

Y en verdad creo que el amor de estos dos es tan poderoso que puede vencer un hechizo de amor (escena cursi insertada), si no lo creyera no estaría escribiendo estas babosadas que me ponen a fangirlear, a mi me gusta el twincest porque usualmente las relaciones twincestosas (aclaro que en ficción), son mucho más poderosas que cualquier otra, porque los gemelos comparten un vinculo más grande que cualquier otro, por ejemplo, existe un grupo que se llama Sound horizon que se dedica a cantar canciones y una de sus obras maestras trata de unos gemelos que son separados y uno de ellos muere para ser sacrifició de un dios, y su gemelo libera a tosos los esclavos de los amos ya que no tenía nada más a que aferrarse, en estos dias me enteré que decidieron hacerles un final alterno donde ellos se declaran su amor y tienen un hijo ( no imaginas el hype que tuve, casi lloro de la emoción). Lo mismo me pasa con este par de Gravity falls, sé quieren porque su lazo es muy fuerte, si ves alguna otra serie donde los hermanos tengan distinta edad, usualmente se ignoran o pasan del otro (su relación no es tan fuerte).

Cuando puse lo de Mabel, no pensé en que Dipper iba a llegar a sacarla de allí, yo tenía muy en claro que ella no sería capaz de hacer eso, nada es más grande que la fuerza de Mabel, todo lo que ella se propone hacer lo logra!, Dipper depende mucho de ella, por eso tenía que demostrar de alguna manera su fuerza de voluntad, que Dipper llegará solo fue un extra.

A todos le encanto lo que hice con Stan, tengo que ponerlo más seguido(?), aunque no he visto esa pelicula, tenía el libro y lo iba a leer pero me di cuenta que le faltaban paginas asi que decidi pasarlo por alto, algún dia vere la pelicula.

Creo que te pusiste muy paranoica con eso del final, si termina en pinecest el mundo enloquecera, pero no creo que nadie llegue al suicidio, he visto que el pinecest no es aceptado en tumblr, yo les digo "jodasen, es mi ship" y sigo con mi vida, pero si el mundo ardiera porque terminará en pinecest, debió arder en el capitulo pasado cuando Dipper dejo de lado su sueño de aprender con Ford solo para crecer al lado de Mabel (aunque yo ya sabía que él no puede vivir sin ella), pero bueno, lo peor que puede pasar si termina en Pinecest es que quieran linchar a Alex, menos mal se escapo a Japón donde allá adoran el incesto (?).

(mira que me dejaste un comentario larguisimo+ el mp me encantan los comentarios largos)

 **Irdicent Alice Pines:** Gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado .

 **Firielvnz:** Ehm... gracias(?), ojala más personas pensaran como tú.

 **Miss Lee:** mmm Pacifica y Gideon... Pacifica y Gideon... si fuera un reverse falls seguramente esos dos serían pareja, pero no es él C: (aunque puedo cambiar de opinión).

Bien, e stodo por ahora, nos vemos en el próximo.


	20. Pensamientos del pasado

Había cosas que no tenían explicación en este mundo, lo sabía muy bien ya que mi mente obstinada quería encontrar respuestas a como diera lugar aunque supiera que era mejor no meterse en esas cosas porque encontraría algo peor. Pero he salido bien librado, gracias a mi familia, en especial por Mabel quien siempre ha sido mi compañera a lo largo de la vida.

Mabel…

Ella siempre fue mi prioridad, puede que ser hermanos gemelos era cosa del destino, asi que ella y yo debíamos de estar juntos, desde nuestro concebimiento hasta nuestras muertes (y vaya que casi morimos varias veces), ese lazo que nos unía era muy fuerte, tan fuerte que a veces ni cuenta me daba de lo unidos que estábamos. Decía un relato japonés, que las personas que se amaban estaban unidos con un hilo rojo del destino, que podía enredarse, desenvolverse, pero nunca cortarse, estaba convencido que si yo tuviera uno, el otro extremo conectaría con ella; ya que siempre estaba a su lado.

El crecer fue algo realmente duro, antes estábamos juntos todo el tiempo, a la hora de dormir, a la hora de ir al baño, en el colegio y esas cosas, pero era inevitable crecer y mientras el tiempo pasaba podía notar como la distancia entre nosotros crecía, ya no éramos inseparables pero seguíamos unidos, eso me hacía feliz. La edad caótica fueron los doce, el desespero de mi hermana por conseguir un novio casi me hacía enloquecer, entendía que fueran las hormonas, pero para mí eso era tonto; Mabel y un chico, era casi una idea ridícula, solo hasta que llego a casa con el tal "Norman", supe en ese momento que tal vez esa idea no era tan descabellada, Mabel era encantadora (a su estilo), pero mi paranoia buscaba defectos en donde no los había y supuse que era un zombie, y con una filmadora los espíe para comprobarle que yo tenía razón (al final fueron unos gnomos gigantes pero eso no importa ahora). Ese momento fue muy importante, sin darme cuenta empecé a tener miedo de que Mabel si fuera apartada de mi lado por algún chico, y aunque tratará de que no se me notará mi preocupación, no podía ocultarla del todo. Los chicos de ese verano me ponían los pelos de punta, ¿por qué mi hermana escogía a puros raritos?, estaba Gideon, el tipo pez, el rubio besa marionetas, cada uno estaba peor que el anterior, ¿pero que podía hacer yo para que ella dejará de buscar chicos?

Era el destino de la hermandad, ser separados, justo como Stan y Ford.

Yo también me enamoré de una chica maravillosa ese verano, entendía lo que Mabel quería conseguir, Wendy era especial, aunque si reflexiono sobre lo que me gustaba de ella, supongo que era porque era la persona más cool que conocía, era tan deslumbrante que nadie podía apartar su mirada de Wendy, admito que me gustaba mucho, pero es diferente del amor y ahora me queda un poco más claro, no me culpo ya que estaba en una edad confusa, una mujer mayor y que no paraba de hacer cosas geniales, vaya que lograba impresionar a cualquiera, pero cuando lo comparo con lo que sentía por Mabel me quedaba corto.

Ese verano sentí lo que era estar sin mi Mabel favorita, fue desolador, desesperanzador, creí que la había perdido, hablaba a la nada para hallarla, nunca me había sentido tan solo en mi vida y lo único que quería hacer era encontrar a Mabel, sentía mi corazón estar divido en dos, una parte estaba con ella y la otra se encontraba medio muerta, pero el destino me permitiría encontrarme con ella, lo sabía muy en lo profundo de mi. Gracias a Dios encontré a Wendy y a Soos, ambos me ayudaron a encontrar a Mabel, y allí, en esa horrible burbuja me di de cuenta de algo.

Dippy Fresh… Lo odio tanto, no pude creer que Mabel me reemplazara, era la cosa más horrible que había hecho, había pasado tres días seguidos queriendo encontrarla y ella simplemente crea un doble mal vestido mío, era una ofensa que no hubiera podido perdonar tan fácil.

"Esta burbuja sabe lo que quieres incluso antes de que tú lo sepas".

Eso dijo ella, y la presencia de Dipper Fresh lo único que indicaba era que Mabel me quería a su lado, esa ilusión barata era una representación mía (al estilo de Mabel) de su lugar soñado, en sus sueños ella quería que yo estuviera en su vida. Por eso no me rendiría, quería demostrarle a Mabel que yo podía hacerla feliz en la realidad también. Fue ahí donde le hice mi promesa de crecer juntos.

Supongo que hay fue cuando mi relación con ella empezó a distorsionarse, ¿qué significaba crecer juntos?, aunque lo había prometido no sabía como cumplir aquella promesa, el solo estar juntos en la misma casa debía de contar con algo, por eso había aceptado volver con ella, pero las cosas no eran iguales que antes, notar demasiado a tu hermana no era algo bueno. Mabel era preciosa y apenas me estaba dando cuenta, ya no podíamos dormir en la misma habitación sin evitar pensar en cosas extrañas entre ella y yo, después de reflexionarlo un millón de veces me di de cuenta que pensaba demasiado en ella, y mientras estaba en la cama a mitad de la noche lo note.

"Me había enamorado de Mabel".

Entrar en pánico era algo normal, el solo verla y recordar "estoy enamorado de Mabel" hacía que me pusiera nervioso y mi cerebro no reaccionaba, así que mis instintos si lo hacían y terminaba alejándome tal cobarde soy, cosa que le molestaba a Mabel, pero era normal querer alejarme de ella y mis impúdicos sentimientos que no debían ser correspondidos y juro que trate de esconderlos y olvidarlos, me forcé a hacerlo, pero no querían desaparecer, simplemente no podía, en especial cuando veía que Mabel estaba con alguien más, no lo soportaba y me salía de mis casillas en más de una ocasión, "sentir" era un lujo que no podía darme y trate tanto de esconderlos, de todas las formas posibles.

Fue por mi culpa que empezáramos a distanciarnos, eso incumplía con mi promesa, por lo cual anhele volver a tener doce y poder compartir un verano de misterios con mi hermana, solo una vez más.

Por eso me motive a salir de aventura una vez más con ella, mi corazón se sentía tan feliz de poder compartir un tiempo de hermanos, pero mis sentimientos crecían y crecían, pero estaba aferrándome a esa felicidad tan fuertemente que ya no quería apartarme, después de un juego de minigol en el ático , ambos reímos hasta caer agotados, nos mirábamos el uno al otro totalmente satisfechos y felices, la felicidad era algo que anhelaba tanto, sé que fui yo quien se acercó hasta sus labios, el primero en ceder y aceptar mi lado pecaminoso, yo la besé en ese momento para cumplir mis inmorales deseos, fui yo quien comenzó todo esto.

Ambos nos dimos cuenta de lo que habíamos hecho, nos separamos y mi cabeza estaba hecha un lio, solo esperaba que Mabel empezará a llorar y a gritarme de todo, pero eso no llego.

— ¡Perdón! — oí de sus labios salir una disculpa , la miré sin entender porque me pedía perdón, yo fui quien la besó — ¡Yo no quería hacerlo!, bueno, ¡Si quería hacerlo!, ¡pero no me pude controlar porque me gustas mucho Dipper! — y entre más me miraba y más hablaba más confundido me sentía, Mabel estaba confesándome su amor, con sus torpes palabras, y yo no podía decir nada, estaba estático apenas digiriendo todo eso.

El silencio se volvió incómodo, cuando logré comprender que mi hermana había confesado que yo le gustaba, me sonroje hasta las orejas, pero mi corazón sintió una felicidad muy extraña, algo que nunca había sentido.

— Yo también — contesté torpemente, su reacción fue la misma que la mía — También me gustas mucho, desde hace tiempo… yo, pienso que está mal, y quería alejarme… pero no pude— y Mabel abrió sus ojos y luego empezó a reír, tanto que creí que había enloquecido, cuando por fin paro y recobro el aliento solo hizo una pregunta.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? —

Y aunque esa pregunta casi me saca una risa, simplemente me acerque a ella y la volví a besar, ya sabía que Mabel sentía lo mismo por mí, así que no la soltaría jamás, me aferré a sus labios con desespero y necesidad, por fin sabía lo que quería y seguiría ese camino costará lo que costará.

Y para mí las cosas mejoraron, de una forma que nunca pensé que lo harían, parecía estar en un loco sueño donde solo existíamos Mabel y yo, los besos eran intensos, las caricias eran suaves, todo como si fuéramos solo dos personas amándonos, en la cabaña del misterio no éramos que dos simples chicos, lo de la hermandad era algo que se nos olvidaba en medio de todo lo que hacíamos, y Stan ni cuenta se daba de nuestro romance, por eso ese verano fue el más perfecto que haya podido existir.

Pero termino y con eso se terminaron esas escapadas, extrañaba tanto Gravity falls y sus lugares ocultos, Mabel y yo actuábamos como hermanos, pero ansiábamos mostrarle a todo el mundo nuestra relación, y trate de ser lo más precavido posible, pero por un simple desliz todo se fue al caño.

Recuerdo que empezó con un mareo, luego de eso un vómito y después un desmayo, estaba preocupado por ella, pero no era el único, mi madre se había dado cuenta de lo pálida que se estaba poniendo así que decidió llevarla al médico, aunque ella protestaba diciendo que estaba bien, pero todos sabíamos que no estaba bien. Cuando llegaron ella me miraba con cara de tragedia, subió a su habitación y se encerró, mi madre estaba tan triste que creí que sería algo malo, pero no me dijeron nada, yo fui excluido vil mente de ese tema hasta que llegó mi padre y mi madre le contó todo.

Fue al cuarto de Mabel y la enfrentó, y entre gritos y gritos yo me enteré porque estaba tan furioso, él golpeó su rostro cuando ella no quiso decirle quien era el padre de su hijo y la encerró bajo llave prohibiéndome verla, estaba tan asustado que no sabía que hacer. Quería hablar con Mabel pero apenas y asimilaba lo que estaba pasando. Cuando me escabullí a su cuarto Mabel solo lloraba en su almohada y al verme puso una cara de afligida, no se acercó a mi llorando, se limitó a pedirme perdón. Pero ella no tenía que disculparse, esto era mi culpa, yo fui descuidado en aquella fiesta.

Me acerque hasta su lado y puse mi mano en su cabeza acariciándola suavemente, no estaba muy seguro de lo que haría ahora, pero no quería ver a Mabel llorando.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — Preguntaba ella en medio de sus lloriqueos — Papá quiere que lo aborte, pero este es mi hijo… y es tuyo… — Y ella me miró aun con sus ojos llorosos — ¿qué quieres hacer Dipper? — y dejándome con una carga emocional encima y la decisión de ambos, decidí que ya estaba harto de ocultarlo.

Estaba cansado de estar fingiendo en esa casa, quería a Mabel con todo mi corazón, quería demostrárselo, pero nunca se podría hacer si estábamos bajo ese techo.

— Escapémonos —

— ¿Qué? —

— Escapemos al único lugar donde podemos vivir tú y yo — me levanté y le ofrecí mi mano a Mabel, ella me miro dudando de tomarla, lo que yo le decía era algo que le rompía el corazón, nuestros padres nos detestarían pero al final la tomó.

Las maletas se empacaron y los ahorros fueron contados, no teníamos mucho, solo el espíritu de aventurarnos hacía lo desconocido, y si Stanley no nos aceptaba, tendríamos que apañarnos a vivir en algún otro lado, pero ya no quería volver allí, a una vida que no era la mía. La noche cayó y mis delirios de Romeo despertaron, arroje piedras en su ventana y ella se asomó temerosa, tiro su maleta y la tomé sin que hiciera mucho ruido, y bajando con ayuda de la sabana logro llegar hasta a mí. Corrimos lejos, hasta que nuestros pies nos dolieron y tomamos el primer bus directo a Gravity falls. Lo que Mabel no supo es que deje una carta a mis padres, contando toda la verdad, no pedí perdón y no me arrepentí de lo que les dije, solo les escribí y detalle toda la verdad que había dentro de mi pecho y mi todos mis sentimientos, si ellos no nos entendían entonces no era mi culpa.

No voy a decir que nuestro comienzo en Gravity falls fue fácil, tuvimos muchos tropiezos al principio, pero me alegra haber permanecido a tu lado, seguimos envueltos en muchos problemas que juntos podremos superar, después de todo mi destino es permanecer a tu lado Mabel.

* * *

Algo corto pero bonito, este es el segundo omake la versión de los pensamientos de Dipper. he estado muy ocupada desde que empecé la uni, pero no crean que me he olvidado de ustedes, pero estuve tan ocupada que apenas y pude ver el capitulo un dia después.

Mi opinión sobre el final de Gravity falls:

¡Viva el incesto!, aunque yo quería más pinecest, nuestro final fue muy stancest, ¿no es hermoso que dos hombres adultos se embarquen en un viaje en bote ellos dos solos para cumplir el sueño de su vida?, y aunque la gente diga "son dos muy buenos hermanos", yo sé que no , demasiado mensaje subliminal (?)

Pero el tema del pinecest no se queda atrás!, ah ah!, aparte de mostrarnos el lindo trabajo que hacen estos dos hermanos trabajando juntos, nos dieron muchos momentos conmovedores C:, es que yo los veía tocarse y fangirleaba (?). Para mi fue bueno que Pacifica ni se le acercará a Dipper, ¿se acuerdan que les dije que esa pareja no tenía sentido?, pues adivinen quien tuvo la razón. Dipper ni la volteó a ver y disfrute eso, casi fui a decir al foro ¡Tomen eso fans! (fue cruel pero me saque la espinita), y por un segundo Wendy me asusto, yo solo decía "alejate de él maldita pelirroja", pero resulto que la carta no fue romantica y respire de alivio, por lo cual mi castaño favorito y mi castaña favorita quedaron juntos yendo a california, y aunque no fue canon, sé que fue más canon que las otras y con eso me basta.

Aunque al final apareció algo muy sospechoso, ¿vieron el árbol?, decía Mabel+Mabel, ¿les parece sospechoso?, porque a mi si, es obvio que no pondrían Mabel+Dipper porque me imagino los problemas legales, pero cuando yo estaba en la escuela hacia eso, escribia mi nombre y para que no se dieran de cuenta volvía a escribir mi nombre en vez de la persona que me gustaba xD, creo que el mensaje fue distorcionado pero para los shippers eso es una prueba.

En fin, yo quede muy contenta con el final de Gravity falls, no todo concordo con mi fanfic pero nada que no se pueda arreglar y llenar, asi que no me siento mal de seguir el fic por esta linea, creo que fui muy precisa con el final que soñaba y eso me agrado.

Espero subirles el próximo cap pronto, pero no lo puedo asegurar porque estoy llena de tareas, además he estado desmotivada porque me enteré que hay webs que están robando los fics de fanfiction, la gente se esta mudando a wattpad y no veo que Fanfiction haga algo, me molesta mucho que mis fics hayan sido robados y Fanfiction no haga nada, estaba considerando mudarme a Wattpad pero no me agrada el sitio, se me hace desordenado, pero ya que.


	21. gato gruñon

La mejor parte de una pelea era la reconciliación, ambos se abrazaban mientras dormían, y fue Mabel la que se despertó primero al llegar el alba, se levantó restregándose los ojos, le parecía que su altercado fue una horrible pesadilla que no quería recordar, por ahora todo era perfecto, no estaba preocupada por Wendy ni lo que haría con la información que tenía, es que era Wendy, ella era una persona buena que jamás los lastimaría aunque estuviera enojada.

Ya que Stan no estaba, ella le haría el desayuno a Dipper que parecía estar cansado, aun tenía el ojo hinchado por el golpe que le dio Stan, ella se sentía un poco culpable por eso, pero nunca pensó que el dios del amor fuera un ser tan rencoroso como para vengarse de algo que hizo cuando era más pequeña. Solo basto para bajar las escaleras y encontrarse con Stan en la cocina para sentirse confundida.

— Hola cariño — Saludó él con una taza de café en la mano.

— Tío Stan, ¿dónde estabas? — Preguntó algo desorientada, no recordaba haber escuchado a Stan entrar en la casa.

— Solo hice algunas cosas por aquí y por allá, además me encontré con un gato gruñón abandonado y lo traje a casa — Y Stan le señalo la mesa donde Ford tomaba un café matutino, Mabel sonrió mientras se acercaba corriendo a abrazarle.

— ¡Tío Ford! — Gritó emocionada entre sus brazos, Ford correspondió el abrazo algo incómodo.

— Hola Mabel — Saludó él mirando a Stanley, él solo lo miró intentando indicarle que no hiciera algún comentario estúpido.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tío Ford? — preguntó ella separándose de él y sonriéndole, Stanford no sabía que responderle.

— Nada en concreto, solo pasaba por Gravity falls y vine a visitar a Stanley— Mintió mientras Mabel no dejaba de sonreírle.

— Ford se va a quedar unos días con nosotros cariño, luego volverá a su trabajo — Contestó Stanley mientras ella le miraba aun sonriéndole.

— Voy a avisarle a Dipper — Ella corrió escaleras arriba sin importarle nada, saltó encima de su hermano sin consideración despertándolo en el acto.

— No arruines nada — Advirtió Stanley mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

— No es mi intención Stanley— Dijo él seriamente.

— ¡Despierta Dipper! — Gritó ella emocionada encima de él, el solo gruño por lo brusco que fue aquel acto.

— ¡Mabel! — Gritó fastidiado él, además aun tenía sueño.

— Despierta tonto, ¡adivina quien vino! — Dipper restregó sus ojos, era lo que menos importaba ahora.

Mabel salió corriendo y él decidió seguirla ya que podría saltarle otra vez si no iba a ver quien había ido a visitarlos, al bajar las escaleras se encontró con Ford, cosa que no le sorprendía ya que sabía que estaba en Gravity falls, pero no creyó que viniera a quedarse en la cabaña otra vez.

— Tío Ford...—Susurró algo conmocionado.

— Hola Dipper — saludó él mientras se levantaba de la mesa — ¿vienes a desayunar con nosotros? — le invitó a la mesa donde estaban los platos servidos, no dijo nada más y se sentó junto a él.

Los cuatro desayunaron juntos, hace tiempo no lo hacían, Ford simplemente contaba donde había estado y que había visto, esta vez había salido sin Stanley debido a que era una operación del gobierno clasificada como secreto nacional, a veces pedían su ayuda con las situaciones que se salían fuera de control y Stanford Pines era la persona más calificada debido a sus conocimientos. Mabel y Dipper escuchaban atentos lo que decía, Dipper simplemente se imaginaba todo lo que pasaría el tío Ford, aunque no daba muchos detalles pero los por menores le hacían sentir curiosidad. Después del desayuno Stan se llevó a Mabel a comprar algunas provisiones debido a que él nerd le había traído dinero extra, ella no objeto simplemente lo siguió ya que supuso que querían dejar a los nerds solos.

— Sabes Dipper, aun no entiendo lo que paso — Le confesó Stanford en el sótano, Dipper estaba detrás de él sentado en una silla detrás de él. El sótano había sido transformado en un mini laboratorio donde Ford guardaba sus oscuros secretos.

— Lo siento Tío Ford… estaba confundido— intentó disculparse él, Ford solo suspiró.

— Creí que estabas confundido cuando empezaste a involucrarte con tu hermana — Reflexionó él rascando su cabeza — Stanley me dijo que estabas hechizado, ¿eso es cierto? — Preguntó él, Dipper asintió levemente.

— El dios del amor… Mabel y yo lo conocimos cuando teníamos doce, ella robó una de sus pócimas para que dos amigos se enamoraran, él intentó hacer que nos separáramos para que ella supiera que era que le robaran algo — Intentó explicarlo lo más resumido posible, Ford volvió a suspirar.

— ¿Y qué paso exactamente en tu viaje? — Volvió a preguntarle, él castaño suspiró recordando eso.

— Hicimos mal los cálculos, terminé viajando hacia el futuro — Aunque Ford simplemente alzó una ceja en señal de duda — Vi a Mabel y a mi futura hija… y me di de cuenta que no podía dejarla… —

— La verdad no puedo comprender tus sentimientos Dipper, intentó tener una mente abierta, pero esto simplemente es demasiado inmoral — Dipper no dijo nada, Ford reflexionó sobre sus palabras — Pero creo que Stan tiene razón, yo no debería juzgarlos, no soy un hombre que haya actuado moralmente toda su vida tampoco, también me he equivocado… así que no puedo ponerme en contra de ustedes — Dipper se sorprendió por eso, lo miro ilusionado pensando en que podría tener otro aliado.

— ¿Vas a apoyarnos? — Su voz tenía un deje de esperanza, Ford lo miro directo a los ojos.

— Por ahora dejémoslo en que voy a tolerar lo que hacen — Y eso le bastaba a Dipper, no pudo evitar sonreír, se acercó a él y le abrazó fuerte, Ford puso su mano acariciando su cabeza suavemente.

Stanford intentaba en el fondo de su corazón no dejarse llevarse por el odio, conocía a ambos gemelos y sabía cuanto se quería, el sentimiento de amor fraternal lo conocía muy bien, él como gemelo sabía que su hermano era la persona más valiosa en su vida, pero el sentimiento que albergaban sus dos sobrinos era confuso, si intentaba ponerse en sus zapatos se sentía asqueado por lo cual decidió dejar de pensar en eso, no debía sentirse identificado con Dipper ni con Mabel, ignorando sus propios sentimientos, se intentaba convencer que ellos dos no eran hermano y hermana para no sentir esas nauseas en su garganta, cerró los ojos tratando de ignorar sus propios pensamientos por el bien de sus sobrinos.

* * *

— Y eso fue lo que paso — Terminó de contarle Wendy a Soos que escuchaba atentamente, su mirada parecía estar realmente alterada, y no sabía que responderle a la chica.

— Esto es demasiado — Dijo él poniendo una mano en su cabeza.

— Lo sé, por eso tenía que contárselo a alguien, ¿qué hago Soos? — Pidió por consejo ella mientras miraba sus pies incomoda, el hombre solo dudaba.

— No lo sé, es que, aun no me lo creo… pero… — dudó por un segundo él mientras la miraba — Si le cuentas a alguien más, podrías arruinar la vida de esos chicos, más de lo que ya está — Ella le miró a los ojos sin entenderle.

— ¿Más de lo que ya está? —

— Al menos ahora tienen a Stan, una casa segura para cuando nazca el bebé, eso es mejor que nada — Ella escuchaba atenta.

— Yo sé eso… pero… es incesto — Soos la miró comprendiéndola.

— Sé que es difícil de aceptar, pero no creo que puedas hacer algo para separarlos, ya los conoces — Intentó justificarlos mientras ella rechinaba un poco sus dientes por la ira, lo sabía perfectamente que Mabel y Dipper eran inseparable, él daría su vida por ella y ella haría lo que fuera para que él estuviera feliz.

Entonces se dio de cuenta que no podía hacer nada, que aunque lo supiera no era capaz de destruir lo que ellos tenían, esos dos eran demasiado unidos. Ella no pintaba nada allí y ya no podría cambiarlo, fue echada de la vida de ambos y su corazón le dolió por eso. Miró a Soos que esperaba a que dijera algo en silencio.

— Entiendo, gracias por escucharme Soos, sé que este secreto es difícil de escuchar — Agradeció ella mientras se levantaba, ambos estaban en el bosque en un lugar alejado para que nadie los escuchara ni por error.

— Sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo amiga — El guiño su ojo complacido.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer tú? — Pregunto la pelirroja.

— Pues ellos no quieren que yo me enteré, así que no puedo hacer nada tampoco — Rio él y al parecer no le importaba, por lo cual Wendy estaba confundida, pero sabía que Soos los quería mucho, como si fueran de su familia, estaba segura que si alguien los apoyaba era él.

Ambos caminaron hacia el pueblo, solo hablaban de los gemelos Pines y de como no podían creer esta situación, ninguno lo vio venir aunque las pistas estaban debajo de sus narices.

— Lo peor es que Mabel esta embrazada, me lo dijo delante de Pacifica… estaba tan atónita… ¿cómo pudo embarazarse? — continuó quejándose ella, Soos solo la miraba.

— Bueno… Mabel no ha sido la más lista —

— Lo sé, pero estamos hablando de Dipper también — Soos solo rio.

— Son adolescentes viviendo bajo el mismo techo con hormonas alborotadas, incluso el hombre más listo puede cometer errores cuando se deja llevar por sus sentimientos — Y Wendy solo rió.

— Tus palabras son sabias Soos — Sonrió ella mientras Soos reía también.

— ¿Vas a volver con Robbie? — Preguntó él mientras Wendy asentía.

— Es increíble que ese estúpido este logrando su sueño, Tambry se siente muy sola porque él solo se dedica a cantar con su banda, es increíble que haya salido con una estrella de rock — Soos solo giro los ojos, recordando al adolescente mala clase que iba a visitar en la tienda — Si… — murmuró ella mirando hacia el suelo apenada — Nunca creí que Robbie traicionaría a Tambry, no creí que fuera ese tipo de chico… — Susurró aun más bajo mientras mordía su labio.

Soos miró hacia ella otra vez, Wendy pasaba por un momento difícil, primero por el asunto con Robbie y Tambry, por eso había vuelto al pueblo a pesar de que los tres vivían juntos en un apartamento cerca de la universidad, ella había vuelto porque guarda un secreto a su mejor amiga, no podía resistirlo, ella sabía que Robbie la engaño con otra mujer, pero no quería romper las ilusiones de su mejor amiga, prefirió correr y no tener que mirarla a la cara, fue entonces cuando ambos gemelos Pines volvieron, Wendy dejo de sentirse sola por unos días a causa de esos dos, pero ahora que las cosas habían sido de esta manera, ella sentía incluso peor.

— Soy un desastre de amiga — Contestó ella sintiéndose horrible — No quiero ver a Robbie después de lo que le hizo a Tambry, apenas y puedo fingir delante de ella que todo esta bien con él, ¡pero nada lo está! — Ella alzó un poco su voz, Soos permaneció callado — Y ahora Mabel y Dipper me odian, ¿qué estoy haciendo mal?—Le preguntó a el hombre gordo, el suspiró.

— Lo que estás haciendo mal es fingir que todo esta bien… sé que no quieres herir a nadie… pero estas hiriendo a la persona más importante… te estás hiriendo a ti — Y ella asintió, lo sabía muy bien — Deja a Mabel y a Dipper en paz… ellos no quieren a nadie cerca de ellos por su problema, y el asunto de Tambry… cuéntaselo — Y Wendy asintió mientras intentaba detener sus lágrimas, decidió seguir el consejo de Soos.

— Tambry me va a odiar —

— No te va a odiar a ti — Él le sonrió y eso le dio fuerza a ella, rodeó su brazo en sus hombros para darle apoyo moral y la guio camino hacia su casa.

Detrás del letrero de Gravity falls había una persona que había escuchado esa conversación, no había estado allí porque quería simplemente fue una coincidencia, escucho gran parte de la conversación cuando Soos y Wendy pasaban por allí, la ira lo consumió de repente y solo podía sentir celos, pero ahora que sabía un secreto que podía traerle la ruina que tanto había deseado a los Pines, en especial a cierto chico castaño que lo había derrotado antes.

* * *

Hola chicos, sé que he estado ausente (porque estoy ocupada), pero quiero que sepan que aun no los he abandonado!, les traje el capitulo, muehehe, esto apenas se pone bueno, en fin, han pasado 20 capitulos y apesar de que tengo muy bien planeado este fic (?), es hora de ponerle más asuntos que he dejado un poco atrás, voy a compensarlo, algunos de ustedes querían saber la historia de Pacifica, así que la escribiré como un omake muy pronto, de hehco lo que tenía pensando para ella seajusto con el final de Gravity falls, me dio un poco de risa (?). Perono puedo ponerles fecha, estoy llena de parciales que estoy que me vuelvo loca, en mis ratos para desestresarme estoy escribiendo, pero quiero que sepan que mi mente solo esta en este fic, y solo estoy enfocada en este fic (porque el fandom de vocaloid ya no me quiere(?)), pero cuando salga de parciales intentaré traerles el próximo, i promise.

¿Quería pregunarles si alguien noto la portada de mi fic?, paso que estaba en tumblr y vi el dibujo y pense que pegaba mucho con la tematica de mi fic y me dejaron usarlo, la artista original es artlines - screamingcolors . tumblr solo borren los espacios, ella tiene muy lindos dibujitos pinecest y es una chica super linda C:.

Bueno, debido a mi falta de tiempo no podre contestarles los reviews, pero quiero que sepan que aprecio cada uno de sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz leerlos, me gusta que sigan en este fandom aunque la serie ya haya terminado, y espero que me sigan hasta el final de este fic, muchas gracias a todos I love you so much


	22. una tarde para dos

Era una linda mañana en Gravity falls, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, todo parecía estar tan pacífico y los gemelos Pines se preparaban para ir a la escuela, pero Mabel paro de vestirse mirándose al espejo bastante preocupada, Dipper se ponía sus zapatos cuando la oyó suspirar.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó al ver que su gemela no paraba de mirar su vientre.

— Estoy engordando — Comentó ella con un deje de desilusión.

— Mabel… sabías que eso iba a pasar — Contestó el riendo un poco, se enfocó en el abdomen de su compañera notándolo un poco más abultado, haciendo que sobresaliera de la falda de la chica-

— Lo sé, pero estoy en el tercer mes, no debería crecer tanto — Murmuró ella haciendo un puchero.

— Es normal, son gemelos – Contestó yéndose a su lado, se recostó levemente en su espalda y paso sus brazos por cada lado de ella posando sus manos en su vientre, él sonrió mirándola a través del espejo — ¿te preocupa que no lo puedas esconder más? — Preguntó aun sonriéndole, Mabel le miraba a través del espejo, hacia sus ojos castaños llenos de comprensión.

— Temó que no pueda completar este año en la escuela — Susurró mientras Dipper suspiraba.

— De hecho, tengo una solución — Dipper le dio un pequeño beso en hombro, ella se sorprendió por eso.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó mientras volteaba a mirarlo.

— Pensé en que Ford podría enseñarte lo más que puedas, así no te atrasarías — Eso dejo un poco sorprendida a la castaña.

— Eso… no es tan mala idea, pero… ¿y si no acepta? —

— Solo tenemos que preguntarle, no te preocupes por eso — Sonrió él mientras le alcanzaba el suéter y se lo pasaba, ella se lo puso y se miró en el espejo, aun no se notaba pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien se diera de cuenta, quería retrasar ese día lo más que pudiera.

Ambos hicieron la rutina de siempre desde que Ford había llegado, desayunaban con sus tíos y luego iban a la escuela. Ya había pasado varios días desde el incidente con Wendy y todo parecía estar perfecto, incluso Soos vino a informarles que Wendy había vuelto a su departamento cerca de la universidad, lo cual alivió aún más a Mabel. De nuevo todo volvía a la normalidad, si se podía llamar así. La escuela iba con relativa calma y solo faltaba un mes aproximadamente para que terminará y el verano llegará, Mabel estaba entusiasmada por eso, el verano siempre fue su estación favorita.

A la hora de salir ambos se acercaron al centro comercial a tomar un helado, empezaba a hacer calor y Mabel lo estaba sintiendo más que nunca, no sabía porque ya que rara vez se quitaba los suéteres y estaba acostumbrada a usarlos a toda hora, Dipper decidió cumplirle su capricho y ambos disfrutaban de la tarde con la compañía del otro. No había nada en específico que hacer, Mabel disfrutaba su helado sabor a fresa mientras miraba a su novio, él comía el de chocolate sin ningún interés en particular, desde que se habían reconciliado, Dipper ya no le prestaba atención a los libros, simplemente se los dedicaba a ella y le hacía sentir bien, él castaño alzó su mirada para verla y luego sonreírle, en esos momentos Mabel creía que su vida era en verdad perfecta.

— Vaya... miren a quien tenemos aquí — Aquella voz hizo que temblara todo en su cuerpo, no quería voltear para mirar quien era, quería seguir teniendo momentos así con Dipper sin que hubieran más problemas, pero la mirada de Dipper lo había dicho todo.

— Gideon — murmuró su hermano con voz molesta, ella suspiró volteando a mirarlo de nuevo.

— Pero si son los _hermanos_ Pines — Dijo esa palabra con un tono especial, aquello le hizo sentir a ambos que algo atravesaba en sus corazones — Que gusto verlos, ya sabía que estaban en el pueblo pero no había tenido la oportunidad de verlos, ¿puedo sentarme? — preguntó él, y aunque Mabel le rogó a Dipper con su mirada que dijera que no, él no pudo negarse.

— Solo un rato — El rubio tomó asiento al lado de Mabel y ella quería salir corriendo.

— ¿Cómo estas mi corazón de melón? — Susurró con voz seductora, Mabel le miró algo molesta por ese apodo.

— Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar — Fingió falsa modestia, observó mejor al muchacho, él simplemente era chico bajo de catorce años, aunque se había pegado un estirón y había alcanzado su estatura pero no era más alto que Dipper, sus pecas aun seguían en su cara y sus ojos azules la observaban con un poco de altanería.

— Eso es bueno de escuchar, considerando tu condición — Aquello la sorprendió, quedo en un mini shock sin saber que decirle, pero luego entró en pánico.

— ¿Qu-qué condici-ón?, ¿a qué te refieres? ¿qué estas ocultando?, ¡¿quién te lo contó?! — rápidamente se puso nerviosa golpeando la mesa atrayendo la atención de las personas alrededor.

— Cálmate Mabel — Le pidió Dipper quien estaba en total calma, él miró a Gideon intentando descifrarlo, pero tenía un aire de superioridad que le daba desconfianza — ¿De qué condición estar hablando Gideon? —

— Oh… no finjas demencia Dipper, tu hermana está embarazada y creo que muy pronto todo el pueblo se dará de cuenta, incluso se nota un poco, sin ofender pastelito — Él le pico el ojo mientras ella se sentía algo inquieta.

— ¿Quién te lo dijo? — Preguntó de nuevo el castaño frunciendo el ceño.

— Solo un pajarito, no te preocupes por esos detalles — Ya Mabel sabía que vendrían más problemas, estaba harta de tenerlos, se quería ir y encerrarse en la cabaña del misterio como si fuera el fin del mundo, y no salir hasta que el incesto fuera permitido legalmente.

— Ya veo — Murmuró molesto Dipper, él miró a Mabel quien parecía estar al borde del colapso — ¿Qué quieres? — Preguntó sin inmutarse, el rubio rio levemente.

— Nada —

— ¿Nada? — dijeron ambos al unisonó.

— Por el momento no necesito nada, solo quería saludar a la futura madre más hermosa del mundo — Y el ese momento le guiño el ojo a la castaña — Oh… aunque si hay una propuesta — Él tomó la mano de Mabel entre las suyas — Mi estrella fugaz, si necesitas un padre para tus hijos, te ruego que pienses en mí — y aquello hizo que abriera los ojos sorprendida y también hizo que Dipper empezará a irritarse y frunciera el ceño.

— Eh… —

— Solo prométeme que lo tendrás en cuenta — Le miró a los ojos y deposito un pequeño beso en el dorso de su mano.

— Esta bien… — Susurró ella sin querer hacerlo enojar, Gideon le sonrió.

— Bien, no inoportuno más su helado, gracias por escucharme _gemelos_ Pines — y de nuevo uso ese tono despectivo haciendo irritar aún más a Dipper.

— "¿Está bien?" — Preguntó irritado él cruzando sus brazos cuando Gideon estaba fuera de su vista.

— Agradece que solo dijo eso y no pidió nada más, ¡él lo sabe! — Dijo ofendida ella, aunque le había respondido casi inconsciente — No tengo ninguna intención de aceptar su oferta y lo sabes — Dipper soltó un ligero "Tsk".

— ¿Quién se cree que es?, el único …—

— Ya deja de hablar de eso — Comentó Mabel irritada mirando hacía su alrededor notando que la gente aun los miraba de reojo — Debemos tener más cuidado — Le pidió, Dipper bufó aun más molesto, tomó su helado con las manos y se paró de la mesa.

Dipper empezaba a sentirse angustiado, ¿cómo se había enterado Gideon de su secreto?, era la última persona que quería que se enterará, Mabel no tardó en seguirle con su propio helado, caminaron juntos hacia la cabaña del misterio. Pero Dipper estaba callado y Mabel andaba asustada, no sabía que problemas traería Gideon pero estaba segura que no sería nada bueno, ella miraba hacia el suelo sintiéndose peor, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba en las palabras del muchacho, eso debió dolerle a Dipper porque al fin de cuentas él era el padre de los gemelos.

— Sabes… desearía que solo pudiéramos vivir tú y yo en una isla desierta — Le confesó Dipper parando su caminar de repente, ella lo miró inquieta.

— Seria lindo, pero sabes que no es posible — Ella intentó sonreírle, pero Dipper parecía estar triste por lo que acababa de pasar.

— Es que… estoy cansado… de la gente — Confesó mientras tomaba su brazo y se abrazaba así mismo — El tío Stan nos ayuda y todo eso, pero sé que no le gusta nuestra relación, los mismo va para Wendy y Ford… siempre seremos rechazados — Y a Mabel le sorprendía que quien dijera eso fuera Dipper, pero entendía que le doliera que las personas más cercanas estuvieran en contra de lo suyo y lo miraran como si fuera el más terrible criminal de la historia.

— ¿Y crees que eso se arreglará simplemente aislándonos? — Preguntó ella algo incomoda, tratando de no molestarle.

— Al menos no nos juzgarían —

— Claro que lo harían, solo que nosotros no lo veríamos — Le respondió ella, Dipper suspiró algo cansado.

— Tal vez… simplemente quiera estar tranquilo por un buen tiempo, sin pensar en que lo que hago está mal o temiendo a que venga alguien a decirme lo asqueroso que soy y me miré con los mismo ojos con los que me miró Gideon — Ella solo se quedó callada, se sentía igual que él, a veces incluso peor pero no siempre compartía esos sentimientos con Dipper, pero ahora él se abría con ella sinceramente.

— Dipper… entiendo como te sientes, estas asustado al igual que yo, pero la vida nunca es fácil y a veces tenemos que afrontar nuestras consecuencias, ambos sabíamos que esto pasaría y estar viviendo en una burbuja no es algo que podamos hacer ahora, ¿recuerdas lo que paso en mi burbuja cuando no quería afrontar la realidad?, llegaste tú y me abriste los ojos, me dijiste que estarías a mi lado y que viviríamos nuestra vida juntos, así que afrontemos esto juntos; si la gente nos mira mal entonces nosotros nos vamos a abrazar el doble, si dicen cosas malas sobre nosotros entonces nosotros nos besaremos el doble, estoy segura que si seguimos amándonos podremos superar esto — Ella le ofreció su mano y el no dudó en tomarla.

— Si, tienes razón… además si Gideon lo sabe, entonces podemos besarnos enfrente su casa, ¿cierto? — Mabel solo soltó una risita, de alguna forma había logrado levantarle el ánimo a su hermano, entendía perfectamente que hubieran dudas en esas situaciones debido a que la vida no era fácil, pero estar a su lado le hacía sentir que su mundo era perfecto pero mejor.

Siguieron caminando tomados de la mano, apretándose suavemente y sintiendo el respaldo del otro transmitiéndose por esa simple unión.

Gideon Gleeful veía esa escena con ganas de vomitar, no creyó jamás que Dipper Pines pudiera estar con su propia hermana gemela, los había estado observando desde que se había enterado por accidente y cada vez que los veía besarse se le revolvía el estómago. Él se había enamorado de Mabel desde hace tantos años, creía que era la mujer perfecta y en sus sueños más profundos los veía casándose y teniendo hijos, aquella aberración que estaba esperando ahora le daba sentimientos encontrados porque en parte eran los preciosos frutos de su amada, pero también de su némesis.

— Esos dos jamás debieron juntar su sangre — Masculló con rabia, pero una vez el mismo Dipper le había dicho que si quería llegar al corazón de Mabel tenía que dejar de actuar como un malvado egoísta, y si ese castaño incestuoso había logrado conquistarla entonces tenía razón.

Se sentó en una banca a calmar su estómago que no paraba de dar vueltas, aunque soñaba con destripar al joven Pines y reclamar a Mabel como su princesa para siempre, no podía hacerlo, ya que es no haría que Mabel le amara, él había cambiado y ya no se dejaba llevar por su odio, dejo de ser un niño clarividente para convertirse en un adolescente "normal". Pero Gideon Gleeful nunca podría ser solamente "normal", volvió al negocio familiar de su padre y logró mejorarlo haciendo una pequeña fortuna que logro invertir bien en otros campos, en menos de 4 años (y gracias a la quiebra de la familia Northwest) logró construir un pequeño imperio de poder, al ser amigo de los ex reclusos tenía intimidado gran parte del pueblo, aunque ellos no delinquían como tal, simplemente era la reputación que le ayudaba hacer negocios y timar a las personas (nada diferente a lo que hacía Stan Pines desde su perspectiva).

De nuevo suspiró en la banca, tomó un anti acido para dejar esa irritación en el estómago, entonces una joven muchacha se sentó a su lado, al parecer esperaba el autobús, en ese instante la reconoció como la ex heredera de la familia Northwest, Pacifica. La miró de pies a cabeza sintiéndose asqueado de mirarla, los rumores decían que ella se prostituía pero no sabía que estaba embarazada, lo cual aumentaba su desagrado aun más.

— ¿Qué les pasa a las adolescentes de este pueblo? — No pudo evitar decirlo en voz alta, la chica rubia le miró sin comprenderle — ¿Acaso está de moda quedar embarazada o qué? — Le preguntó irritado, Pacifica frunció el ceño molesta.

Pero ella no dijo nada, mordió su lengua para evitar decirle algunos insultos a ese chico, él suspiró enojado y volvió a sentarse en la silla, aquella chica trataba de ignorarlo y eso no le agradaba del todo.

— ¿Acaso no conoces los condones? — Siguió diciendo mientras Pacifica apretaba su manos, ella no era una chica muy paciente y tolerante.

— ¿Acaso tu padre no te enseño a no meterse en la vida de los demás? — declaró ya cansada de sus comentarios.

— ¿Y acaso los tuyos no te enseñaron la decencia? — contrataco de nuevo Gideon sintiéndose insultado.

— A mi sí, pero sé que tu padre no te la enseño a ti, ya que contrata a menores de edad para que le hagan "servicios" — Dijo ella sin descaró alguno lo que llevo a Gideon a llevarse una sorpresa.

— ¿Mi padre te contrato? — Preguntó anonado, aunque sabía que su padre no era el ser más inteligente del planeta, no pensaba que haría algo tan estúpido e ilegal como contratar a una prostituta menor de edad.

— Claro que si, y lo ha hecho con cada prostituta de este ridículo pueblo, estoy segura que luego te toca con esas manos sucias donde mete los dedos en…—

— ¡Basta! — La detuvo él sintiéndose ahora si a punto de vomitar — No hables más — Dijo él bastante ofuscado, pero luego de mirarle a los ojos intentó calmarse — ¿Por qué haces eso? — Preguntó intentando entenderla, quería saber la razón del porque ella dejaba que la tocaran de esa manera.

— No tengo dinero y este bebé necesita comida — Fue lo que respondió rodando los ojos, sus mejillas se volvieron carmesí, usualmente no le preguntaban el porque, nadie se tomaba la molestia de hablarle, excepto la casera que le pedía el dinero de la renta y Mabel.

Gideon dejo de lado la rabia, la familia Northwest había quebrado y habían aislado a su propia hija rechazándola, de eso se había enterado él por los chismes que le contaban sus amigos, pero ahora que veía como Pacifica hacia lo necesario para sobrevivir sintió algo de lastima por ella, intentó pensar en que si Mabel estuviera en su misma situación haría lo mismo, no quería que eso le llegará pasar a su estrella, pero ahora tenía a una chica enfrente de él que la estaba pasando peor que su pastel de limón, haciendo cosas que no debería hacer una chica de su edad.

Sacó su billetera y tomo todo el dinero que tenía, no sabía que estaba haciendo pero lo extendió hacia ella.

— ¿Qué?, ¿quieres un servicio? — Preguntó ella alzando una ceja, Gideon simplemente puso cara de repulsión al imaginarse con ella.

— ¡No!, ¡solo quiero ser bueno! — Exclamó irritado — ¿Con eso te alcanza para que no hagas asquerosidades hoy? — Le dijo cruzándose de brazos, Pacifica le miró dudando si recibirlo o no, ya que no le gustaba recibir caridad, pero no estaba en condiciones de rechazar el dinero fácil así que al final lo acepto.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? — Preguntó dudando de sus acciones.

— Ya te lo dije, solo quiero ser bueno, es parte de mi plan malévolo para que Mabel Pines me ame, ¿entiendes?, no es porque me des agrades o algo así — Dijo cruzando sus brazos poniéndose colorado de que ella le mirará tan fijamente— Además no me agrada que te acuestes con mi padre, tampoco me gusta que hayan prostitutas por ahí, le dan mala imagen al pueblo, así que si necesitas más, solo avísame — Y dicho eso se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar rápido, Pacifica se quedó mirando como se alejaba.

— ¿Qué le pasa a ese chico? — Y aunque era algo raro, ella sonrió sintiéndose aliviada de tener el dinero para la renta, le agradecía mentalmente por darle ese pequeño regalo a ella — Creo que con esto podre comprarte tu cuna — Y de nuevo puso una mano en su vientre sintiéndose feliz de que por fin algo saliera bien después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

Ya volvi~, en fin, a los que adivinaron que era Gideon (era fácil), merecen una galleta - les da galletas a todos-. Espero que les haya gustado la participación de Gideon~, aunque no había planeado muy bien el encuentro entre Gideon y Pacifica, sinceramente estos dos como que no pegan de a mucho (?), pero a mi me agrada Reverse falls ( en especial por Rever Dipper y Reverse Mabel), pero Reverse Gideon y Reverse Pacifica no son tan buenos, no tiene la misma chispa que tiene Dipper y Mabel, pero bueno, se me hizo medio cute el cambio de Gideon y para demostrar su bonda le ayuda a Pacifica(?), aunque se vio medio tsundere, curioso...

Bien aqui estoy dudando un poco como seguir, creo que ya debería saltarme todo el mes y acelerar un poco las cosas, es que enserio, 21 capitulos ¡y solo ha pasado un mes!, asi nunca van a a nacer (?), bien, lo pensaré un poco con respecto a este tema, creo que saltaré directo al verano ya que voy muy lento, después de todo creo que a la gente le aburre también ver un fic con tantos capitulos.

Gracias por los reviews, como tengo tiempo les contestaré los que me dejaron en el capitulo anterior C:

 **Kamilatanchan06:** muchas gracias, yo también espero que me vaya bien en mis exámenes despues de todo la uni es lo más importante.

 **Casery Blood:** yey, adivinaste que era Gideon, era muy obvio C:, y si él se redimió, en este fic a madurado un poco aunque no esperen mucho de un niño de catorce (?).

 **Mari Pie 85:** No, no es Bill, yo intento seguir la linea original (aunque es un AU), asi que Bill es una piedra en este fic. Lo de Robbie, Tambry y Wendy será contado después, aunque les deje una pequeña pista en el capitulo anterior de quien sería(?).

 **Roxelanali:** No, no es Bill C:

 **Estefichan:** Si, es lo malo de los fics(?), siempre hacen sufrir a los protagonistas(?). Y Wendy esta inentaod con todas sus fuerzas de ser comprensiva, pero le cuesta.

 **Geraldsexy:** Okay... nadie va a morir(?) por ahora(?)

 **Rocio123:** Gracias por el review, pero yo no escribo la historia de los muerdagos, eso es otra persona C:

 **MariiDii:** Menos mal no te quitaste el nombre xD, gracias por agregarme a favoritos C:

 **Sonye-san:** Perdón por el spoiler xD, la verdad es que me emociona tanto las cosas que no puedo evitarlo a veces ( y a me retaron por eso u_u), well también sabes que si entrar a FF o a Tumblr es inevitable spoilearse :v

Veo que a todos les pica la curiosidad por saber que paso con Robbie y Tambry, creo que se llevaran una sorpresa con eso.

Bien es todo por ahora C:~ esperen el próximo capitulo, de ahora en adelante aparecerá más Pacifica, se acerca su historia~


	23. descubrimiento

Las cosas iban relativamente bien, el altercado de Gideon pareció no ser de gran relevancia pero eso había mantenido alerta a los gemelos por varios días, incluso en la escuela trataban de verse lo mínimo posible, pero eso hacía a Mabel sentirse sola. A la distancia solo veía como Candy y Grenda tenían nuevos amigos y se volvían más populares, habían cambiado tanto que ya ni la miraban, el timbre de clase sonó y Mabel suspiró pesadamente, la clase que seguía no podía hacerla debido a que era educación física y no podía hacer nada que implicará esfuerzo físico, le toco ir donde su médico para que le diera una excusa y eso basto para ponerle a hacer talleres en vez de eso.

Por eso en esa hora simplemente miraba aburrida a los otros hacer ejercicio, de nuevo se sentía excluida de todo, ¿así sería su vida?, ¿estar apartada de la mirada de todos?, ¿escondiéndose para siempre como si fuera una leprosa?, suspiró pesadamente cuando el balón cayó a su lado asustándola; todos se rieron al ver su reacción y ella se avergonzó por ser el centro de burlas.

— Vamos Santa Mabel, pásala — Gritó uno de los chicos, ella suspiró pesadamente mientras tomaba el balón y lo tiraba con fuerza, pero desafortunadamente llego a pegarle a una de las chicas que jugaba.

— Perdón — Susurró ella asustada y apenada por pegarle sin querer, pero esa chica no se quedó tranquila por esa simple disculpa.

— ¿Acaso eres ciega? — Gritó ella iracunda.

— Enserio, lo siento — Volvió a disculparse la castaña pero esa chica llego a su lado y agarró su cabello.

— ¡Te enseñaré a respetarme! — Y en eso jaló su cabello haciendo que Mabel soltará un quejido.

— ¡Oye! – Grito de nuevo sintiéndose indefensa.

Después de eso la tiró a un lado donde había un balde con agua sucia y luego pateo su contenido mojándola de pies a cabeza.

— ¡Hey! — Mabel sintió la voz de Dipper llegando a ayudarla, levantó la mirada encontrándose con él al frente de ella protegiéndola, ella tenía deseos de llorar en ese instante.

— ¿Necesitas que tu hermano te defienda? — se burló la chica, Mabel se paró solita intentando no hacerle caso a las burlas, Dipper frunció el ceño mientras veía a la chica burlarse de su hermana.

— No creas que por ser mujer te dejaré golpear a Mabel — y él seguía al frente de ella, la muchacha le miraba desafiante, sabía que si se metía con ella entonces él la iba a detener, miró de nuevo a Mabel notando algo extraño en la chica.

Los murmullos empezaron a escucharse alrededor, Mabel se dio de cuenta que el suéter se le había pegado a la piel y dejaba ver su barriga de embarazo que había crecido en los últimos días, instantáneamente intentó cubrirse pero ya era muy tarde.

— Oye… golpeaste a una embarazada — Le habló la amiga de la chica quien le había enfrentado.

— ¡Yo-Yo que iba a sa-saber! — gritó ella dándose media vuelta y se retiró, en eso llegó el profesor que miró a Mabel toda mojada y suspiró.

— Señorita Pines vaya a la dirección — Dijo con un tono de voz enojado, Mabel no dijo nada, se dirigió hacía allá en medio de murmullos y comentarios mal intencionados, Dipper la miró irse hacía allá algo molesto por la actitud de las personas que eran sus compañeros de clase.

Los rumores se esparcían rápidamente y los comentarios malintencionados crecían y crecían lo cual molestaba aún más al joven Pines, hasta que escuchó uno que le sorprendió más que los otros.

— Seguro se prostituye como la perra Northwest —

Y aunque Dipper al principio no quiso creer ese comentario, solo medito por un segundo, si Pacifica había sido abandonada por sus padres, ¿cómo se sostenía?, pero no quiso que esos comentarios cizañosos siguieran por su mente, igual dirían todo aquello de su hermana y él sabía que no era cierto, pero no podía decirlo a todo el mundo.

Mabel llego a la oficina del director quien le entrego algunos pañuelos para que se secará, pero estaba hecha un desastre, después de contarle todo lo que paso él director suspiró al saber de su situación y de su estado.

— No puedo aceptar a una alumna embarazada aquí — Dijo mientras Mabel mordía su labio inferior con rabia — Como el año escolar esta por terminar, te pasaré al siguiente grado, pero ese es solo un favor, cuando hayas tenido a la criatura podrás volver, claro, si es que quieres — Le argumentó él, Mabel miró hacia el suelo decepcionada, ya sabía que eso iba a pasar.

Stan vino a recogerla porque el director lo había llamado, ambos tuvieron una muy fuerte discusión y él azotó la puerta cuando salió de la oficina, Mabel le miró triste pero sabía que ya no podía hacer nada.

— Lo siento niña — Susurró él mientras le ofrecía su mano que no dudo en tomarla.

De camino hacia la cabaña, Mabel decidió no mirar atrás, no quería volver allá, la gente la odiaba y se burlaban de ella, le hacía sentir mal que todos supieran ahora de su embarazo, como había dicho Gideon, solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que todo se descubriera, hubiera preferido que hubiera sido tarde, que nadie se hubiera enterado, pero todo esto era inevitable al fin de cuentas. Pero al llegar a la cabaña decidió que eso no la iba a derrumbar, iba a tomar este altercado como un favor, prefería estar mil veces allí que en ese lugar donde lo único que hacían era despreciarla, además no estaba sola, tenía el apoyo de sus dos tíos y en especial de Dipper.

— Tío Ford — Se acercó ella temerosa, Ford la miro de pies a cabeza notando las terribles condiciones en las que se encontraba.

— ¿Si Mabel? —Preguntó él no queriendo preguntarle o insinuarle algo irrespetuoso.

— ¿Podrías enseñarme? — Pregunto mirándolo con una cara de perrito, Ford la observo un momento intentando analizar sus palabras.

Si a alguien le hubiera gustado enseñarle hubiera sido a Dipper, pero no sabía si Mabel tenía las suficientes capacidades para enfrentarse a su estilo, pero su sobrina se lo estaba pidiendo por lo cual Ford no podría negarse, no sabía exactamente que le enseñaría pero buscaría la forma de entenderse con Mabel; por eso sonrió a la castaña.

— Claro — Y el extendió su mano de seis dedos la cual Mabel tomó gustosa — Pero será duro —

— No importa, yo me esforzaré — Sonrió ella decidida.

Dipper llegó bastante cansado a su hogar, esperaba encontrar a una Mabel encerrada en sueterlandia por todo lo que había pasado, pero se llevó una grata sorpresa al verla hablando con Ford, él estaba en la mesa explicándole algunas cosas mientras Mabel ponía atención. Dipper se acercó a ellos para ver lo que estaban haciendo, en eso ella le abrazó y le sonrió cálidamente haciendo que él dejará también los problemas de ese día, se sentó junto a ellos mientras Ford le explicaba cosas básicas que ella pudiera entender.

Stanley los miraba a la distancia, supuso que no fue tan mal idea haber traído al nerd de su hermano, creyó que podría arruinarlo pero hasta ahora todo iba bien con ellos tres, sin discusiones, sin alegatos, sin reclamaciones por parte de nadie. Cuando los tres terminaron de estudiar fueron hacia la sala junto a Stan a ver Pato detective juntos, Stan no podía evitar sentirse feliz ya que tenía a su familia alrededor conviviendo en paz y armonía.

En esos instantes el teléfono sonó, Stan estaba más cerca del teléfono así que decidió atender, la persona que le llamaba no tenía muy buenas noticias.

* * *

Cortito porque ando sin inspiración (?), well estoy tratando de avanzar en la historia, supongo que todos sabian que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano xC, me gusto escribir la parte donde todos se sentaban a ver televisión xDD, cada vez que veo imagenes de los Stans con Dipper y Mabel haciendo cosas de familia no puedo evitar pensar que es un matrimonio gay y sus hijos (?), bueno, espero escribir el próximo pronto, tengo que arreglar un par de detalles para los proximos capitulos ya que no sé como llenar los huecos sin que se vea el alto del tiempo tan alto (?). Gracias por seguir leyendome, les contestaré algunos reviews.

 **Slash Torrence:** No se si se pueda el matrimonio entre hermanos gemelos, deberia buscar información acerca de eso (?). y claro que te guarde galletas, aunque puedo hacer nuevas(?) (o mejor dicho comprarlas porque la cocina no es uno de mis talentos :v)

Pues a Gideon no lo voy a poner tan seguido, pero no podia dejarlo de ladito, me da pena (?), además en reverse falls es amigo de Pacifica, ¿por que no puede serlo aqui también?, la pobre niña necesita aliados xD.

La historia de Tambry/ Robbie/ Wendy no es parte esencial para los gemelos Pines, pero si tiene que ver con uno de los misterios del fic, estoy ansiosa de escribir esa parte la verdad, creo que la he pensando un millon de veces C: -

 **Roxelanali:** Si, casi le das (?), pero te equivocaste mucho también (?), y well, es inevitable no amar a los reverse falls xD.

 **Cesargarciadiaz99:** Lo de Pacifica es necesario xDD, ella es como la inspiración de Mabel, también es un apoyo para ella, eso quedo un poco más claro en un capitulo anterior, no sé porque me llamas amigo, soy mujer o-o.

 **Marie Pies85:** Gideon no supera tan fácil a Mabel, el pobre sigue enamorado de ella aunque le haya dicho diez mil veces que no, me dio risa en el final como estaba feliz por estar a su lado xD.

 **Irdicent Alice Pines:** Cuando leía el capitulo de nuevo, pensé que lo había puesto demasiado tsundere xD, fue como " Te ayudo pero no es porque me agrades o algo asi", o sea.. demasiado tsundere(?), pero creo que si habra más interacciones entre estos dos xDD, hay una en especial que me gustaría escribir(?). Sobre lo de Robbie y Tambry, pues, se que quedo muy al aire xDD pero es medio spoiler ¿sabes?, por eso lo puse así, como una conversación entre Soos y Wendy, que se supiera que Wendy no estaba por allí porque si, sino que algo estaba pasando C:, luego lo aclararé.

 **Allison Dollin** : Si, muy feo de tu parte Allison xC, pero se te perdona porque eres Cagüaii (?), aproposito yo fui la primera que ocmento en tu one-shot :/, y vi el de Digimon (?), I'm sorry yo soy Takari desde que tenía seis :/

 **AnyGro:** ¿ por qué no shippear a Pacifica con Gideon?, yo siempre crei que si Mabel y Dipper no fueran hermanos, ellos serían la pareja favorita de todos o_ó! (asi como Star y Marco), asi que Reverse Pacifica y Reverse Gideon deberian ser la pareja ideal, ¿no?, en ese mundo no son hermanos xD.

 **Casery Blood:** Si, este fic creció rapido xDD, en parte es porque los caps son cortos y eso ayuda(?), en mis otros fics hacia minimo diez paginas por cap, pero por ejemplo para dar 20 capitulos me demoraba dos años, este alcanzo los 23 en ocho meses masomenos C:,

 **Gina LD:** Deja que el impulso de shippeo entre(?), sé que quieres shippearlos(?). mmm, un embarazo gemelar no es tan grande, después de todo el utero tiene cierta capacidad, asi que los que se quedan pequeños son los bebés ( en compesación), aunque el de los gemelos no es tan notable como por ejemplo los de cuatrillizos, en un embarazo de cuatrillizos hay que sacarlos como un mes antes y apenas llegan a pesar como los 2000 gramos (no me creas, estoy inventando las cifras), son muy pequeños, usualmente cuando son más de cuatro puedes comprometer demasiado la vida de la madre :/.

Bien, eso e stodo por ahora, los espero en el proximo capitulo Cx


	24. Blanco

Las rosas blancas le ponían nervioso, todo estaba decorado con un blanco tan puro que sus ojos dolían de solo verlo, a pesar de que las noticias no eran del todo buenas, el ambiente era alegre, él se encontraba recostado en la banca de la capilla, esperando a que todo comenzará. A su lado estaba su hermana, quien por esta ocasión lucía un vestido azul muy elegante, al lado de ella se encontraba Stanford quien por esta ocasión también dejo los suéteres y se puso un smoking negro. El cabello de Dipper se encontraba peinado hacia un lado, dejando ver un poco su marca de nacimiento, esto lo apenaba pero el smoking negro que usaba opacaba su marca. En ocasiones miraba de reojo a Mabel, ella había ayudado a decorar todo, desde el pastel hasta los ramos, decoró todo de un blanco puro, aunque usaba diferentes tonos de blanco, incluso tonos que solo un artista profesional podía percibir.

Al frente de la capilla estaba su tío Stanley, quien también se había vestido de negro, él había dejado de lado su fez y se había vestido elegantemente (incluso se puso una faja), a su lado estaba Soos, quien esperaba ansiosamente que empezará todo, Dipper incluso podía ver como leía las líneas en su mano tratando de no olvidar sus votos. Y esta situación era inusual, no todos los días se veía una boda en Gravity falls, la última que el castaño recordaba era la del hombre que se casó con un pájaro carpintero, y por esta ocasión el pueblo estaba bastante emocionado y la mayoría había asistido, desde el multiosos hasta Lazy Susan, pero como ya se había dicho, la situación era inusual.

Este acontecimiento empezó con la llamada de Soos a su tío abuelo Stan, la desdichada noticia de que su abuela moriría pronto hizo amargo el día y el momento que tenían, pero entonces Soos le contó que la última voluntad de su abuela era verlo casado, así que en menos de dos semanas y con ayuda del asombroso poder de Mabel, Soos hizo por fin su propuesta a Melody quien inmediatamente acepto, aunque le desconcertó un poco que el tiempo fuera tan limitado pero no le importo en absoluto, Mabel ayudo en casi todo, las flores, la comida, el vestido, las invitaciones, todo estaba destinado a ser perfecto. Y entonces el día llegó, y Soos se encontraba más que nervioso, Dipper temía que saliera corriendo, ya que esto era por voluntad de su abuela y no suya, pero al preguntarle en la noche de despedida de soltero si estaba seguro, le afirmó muy en claro que amaba a Melody y eso se le hizo encantador a Dipper.

Pero también se sentía triste, ver a su hermana en estado "casamentera" le hizo darse cuenta que a ella le encantaba la idea de la boda y de casarse, e incluso le había pillado probándose el vestido de Melody una vez, ella sonreía nerviosa mientras inventaba cualquier excusa, pero sabía que ese momento era muy deseado por cualquier mujer, pero por ser ellos quienes eran, ese momento jamás llegaría. Pero Mabel sonreía y bromeaba sobre todo con los demás invitados, pero Dipper le miraba afligido.

— No me siento bien aquí — Le susurró Stanford mientras se recostaba en la banca mirando hacia alrededor, Dipper rio un poco.

— ¿No te gustan estos eventos tío? — Preguntó mientras él le sonreía.

— Es solo que no conozco a casi nadie y como Stan está por allá y yo por acá me siento incomodo, tal vez debería irme — Le explicó, Dipper lo comprendía, estar solo en una fiesta donde no conoces a nadie no era agradable para nadie.

— Relájate tío Ford, estás conmigo y con Mab… — En ese instante notó que su hermana no estaba a su lado, miró hacía todas las direcciones y la encontró hablando con un chico un poco mayor que ella, entonces suspiró pesadamente y frunció el ceño — Disculpa tío… iré a bajarle un poco los ánimos a Mabel — Y él se levantó mientras lo dejaba solo.

¿Qué Mabel no iba a cambiar?, ¿tenía que hablarle a todo chico bonito que apareciera?, ¿acaso él no importaba?, llegó a su lado y cruzó sus brazos mirándola, ella le miró y notó que estaba celoso por la mirada que le daba, rio poco bajo y luego miró al chico.

— Oh Jake, no sabía que conducías — Y pico un poco más a su hermano.

— Claro preciosa, si quieres damos una vuelta en mi coche al rato— Le contestó él picándole el ojo sin darse cuenta aun de la presencia de Dipper.

— ¡Me encantaría! — alzó un poco la voz y pestañeando coquetamente, el chico solo rio — Pero tendríamos que llevar a mi hermano que está detrás de ti —En ese instante el chico volteó a mirar a Dipper quien tenía los brazos cruzados mirándolo seriamente.

— Lárgate — Le indicó él mientras el chico solo se daba media vuelto y se iba a paso rápido.

— Adiós Jake — se despidió Mabel sacando la lengua al muchacho y él solo corría lejos apenado.

— Ejem… ¿Se puede saber qué hace mi querida hermana? — Preguntó con voz molesta mientras la miraba acusatoriamente, Mabel solo sonrió un poco al verlo celoso.

— No te preocupes Dip Dip, solo iba a ver si Melody ya había llegado y el chico me hablo, no pensé que era un pecado mortal hablarle a otro chico que no fueras tú — y ella seguía sonriendo divertida.

— No es un pecado mortal, pero creo que le estabas coqueteando — Y él solo miro hacia otro lado bastante molesto y tratando de disimular sus celos.

— Dipper, no puedes estar hablando enserio, solo te estaba molestando un poquito, no te dejes llevar por los celos—

— No estoy celoso — Dijo rápidamente, Mabel soltó una ligera carcajada mientras lo veía ponerse obstinado.

— Entonces no me montes una escenita, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ver porque Melody se demora tanto — Y su hermana lo dejo solo de nuevo, el castaño solo notaba como ella se ganaba las miradas de más de uno, usualmente sus curvas femeninas se escondían en los suéteres, pero ese vestido tenía un ligero escote en V y era un poco estrecho en la parte de su cintura, pero bastante amplio y esponjoso por la parte de la falda, así no se notaba lo gorda que se estaba poniendo y la hacía ver más sexy que de costumbre.

Dipper volvió un poco frustrado por la actitud de Mabel, su tío Stanford solo lo miro sentado desde el banco sin hacer nada, había observado todo, si no hubiera sido porque Mabel le había coqueteado a ese chico hubiera jurado que estaban teniendo una pelea de novios, al menos Mabel si podía disimular frente a la gente, en cambio a Dipper se le estaba olvidando donde estaba y con quienes estaban, menos mal todo el mundo estaba concentrado en el novio y no en la pequeña escena que había montado su sobrino.

— ¿Las cosas no van bien? — Preguntó queriendo saber, Dipper solo bufó molesto.

— No entiendo porque tiene que coquetearle a todo lo que se mueve — se descargó él mientras intentaba ponerse otra vez en control.

— Deberías calmarte, no creo que fuera para tanto — Intentó aconsejarle, Dipper respiro unas diez veces pausadamente tratando de mantener la calma, pero eso era por el ambiente en el que estaban, aun no olvidaba lo que había pasado en el futuro, Mabel del futuro tenía un esposo, lo que significaba que alguien podría quitarle a su Mabel, por eso no soportaba la idea de verla coqueteando con otro, así fuera de broma.

— Vaya, Vaya, pero si es nuestro amigo Dipper — Y no había otra voz más irritante que le provocaba a Dipper ganas golpear instantáneamente como la que acababa de escuchar.

— Gideon — Masculló con esfuerzo ese nombre, como si le doliera decirlo, lo miró desafiante.

— Parece que no estas de humor, incluso si esto es una fiesta — Los ojos azules de Gideon se posaron en la compañía de Dipper, en ese instante sus ojos brillaron — Oh… el autor — Le saludó con una voz algo maravillada.

— Hola… — Saludó Stanford al pequeño, apenas y lo reconocía ya que nunca habían hablado formalmente, pero según los relatos de Dipper él había tenido uno de sus diarios en su poder y había sido enemigo jurado de la familia Pines.

— No nos han presentado, mi nombre es Gideon Gleeful, soy un gran admirador suyo — Y Gideon estiró su mano, Stanford podía ver el nerviosismo que brotaba del pequeño.

— Gracias — Contestó Ford bastante incomodo, apretó su pequeña mano entre la suya.

— Oh... un saludo de seis dedos — Contestó el rubio bastante emocionado y Dipper bufó una vez más por el comentario.

— Jaja, si… ¿quieres sentarte? — Preguntó Ford mientras Dipper se alarmada por eso, lo que menos quería era a Gideon sentado al lado de su hermana para que le dañara la ceremonia.

— ¿Puedo? — Preguntó él con ojos ilusionado.

— Claro — Y ahora Dipper quería tirarse al pozo sin fondo, la que se iba a montar cuando Mabel volviera.

Gideon y Stanford empezaron a hablar de diversas cosas, al principio sobre el diario número dos y aunque a Dipper no quisiera prestar atención, los detalles sobre la charla de ellos dos le atraía, así que escuchaba disimuladamente mientras los dos nerds hablaban.

La música empezó a sonar y todos se pusieron alerta, incluso Gideon y Stanford pararon de charlar para mirar a la novia entrar por la puerta y caminar por el corredor, una de las primas de Melody tiraba flores a su alrededor, y Dipper pudo ver a su hermana detrás de ella sonriendo con una inmensa felicidad, Melody empezó a caminar por el corredor y entonces llego hasta donde la esperaba su futuro esposo, Mabel llegó a sentarse en la banca donde estaba pero se encontró con la sorpresa de Gideon quien le sonrió.

— Puedes sentarte a mi lado, princesa — aquello le saco de onda pero no le importo en absoluto, no quería perderse la boda de Melody así que se sentó al lado del chico Gleeful para desagrado de Dipper.

El padre empezó a hablar sobre la importancia del matrimonio y la formación de una familia a través de los sagrados sacramentos y sobre las bases para empezar bien una relación en el camino escrito por Dios, fue entonces que Dipper empezó a sentirse aun peor de lo que ya se sentía, miraba disimuladamente a Mabel quien solo escuchaba al padre atentamente, pareciera que sus palabras no le calaran del todo, pero para él esas palabras hacían eco en su cabeza, no era ético que estuviera en esa iglesia, tampoco que lo estuviera ella, ambos eran pecadores y no merecían visitar el templo de aquella figura religiosa de la que tanto se habían burlado.

— ¿Crees que en algún momento estaremos tú y yo allí? — Dipper notó como Gideon tomaba la mano de su hermana y la tomaba entre las suyas, sintió tanto miedo en ese momento.

Por un segundo logro visualizar a su preciada Mabel vestida de blanco, así como lo estaba Melody, y a Gideon como lo estaba Soos, ambos parados al frente del padre tomados de las manos y sonriéndose cálidamente, ¿acaso sería él?, ¿acaso sería Gideon la persona con la que Mabel se iba a casar?

Dipper ya despreciaba a Gideon con toda su alma, no lo toleraba, pero aquellos pensamientos solo hacían que su corazón se sintiera negro y pesado, no quería que él apartara a su hermana de él, no quería que Mabel lo amará y jurará amarlo frente a las personas que ahora veían la boda, sintió sus ojos aguarse ante tales visiones tan espantosas.

Mabel bajo las manos de Gideon y suspiró.

— Lo siento, pero yo no me puedo casar contigo — Ante esas palabras Dipper la observó por el rabillo del ojo, incluso Ford había mirado la pequeña charla de los dos — Sabes que amo a otra persona — Contestó ella volviendo a mirar hacia al frente — Y si me casara con alguien sería con él — Terminó de decir, Gideon suspiró pesadamente y miró a Dipper quien intentó desviar la mirada y fingir que no había escuchado nada.

— Las cosas cambian corazón — Susurró esto último, pero Mabel decidió no prestarle atención.

Las palabras del sacerdote siguieron fluyendo, a veces hablaba de más en algunos momentos ocasionando que se extendiera el tiempo volviéndolo una ceremonia larga, después de terminar los sermones se continuaron con los demás rituales religiosos, como lo era comulgar y los votos.

Melody habló sin titubear, decía sus votos a la perfección, pero Soos tuvo que mirar un par de veces su mano causando un par de risas por parte de los invitados, luego Stan sacó los anillos y se los dio a Soos para por fin intercambiarlos, ambos se miraban a los ojos al momentos de hacerlo, Soos sonreía bastante alegre, finalmente el padre terminó dando su bendición al nuevo matrimonio, Soos bajo con su esposa de la mano del altar y caminaron por el corredor, a la salida todos los esperaban para tirarle el tan tradicional arroz, todos sonreían complacidos. Al primo de Soos le tocó llevar a la abuela que estaba en silla de ruedas en ese momento por toda la iglesia, ella lloraba de la felicidad de por fin ver a su hermoso nieto casado, ahora se podía sentir tranquila de abandonar al mundo porque sabía que alguien cuidaría a su más preciado tesoro.

Mabel solo tiraba el arroz con mucho ánimo y gritaba bendiciones a la nueva pareja, Dipper aun conservaba el arroz entre sus manos, aun tenía mucha angustia por las cosas que estaban pasando y que podrían ocurrir, miraba a Mabel, a su hermosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ella gritaba con tanto animo sin importarle nada ni nadie. Los invitador empezaron a caminar hacia la fiesta y ellos lo seguían pero Dipper detuvo a la castaña tomándola por la muñeca antes de que se fueran a la fiesta que los esperaba, ella le miraba confundida sin saber porque le había detenido a mitad de la calle.

— Mabs… tú y yo nunca obtendremos nada como esto — Susurró cabizbajo, ella le miraba con ojos curiosos.

— Eso ya lo sé Dipper, lo hemos hablado bastante —

— Si… pero si tú quieres esto… ¿cómo podría vivir tranquilo sabiendo que te estoy quitando algo tan bonito? — Mabel soltó una ligera sonrisa, tomo ambas manos del castaño y la llevo hasta su boca para darle un par de besos allí, miró a sus ojos decida.

— Lo nuestro es más bonito que cualquier ceremonia — Contestó ella sonriéndole — Ya deja de armarte ideas que no son Dipper, ¡vamos a bailar! — Grito ella corriendo con él tomados de la mano para poder alcanzar a los demás a la fiesta.

Dipper se quedó confundido con su respuesta, pero decidió hacerle caso, no valía la pena martirizarse con esos pensamientos en momentos donde deberían celebrar.

* * *

Capitulo 24! -baila-

Bueno, estoy a punto de alcanzar los 300 reviews xDDD, eso me hace feliz, me puse a mirar las estadisticas de marzo y este mes alcance las 4000 leidas, la mitad son de Mexico (esto me sorprendio), y el segundo puesto lo ocupa Argentina ( también me sorprende), y me sorprendió aún más que de mi pais me lean 200 personas(?) (no creo que sean 200 pero el numero es alto también), incluso me leen de un lugar llamado Netherlands! (personalmente no sabía que existia pero uno aprende cosas nuevas todos los dias C:).

Bien, ¿qué les parece el capitulo?, ¿los sorprendi?, ya se estaban haciendo teorias todas locas xDD, pero bueno, cuando Soos apareció dijo que aun seguía con Melody, personalmente me gusta la pareja, se ven bastante lindos juntos, lastima que lo que vimos de Melody fue muy poco, pero se me hizo un buen personaje, después de todo la persiguieron maquina asesinas en un cita y ella lo tomo bien, aunque pueden llamar este episodio de relleno, solo lo escribi porque quería escribir algo kawaii xD.

Les contestaré reviews C:

 **Dragshot:** Bienvenido a mi fic, y la verdad es que el pinecest enamora (L), yo al principio no quería shippearlos pero no se pudo evitar después del capitulo de final de la primera temporada, es que ellos se quieren mucho y tengo la necesidad de expresar todo ese amor desde mi punto de vista(?), creo que algo estoy haciendo bien xD. Muchas gracias por comentar~.

 **Geraldsexy:** ¿A qué te refieres con final amorfo?, pues la verdad no voy a spoilear el final, asi que no te lo diré tendras que seguir leyendo los capitulos para descubrirlo C:

 **Roxelanali:** Los Stans nacieron para estar juntos de esa forma(?), de hecho el subtexto incestuoso de esos dos es incluso mayor que el de Dipper y de Mabel, o sea, ¡Mabel los shippea!, ninguno de los dos caso, y que Stan estuviera 30 años esperando para salvar a Ford es demasiado para mi corazón (?), además el final, el final afsdfdasfsd -convulsiona por el final(?), es como si los hubieran vuelto canon xD, okei, mejor me desemociono porque escribiría una biblia ;_;

 **Sonye-san:** Sip, eso te pasa por perderte dos capitulos(?), las cosas se ponen locas en cualquier momento, y hay donde te pierdas este y el próximo, seguro ni te lo perdonas(?). Pues yo también te entiendo que no puedas ver a Gideon y a Pacifica juntos, me imagino porque ellos no tuvieron ninguna interacción en la serie, pero me hubiera gustado ver al menos una charla entre ellos dos.

 **Albert Deker:** Creo que hago esto porque soy malvada(?), no lo sé, eso creo (?)

 **Cesargarciadiaz99:** No me ofende, es que se me hace raro porque mi nick es bastante femenino, no te preocupes por eso, y lo de Pacifica se sabra tarde o temprano.

 **N3k00-ch4N:** Pues busque y no encontre ningun comentario tuyo :v, y sé que a veces no respondo reviews pero eso es porque yo usualmente escribo los capitulos en la noche y termino bastante tarde, y luego tengo que madrugar y no me queda tiempo para responderlos todos ( a veces me dejan 20 reviews y eso queda un poco largo cuando los contesto).

 **MeiMei- Tan:** Si... lo amo intensamente (?), todos me dicen que soy una malvada (?)

 **Irdipines:** Cuando estaba en el cole, las chicas que se embarazaban iban hasta que ya no pudieran ir xD, la cosa es que ellas no se abotonaban el uniforme porque iban engordando (y el uniforme era muy asdf), asi que cuando alguien que no se abotonaban ese estupido boton inmediatamente le caían el chisme de que estaba embarazada :v, hubo una chica que hizo como Mabel(?), usaba un sueter todos los dias asi hiciera calor o frio y nadie se dio de cuenta del embarazo hasta que nacio (aunque yo me tenía mis sospechas e.é), en fin, los chismes y los comentarios malintencionados son poderosos.

 **Mari Pie85:** ¿Por qué la policia xD?, pudo haber sido cualquiera, pero la policia... un poco drastico

 **AnyGro:** viva el Stancest(?), tengo que sacarle provecho a Ford en algo (?)


	25. Pacifica Elise Northwest 2

Era una noche muy hermosa en la que ella se encontraba mirándose al espejo y peinando su cabello, podía oír los grillos afuera chillar por el frio, aunque el verano estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina, ella soltó un leve suspiró mirando su cuello, tenía un gran morado por algún baboso que le hizo un chupetón mientras estaba trabajando hace unos días atrás, no importaba cuanto se bañara, cuanto jabón usara o cuanto perfume se echará, ella se sentía la persona más sucia del planeta, trato de quitarlo con la mano, sintiendo mucho asco por ella misma, hasta al punto de que sus ojos se cristalizaran así como lo hizo su propio reflejo en el espejo.

— ¿Cómo terminé de esta manera? — Se preguntó mientras las lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos para deslizarse lentamente por sus mejillas.

Pacifica Elise Northwest alguna vez fue considerada una celebridad en Gravity falls, hija de una de las familias más poderosas y la chica más popular del pueblo, absolutamente todo lo hacía bien, ya que su educación había sido tan estricta para educar a la chica perfecta y heredara el gran imperio que venía desde su gran tátara abuelo, Nathaniel Northwest. Pero desde que había descubierto lo sucia que era su familia, empezó a sentir un gran despreció por ello, aunque era su familia y en el fondo los apreciaba, pero no podía perdonar lo corrupto de su linaje. Desde el mismo Nathaniel hasta Preston Northwest, todo lo que habían conseguido era por trampas, sin importarle ni un poco si dañaban a alguien más. Quizás fue por eso que después de cumplir los trece empezó a alejarse de ellos, a ser una "rebelde" ante sus ojos, a pesar de los regaños y de los intentos de chantaje, ella prefería que sus padres se molestaran con ella a seguir siendo la hija perfecta.

Después de que su familia se quebró, vivieron en una casa modesta, donde solo eran los tres, para ella eso fue una "tortura", sus padres no estaban acostumbrados a vivir sin comodidades, y al ser los "traidores" del pueblo, todos le daban la espalda. Cada noche su padre llegaba borracho a quejarse de todos en aquel pueblo, su madre solo lo regañaba y se iba en varias ocasiones dejándolos a ambos solos, pronto su padre se dormía de la borrachera y quedaba ella sola. Para una chica en plena formación eso era algo desolador, nunca podía contarles nada ni decirles nada, ahora ni siquiera se atrevía a pedirle dinero a ninguno ya que siempre se quejaban de que nunca lo tenían, fue difícil acostumbrarse a una vida de pueblerino común.

En la escuela aún tenían amigos, no pasaban de ella como lo hacía el resto del mundo, aún era popular allí, por lo cual confiaba mucho en ellos, pero la adolescencia era difícil para la mayoría, y mientras iba creciendo más se relacionaba con personas que no eran una buena influencia, aunque a ella le encantaban las fiestas y ser la "reina" del baile, también atraía las miradas de más de uno, al principio se portaba esquiva con los pretendientes, había tenido un leve flechazo con un joven que le ayudo alguna vez, pero él no vivía allí, vivía en otro lugar y solo venía en verano, pero ese joven también fue su primera decepción, ya que cuando lo volvió a ver apenas y le hablo en un par de ocasiones. Quizás fue por la desilusión que le causo esto que decidió mirar hacia otras partes, sus amigas le alentaron a salir con un chico con el cual se divertía mucho, sus mismas amigas la presionaron para empezar su vida sexual con él, esa tal vez fue su segunda desilusión ya que después de obtener lo que él quiso la dejo de lado y solo la llamaba ocasionalmente para tener una tarde de sexo. A veces se sentía estúpida por permitirlo, ella lo único que quería era a alguien que la quisiera, alguien que le diera el amor que sus padres jamás le dieron, se sentía tan vacía por dentro, pero esa era la única forma de amor que conocía.

Hasta que lo vio a él…

No era una chica que le gustará ese tipo de música, pero era mejor que quedarse viendo como sus padres discutían, solo le dieron el folleto en la calle y sintió curiosidad, aunque iba sola a ese día, estaba rodeada de un montón de gente, todos vestían de negro o al menos la mayoría, se sentía extraña de usar morado en esos momentos, el público gritaba por la banda que daba el concierto, cuando los vio salir soltó un leve suspiró, los había visto antes en el pueblo, solo era un grupo local, pero cuando oyó la voz de ese chico no pudo evitar quedar cautivada por su voz, lo había visto en varias ocasiones y lo recordaba de "aquella ocasión que no debía ser nombrada", pero jamás se había fijado mucho en él hasta ese momento, su voz no era especial pero tenía un sentimiento que se le hacía muy conocido "incomprensión", la letra de su canción reflejaba lo que sentía en ese momento hacia todo, no pudo evitar llorar en medio de la presentación y al estar rodeada de tantas personas decidió alejarse, pero tropezó con algún idiota que la hizo caer.

Alguien le ofreció una mano, ella la tomó debido al miedo que tenía de que la pisaran, cuando miró quien le había ayudado era una chica pelirroja con pecas y sonrisa encantadora.

— Hey, cuidado — Le sonrió ella mientras Pacifica se sentía confundida.

— Lo siento — se disculpó mientras limpiaba parte de su vestido.

— Oye, yo te conozco — le siguió sonriendo mientras la atraía más hacia ella — ¿Eres amiga de Mabel? , ¿cierto? — Y aquel nombre le incomodaba mucho, no era exactamente amiga de esa chica, incluso la había considerado su enemiga por un tiempo, pero de alguna extraña manera termino enredada con ella y con su familia.

— No diría exactamente amigas… — Quiso aclarar, pero la chica solo miraba al escenario.

— Mi nombre es Wendy— se presentó ella sin importarle lo que decía — ¿Quieres venir por acá?, hay menos gente — La rubia asintió incomoda, después de todo no podía rechazarla.

Siguió a la pelirroja atrás de la tarima donde se podía ver a la banda de espaldas, la verdad es que si había menos gente pero tenerlos tan cerca la ponía aun más nerviosa, ya habían cambiado de canción y esta vez era una de amor, ella se deleitaba escuchándolo a él sintiendo su corazón palpitar sin querer.

— ¿Quién es tu amiga Wen? — Pacifica oyó las voces de más personas, al voltearse a mirar se encontró con cuatro personas, tres hombres y una mujer.

— Hola chicos, ella es Pacifica, es amiga de Mabel y Dipper — Le presentó ella sintiéndose algo incomoda por ser presentada de esa manera.

— No somos tan amigos — Intentó aclarar ella pero nadie le puso cuidado.

— Los amigos de los gemelos Pines son nuestros amigos — Hablo el chico rubio abrazándola por los hombros y atrayéndola hacía él, esto la hizo sentirse aun más incomoda.

— Claro, esos dos chicos son geniales, seguro tú también lo eres — Y ella prefirió decir nada.

Mientras más bromeaban ella más miraba hacia el escenario, la otra chica, la que se llamaba Tambry grababa al cantante con su celular, ella sonreía mientras lo veía cantar.

— Es increíble que toda esta gente haya venido a verlo — Murmuró Wendy a la otra chica.

— Si lo es, pero Robbie se ha esforzado mucho — Contestó ella, entonces Pacifica recordó el nombre de aquel muchacho.

Luego todos se callaron cuando Robbie canto su última canción, ella tenía que admitir que había empezado a gustarle la banda, incluso si eran locales, Robbie se despidió de su público y camino en su dirección, en esos momentos que miro su cara sintió su rostro enrojecer, miró disimuladamente hacia otro lado cuando los amigos de él se acercaron a saludarlo y felicitarlo, ella se sorprendió un poco al ver como Tambry y Robbie se besaron en frente de todos, dentro suyo sintió una gran desilusión al verlos juntos.

— ¿Quién es ella? — Preguntó el pelinegro al mirarla, Pacifica no pudo decir ni una palabra de lo nerviosa que se sentía.

—¿No te acuerdas de ella? — Lo codeo Wendy — Acuérdate que estaba con nosotros "ese día"— Robbie rodó sus ojos intentando acordarse de ella.

— Oh, la niña que estaba con Mabel y el niño Mabel — Ella rio un poco por su modo de llamar a Dipper.

— Yo sé que te acuerdas de Dipper —

— No me acuerdo de él — Robbie cruzó sus brazos molesto, aun después de tanto tiempo no había podido perdonar a Dipper por lo que le había hecho.

— No somos tan amigos — Volvió a repetir ella sonriendo — Solo tuve la "dicha" de conocerlos — Completo haciendo con su mano los paréntesis.

— Ojala yo no hubiera tenido la dicha — Contestó él mirando a Wendy, ella rio codeándolo de nuevo.

— ¿Ni siquiera a Mabel? —Preguntó Wendy, Robbie rodó sus ojos hacía Tambry y sonrió.

— Bueno, ella no es tan mala como su hermano — Y él tomó el brazo de su novia sonriendo.

Después de hablar por un rato todos empezaron a tomar algo de cervezas y hablar del concierto, Pacifica también fue invitada y ella se sintió dichosa, por primera vez era aceptada en un grupo que no se interesaba en su popularidad o en su familia, todos bromeaban y conversaban amigablemente y ella se llevaba especialmente bien con Wendy y Robbie, bromeaban sobre las cosas raras que les habían pasado en el pueblo.

Después de intercambiar sus números todos quedaron de encontrarse de nuevo y eso solo hacía que su corazón saltará de emoción, sin poder creérselo del todo esperaba ansiosamente la llegada del día donde podría verlos a todos, en especial a ese chico que desde ese momento no salía de su cabeza, la próxima vez que se vieron fue incluso mejor que la primera vez que se vieron, salieron a pintar algunas paredes como vándalos, aunque al principio le fue difícil acostumbrarse después de su vida de niña buena, eso le hacía sentir realmente una rebelde. Empezaron a encontrarse más frecuentemente, ella se sentía que por fin había encontrado un grupo donde era aceptada tal como era, y le alegraba aprender más sobre ellos, empezó a escuchar la música de Robbie, incluso de noche se dormía escuchando su voz, se podía considerar la fan número uno de él, aunque aun seguía siendo una banda local, pero su fama crecía mucho.

Con Robbie formó un vinculo muy especial en poco tiempo, ambos compartían lo que era tener padres que no los comprendían y que querían que fuera algo que no eran, ambos peleaban para ser quienes eran frente a todos, incluso si los padres de Pacifica prohibían que lo viera, ella simplemente no podía dejar de verlo. Cuando su padre llegaba borracho y su madre se iba, ella solo empacaba algunas de sus cosas e iba a casa de Robbie, siempre era bienvenida allá, incluso si sus demás amigos no estaban.

— Estoy cansada de vivir allá — Le dijo mientras tenían los cascos puestos y escuchaban música mirando hacia el techo de la habitación de Robbie, él suspiró resignado.

— Lo siento Paz, tus padres son idiotas — Le contestó sin mirarle, ya sabía la historia de la chica rubia, ella se lo había contado una y otra vez.

— Si, lo sé… a veces quisiera fugarme — Le confesó sintiéndose débil.

— Hazlo — Le animó él sentándose a su lado.

— ¿Estás loco?, ¿a dónde iría? — rio ella, pero Robbie no dejo de sonreírle.

— Vamos a ir a vivir a un cuarto cerca del campus cuando termine el año, Tambry y Wendy irán a la universidad y yo iré a hacer girar allá, si quieres puedes venir — Le animo él, Pacifica sonrió melancólicamente.

— ¿Ustedes tres? — Preguntó ella mientras veía hacia el suelo.

— Tambry y yo dormiremos en una habitación y Wendy en la otra, seguro puedes dormir con ella — Le siguió contando, Pacifica suspiró.

— No creo que sea buena idea — ella abrazó sus rodillas mirándolo tristemente.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó confundido pero ella no le dio una respuesta, la guardo dentro de su pecho sin que él se imaginara nada.

— Cuando se vayan voy a estar muy sola — Le confesó mientras sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse, Robbie sonrió melancólico.

— Yo también te extrañaré Paz, es una lástima que hayas nacido tan tarde, si fueras de nuestra edad seguro podríamos ir todos juntos a la universidad — Pero ella no estaba tan segura de que eso sucediera.

— Si — Murmuró para si misma con ese aire melancólico, Robbie la miraba de reojo, entendía la tristeza de la chica de quince años, él había pasado por cosas similares a los de ella, aunque sus padres no eran los monstruos como los de Pacifica.

Él acarició suavemente su cabeza para reconfortarla, pero Pacifica solo sentía celos, le tenía envidia en especial a Tambry, aquella chica tenía todo el amor de la persona que a ella le gustaba, y él parecía amarla tanto, los veía como la pareja ideal, ardía de celos cada vez que los veía juntos, pero no podía evitarlo, se había enamorado. Y ahora que ellos se iban a ir a vivir juntos, sabía que lo iba a perder para siempre, se iban a alejar lo suficiente para que él se olvidará de ella.

— Oye Robbie… — Le llamó suavemente mientras él volvía a mirarle — ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que me gustas? — se atrevió a decirlo, ella solo tenía la cabeza gacha sin querer verlo, no quería ver sus ojos, seguro estaba decepcionado, seguro la odiaría, seguro ya no volvería a hablarle, pero de todas maneras lo iba a perder así que ya no importaba más.

—Paz… lo siento… yo soy mayor que tú — respondió él sonrojándose un poco — Además tengo a Tambry — Paz solo sonrió.

— Lo sé… pero creo que no lo pude evitar, siento haberte dicho algo tan raro — se disculpó ella sintiendo las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas.

No supo si fue por la tristeza que no salió corriendo, o tal vez porque no tenía ningún lado en donde refugiarse, quizás fue la pena quien hizo que el chico cambiará de opinión, pero él tomó su mentón y la beso suavemente en sus labios, aunque la sorprendió se dejó llevar y por primera vez se sintió feliz en mucho tiempo. Una cosa llevo a la otra y pronto ambos terminaron haciendo el amor ese día, aunque fuera por lastima, pero el corazón de Pacifica se sintió feliz, sabía que Robbie no dejaría a su novia, sabía que literalmente era una "amante" pero no le importaba si podía probar los labios de la persona que le gustaba.

"Esto jamás volverá a repetirse"

Eso le había dicho y eso había aceptado ella, pero ninguno de los dos lo cumplió, siguieron viéndose, siguieron besándose, siguieron teniendo sexo al escondido de todos, siguieron engañando a la pobre novia de Robbie, pero era lo que menos le preocupaba, a veces se hacía ilusiones con que él pudiera corresponderle, pero de nuevo era el juguete de otro hombre, la única diferencia era que ella amaba a ese hombre y en verdad disfrutaba estar con él. Pero el tiempo pasó inevitablemente, y el momento en que él se fuera a vivir a otro lugar llegó.

— ¿En verdad te tienes que ir? — Preguntó abrazando la almohada de él fuertemente tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

— Es el destino Paz, ambos sabíamos que esto sería efímero — Continuó el empacando sin si quiera mirarla, él no deseaba verla llorar pero sabía que le había roto el corazón.

Al final solo le dio un beso de despedida, un beso que sellaba todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, y ella de nuevo sintió que su alma se partía. Robbie tomó el autobús con Tambry, ambos se fueron juntos a hacer su vida juntos, todos los demás del grupo también tomaron diferentes caminos y la dejaron a ella atrás.

— Si tan solo no hubiera nacido tan tarde — Se repitió ella misma abrazándose así misma.

Sin embargo las cosas no se quedaron simplemente así, los malestares empezaron a los dos meses, estaba asustada porque su periodo no había vuelto, y una prueba cacera en el baño fue suficiente para que su vida empezará a desencaminarse, no sabía a quien recurrir, no sabía que hacer, entraba en pánico, así que busco a la única persona que aun estaba en el pueblo que podía ayudarla.

— ¡¿Cómo que estas embarazada?! — Se alteró Wendy al confesarle Pacifica su delito, ella mordió su labio arrepentida — Esta bien Paz… perdón, me alteré… es solo que eres demasiado joven para tener un hijo — Intentó calmarse la pelirroja sintiéndose culpable al verla tan frágil.

— No sé que hacer… ayúdame — Le pidió ella mirándole con una carita de perrito, Wendy suspiró.

— No lo sé… tal vez deberíamos ir al médico y pedir una cita para abortar… — Pacifica asintió desanimada, la verdad es que esa era la mejor opción.

Wendy la acompaño donde el doctor, él la atendió lo mejor que pudo y le explico muchas cosas, aunque al principio tenía mucho miedo sobre como reaccionaría al decirle que quería abortarlo, pero al momento de hacerle la ecografía no pudo evitar enamorarse de lo que tenía dentro de sí.

— Entonces… ¿desea tenerlo? — Preguntó él mirándola.

— Si — Respondió sin dudar, aunque eso haya dejado en shock a la pelirroja.

— Pero Paz… —

— Pero nada, yo no quiero abortarlo — Le contestó decidida.

— Esta bien — Wendy solo rodó sus ojos molesta.

Después de prescribirle vitaminas ambas salieron del hospital, Wendy no sabía exactamente que decirle, pero Pacifica lucía algo contenta con la situación.

— ¿En verdad piensas tenerlo? — Preguntó ella curiosa.

— Si… — Respondió sonriéndole — Después de todo no podría lastimar a mi hijo — Y aunque Wendy no lo entendía sonrió.

— Entonces busquemos al bastardo del padre y hagamos que se haga responsable — Y ella cruzó los brazos furiosa, en ese instante Pacifica le miró sintiéndose culpable.

— No creo que sea buena idea — confesó abrazándose así misma, Wendy la miró algo espantada.

— ¿Por qué?, Paz... ¿Acaso alguien te obligo? — Preguntó acercándose a ella y tomándola por los hombros.

— No es eso… no puedo decirte quien es — confesó ella mirándole a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó algo enojada ella — Tienes que decirme Paz, él tiene que hacerse cargo de él— Pero Pacifica sabía muy bien que si se lo decía ella se enojaría y arruinaría la relación de Robbie y Tambry.

— No puedo —

— Pacifica, no importa quien es, tiene que saber que va a ser padre, no puedes ocultarlo para siempre y protegerlo — Y aunque sabía que ella tenía razón, lo que menos deseaba era arruinarle la vida a la persona que amaba.

— De nada servirá —

— Paz… en verdad quiero ayudarte, si no quieres que nadie se enteré no le diré a nadie, pero necesito saber quien es para hablar con él — Pacifica miró hacia sus ojos, quizás si era Wendy podía ser discreta y guardar el secreto.

— Pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie más —

— Claro que sí, puedes contar conmigo — Le sonrió ella al ver que la chica por fin cedería.

— Es Robbie — Y aquello le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Wendy, al principio no pudo decir nada coherente e intentaba analizar sobre eso.

— ¿Robbie? — Preguntó para asegurarse de la respuesta, Pacifica asintió lentamente — Pacifica… ¿cómo pudiste? — Preguntó ella enojada — ¡Tambry es tu amiga! — Gritó en medio de la calle sorprendiéndola— También es mi amiga, ¡mi mejor amiga!, ¿cómo crees que me quedaré callada si Robbie la engaña? — Pero Pacifica no dijo nada, miró a la muchacha sin decirle nada, sabía que esta vez lo había arruinado.

— Solo paso… no pude evitarlo —

— ¡No me salgas con eso! — y ella se veía realmente molesta.

— Pues si de verdad la quieres no le dirás nada, al fin de cuentas si Tambry no se entera de esto no la harás infeliz — Le advirtió ella, Wendy mordió su labio impotente — Dijiste que no dirías nada — La rubia cruzó sus brazos molesta, ambas se miraron a los ojos retándose.

— No diré nada, pero no esperes que te ayude a traicionar a mi mejor amiga — Y Wendy empezó a caminar rápidamente alejándose lo más rápido que podía.

Ahora si se sentía totalmente sola, la última persona que le ayudaría se acababa de ir enojada con ella, todo había sido por culpa de su debilidad, quizás si no hubiera confesado sus sentimientos eso jamás pasaría, no estaría en tantos problemas.

Volvió hacia su casa, no esperaba nada de sus padres, incluso si se los decía ellos la regañarían y la desheredarían, quizás hasta la harían abortar, pero ella no quería quitarle la vida a su bebé, no entendía muy bien porque pero ya le había tomado un cariño inmenso a su bebé, quizás era porque era de la persona que amaba o quizás porque era algo de ella, su propia familia, alguien que la iba a amar sin importarle nada, por eso ella lucharía por él.

Y como era de esperarse, sus padres no lo tomaron muy bien cuando se los dijo, literalmente la sacaron de su casa a patadas y la dejaron por su cuenta, pero para ella si estuviera con ellos o no le daba igual, desde hace tiempo sentía que ellos le habían abandonado, lo único que los unía a ellos era el lazo monetario y quizás fue por esto por lo cual tuvo más problemas. No podía quedarse en la calle, así que rentó un cuarto por lo poco que tenía, al principio seguía asistiendo a la escuela pero cada vez tenía menos dinero para sostenerse, y aunque intentó buscar trabajo en algún lugar no se lo daban. Así fue cuando un día simplemente se acabó completamente el dinero, sin nada que vender, sin nadie con quien contar, no tenía nada que comer, ella sabía que debía comer si quería que su hijo sobreviviera, tenía que hacer algo para poder alimentarse y vivir.

Entro a la tienda tomando un pan tajado, quizás si le decía a la persona de la caja que no tenía dinero se compadecería de ella, aunque odiaba hacer eso, pero el hambre podía más que cualquier cosa.

— No puedo darte eso niña, vete — Le dijo el dueño al decirle su problema, ella mordió sus labios impotente, no sabía que decirle, no sabía que más hacer.

— Por favor… — Rogó ella, el tipo la miro de pies a cabeza y sonrió.

— Hagamos algo… si vamos atrás y me haces un favor… te dejaré llevarte lo que quieras —

Al principio sintió asco, sabía lo que eso significaría, pero el rugido de su estómago y el miedo de perder a su bebé la hicieron tragarse su orgullo, acepto dudándolo mucho, pero igual lo hizo. No fue placentero pero fue rápido, se llevó lo más que pudo en ese momento hacia su casa, se encerró con llave y ni siquiera pudo comer, sentía tanto asco por si misma que se baño tres veces para poder sentirse limpia de nuevo, pero nada quitaba la incomodidad que sentía encima.

Pero sabía que debía continuar, decidió alimentarse, decidió seguir adelante y vivir, por el bien de su pequeño bebé no nato.

Allí empezó a desfigurarse su camino, sus deudas con la casera comenzaron a crecer, seguía necesitando comida, aquel hombre de la tienda no siempre estaba dispuesto a regalarle la comida a cambio de favores, por lo cual le tocó buscar otros, "afortunadamente" para ella todos querían mancillar a la ex heredera Northwest, nunca faltaba quien quisiera pagarle por la noche, solo tenía que fingir, aunque al final llegaba llorando a casa.

¿Valía la pena todo eso?

Volvió a preguntarse ella en su cabeza, tomó la foto de la ecografía, aquella donde supo el sexo de su bebé, había escogido el nombre, había comprado la cuna, había comprado la ropa, a pesar de todo lo que le había tocado hacer, él era su única ilusión.

— Nathaniel jamás me dejara sola — Sonrió ante el espejo terminándose de peinar, no sabía como haría para arreglar las cosas, pero lo único que ella necesitaba en esos momentos era que su bebé viviera para ser feliz.

* * *

Bueno, lo había prometido , pero no sé si me quedo bien C:, espero que les haya sorprendido, ¡la verdad fue revelada!, pero era obvio, les puse pistas por doquier, incluso alguien lo adivino (?). Supongo que era medio predecible, todo en mi fic es predecible si le ponen atención a los detalles, pero este no es el fin de la historia de Pacifica... digamos que el personaje se volverá relevante en cierto sentido, espero que les guste su historia.

no hay mucho que decir sobre el capitulo, quizas fue medio presurado, solo que crei que entrar en más detalles lo haría redundante :v, gracias por leer hasta aqui, este el capitulo 25 y alcancé los 300 reviews , supongo que ha crecido bastante en muy poco tiempo, tengo la meta de terminarlo antes de que termine el año xD

contestaré algunos reviews~

 **MeiMei-tan:** No te adelantes xDD, el doctor vendrá pronto~, y la verdad no quiero introducir a Rin, es que el RinxLen ha sido mi OTP por mucho tiempo, tengo muchos fics de ellos xD, pero esta historia es de Gravity falls y no deberia usarlo para introducir mi otra OTP, asi que Rin no participara n3n.

Y yo no creo que el amor de ellos este mal xD, es solo que el maldito prejuicio de la gente es lo que lo hace "inmoral" (aunque no sé si decir anti etico), es lo que lo hace desagradable.

 **AnyGro:** Es imposible, solo se conocieron ese verano xDD, aunque si hubiera sido lindo pero creo que en nuestras imaginaciones siempre seran una pareja adorable.

No voy a agregar Stancest en este fic, pero algún dia podria escribir algo stancest, asi sea pequeño como un One-shot C:

 **imperialwar1234:** No sé porque dices eso :c, yo soy un alma caritativa del bien, nunca le haría daño a algunos de mis personajes (?)(?)(?)(?)(?)

 **Mari Pie85:** sé que hubo a alguien que detuvieron por cometer incesto, pero no fue en estados unidos, creo que allá eso no es un delito si es consensuado :v, asi que no veo porque intervendría la policia.

 **Kamilatancha06:** un Dipper celoso es lindo, en la serie siempre ponía su carita de enojado cunaod Mabel salia con alguien, yo sé que esos eran celos :v

 **Irdipines:** awww que cursi (?), naaa, yo soy empalagosa cuando escribo, a veces se me pasa lamano con el azucar.

 **Bluebird:** Yo actualizo seguido XD, gracias por pasarte.

 **Albert Deker:** Felicidades por ser el review 300! -tira confeti-

¿Por qué la gente cree que los reviews largos son molestos?, ¡a mi me encantan!, adoro cuando la gente me dice todo lo que opina del fic xD asi que si es por mi escribeme las biblias que quieras.

 **Dragshot:** En verdad que no los dejará nunca en paz xDD, he querido ahondar mucho este tema por una razón(?)

 **RegisYolo:** La respuesta es No, no habran más traiciones por parte de los Pines, pesonalmente el tema de las traiciones me enoja bastante y solo lo puse por la pelea entre Dipper y Mabel.

 **Roxenali:** Stanford y Stanley, estan sentados en un barco besandose , okei ya xD.

 **Jjgamer:** gracias C:

 **Geraldsexy:** Creo que no soy la indicada para juzgar si mi historia tendrá o no un final amorfo, después de todo que yo soy la escritora y pensaré que es un final adecuado para la historia, pero creo que sé masomenos a lo que te refieres, y supongo que no tendrá un final amorgo porque después de todo este fic es muy secuencial.

 **Tavataprespines:** Pues yo no tengo fecha para subir los capitulos, pero considero que no me demoro tanto en publicar, igual se va a demorar un poco el final, aun faltan varias cosas.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, gracias por leerme.


	26. control

Afuera hacia cerca de 39 grados de temperatura y hacía tanto calor como para alguien salir en esos momentos, el verano se sentía llegar rápidamente, cosa que empezaba a alegrar su vida, la palabra verano significaba mucho para él, los mejores momentos de su vida los había pasado en esa temporada y últimamente necesitaba un urgente descanso (así fuera un poco). Llevaba una caja de paletas que casi se derretían, así que intentaba apurarse pero el calor era excesivo y se empezaba a preguntar si tenía que ver con el calentamiento global el aumento de temperatura, cuando por fin logro ver la cabaña sonrió para sí mismo mientras entraba rápidamente a ese lugar fresco.

— ¡Ya llegue! — Gritó el castaño limpiándose el sudor acumulado en su frente, miraba hacia alrededor donde esperaba que alguien viniera a recibirlo.

— ¡Dipper! — Escuchó la voz de su hermana llegando corriendo con los brazos abiertos, él sonrió tontamente al verla acercándose a él para abrazarlo fuertemente — ¡te tardaste mucho! — dijo ella apretándose contra él, aunque sufriera de un colapso por el calor que ambos cuerpos compartían no dejaría de abrazarla así cuando llegará a casa.

— Lo siento Mabel, ya casi terminó el año— Mabel se separó de él para hacer un puchero, su estadía en casa era aburrida cuando la persona que más amaba no estaba allí a su lado— Además tienes mucha tarea, ¿terminaste de estudiar? — Preguntó él extendiéndole la caja de paletas, ella lo recibió gustosa tomando el primero que vio y abriéndolo rápidamente.

— Claro, igual no tenía nada que hacer — Dijo absorbiendo el sabor de aquella paleta de limón en su boca, el calor últimamente era tan insoportable para ella que no podía evitar ir con una simple camisa sencilla para evitar el deshidratarse.

— ¡Mabel! — Ambos oyeron el grito de su tío Ford venir desde la sala de abajo, Dipper le recriminó con la mirada pero ella solo siguió comiendo su paleta sin prestarle mucha atención — ¡Oye!, no te vayas cuando te estoy explicando algo importante — Su tío llegó a la sala regañándola, pero al ver a su sobrino se le paso el rato de ira y sonrió.

— Hola tío Ford, ¿quieres una paleta? — Le ofreció el castaño, Ford la acepto tomándola de la caja sin ninguna objeción.

— Gracias, está haciendo mucho calor — Dijo él imitando las acciones pasadas de Mabel.

— ¿Podemos tomar un descanso? — Preguntó la castaña viendo el mejor humor de Ford.

— Creo que por hoy es suficiente, tengo cosas que hacer — Dijo él mientras la veía desaprobatoriamente — Además te estabas durmiendo — Ella rio levemente apenada.

— Mabel — Le regaño Dipper bajito mientras ella se sonrojaba.

— Espero que mañana pongas más atención — Dijo él dándose media vuelta y yendo hacia el sótano.

— Mabel — Repitió él su nombre.

— Es que habla mucho y se va por las ramas — ella rodó los ojos e intentó justificarse, aunque no era así en todas las clases pero el nivel de Ford no era exactamente en el que ella estaba, Stanford prefería mil veces enseñarle a Dipper que a ella pero aun así seguía intentando darle sus conocimientos de una y otra manera. Mabel guardo la paleta de Stanley en el refrigerador ya que él no se encontraba en el momento y luego se pegó de nuevo a Dipper, últimamente solo quería abrazarlo todo el día y recibir sus mimos, Dipper intentaba comprenderla, Mabel tenía las hormonas alborotadas y a veces se portaba raro, y últimamente estaba más cariñosa que de costumbre.

Dipper se sentó en el sofá a ver televisión y a su lado Mabel acurrucándose en su hombro, él acariciaba su cabeza lentamente dejando enredar sus dedos por su largo cabello castaño, lo momentos tan simples como esos lo hacían inmensamente feliz, de vez en cuando no podía evitar acercársele y besarla en sus labios una y otra vez, queriendo llevar su delicioso sabor en la boca todo el día, empezaba a disfrutar su vida en la cabaña del misterio ya que al aceptarlo Stanley y Stanford podían ser la pareja que siempre soñaron o algo parecido.

— ¡Oh no! — De repente Mabel se levantó algo asustada del sillón corriendo hacia el calendario — ¡Lo olvide! – gritó horrorizada, Dipper le miró confundido.

— ¿Qué olvidaste? — Preguntó confuso al ver su reacción.

— ¡La cita de control! — Y ella rápidamente subió por las escaleras para irse a vestir apropiadamente, Dipper suspiró pesadamente mientras veía a su hermana correr como loca porque se le iba a hacer tarde, él le dijo adiós a su tarde de tranquilidad mientras se alistaba para acompañarla también.

Después de ir a toda prisa hacia el consultorio, Mabel llegó justo a tiempo para su cita de control, Dipper llegó justo después de ella y entró a su lado mientras eran recibidos por el doctor que los atendió la otra vez.

— Buenas tardes Mabel — Le saludó el rubio sonriéndole, ella le sonrió de vuelta — ¿Cómo han estado ambos? — Preguntó mientras ambos se sentaban en las sillas de costumbre.

— Ha estado bien — Dijo ella mientras le veía emocionada, él miro hacia Dipper que lo veía un poco incómodo.

— ¿y tú? — Le preguntó específicamente mientras él tragaba en seco.

— Hemos tenido algunos problemas… pero los hemos resuelto — intentó ser sincero ya que no olvidaba el incidente que tuvo con Wendy, El solo aflojo su mirada y le sonrió tranquilamente.

— Bien, empecemos… — Contestó el doctor Kagamine mientras miraba su historia clínica — ¿Has estado comiendo apropiadamente? — Preguntó mientras ella asentía.

— Si, he estado contando las harinas y he mi tío me ha comprado mucho salmón canadiense, no sé como lo consiguió pero lo hizo— Contestó animada mientras Dipper suspiraba, en verdad fue una pesadilla comprar ese salmón tan caro en especial porque varias veces Mabel terminaba vomitándolo.

— Al parecer las pruebas para VIH, sífilis y otras enfermedades salieron negativas, eso es bueno y no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso, tu anemia también mejoro un poco, podemos estar tranquilos por ese lado también — Mabel seguía emocionada de estar en la cita y Dipper la miraba en silencio, también le tranquilizaba que por ahora no había nada fuera de lo normal — Bien, vamos al ecógrafo — Le dijo mientras Mabel se levantaba animada y con un brillo en sus ojos.

Después de aplicarle el gel el médico paso a revisar de nuevo a los bebés por medio del aparato que emitía sondas en una frecuenta baja, Mabel podía ver a sus pequeños puntitos que ya no eran tan pequeños y sonrió con gran felicidad al ver que estaban creciendo mucho dentro de ella.

— En esto punto ya podemos llamarlos fetos — Le dijo él al ver su cara — Están del tamaño correcto, han crecido adecuadamente y parece que todo está en el orden que es — Concluyó mientras sacaba una foto para ella, Mabel la recibió gustosa entre sus manos de poder tener un recuerdo más.

— ¿Ya sabe de qué sexo van a ser? — preguntó Dipper al ver la pantalla.

— Eso usualmente se mira en el quinto mes, igual no es tanto tiempo de espera — el castaño miraba intentando descifrar que demonios veía él rubio en el monitor pero realmente no podía distinguir nada, o al menos lo único que parecía ver bien era la cabeza de ambos bebés que era lo más grande que se podía observar.

— ¿No te gustan? — Preguntó Mabel al ver su expresión de estar pensando profundamente.

— ¡¿Eh?! , ¡Por supuesto que si!, es solo que no distingo nada y quisiera saber si ambos van a ser niñas o ya sabes… — Mabel le sonrió.

— No te preocupes Dipper, todo estará bien —

— Si, si siguen cuidándose así, estoy seguro que las cosas resultaran bien — Le animó en doctor mientras ayudaba a Mabel a pararse, el castaño lo miró dudando de sus palabras, él no podía asegurar nada, pero no perdía nada con creer que todo podría resultar bien para ambos.

— Gracias —

— Si, muchas gracias por todo Doctor Kagamine — Agradeció también la castaña.

— Es con gusto, sigue yendo a las reuniones prenatales, ¿de acuerdo? — Ella asintió despidiéndose de nuevo de él.

Dipper de nuevo solo pensaba en los hijos que iban a tener, miraba a la castaña de reojo de vez en cuando, ella se veía tan feliz en esos momentos que casi lo contagiaba, pero la preocupación también le embargaba, no podía quedarse tranquilo hasta no saber exactamente que sus preciados bebés estarían ambos a salvo de sus imprudencias.

De nuevo al llegar a la cabaña vieron a Stanley algo atareado con unos turistas, ambos fueron a ayudarle, Dipper con los clientes y Mabel en la caja, como el verano se acercaba y muchas escuelas ya habían cerrado, muchos empezaban su viaje y de camino quedaba la cabaña, lo cual significaba dinero para todos, por eso Stanley estaba el doble de emocionado de por fin tener una buena clientela, Dipper también estaba emocionado, el tema económico le preocupaba también, los bebés necesitaban cosas y su tío no podía darle todo lo que ganaba para comprar las cosas, por eso debía de ahorrar para comprarlo. En eso Stan fue a darles el recorrido a un grupo de turistas mientras él estaba entretenido con un par de señoras con sus hijos que no se decidían que recuerdo llevar.

Mabel miraba a su hermano trabajar con una sonrisa, él se estaba esforzando mucho para poder cumplir con su obligación, por eso ella también ayudaba en la tienda de vez en cuando, principalmente en la caja, aunque a veces salía a vender también por la tienda, entonces llegó un par de hombres quienes tenían un par de camisetas y ella las cobró como normalmente lo hacía.

— Oye muñeca, ¿cuánto cobras? — Le preguntó él mientras la miraba de arriba hacia abajo notando su vientre crecido.

— Las camisetas valen 20 dólares cada una — sonrió ella mientras empacaba las prendas en una bolsa.

— No, no me refería a eso, ¿cuánto por un rato contigo? — Preguntó de nuevo, ella le miró confundida.

— ¿Disculpe? — Preguntó ella alzando una ceja.

— Esta es tonta — Le respondió el otro riendo — Él se refiere a por cuánto nos dejas tener sexo contigo— Y ella al principio se asustó, pero luego empezó a sentir rabia por esos comentarios.

— Lo siento, este no es un lugar de esos — intentó controlarse ella para hacer que le pagaran las camisetas y se fueran.

— Oh vamos, ¿no necesitas dinero para ese bebé?, no te hagas la digna, sabemos que no eres ninguna santa — a la castaña se le subieron los colores mientras los observaba con un asco terrible.

— ¡Yo no me vendo! — ella alzó un poco la voz mientras ellos se reían de ella, uno sacó un fajo de billetes mientras lo ponía en la mesa.

— Vamos cariño, dame una felación y esto será tuyo — Intentó persuadirla pero ella se sintió terriblemente ofendida.

— ¡No necesito su dinero!, ¡fuera de aquí! — Ella había alzado un poco la voz atrayendo la atención de algunas personas alrededor y causando que murmuraran sobre su comportamiento al no estar enterados de toda la situación.

— Sé más amable, la otra chica embarazada era más amable, ¿tal vez necesitas que te adiestren? — Y él tomó su muñeca mientras la atraía hacía él.

— ¡Suélteme! — gritó ella mientras forcejeaba con él, Dipper miró la escena algo preocupado — ¡Que me suelte! — Gritó aún más fuerte, su gemelo reaccionó he intento ir a su rescate pero ya había llegado su tío Stanley tomando al hombre por el hombro y volteándolo.

— ¿Acaso no escuchaste? — Le dijo con voz dura mientras el turista bufaba.

—Si escuche pero eres un hombre de negocios, ¿cuánto me cobras por un rato de diversión con esta chica? — Sonrió él hombre con confianza.

— Oye… te pasas…— intento aconsejarlo su amigo pero él no le hizo caso.

Y el hombre no había alcanzo a contestarle cuando Stanley reaccionó dándole un gancho izquierdo haciendo que cayera al suelo justo al lado de su amigo.

— ¡FUERA DE MI TIENDA! — Gritó fuertemente, ambos personajes salieron corriendo antes de que algo más pasara con sus preciados rostros.

Stan observó a Mabel quien sostenía su muñeca algo asustada, Dipper llegó a su lado para consolarla y mirar si estaba bien, ella solo miraba hacia la puerta algo pensativa.

— ¿A qué se refería con la otra chica? — Preguntó en voz baja presintiendo algo malo, Dipper mordió su labio algo impotente por no ayudarle a tiempo.

— Eso no importa, ven, vamos — Stan la tomó de su hombro mientras le adentraba al interior de la casa, Dipper suspiró mirando al resto de los clientes que estaban algo asustados por la actitud de Stan pero aún así intentó seguir vendiéndoles la mercancía y por suerte algunos comprendieron que aquellos hombres fueron los que se habían pasado.

— Pero tío Stan… ellos dijeron que había una chica embarazada haciendo… haciendo esas cosas… no será…— Intentó ella sacarle información preocupada, tenía tantas dudas que no sabía que hacer.

— Es Pacifica Northwest— Le contestó él, ella solo pudo abrir los ojos sorprendida — Que no te sorprenda, ¿cómo crees que una chica de su edad puede mantenerse sola? — Mabel solo había empezado a derramar lágrimas sin siquiera proponérselo, empezaba a sentirse aun peor por Pacifica de lo que se había sentido antes— Tú tienes una familia que te ama Mabel, sé agradecida por ello, ¿de acuerdo? — Stan acarició su cabeza suavemente mientras la abrazaba, Mabel lloró en su regazo por un rato sintiendo una tristeza creciendo en su pecho que no podía controlar.

* * *

Well, well, well, ya saben que estuve ocupada, asi que no me disculparé por eso xDD, bien, por fin vino la inspiración C:, aunque un poco apresurada, en fin, aún no llegó a ese "maravilloso" semestre donde aprendo sobre las mujeres embarazadas(?), asi que no sé muy bien que se hace en las citas de control xDD, lo que si sé es que cuando una mujer queda embarazada se hacen pruebas de enfermedades infecciosas, por ejemplo, VIH, Sifilis, gonorrea, toxoplasmosis y esas cosas~, había olvidado ponerlo u3u', por eso lo puse aqui, esto es muy importantes en los controles porque hay enfermedades que pueden traspasar la placenta y causar malformaciones en los bebés, o contagiarlos, además es mejor saber si la mamá tiene alguna enfermedad como por ejemplo herpes para programarle una cesaría y evitar el contagio del bebé. Luego no digan que no aprenden nada con Lillianne-sama~

Muchas gracias por los reviews, voy a responderlos C:

 **LucyDipper y guest** : gracias por pasarse, yo continuó el fic, tranquil s

 **Albert Deker:** gracias por defenderme, ese chico es molesto u_ú.

Gracias por tus cumplidos, aunque no sé si soy buena escritora, esto lo hago porque se me ocurren las ideas xD, a veces se me ocurren demasiadas(?), y no te preocupes si por alguna razón dejo de escribir te aviso, pero lo dudo, este fic se termina este año porque se termina.

 **RegisYolo:** muchas gracias por pasarte# con respectoa tu pregunta, no creo que Pacifica se le ocurra hacer eso a estas alturas después de todo lo que sintió fue hace mucho tiempo y dejo de tener importancia desde hace rato.

 **Orix11:** Si, me he esforzado mucho :v, oye espera... esto no es nada con lo que tengo plane... no es nada olvidalo, gracias por pasarte n3n/

 **Geraldsexy:** Naceran cuando tengan que nacer o_ó, aunque si te doy una pista, el dia en el que van a nacer es una fecha muy especial para Dipper y Mabel (se mostro en la serie), haz tu teoria~ .

 **Casery Blood:** Bueno, en defensa de Wendy, Tambry es su mejor amiga desde hace muchisimos años y Pacifica es una rubia aparecida de la nada (okei no), pues la verdad si estuviera en sus zapatos, yo también estaría enojada y mucho ya que Pacifica traiciono su confianza, pero dejemos estos temas para dentro de unos meses~ , pasate más seguido me encantan tus reviews n3n.

 **MeiMei-tan:** Tus palabras están llenas de sabiduria, de hecho me recordaste una discusión que tuvimos en una clase sobre las prostitutas, fue muy interesante ver que hace unos años se llamaba prostitutas a las mujeres que no tenían a un hombre a su lado y aun asi tenían dinero, la logica era " si no tiene un esposo que le de dinero debe de prostituirse", e incluso las llevabana juicio, me pareció hilarante porque tenian que llamar a los hermanos o al esposo (del que se habian separado) para que no las llevaran a la carcel o las expulsaran, las mujeres la hemos tenido dificil, ¿eh?!, por eso me alegra haber nacido en esta época, ya estaría muerta si hubiera nacido antes. Y la verdad es que Pacifica es todo un ejemplo(?)(?), por eso al principio estaba dudosa de ponerle esta historia porque era muy cruel, pero es que aunque el personaje no me agrade sé que tiene el caracter para hacer lo que sea por lo que ella desea, no es una Northwest solo porque si~

No he leido el libro, de hecho yo solo shippeo twincest pero admito que me llama la atención, voy a ver si lo tienen en la biblioteca de mi universidad para prestarlo, ¿sabes como se llama el autor?

 **Katy:** ¿Cómo que das asco escribiendo reviews?, ¡más autoestima por favor!, gracias por los cumplidos, me alegra saber que alguien que sabe del tema me da un cumplido así u/u, e intentaré corregir los errores en el futuro.

 **Jess:** a mi me alegra tu review

 **TavisMabelpines:** Gracias, espero que sigas atrapada hasta el final.

 **Dragshot:** Yo también lo espero.

 **Allison Doolin:** Pues muchos pensaron eso, yo solo los imaginaba intentando descifrar porque (?), me alegro que te haya gustado su historia C:. Y pues los padres, la verdad ¿qué crees que pueden hacer?, no pueden llevarsela amarrada a que aborte, más bien están tan decepcionados que ya ni quieren ni verlos :/, eso suele pasar, les dicen "no vuelves a pisar mi casa" y 20 años después se arrepienten(?), aunque quien sabe, ellos saben que estan en gravity falls y saben que sus tios los ayudan, no tienen nada más que ver con ellos xD, creo que es innecesario agregarlos de nuevo.

 **Anygro:** Stancest is love~, pues no creo que seas tonta, mis detalles son muy sutiles (eso me gustaría creer), de hecho cuando lees la historia hasta te puedes dar cuenta que soy terriblemente obvia con las pistas, haha~

 **Mari pie85** : Pues genial que te sorprendi xD, si todo fuera predecible entonces nadie me leeria(?).

 **Slash torrence:** Pues todo el mundo sabe que Pacifica es una Bitch (no el tipo de bitch que busca a los hombres), me refiero a que es una maldita desgraciada que es superior a todas porque toda su vida le han enseñado a que tiene que ser la mejor, que no necesita a nadie y ni mucho menos seria la cosa rosa que la convierten en los fanfics, enserio da tanto asco como deforman un personaje asi -3-, de hecho creo que la persona que escribio el guion del capitulo fanservice no fue Alex (al parecer a Alex le da lo mismo 8 que 80 si Pacifica aparece o no aparece), en fin, espero poder realizar la visión que tengo con este personaje porque no quiero convertirla en alguien sosa (y no estoy cerca de eso), veamos que pasa con ella más adelante.

Deberias pasarte más por aqui XDD, mira que te pierdes de muchas cosas u_u.

Vaya que tuve muchos reviews esta vez o_o, se nota que les gusto el cap~ nos vemos a la proxima espero que sea pronto C:


	27. inexperada relación

Un día de rutina era como lo podía describir ella, había dormido gran parte del día para tener ánimos de salir en la noche, por un golpe de "suerte" últimamente habían llegado muchos turistas al pueblo y sus ganancias se habían triplicado, estaba un poco aliviada por eso ya que tenía todo lo necesario para la llegada de su pequeño tesoro, pero aun faltaba algo que la atormentaba, y eso era un "lugar", allí donde vivía solo era una cama con cuatro paredes donde no tenía espacio suficiente para los dos, además de ser excesivamente caro para ser un pequeño cuarto.

Ya estaba lista para salir cuando una voz afuera interrumpió su concentración

— ¡Cálmate! —oyó aquella voz de un hombre, por un segundo se asustó pensando en que podría ser alguien que venía a hacerle daño, pero al oír de nuevo la voz se calmó — ¡Mabel!, ¡vuelve aquí! — Sin duda eran los gemelos Pines, pero no sabía porque estaban allí a esa hora del día.

— ¡No me voy a calmar!— Oyó a la gemela Pines gritarle y luego oyó el toque de la puerta, ella tocó demasiado fuerte para su gusto.

Con un poco de intranquilidad abrió lentamente mostrando a la chica castaña algo enojada, y al parecer tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, ¿acaso le había pasado algo malo?, Pacifica pensaba lo peor en ese momento, pero al ver al hermano de la castaña solo pudo encontrar preocupación en sus ojos, no hacía Mabel sino hacía ella.

— Tenemos que hablar— Masculló Mabel con esfuerzo, como si intentará no golpearla en esos instantes, ella pasó la mirada por ambos gemelos de nuevo, vio a Dipper Pines suspirar cansado y preocupado.

— ¿Qué paso Mabel?, ¿sucedió algo malo? — Preguntó la rubia abriendo la puerta para dejarla pasar, iba a ofrecerle a Dipper entrar pero Mabel cerró la puerta antes de que pudiera decir algo.

— ¿ACASO ESTAS LOCA? — Le gritó ella a todo pulmón haciendo que la rubia abriera los ojos sorprendida — ¿algo malo preguntas?, ¡TODO ESTA MAL CONTIGO! — gritó de nuevo caminando en círculos, Pacifica no lograba entender la actitud de la chica, pero solo la observaba mientras retrocedía lentamente.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó de nuevo, en eso Mabel intentó respirar para calmarse.

— ¡Me enteré de que te prostituyes!, ¿Acaso sabes los problemas que podías tener? — dijo ella al fin, Pacifica notó los ojos de ella cristalizarse — Justamente hoy hablaba con el doctor sobre las enfermedades que podrían afectarle a mis bebés, ¿acaso no te importa la salud de Nathaniel?, ¿tú propia salud?, ¡Esto es repugnante! — alzó su voz derramando esas lágrimas por sus mejillas, Pacifica empezó a sentirse algo mal por esa discusión.

— No sé porque te preocupas por mí — Ella volteó cabeza hacia un lado sin querer mirarla, ¿acaso creía que no había pensado en eso una infinidad de veces?, todo eso lo hacía porque le importaba su bebé, porque tenía que darle un futuro si o si — Yo sé como hago las cosas — Concluyó ella, mientras Mabel empuñaba sus manos.

— No me vengas con eso Pacifica, hay muchas formas de hacer las cosas —

— ¿Ah si? — Preguntó ella alzando su voz de duda — Claro, para ti es fácil decirlo cuando tu hermano y tu tío te apoyan, ¿pero qué hay de mí? — Preguntó mirándola de frente — ¡Mis padres me dejaron a mi suerte!, ¡ninguna otra persona en este estúpido pueblo se ha preocupado por ayudarme!, para ti es fácil venir a decirme que hay otros caminos cuando tienes más cosas que yo en estos momentos, ¡YO ESTOY SOLA! — Gritó la rubia empezando a salirse de su compostura, muchas veces quería gritar esas cosas pero se las ahorraba, las guardaba para dentro suyo — ¿Acaso crees que me gusta hacer esto?, pero si no lo hago la única familia que me queda se va a morir — Le explicó señalando su propio vientre, Mabel mordió su labio inferior con aun más rabia, ella tenía una buena excusa pero eso no era bueno ni mucho menos digno.

— ¡Puedes trabajar en otra cosa! — Intentó contraatacar ella.

— ¿Acaso crees que no he tratado? — Le preguntó ella empezando a fastidiarse del tema — ¡Todos en este pueblo odian a mi familia!, ellos están dichosos de que yo este mancillando el apellido Northwest— Intentó justificarse mientras intentaba volver a controlarse, ella miró de nuevo a Mabel quien la miraba desafiante — Pase días de hambre intentando buscar alguna forma de sostenerme, no sabes lo que tuve que pasar para poder estar aquí en estos momentos — Y de nuevo empezaba a recordar todas las cosas que había hecho y empezó a abrazarse así misma queriendo protegerse de todos esos recuerdos dolorosos.

— Pacifica… — Susurró ella mientras la rubia subía su mirada para ver que sus ojos habían cambiado a unos de lastima, odiaba ese sentimiento con todas sus fuerzas, odiaba provocarlo, pero en esos momento ella erala persona más miserable del pueblo y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo — Tal vez puedas venir conmi… —

— ¡Ni hablar! — Le dijo antes de que terminará — ¿Acaso crees que no necesitas?, tú tío no gana tanto como para mantenerte a ti, a tu carga y encima a la mía — Y Mabel ladeó su cara mirando hacia algún punto muerto en el suelo, eso era cierto, pasaban épocas difíciles, pero ella no quería quedarse sin hacer nada por Pacifica — Solo vete Mabel, yo me las arreglaré sola — Terminó de decirle mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

— Pero...—

— Pero nada, ve y sé feliz con tu hermano y tus bebés, yo seré feliz a mi manera — Y Pacifica le mostró la puerta mientras Mabel la miraba.

— No hagas esto… Paz…— Le rogó Mabel mientras la miraba a los ojos — Necesitas parar… esto es peligroso — Intentó convencerla ella otra vez, esta vez de una manera dulce y calmada, pero la rubia sabía todos los riesgos, o eso creía ella.

— Vete — La echó finalmente mientras Mabel se resignaba y se iba caminando algo desconcertada hacia la salida donde la estaba esperando su hermano.

— ¿Lograste algo? — Preguntó Dipper a la salida con los brazos cruzados, ella solo enarcó sus cejas mientras otra vez las lágrimas salían de sus ojos — Oh por dios, ven aquí — y él la tomó por el brazo y le atrajo hacía él — No puedes arreglar la vida de los demás Mabs — Le susurró mientras ella lloraba en su pecho y él acariciaba su cabeza lentamente, aun la puerta de la casa de Pacifica estaba abierta, Dipper alzó su mirada encontrando a Pacifica mirándolos, algo triste de verlos.

Dipper entendía a Mabel, Cuando ella supo que Pacifica iba a ser madre también se emocionó mucho al no ser la única en la misma situación en la que se encontraba, ella quería ser amiga de la rubia para que sus hijos fueron los mejores amigos del mundo, quería compartir anécdotas de embarazo con ella y hacer lo que usualmente las mujeres embarazadas hacían en esos momentos, apoyarse y aconsejarse. Tal vez porque pensaba que ellas eran iguales, es el porque le dolía tanto lo que ella hacía, para Mabel eso era lastimarse para siempre, ella misma y a su preciado bebé. Dipper también pensó momentáneamente que si Mabel estuviera sola podría hacer lo que Pacifica hacía, y sintió un dolor terrible en el corazón, ¿qué llevaba a una mujer a despreciarse tanto para venderse a hombres ansiados de un momento de placer?, en el caso de Pacifica algo que era más preciado que su vida, la vida de su bebé no nato, o al menos eso pensaba él y en lo poco que concluyo al escuchar los gritos de ambas.

— Vámonos Mabs — Le dijo mientras la conducía hacía su propia casa.

La vida no era fácil ni mucho menos justa para los tres.

A pesar de su problema con Mabel, ella terminó de arreglarse, había mucho que hacer, el futuro le aterraba y la fecha en el calendario que tenía marcada con rojo era algo a lo que temía, más que todo porque no tenía a nadie que la apoyara en esos momentos, ¿podría valerse por si misma mientras estaba más débil?, aunque le había dicho a Mabel que podría solucionarlo ella temía estar sola en esos momentos, había oído que no podría moverse mucho después del parto por lo cual no podría trabajar mas como prostituta por un tiempo, además de que no podría dejar a Nathaniel solo, y si planeaba contractar una niñera necesitaría dinero para eso, por eso no podía parar ahora, tenía que tener el dinero suficiente para poder sobrepasar esos problemas.

Por eso haría lo que fuera necesario, tenía que sobrevivir como fuera, no había necesidad de pensar sino de hacer.

Y por fortuna el clima estaba cálido, era la ventaja del verano, se hizo detrás del bar donde siempre esperaba a que alguien viniera a buscarla y no se hizo esperar, al menos ponía una sonrisa para fingir que le alegraba ver a su primer cliente del día, siempre les daba palabras dulces y halagos, siempre los hacía sentir bien, aunque por dentro los odiara a todos. Después de hacer lo que tenía que hacer, el segundo vino, luego el tercero, y después un cuarto, estaba exhausta pero no importaba, había sido una noche provechosa para ella y cualquier cosa que cayera en su bolsillo le servía.

— Hola muñeca — Oyó la voz de un hombre nuevo, aunque ya pensaba irse a casa volteó a observar quien era, era un turista que había atendido el otro día, a su lado se encontraba el amigo con el que había llegado.

— Hola — Saludó ella forzando su sonrisa — ¿Cómo estás corazón? — Coqueteó mientras intentaba pensar en una forma de zafarse de esta situación.

— Bien muñeca, solo anhelando poder pasar un buen rato contigo de nuevo — Se insinuó mientras ella retrocedía, en verdad estaba cansada de haber estado con tantos hombres.

— Eso tendrá que ser otro día, puedes venir mañana más temprano y te daré un servicio especial, yo ahora tengo que ir… — Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más el hombre la tomó de la muñeca y le atrajo hacía él.

— No rompas mi corazón rubia, mira que sufrí el desprecio de otra mujer y necesito desahogarme — Susurró pasando su mano por su cintura y atrayéndola hacía él — Vamos, te pagaré bien — Y el pasó su lengua por su oreja, pero ella miró hacía al amigo que solo suspiraba cansado.

— Enserio lo siento – Y ella trato de alejarlo pero la sujetó aun más fuerte — Pero ya terminé mi turno así que…— Pero eso no le gustó nada a él y apretó sus manos donde la tenía sujeta causándole dolor en esa zona de su cintura.

— No entiendes, yo te quiero ahora, sea como sea — Le amenazó sutilmente mientras ella empezaba a sentir miedo.

En eso le dio la vuelta y la sujeto por las manos dejándola indefensa.

— Espera… esto no tiene que ser así — Intentó cambiar de estrategia pero él la sujeto aún más fuerte.

— Claro, hay que ponerse agresivo en este pueblo para que te hagan caso, ¿cierto? — Le preguntó, ella no respondió — La chica de la tienda… cuando la vea… le haré lo mismo que a ti — Susurró de nuevo y aquello la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

— No hablaras enserio — Le dijo su amigo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

— Vamos, es una puta a nadie le va a importar su desaparición — Concluyó el hombre que la sujetaba mientras sonreía.

— No me voy a arriesgar por ti — Le comentó con voz dura pero el sonrió.

— Este pueblo está desaparecido del mapa, ni siquiera se van a molestar en buscarnos, ¿ya viste a los policías? — Y él rio mientras la rubia empezaba a entender la situación real.

— Por favor… déjenme ir — Les pidió mientras de nuevo sentía que le apretaban.

— Ni te gastes, a él no le va a importar que estés embarazada — Pacifica escuchó esas palabras sin poder creérselas, su corazón palpitó con fuerza y sus instintos le decían que huyera, intentó a moverse y gritar pero su boca fue bloqueada por una mordaza.

— Cuando termine con esta chica, podemos ir al bosque a esa cabaña y secuestremos a la otra, la haré pagar — Y su amigo suspiró.

— Supongo que en el bosque no nos encontraran tan fácilmente, es enorme — Y él por fin sonrió mientras el hombre que le amenazaba empezaba a llevarla arrastrada hacía una camioneta.

Aun así intentaba luchar para liberarse de su captor, él le sostenía las muñecas con fuerza mientras la empujaba, intentó mirar hacía sus alrededores pero no podía ver a nadie a esas horas rondando cerca. Quizás ese podría ser su fin, y aunque intentaba controlarse y no mostrar lo asustada que estaba, en el fondo estaba aterrada pensando en todas las posibilidades en lo que podría terminar la noche y en el futuro que podría esperarle, quizás nadie encontrará su cuerpo después, y quizás si la encontraban nadie iría a su funeral.

— Nos vamos a divertir mucho — Le dijo por fin mientras intentaba forzarla a meterla al auto, ella intentaba oponerse pero le aterraba que pudiera lastimarla, pero no podía dejar que todo terminará de esa manera.

— Buenas noches — Al oír esa voz casi se sintió salvada, los tres miraron a ver quien les había interrumpido, era un hombre alto, con una cicatriz en la frente, sus ojos eran blancos y tenía una chaqueta de cuero.

— Lárgate — Le contestó la persona quien le agarraba las manos.

— No me voy a ir, ¿qué piensas hacer con esa niña? — Preguntó cruzándose los brazos.

— Eso no te incumbe — Repitió el de mala gana.

— Amigo, no te busques problemas — Le susurró el otro hombre que acompañaba a su captor.

— La verdad es que si me incumbe — y detrás del hombre fornido salió un chico caminando lentamente — Resulta que esa chica es de este pueblo y yo no voy a dejar que dos extraños le hagan daño — Cruzó sus brazos mostrando molestia, ambos hombres se rieron al ver al pequeño albino, pero él solo frunció el ceño solamente.

—Mira niño, ¿por qué no te vas a dormir? — Se burló el hombre — En verdad que este pueblo estaría mejor sin una prostituta menos, ¿no es así? — rio nuevamente él pero eso no le daba gracia a Gideon.

— No eres tú el que juzga eso — Le contestó mirándolo seriamente — Y creo que él que se debe ir a dormir es otro, chicos… ¿por qué no salen? — Después de decir aquello varios hombres salieron de las sombras rodeándolos, todos eran altos con tatuajes y cara de malvados, Pacifica los observaba sin creérselo.

— Hey… no hay porque ponerse agresivos — intentó convencerlo la persona más sabia y menos impulsiva de los dos hombres — Nosotros ya nos íbamos — y él hizo que su amigo soltará a Pacifica, ella corrió al lado de Gideon asustada a quitarse la mordaza.

— Eres muy amable en dejarla ir, pero escuchamos que tenían planes de dañar a cierta princesa y yo no puedo dejar que hagan eso — Y él sonrió mientras daba un chasquido con los dedos y todos los ex reos se abalanzaban sobre ellos.

Pacifica cerró los ojos para no observar como eran golpeados ambos, en eso sintió la mano de Gideon subir hasta su cabeza y ella abrió sus ojos nuevamente.

— ¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó con voz suave, ella asintió lentamente.

— Gracias — le dijo aliviada mientras las lágrimas fluían por sus ojos, los gritos de ambos se escuchaban y aun así ella solo podía enfocarse en Gideon en esos momentos.

— Gideon , ¿qué quieres que hagamos con estos dos? — Preguntó el hombre fornido que les había saludado antes.

— Ojo blanco, asegúrate de dejarlos bien lejos del pueblo, Rompe huesos, creo que estos tienen orden de captura, llama a la policía y les dices donde los dejaron — Ordenó él mientras los miraba con despreció — Si vuelven a Gravity falls ya saben que les espera— Y todos empezaron a hacer lo que Gideon ordeno sin objetar nada, Pacifica miraba sin poder creerse del todo como un chico menor que ella manejaba a esas personas más robustas y de apariencia peligrosa.

— De nuevo, gracias — Le dijo mientras miraba hacia el suelo impotente.

— No importa, igual los estaba buscando porque esos malditos trataron de lastimar a mi Mabel — Respondió el con altanería — además quiero cuidar de todas las personas de este pueblo o al menos la mayoría — Respondió mirando hacia otro lado, Pacifica sonrió levemente.

— Aun así, has hecho más por mí que cualquier otra persona —

— No creo que sea suficiente, sigues haciendo ese sucio trabajo, ¿cuán lo vas a dejar? — Preguntó molesto, Pacifica solo mordió sus labios impotente.

— Quiero dejarlo… pero no sé que más puedo hacer para sobrevivir — confesó intentando que sus lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos — No se si pueda volver a hacerlo después de esto, no quiero que me maten, no quiero… — y Gideon la observó de nuevo de pies a cabeza.

Ella era igual que él, en alguna parte de su vida Pacifica fue una de las personas más queridas en el pueblo, principalmente por la fortuna de sus padres, pero después paso a ser una de las más odiadas, por eso nadie en Gravity falls la quería. Así había sido con él, lo habían amado cuando era niño y luego despreciado por sus errores, la única diferencia con ellos es que Pacifica no había hecho nada malo todo era por culpa de sus padres; ahora él volvía a ser querido por la mayoría, pero eso se debía a que le habían dado otra oportunidad, además de haber conocido a sus amigos que lo ayudaron a elevarse otra vez. Si Pacifica tuviera otra oportunidad, podría hacer algo para salir adelante, solo necesitaba que alguien estuviera dispuesta a darle una mano.

— Si nadie te quiere ayudar entonces yo lo haré — Le dijo decidido— Ven conmigo — y él le ofreció su mano mientras ella lo miraba algo pensativa.

— No eres mi tipo —

— ¡No es para eso! — gritó colorado.

— Yo no quiero la caridad de nadie — respondió ella sonriéndole.

— No es caridad, te daré un trabajo, necesito una secretaría, es algo que puedes hacer ¿cierto? — respondió algo molestó por su actitud.

— Si, lo voy a intentar — Y ella se sonrojó tomando su mano y haciendo el trato.

— Bien por fin cedes, eres algo terca, ¿lo sabias? — Le dijo alzando una ceja y riendo levemente.

— Es el orgullo Northwest, trabajaré en eso — Le contestó mientras le miraba de reojo.

De pronto el ambiente cambió y empezó a llover, ambos miraron al cielo algo desconcertados, quizás era porque estaban casi en el verano y las lluvias en esa época no eran frecuentes. Caminaron hasta llegar al banco del autobús, no pasaría en varias horas pero se quedaron allí esperando a que escampara un poco, Gideon observaba a Pacifica temblar de frio mientras intentaba cubrirse un poco con sus brazos, no pudo evitar pasarle una chaqueta y ella le miraba desconfiada.

— Es para el niño — Le dijo sin querer mirarla, ella recibió la chaqueta mientras se la ponía encima de los hombros.

Ambos no tenían nada que decir, ni nada de que hablar, sentían curiosidad por el otro pero no se atrevían a decir nada.

— ¿Quién es el padre de tu hijo? — Preguntó Gideon queriendo ya romper el silencio, las gotas de lluvia que caían encima del techo de plástico resonaban, ella estaba dudosa de contestarle o no.

— ¿Para que quieres saber eso? — Preguntó algo tosca.

— Para saber a quien tengo que mandar a darle una paliza por dejarte sola en esta situación — aunque eso había sonado muy cruel, ella rio levemente.

— No hay necesidad de eso, él ni siquiera sabe que estoy embarazada — Y Gideon se sorprendió por aquella declaración.

— No lo defiendas, igual voy a golpearlo — se justificó con fastidio.

— Es verdad, no está en el pueblo y se fue antes de que me enterará— y por fin la rubia había cedido un poco con su historia, no se la había contado a nadie a excepción de Wendy — Además él ya tenía una novia cuando me metí con él, esto es culpa mía solamente —

— No estoy de acuerdo con eso, para hacer a un niño se necesitan dos personas, deberías decirle— Contestó él malhumorado.

— Yo ya sabía desde el principio que no iba a dejar a su novia para estar conmigo, así que… ¿para que arruinarle su relación ahora? —

— Vas a tener que contarme muy bien esa historia — Murmuró con enojo— y lo mejor es que sea acompañado de un café, ¿quieres uno? — Y Gideon se levantó mientras le ofrecía su mano otra vez, ella lo miro algo sorprendida por su cambio de actitud repentina.

Las gotas de lluvia caían detrás de él y el frio ya empezaba a erizar toda su piel, no supo entonces porque su corazón empezó a palpitar tan fuerte y rápido, si había sido porque hace mucho tiempo nadie la trataba así o era porque estaba feliz de que alguien la entendiera y quisiera escucharla, o era el simple hecho de que encontró a un amigo que no le importaba los errores que había cometido y estaba dispuesta a ayudarla. Sonrió mientras se levantaba y le sonreía sinceramente.

— Me encantaría — y tomó su mano dándole un suave apretón para dirigirse a buscar alguna tienda abierta y comprar el café que daba inició a una relación un tanto extraña e inesperada.

* * *

Hola gente bonita de fanfiction C:, bien, ya saben que tengo la misma excusa de siempre(?), pero ya casi terminó la uni para venir a escribirles más sobre esta historia xD, y la verdad no tengo mucho tiempo para contestarles :c, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano pero no pude evitar escribir el capitulo porque tuve un atacaso artistico(?), les quedo debiendo la respuesta de los reviews ;3;

En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, los amos y los adoro, adoro sus reviews, dejemen muchos, si me dejan muchos me motivan más para escribir, ¡y nos vemos en junio!


	28. Celos

El día era aburrido y Mabel solo miraba por la ventana hacía el cielo azul, a su lado tenía una libreta con toda la tarea que tenía, ya había adelantado la mayoría pero le faltaban las más difíciles, pero su mente pensaba en otras cosas en esos instantes, el problema de Pacifica la hacía sentir algo angustiada pero Dipper ya le había reñido un millón de veces por preocuparse por alguien a quien no le importaba con ella se sentía.

— Mabel, termina tu tarea — Le ordenó el castaño que estaba sentado en una silla leyendo un libro del nerd de su tío, ella suspiró mientras volvía a revisar los problemas de matemáticas que eran demasiado difíciles.

Para nadie era un secreto que ella no pertenecía al grupo de los nerds que entendían estas cosas, ella era más como su tío Stanley, un espíritu libre que había venido al mundo a sorprender con sus ideas fantásticas, pero lastimosamente el sistema educativo exigía tener un cierto nivel de conocimiento, por lo cual debía de estudiar si quería sacar adelante a su familia.

— Tal vez debas tomar un descanso — Dijo Dipper cuando se paró de la silla a mirar lo que había hecho y ahora parecía imposible continuar por estar distraída.

— Si — Ella se levantó mientras se estiraba para sacar su pereza — Deberíamos hacer algo hoy, estoy aburrida — Comentó mientras él la observaba.

— ¿Y qué quieres hacer? — Ella sonrió mientras le veía.

— No sé, salir un rato… ver una peli, besarnos mientras esta oscuro, luego ir a tomar algo — aquello parecía ser un plan bueno, pero el castaño estaba corto de efectivo para complacer a Mabel.

— Todo eso suena bien pero si el tío Ford no te ve haciendo la tarea te pondrá más —

— ¡Pero ya he hecho mucha! — se quejó mientras él reía un poco por verla en problemas.

— Ah, le preguntaré si podemos terminar por hoy— él dejo su libro mientras iba al cuarto de su tío Ford mientras ella esperaba.

En ese instante Mabel sintió algo extraño, se sintió observada, como si alguien estuviera detrás de ella y en ese instante por puro instinto volteó a mirar quien era, pero no se encontró con nadie pero igual el sentimiento en su nuca de tener a alguien detrás no se iba.

— El tío Ford dijo que si — volvió Dipper diciéndole eso, Mabel le miró y asintió algo cohibida.

— Si, ya voy — Contestó e inmediatamente se fue a alistarse para salir.

Al principio solo fueron a caminar al pueblo para distraerse un rato mientras miraban algunas tiendas debido a que aun era temprano para la función del cine, Mabel recodaba la cara de Pacifica cuando ella estaba comprando un montón de cosas para su bebé, al llegar a una tienda ambos entraron simplemente para mirar las cosas que allí exhibían.

— Oye… aun no hemos pensando en donde vamos a meter a los bebés — Dipper miraba unas cunas que habían de muestra.

— ¿Cómo qué donde? — Preguntó ella mientras las tocaba con su mano sintiendo la madera — Van a dormir con nosotros — Contestó como si nada mientras sonreía.

— Mabel, el ático es muy pequeño, se necesitaría de dos cunas y apenas y cabemos nosotros dos, además están las dos camas… — Y ella empezaba a comprender mejor la situación.

— Van a dormir con nosotros en la cama — Dipper rodó sus ojos al oírla.

— No se puede, te mueves mucho de noche y podrías lastimar a los bebés, además podrían caerse — Le explicó lo mejor que pudo su miedo.

— Entonces deshagámonos de una de las camas y ponemos las cunas allí — Él no estaba muy convencido de esa opción.

— Las camas son muy pequeñas, cuando dormimos juntos siempre duermo incomodo— La chica empezaba a cansarse de las quejas de Dipper, aunque él tenía razón en buscar que todos estuvieran cómodos.

— Entonces te tocó ir a dormir con el tío Stan—

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡De ninguna manera! — Mabel rio levemente por la broma, Dipper en verdad temió que estuviera hablando enserio.

— No podemos hacer nada Dip, es lo único que tenemos — Y eso era verdad, nada podría arreglarse simplemente por quejarse— Mudarnos no es algo que podamos permitirnos, tendremos que idear una forma de estar los cuatro en el ático— Concluyó ella mientras iba hacía otro lado de la tienda.

La castaña miraba las cosas de los bebés de manera enternecida, los mamelucos, vestidos, zapatos y medias diminutas le hacían sentir una calidez en su corazón, estaba empezando a ponerse ansiosa de tener a los bebés con ella para poder cargarlos, vestirlos, darles de comer y esas cosas. Aunque el tiempo se iba a rápido y ellos crecían rápidamente, ella sentía que era demasiado lento. En cambio el castaño sentía que todo iba a la velocidad de la luz, suspiraba angustiado al ver todo lo que un bebé consumía, y su angustia aumentaba porque vendrían dobles.

— Mabel, la función ya va a empezar — Dipper tomó la muñeca de su gemela delicadamente, y poco a poco la arrastró fuera de la tienda antes de que sugiriera comprar algo, todavía no era el tiempo según él.

Ella no puso objeción, estaba consciente de que ahora no tenían para comprar nada, pero había quedado antojada de varias cosas que había visto.

— Me pregunto si Pacifica logro comprar todo — Dipper suspiró al oírla hablar otra vez de Pacifica.

— ¿Por qué tanto interés en ella?, ella es la peor persona de este pueblo — Habló mientras Mabel le miraba algo sorprendida por su comentario.

— Creí que pensabas que no era tan mala, además no puedes culparla —

— En el pasado lo pensé, ahora es una pu…— y él calló antes de decir la palabra que quería decir para no ofender a Mabel, ella le miró con curiosidad.

— Oh… ya entiendo, estas celoso — canturreó la castaña mientras su hermano se sonrojaba.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Ella le sonreía maliciosamente.

— ¿Por qué estás celoso?, a mí no me gustan las chicas — Le aclaró, Mabel dio unos pasos al frente de él.

— ¡No estoy celoso! — Afirmó firmemente pero aún seguía colorado.

— Es la misma cara y el mismo tono que pones cuando Gideon se me acerca — Ella se acercaba un poco hacía su rostro — ¿No te agrada que me preocupe por ella?, eres algo egoísta —

Esa era la verdad, Dipper lo sabía, cuando era más pequeño a él siempre le molestaba que Mabel pasará tiempo con otros chicos, incluso sentía celos de Candy y Grenda muchas veces cuando la monopolizaban, no podía evitar querer a su mejor amiga junto a él sin que nadie quitará su atención. Quizás por eso ahora sentía rencor hacía Pacifica, a él no le había importado antes su condición, solo empezó a molestarle cuando Mabel empezó a fijarse en ella.

— No sé de que hablas — Dipper fingió demencia mientras seguía caminando hacía el cinema, Mabel sonrió complacida por su actitud, no era por nada que le conocía desde que nació.

Ambos entraron al cinema, Dipper dejo a Mabel escoger la película, la película que escogió trataba de unicornios y explosiones, quizás le hubiera gustado más cuando era más joven, pero ahora le parecía un poco ridículo, pero Mabel era de las pocas personas en el mundo que no cambiaban sus gustos infantiles tuviera la edad que tuviera, pero para su fortuna el cine estaba con muy poco público por lo cual podían besarse disimuladamente justo como lo había propuesto la castaña horas antes.

Al salir ambos hablaban sobre la película, en especial la castaña que casi gritaba sus escenas favoritas, Dipper sonreía al verla actuar como si fuera una niña, cualquiera pensaría que ella seguía siendo una pura y simple adolescente que no cometía un pecado imperdonable.

— Dipper… esos son… — Ella paró su relato para mirar hacía una pareja un poco rara que iba por la otra calle, el castaño miró hacía su dirección y abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa.

Ambos vieron a Pacifica Northwest salir de una tienda con Gideon Gleeful, por puro instinto se ocultaron para que no los vieran.

— ¡¿Qué hacen esos dos juntos?!— exclamó algo sorprendido el chico, Mabel les miraba algo entre aterrada y curiosa.

— Oye… ¿crees que Gideon sea el padre? — Pero ella negó rápidamente esa posibilidad, esos dos tenían cero compatibilidad.

— Eso sería una locura, un hijo de esos dos podría resultar ser el mal en persona, quizás peor que Bill —

— No seas exagerado — Frunció ella el ceño pero Dipper no pensaba que eso fuera una exageración.

Ambos rubios iban hablando tranquilamente, Pacifica llevaba una bolsa y parecía estar bastante feliz, ambos gemelos se miraron diciéndose todo con la mirada, iban a seguirlos para descubrir que pasaba entre ellos dos. Unas calles más adelante ambos chicos entraron en una cabaña de madera, dejando a los hermanos el doble de confundidos.

— Tenemos que entrar— Declaró Mabel acercándose lentamente.

— Espera Mabel, no quiero tener una escena desagradable — Pero ella estaba decida a saber que pasaba.

— No creo que sea su cliente — Su cara de disgusto hablaba por si sola.

— Eso no lo sabes —

— No creo que Gideon… sea del tipo que contrata prostitutas— Intentó defenderle ella pero Dipper solo me miraba con su cara de "¿Enserio?".

— Yo no estaría tan seguro — Refutó — Mejor miremos por la ventana — Ambos castaños se acercaron a mirar.

La escena no parecía ser distinta a la de dos personas charlando y preparándose para tomar algo para merendar, no podían oír nada de lo que decían ambos, pero parecían bastante felices juntos, Mabel miraba las sonrisas que ambos se daban y las carcajadas que ambos soltaban.

— ¿Desde cuándo esos dos se llevan tan bien? — Susurró para que no la escucharan, pero su hermano si la escuchó.

— No lo sé, pero esto no puede ser nada bueno — Susurró Dipper mirándolos, entonces vio como Pacifica iba hacia otra habitación y Gideon se quedaba esperándola— Tal vez deberíamos irnos… — Sugirió al ver que nada provechoso podían sacar de espiar a los chicos.

— ¿Se van tan pronto? — Ambos se asustaron al escuchar una voz detrás de ellos, los dos voltearon temerosos para encontrarse con Pacifica mirándolos acusadoramente.

— Pap-pa-pacifi-ca — Tartamudeó Mabel poniéndose de pie inmediatamente seguida de su hermano.

— ¿Se les ha perdido algo por aquí? — Ella cruzó sus brazos aunque no parecía molesta, su sonrisa orgullosa se arqueaba sobre su rostro.

— No, solo pasábamos por aquí… — Mintió Dipper pero sabía que era inútil.

— ¡Pero si son mis hermanos favoritos! — Y La voz de Gideon se unió al encuentro, Dipper le miró de reojo que sonreía igualmente que Pacifica.

— Déjalos Gideon, ellos solo pasaban por aquí — Habló Pacifica sin borrar su expresión burlona.

— Y yo que creí que ambos nos estaban espiando, me había hecho ilusiones de ver a mi Mabel celosa — Gideon fingió desilusión, pero ambos castaños se sonrojaron al verse descubiertos por ambos chicos.

— Si, nos siguieron desde hace unas calles, ¿creyeron que no los notamos? — Continuó Pacifica acercándoseles — Aunque ya que están aquí, únanse a la merienda — Ella caminó y paso al lado de Gideon para entrar a la casa, Mabel miró a Dipper y este la miró comprendiendo lo que quería decir.

— Vamos pastelito, estoy seguro de que te gustará esta merienda — Le guiño un ojo Gideon, Mabel solo suspiró cansada.

— Supongo que debemos entrar — Susurró ella, Dipper solo la siguió hasta dentro de la casa.

La casa estaba decorada muy elegantemente, aunque no era una casa muy ostentosa, era simple, pero con buen gusto, Gideon y Pacifica los esperaban a ambos en la mesa de madera que tenía pasteles y té, la gemela se sentó al lado de Gideon frente a su gemelo.

— ¿Ustedes dos están juntos? — Dipper no se hizo esperar con las explicaciones, ambos chicos se miraron y soltaron una buena carcajada dejando a los dos castaños algo incomodos.

— Se puede decir que si — una vez terminaron de reírse Gideon respondió su pregunta — Pero no de manera romántica, solo son negocios — Dipper y Mabel se miraron incomodos y algo asqueados.

— Gideon me dio trabajo como su secretaría — Aclaró la rubia al ver sus expresiones — Me está ayudando para poder salir de la vida que llevaba — Entonces la cara de Mabel cambio totalmente y miró a Gideon sorprendida.

— ¿Enserio hiciste eso? — Preguntó entre enternecida y sorprendida.

— Considero en que debería cuidar a la gente de este pueblo, Pacifica incluida — Él solo cruzó sus brazos algo serio.

— ¡Gracias! — gritó ella emocionada saltando a abrazarlo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, incluso el propio Gideon que al sentirla solo pudo sonrojarse — ¡Yo en verdad quería que Pacifica dejará de lastimarse!—

— No-no fue nada — Tartamudeó un poco él avergonzado, Mabel se separó de él sonriéndole cálidamente haciendo que el corazón del pobre chico latiera como loco.

— Lo siento por preocuparte — Pacifica habló algo extrañada por la escena, aunque ella no pasó desapercibida las reacciones de Gideon ni de Dipper al ver a Mabel hacer eso — Sé que no te traté bien cuando nos vimos… pero, yo estaba desesperada — Ella trato de controlarse un poco, aun tenía miedo y arrepentimiento por lo que había pasado.

— No pasa nada Pacifica, pero la próxima vez que estés en problemas no hagas nada tan tonto y busca mi ayuda — Pacifica le sonrió a Mabel.

— Creo que no — Ella sonrió divertida.

— ¿Qué?, ¡¿por qué?! —

— Porque no acepto caridad —

— ¡Pero aceptaste ayuda de Gideon! — Objeto ella, pero Pacifica solo le miró divertida.

— Es trabajo, no caridad — Mabel soltó un suspiró pero luego rio, estaba contenta de que Pacifica pudiera empezar otra nueva vida.

— ¿Le diste esta casa? — Interrumpió Dipper mirando hacía el suelo, ambas chicas lo miraron y notaron la tristeza en sus ojos.

— Solo es un préstamo, de esta manera tendrá más espacio para ella y su bebé— Gideon no borraba la sonrisa de su casa.

— Vaya, si que te volviste generoso — Dipper lo miró de reojo algo irritado, cosa que complacía al albino.

— Las personas pueden cambiar, Dipper — Pero al castaño no le hacía gracia eso.

— Gracias por la merienda, pero yo me voy — Dipper se levantó de la silla y salió caminando rápidamente de la nueva casa de Pacifica.

— Eh… ¡yo también me voy! — Mabel se paró rápidamente preocupada por su actitud y lo siguió dejando a los dos solos de nuevo.

— Adiós pastelito — Se despidió Gideon, Mabel solo le sonrió saliendo por la puerta.

— No pensé que te gustará Mabel — Pacifica tomó su taza de té mirándolo divertida.

— Siempre me ha gustado — Contestó él sonriendo, Pacifica no borró su expresión.

— ¿Sabes que ella también esta embarazada? — Gideon borró su sonrisa.

— Lo sé, a mí no se me escapa nada — Pacifica le miró confundida.

— ¿Y no te importa? — Gideon negó lentamente.

— No, si Mabel me diera una oportunidad no me importaría para nada sus hijos, yo los amaría porque son de ella — Pacifica solo se fijó en la mesa algo enternecida pero también triste.

— Ella si que tiene suerte — Susurró más para sí misma que para Gideon.

— Si, la tiene — Respondió él también.

Dipper no podía evitar sentirse irritado, ahora si podía decir que se encontraba celoso y caminaba a toda prisa para llegar a casa lo más rápido posible, Mabel trataba de seguirle el paso pero él no paraba a esperarla, incluso llegaron al bosque donde Mabel solo veía su espalda alejarse lentamente.

— ¡Dipper! — Gritó ella para llamar su atención, pero él seguía caminando — ¡¿Qué te pasa?!— preguntó gritando otra vez, Dipper paró y sus ojos le miraron con rabia.

— ¡¿Qué me pasa?! — Preguntó él gritándole también — la pregunta es ¡¿qué te pasa a ti?! — Mabel se asustó un poco al oírle.

— ¿Por qué? — No pudo evitar preguntar caminando hasta frente suyo.

— Y encima preguntas porque — Dipper volteó su rostro de enfado — ¡Abrazaste a Gideon! — Mabel entendió un poco la razón de su enfado.

— Solo me deje llevar — Ella le explicó pero la cara de Dipper no cambiaba — Vamos, no es nada importante — Pero su rostro no dejaba de mostrar esa expresión.

— Para ti nada es importante — Él se dio media vuelta para seguir caminando de nuevo — Ni siquiera le tomas importancia a nuestra relación — Mabel solo abrió los ojos impresionada.

— Eso no es cierto — Le contrarió ella pero él soltó un suspiro.

— Tal vez el futuro que vi sea el mejor para los dos — Mabel solo pestañeo sorprendida.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Ella vio como él temblaba.

— Tal vez deberíamos terminar —

— Dipper… ¡no puedes estar hablando enserio! — Le reto ella mientras se le acercaba.

— ¡Pero yo no puedo darte un buen futuro!, ¿por qué no pensé en esto antes de meter la pata? — Mabel veía como el castaño seguía temblando, seguramente se sentía inferior a Gideon en esos momentos ya que él pudo brindarle lo que necesitaba a Pacifica.

— Porque no nos interesaba antes, solo queríamos demostrarnos cuanto nos queríamos — Ella se acercó y le abrazó por la espalda — Aun quiero demostrarlo, perdóname si te hice enojar por abrazar a Gideon— Dipper tomó su mano aun frustrado e inseguro.

— Si — el cerró sus ojos mientras trataba de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no podía dejar a Mabel, tampoco lo quería hacer.

Se dio media vuelta mientras la tomaba por los hombros y se acercaba hacía su boca para besarla, la castaña podía sentir que aún seguía enojado por la forma brusca en que la besaba, casi parecía querer poseerla, los brazos de él pasaron hacía su espalda para acercarla un poco más a él a la vez que introducía su lengua dentro su boca con desesperación, ella intentaba corresponderle lo mejor que podía pero no podía seguirle el ritmo, sentía como se apoderaba rápidamente de ella hasta que se sintió satisfecho y se separó de ella dejando un hilo de saliva escurriéndose por sus labios.

— No te vayas Mabel — Él la abrazó poniendo su cabeza en su hombro, Mabel solo sonrió.

— Pero… tú eres el que quería dejarme hace un minuto…—

— Cállate — Ordenó sin dejar de abrazarla, Mabel suspiró cansada de la inseguridad de su hermano, pero no podía evitarlo ya que él vivía estresado por su culpa.

* * *

En verdad quería pedirles una disculpa porque deje de actualizar el fic, tenía planeado hacerlo en junio porque tenía vacaciones pero me ocupe con otro proyecto (eso no es raro en mi :v), y luego entre a clases y ahora ya ni tengo vida ;_;, hoy me dije a mi misma que era suficiente de tanto estudiar (porque ni siquiera puedo dormir por hacer tareas), en verdad no creí que esto sucediera, o sea, sé que escogi algo muy pesado para estudiar pero no pensé que ni me dejaría dormir(?), en fin, por eso he estado ausente, quise traerles el capitulo que comencé a escribir hace como un mes y que apenas pude terminar por falta de tiempo :v, gracias por llegar a este punto de la historia pero creo que por falta de tiempo voy a cortarla un poco (y me demoraré un poco en actualizar).

Bueno, además de que me muero de sueño, solo contestaré algunas preguntas que me hicieron en vez de los reviews, sorry pero ya no doy más u_u.

 **Cuando el corazón de Pacífica latía muy rápido es porque ¿Acaso se enamoro de Gideon y viceversa?**

Puedes interpretarse así, pero mi intención es más porque ella estaba conmovida por su actitud porque no esta acostumbrada a que alguien hiciera ese tipo de cosas por ella y se mostrará amablemente sin esperar algo a cambio.

 **En cuanto a su respuesta a la Review de Allison Doolin del capítulo 25, en lo referido a los Padres de los gemelos Pines, note algo en su contestación. Corrijame si me equivoco pero usted no tenia intención de volver a mencionarlos, o que cumplieran otro papel en la historia mas que ser el detonante indirecto de la misma, no?**

No tengo intención de volver a ponerlos, la razón principal es porque en la serie solo vimos sus brazos, asi que no tengo una idea clara de como es su personalidad o como son fisicamente, asi que cualquier cosa que escribiera sobre ellos sería practicamente como OC's y me parece innecesario para mi visión.

 **en que te inspiraste a parte de gravity falls para hacer este fanfic?**

Pues... esto es incomodo(?), porque yo soy fan de Rin y Len (nadie se ha dado de cuenta :v), y en muchas situaciones los ponen como gemelos incestuosos, un día mientras estaba en clase veía lo de las enfermedades hereditarias y pensé en la trama de un fic donde ellos hubieran tenido un hijo pero este hubiera muerto por culpa a que salio con una enfermedad porque sus padres eran hermanos (se moría de leucemía), y por el dolor de esta perdida ellos se separaban porque no podían aguantar la culpa, pero años después Len volvía a buscarla porque él estaba enfermo y la necesitaba para que le hiciera una donación de médula ósea o sino se iba a morir de lo mismo que su hija, y todo era doloroso porque ella no sabía como reaccionar al ver enfermo a la persona que más quería en el mundo, además de que ambos sufrian mucho con el recuerdo de la niña que perdieron por no haber pensado en las consecuencias. Asi que cuando estaba con ganas de escribir sobre Gravity falls solo modifique la idea radicalmente, como quería hablar principalmente sobre las enfermedades hereditarias puse lo de los hijos y la historia simplemente surgió de lo que se me ocurriera, tambíen quería retratar el miedo que se siente ante la posibilidad de que por la culpa de ambos pudieran hacerle daño a un ser inocente, además de ponerle mucho amor incestuoso(?)(?)(?). La parte de Pacifica es poque quería un personaje que empatizara con Mabel por estar en una situación igual de dificil o peor que ella, no sé si respondi tu pregunta.

 **haz cumplido todos tus sueños?**

Sinceramente, no, me tocó aprender a las malas que no siempre se puede cumplir con todos tus sueños, pero esto no significa que se deba dejar de soñar, como dice una pelicula, "solo vas por otro sueño", al fin de cuentas lo que le da sentido a la vida es el poder de soñar.

 **haz pensado en realizar un libro?**

Un profesor dijo que las personas deben hacer ciertas cosas antes de morir, una de ellas es escribir un libro(?), para mí, los fics que escribo son mis libros, este fic por ejemplo tiene en promedio 5 páginas por capitulo y si las multiplica por 28 capitulos que tiene daría 140 paginas (posiblemente), esas hojas las tiene un libro cualquiera(?), no soy una escritoria profesional (y no planeo hacerlo), pero me siento orgullosa de mi trabajo porque le he dedicado mucho tiempo a este pasatiempo.

 **porque ya no subes fic?**

Porque decidi estudiar medicina y esa carrera no me deja tener tiempo, monopoliza toda mi vida :v.

 **si la hija de los Pines se llama Carla, como se llamaría el/la otr herman ?**

Pues eso lo iba a revelar muy pronto y no quiero hacer spoiler, pero mi pista es que su nombre empieza con C, asi como los de los Stan empieza con S y posiblemente el de Mabel y Dipper empiecen con M (Alex dijo que el de Dipper era similar al de Mabel), asi que solo hazte una idea, pronto resolveré este misterio.

Bien, es todo por ahora, por favor tengamen paciencia, no los voy a abandonar


	29. Nombre

La mirada expectante de todos los presentes en la habitación crecía a cada minuto cuando el galeno hacía sus procedimientos con sumo cuidado, los ojos castaños de Mabel tanteaban entre el monitor y su hermano, este tenía su mano sujeta con fuerza y un breve temblor se presentaba en ella, estaba nervioso y no podía evitarlo, hoy sería el día en que sabrían el sexo de los bebés de Mabel, aunque él ya sabía que uno de ellos sería niña, pero el otro le preocupaba mucho, lentamente la imagen fue enfocándose, primero noto las cabezas de los gemelos en su vientre, eran lo más distinguibles en el monitor, Dipper sintió la emoción de Mabel cuando ella apretó su mano, él soltó un gran suspiró y luego tomó todo el aire que pudo, llenando su abdomen de paso, sabía que su respiración había disminuido pero sus latidos habían incrementado por la dosis extra de adrenalina que la situación en la que se encontraban demandaba.

— Ya lo veo — el médico sonrió, señalo a la izquierda del monitor — Este es una niña — Ambos gemelos solo lo miraron expectantes, el ecógrafo se movió un poco más presionando el vientre de la joven muchacha.

— ¿Puede ver el otro? — Las ansias de Dipper no lo dejaban esperar, unos movimientos más y el rubio sonrió.

— Si, ya lo veo — Él señalo el lado derecho, movió el ecógrafo enfocando la imagen de la criatura en el centro — También es niña — Al escuchar eso ambos chicos sintieron que un peso se les iba de encima, en especial por la enfermedad de la cual la castaña era portadora asintomática.

— Eso significa que ambos estarán bien — Concluyó una vez Dipper mirando a la chica, ella sonrió con emoción al ver su cara, rápidamente él se acercó hacía su cara para darle un profundo beso que llego a incomodad al especialista.

— ¡Serán niñas! — Gritó Mabel una vez que Dipper la dejo — Muchas gracias Doctor — Le agradeció ella, el hombre sonrió y tomó rápidamente la captura de las imágenes para entregárselas a la joven.

— Me alegro que todo haya salido bien, tienes que seguir cuidándolas, ¿de acuerdo? — ella asintió rápidamente mostrando su motivación.

Dipper por fin pudo sentir un alivió por todo su cuerpo, por primera vez en semanas se sentía realmente relajado, todo parecía ir perfectamente lo cual le alegro con inmensidad y casi le hace dar ganar de ir a una iglesia a darle gracias a Dios por no haberlos castigado por su pecado inmoral. Mabel solo escuchaba las recomendaciones del médico quien le aconsejaba no dejar las charlas prenatales, a Mabel le gustaba ir a esas charlas porque podía encontrarse con Pacifica y con otras mujeres con sus mismas condiciones y problemas.

— ¡Esto no podría ser mejor! — Gritó la castaña una vez salieron del hospital, ella extendió sus brazos para sentir el viento del exterior, su cabello se movió salvajemente con la corriente de aire salvaje, Dipper la veía admirando cada detalle resplandeciente de su hermana.

— Si, no podría ser mejor — Respondió esbozando una sonrisa de alegría.

— ¡Y por fin podre equilibrar el poder! — Aquel comentario llego a confundirlo — Siempre han sido más hombres en la cabaña, pero ahora empezará el matriarcado a gobernar — Entonces él rodó los ojos reprimiendo una sonrisa por aquel comentario.

— Lo que tú digas — A estas alturas a Dipper ni le molestaban las bromas de Mabel, todo era tan resplandeciente en ese momento que ya no importaba nada.

— Ahora debemos pensar en nombres — Propuso ella mirándolo de frente.

— ¿Nombres?, pero si ya sabemos que se va a llamar Carla — Mabel movió su dedo lentamente haciendo un "no" en el aire.

— ¡Oh Dipper!, falta el nombre de la otra niña — Ella sonrió entrelazando sus manos con ilusión — Hay tantos nombres que no sé cual escoger — Dipper en ese momento comprendió lo que decía.

— Elegir un nombre no es tan fácil — Él sabía lo que era que escogieran un mal nombre para ti, uno que te perseguiría hasta el final de los tiempos sin importar que, aunque a él lo conocían más por su apodo (que también le molestaba a veces), pero su nombre siempre lo había avergonzado, no por nada hubiera preferido llamarse Tyron.

— Exacto, tiene que ser elegante, glamoroso, que describa lo que ella será — Dipper empezó a dudar, si el bebé hubiera sido niño le hubiera puesto Tyron sin dudarlo mucho, pero ahora que era niña tenía que escoger uno más delicado — Wendy queda tachado de la lista — Sonrió Mabel con malicia, Dipper se sonrojo un poco por su comentario.

— ¡Oye!, ¡yo ya deje de pensar en ella! — La castaña solo seguía con su cara burlona.

— Pero pensaste mucho tiempo en ella, así que desde ahora te lo advierto — Dipper cruzó sus brazos molestos, no sabía porque había sacado el tema de Wendy de la nada.

— Espero que las niñas no salgan como tú, si se enamoran a cada cinco minutos de un chico nuevo voy a tener que encerrarlas — Mabel borró su expresión divertida para enarcar las cejas, ella ya había pasado por esa fase hace mucho tiempo.

— Deja de excavar en el pasado — Le confrontó algo inquieta.

— Tú empezaste — Dipper sonrió triunfante.

— Pero hablando enserio, debemos pensar en un buen nombre, ¿se te ocurre alguno? — Preguntó ella mirándole a los ojos, él trago un poco de saliva.

— Ninguno… ¿y tú? — En ese momento se arrepintió de haber preguntado.

— Solo he pensado en Nicole, Ashley, Britanny, Mary, Denisse Valentine [….]—

Mabel siguió enumerando todos los nombres que se le ocurrían, lo cual convirtió el viaje un poco tedioso, Dipper no se imaginaba tener que escoger uno de todos esos nombres para ponerle a la dichosa niña, entre más hablaba Mabel más ganas tenía de poner en una bolsa algunos y sacarlo al azar, incluso si su nombre resultaba ser "Gertrudis" no le importaría. Pronto entre tanta charla llegaron a la cabaña donde estaban Ford y Stan tomando una cerveza en el sofá que estaba en el exterior, ambos se sorprendieron al ver como al chica enlistaba nombre de chicas.

— ¿Qué paso? — Preguntó Stan con la cerveza en su mano, Mabel paro su relató para correr hacía sus brazos.

— ¡Tío Stan! — Gritó ella casi saltándole encima — ¡Las dos van a ser niñas! — Le informó haciendo que el anciano esbozará una sonrisa.

— ¿Enserio? — La castaña sonrió emocionada — No todo es tan malo entonces — Stan rodeó con sus brazos a la chica.

— ¿Por eso decías nombre de mujeres? — Preguntó Ford también sonriendo.

— Mabel quiere decidir el nombre de las niñas — Intervino Dipper llegando al frente de ambos hombres.

— ¿Se te ocurre alguno tío? — Preguntó Mabel separándose lentamente, Stan rodó sus ojos hacía la izquierda tratando de recordar.

— No me preguntes a mí, el único nombre decente que conozco es Carla — Ambos castaños se miraron a los ojos el uno al otro, ahora entendían de donde había salido ese nombre, sonrieron el uno al otro.

— Entonces le pondremos a una de las niñas Carla — Le contestó Dipper sonriéndole cálidamente, Stan llegó a sonrojarse al pensar que ambos escogieron el nombre que propuso.

— ¿Enserio?, ¿no quieren pensar en otro? — Pero ambos negaron rápidamente.

— Carla es perfecto — Le contestó Mabel soltando una risilla — Tío Ford, tú podrías proponer uno para la otra niña — Ford pestañeó un par de veces analizando la situación, se puso nervioso con la pregunta.

— Pues no he conocido muchas mujeres en mi vida… — Susurró él decepcionando a la chica — Pero… una vez me encontré con una hermosa princesa guerra extraterrestre que se llamaba Casey — Mabel y Dipper se miraron el uno de nuevo.

— No esta mal — Dijo la castaña, Dipper sonrió.

— Me parece que no estará avergonzada toda la vida por ese nombre — Sonrió incomodo — Es decir, a mi me gusta — Ford solo sonrió.

— ¿Está decidido? — Preguntó ella, Dipper asintió.

— Serán Carla y Casey — Mabel pasó su mano encima de su vientre que ya mostraba señales claras de embarazó y que ya no se podía ocultar más aunque quisiera.

* * *

Ya que se morían de ganas por saberlo :V

Cuando estaba pensando en el nombre de las niñas, me puse a buscar datos sobre la serie y encontre en la Wikia de GF que el segundo nombre de Ariel Hirsch era Casey, pero cuando volví a buscarlo decía que Caskey(?), pero me agrada más Casey C:, pienso que combina, en especial porque es con C también.

Ustedes ya sabían de donde venía el nombre de Carla, me pareció interesante que fueran los Stans los que las nombraran xDD, sobre otros nombres, he decidido creerles en que el nombre de Dipper es Mason, sobretodo porque ultimamente no he tenido tiempo de estar inmersa en el fandom, pero me imagino que si tantas personas lo dicen es por algo C:, me alegro que fuera cierta mi teoria de que empezaba con M.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, por ahora estoy muy atariada con mi universidad y trato de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para actualizar cada vez que puedo, hoy estaba inspirada (y ya había terminado mis deberes del día), asi que decidi traerles el capitulo, espero no demorarme mucho con el otro, pero por cuestiones de tiempo no podré contestar reviews en este capitulo, me perdonaran pero es muy duro ;_;. pero aun así saben que estoy infinitamente agradecida por todos sus comentarios sobre la historía.

PDT: si encuentran errores de redacción es porque no lo re-leí antes de publicarlo :v


	30. Necesito un favor

El sentimiento incomodo la perseguía, ella caminaba lentamente hacía la cabaña mientras dudaba cada paso, se acercó hacía la puerta mientras tocaba tres veces la puerta y esperaba, pasaron unos segundos cuando la puerta se abrió rápidamente dejando ver a un chico de cabello castaño que al apenas verla puso una gran cara de confusión.

— Necesito tu ayuda — Comentó mientras veía sus ojos, Dipper pestañeó un par de veces mientras comprendía lo que dijo.

— Eres la peor — Luego de eso tiró la puerta dejando sorprendida a la rubia, había tenido un gran deja vú en esos instantes.

— ¡Dipper! — Oyó la voz de Mabel que fue a abrir la puerta inmediatamente, ella se asomó rápidamente por la puerta — ¡Hola Pacifica! — Sonrió como siempre su sonrisa, Pacifica suspiró al ver al gemelo mayor detrás de ella mirándole con una cara poco amigable.

— Enserio… necesito tu ayuda — Ella se sonrojó un poco al tener que volver a repetir las palabras que había dicho anteriormente, Mabel le miró extrañada por su comportamiento pero luego miró a Dipper frunciendo el ceño.

— Claro, te vamos a ayudar — Pero Pacifica negó lentamente.

— No puedes ayudarme Mabel… siento tener que pedírselo a tu hermano, pero es que yo no lo puedo hacer y tú tampoco — Ambos se miraron a los ojos notando como la chica se sentía nerviosa.

— ¿Y ahora que paso? — Por fin Dipper le había dicho algo directamente, Pacifica suspiró sintiéndose algo humillada pero ya no importaba.

— Necesito que alguien pinte la habitación de Nathaniel — Ella cerró sus ojos con fuerza, doliéndole tener que pedir ese tipo de favores, pero ya no podía pedirle algo más a Gideon, y cualquier otra persona en el pueblo se lo negaría inmediatamente.

— ¡Por supuesto que… — iba a responder Dipper pero Mabel se le adelantó.

— ¡Que si!—Gritó ella — ¿Nos disculpas un momento? — Y antes de que pudiera responderle la castaña cerró la puerta dejándola afuera.

Pasaron cinco minutos en los que la rubia oía la discusión de los dos castaños, aunque no muy claramente, solo las palabras en las que alzaban la voz, una vez que Mabel volvió a abrir la puerta con su sonrisa radiante.

— ¿Nos vamos? — Preguntó saliendo con su suéter encima, su gemelo lo seguía detrás con cara de pocos amigos.

— Si-si… — Dijo ella mientras Dipper la observaba bastante irritado.

Mabel le intentaba poner charla a Pacifica, Dipper suspiraba sin remedió, sentía tanta irritación cuando Pacifica estaba cerca, en especial porque acaparaba la atención de su gemela, luego de un largo trayecto llegaron a la nueva casa de la rubia.

— Es por aquí — Le guio ella hacía el cuarto que sería para su hijo, Dipper miró la pintura de color azul en el suelo.

— Repíteme porque tengo que hacer esto — Preguntó de nuevo él.

— Es porque la pintura puede hacerle daño al bebé — Contestó Mabel cruzando sus brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

— Esta bien — Dipper empezó a preparar las cosas mientras ambas chicas salían de la habitación.

— ¿Quieres que te muestre las cosas que compre para él? — Pacifica le sonrió a Mabel mientras estaba esbozaba su más grande sonrisa.

— ¡Muéstrame! — Pacifica la llevo hasta su cuarto donde tenía todas las cosas que había comprado en una maleta, iba preparada para cualquier cosa que pasara.

— Bien, mira este mameluco — Mabel lo tomo con sus manos notando lo pequeño que era, sus ojos brillaron con intensidad.

— ¡Es tan lindo! — Pacifica sonreía complacida de ver su expresión y poder compartir su emoción con alguien que pudiera entenderla.

— Si, mira estas medias — y ella sacó un par de medias diminutas que apenas y cabían en sus manos.

— ¡Qué cosa tan adorable! — Mabel las tomaba delicadamente si poder creerse que allí podrían caber los pies de un bebé.

— Si, ya he comprado tantas cosas, no puedo esperar a que nazca — Mabel disfrutaba la felicidad que ella irradiaba.

— ¿Ya preparaste todo? — Pacifica asintió animada.

— Claro, no me va a tomar por sorpresa el parto — Mabel rio levemente al imaginarlo.

— Oye Pacifica, ¿y el padre de tu hijo? — Mabel se atrevió a preguntar borrando la felicidad de Pacifica, ella solo miró hacía el suelo algo preocupada.

— Es complicado — Mabel sintió la nostalgia que tenía en su aura, pero se sintió un poco contenta de que no hubiera reaccionado enojada por la pregunta — Él no sabe que estoy embarazada — Y ella abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

— ¿Eh?, ¿Por qué no lo sabría? — Y aunque después de recapacitar sobre su tonta pregunta Pacifica solo la miró sonriendo.

— Porque yo jamás se lo conté y él no está en el pueblo, se fue — Mabel solo suspiró.

— Pero él debería saber que va a ser padre — Intento persuadirla — Si quieres te acompaño a buscarlo — Le intentó animar, Pacifica suspiró.

— Ese no es el problema Mabel, yo no quiero arruinarle la vida a él —

— Pero te arruinaste la vida a ti misma, ¿no es así? — Pacifica negó.

— Ahora estoy bien, no todo ha salido bien pero prefiero estar así a como estaba antes, me siento feliz ahora — Admitió ella mientras sus ojos se aguaban — No quiero problemas con él, ni siquiera puedo pedirle que este a mi lado — Ella frunció el ceño mientras retomaba la compostura.

— Pacifica, no puedes escondérselo para siempre, además tu hijo merece saber quien es su padre — Pero ella negó fervientemente.

— No, nadie lo sabrá — Ella e levantó para salir de la habitación, Mabel mordió su labio pero la detuvo.

— Sé que tienes miedo, pero te apoyaré — La rubia asintió levemente sabiendo que ella no le mentía.

— Tal vez deberías preocuparte más por el padre de tus bebés — Susurró ella — ¿Quién es? — Le preguntó seriamente, Mabel soltó su mano en ese momento.

— Yo — Y ella bajo la mirada — No puedo decirlo —

— ¿Y qué estabas diciendo antes? — Le recriminó ella sonriendo orgullosa por hacerla sentir un poco mal, Mabel le miró a los ojos tratando de seguir ocultándoselo.

— Pero él lo sabe —

— ¿Y cómo resulto? — Le cuestionó, Mabel soltó una leve risa al oírle, no podía culparla porque ella no sabía.

— Cuando me digas quien es el padre de tu hijo te diré quien es el de los míos — Esto desconcertó un poco a la chica rubia, ella solo pestañeó un par de veces tentada en decirlo, pero sabía que la castaña era alguien que se metía en los problemas ajenos, así que prefirió quedarse con la curiosidad.

— De acuerdo — Aceptó sus términos la chica, ambas salieron de la habitación para observar como iba Dipper con la habitación de Nathaniel.

* * *

— ¿Hey, cuánto vas a demorar? — Preguntó el chico mientras estaba sentado en su auto.

— Tranquilízate, Gravity falls no irá a ningún lado — Le contestó la chica mientras tomaba una selfie y la compartía.

— Pero debemos apurarnos — Contestó de mala gana recostándose en el volante — Ella esta pasándolo muy mal —

— De acuerdo, vamos — La chica finalmente se subió al auto — Busquemos de una vez a Pacifica — Le contesto ella mientras sonreía.

* * *

Algo cortito porque hace mucho no actualizaba, gome ne ;_;. pero saben que este semestre realmente ha sido muy pesado para mí, no tengo tiempo para nada :/, pero obviamente es lo que yo escogi y obviamente tengo que hacer sacrificios, pero bueno, quiero que tengan en cuenta que aun no me olvido de ustedes.

Bien, este es el capitulo 30, y yo les habia prometido 40 :v, vamos progresando lentamente, pero algo hacemos, espero darles el final antes de que el año acabe pero como van las cosas lo dudo u_u. bien, seguiré intentandolo.

Contestaré Reviews:

 **Marie Pie85:** gracias por el review y la verdad es que no sé si creer lo del nombre de Dipper, pero ya van varios que lo dicen asi que por mayoria de votos gana Mason (?)(?)(?)

 **Anygro:** Me alegro que te gusten, a mi también me gustan mucho, siento que son muy adecuados C:.

 **Momoko Hiim:** Oh, bienvenida a Fanfiction (aunque ya llevas tiempo aqui), gracias por los reviews, tener una cuenta es más fácil asi que espero te quedes con nosotros.

 **Luty Malfoy:** No me molesta, yo acepto correciones, la cuestión es que odio editar los fics porque aparecen como actualizados otra vez, y me parecé mejor que en un futuro cuando vuelva a leer la historia (porque me gusta re-leer mis historias), vea que faltas tenía, es lindo ver cuanto he mejorado con el tiempo que llevo escribiendo C:, además siento que también les entrego una parte de mi vida con cada capitulo, siempre me pasan cosas y las dejo en las notas de autor, me parecé lindo volver a revivir esos recuerdos de esta manera, no sé si me entiendas.

 **Zardx:** Tu review lo leí varias veces, cuando gente que no le gusta mi pareja lee algo que yo escribo y encima les gusta me hace sentir muy contenta porque siento que lo hago bien, y que he expuesto muy bien las ideas que tengo y demostrado mi amor hacia la pareja C:. (yo adoro el LenxRin también).

Sobre las personalidades de Dipper y Wendy, pues quiero que consideres que Dipper ya no es un niñó, que tiene 16 y que esta en una situación muy dificil, sé que se me pasa lo gruñon con él(?), pero creo que es obvio que su personalidad cambia a medida que crece, también esta un poco frustrado por que ve su futuro un poco monotono y no puede realizar sus sueños, y a lo único que se aferra es a Mabel, además tiene demasiado miedo de perderla (por lo que ya paso antes cuando viajo al futuro), aun me queda por darles una pequeña sorpresa con él C:, espero que te agrade más cuando eso pase (Claro si vas a seguir leyendome).

Con respecto a tus preguntas, el viajero del tiempo no aparecera, y la otra, pues fijate en los capitulos anteriores que algo sobrenatural esta pasando :V.

 **Cabobrian:** okei, Pacman es el mejor(?).

 **WerewolfMazuko:** No todo puede ser tragedias C:.

 **Jess** : No la abandonaré, solo necesito más tiempo libre :c, gracias por el review.

 **Slowmo:** Lo pensé en algún momento, pero decidi que lo mejor sería dejarlo como esta.

 **Dark side:** No paso un año desde que la actualice :c, solo unos meses.

 **Geralsexy:** Tú review me dejo curiosa, y lei un poco sobre la constelación de Cassiopeiae, y vaya coincidencia(?), no pensé que estuviera tan relacionada con la osa mayor, haha, ahora estoy más contenta de haber elegido ese nombre para ella, y la verdad es que acertaste, Cassey sería el reflejo de Dipper y Carla el de Mabel xDD (era un poco obvio), ahora me has dejado en que pensar, pero utilizaré el poder del destino para darle una caracteristica a la niña C:, asi que gracias por la información.

Bien, es todo por hoy, seguramente la próxima vez que me lean sea noviembre, falta poco asi que esperemen pacientemente C:.


	31. Siempre detrás

Ford leía unos reportes en el sillón, su sobrina tejía a su lado mientras tarareaba alguna canción que él desconocía, él alzaba una ceja mientras se informaba sobre los últimos acontecimientos que sucedían a los alrededores y empezaba a preocuparle la situación.

—Mabel — Le llamó mientras ella paraba de hacer la ropa de bebé y le miró — Dime, ¿has sentido algo extraño en estos días? —

— ¿Algo como qué? — Preguntó ella extrañada por la pregunta.

— No lo sé, algo inusual a tu alrededor — Mabel solo parpadeó un par de veces mientras lo meditaba.

— Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas… — Mabel solo giro sus ojos algo temerosa — Siento que alguien me observa cuando estoy sola — Ford dejo los papeles.

— Entiendo, lo mejor es que trates de no quedarte sola en ningún momento, ¿entendido? — Mabel asintió.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? — Ford solo sonrió levemente.

— Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, solo lo de siempre — Pero eso no dejo a Mabel muy calmada.

Los días pasaban rápidamente y las "mini vacaciones" de Ford se acababan, su equipo no paraba de enviarle mensajes, pero Ford no quería irse, él deseaba estar con sus sobrinos hasta que las cosas se calmaran, pero debido a las nuevas circunstancias, tenía que dejarlos por su cuenta.

— Estuve pensando… ¿de verdad les gusta vivir aquí? — Preguntó Ford, Mabel solo le miró de nuevo.

— Claro, Gravity falls es el mejor lugar para nosotros — Contestó Mabel sin dudar.

— ¿No les gustaría vivir en un lugar más urbano? — Mabel le pareció extraña esa pregunta.

— Me agrada estar aquí, la ciudad me recuerda a mis padres — Se sinceró ella con él, Ford suspiró.

— Lo digo porque si lo desean podría comprarles un lugar más amplio — A la chica esto lo conmovió bastante.

— Gracias tío Ford, la verdad es que a Dipper y a mí nos preocupa estar tan estrechos cuando vengan las niñas, pero no podríamos pedirte nada más, ya nos has ayudado bastante, además de cierta manera, en Gravity falls siento que encajo — Mabel le sonrió.

— Supongo que puedo hacer algo por eso — Ford se levantó del sillón — Siento decirte esto, pero pronto tendré que irme, así que dejaremos las clases privadas hasta aquí — Mabel solo bajo la cabeza algo decepcionada.

— Gracias por esforzarte tío Ford —

— Busca a tu hermano — Le dijo antes de desaparecer por el sótano.

Mabel suspiró, y trato de volver a lo que estaba haciendo, intentaba hacer ropa para sus gemelas ya que no había mucho presupuesto para comprarles, además la ropa que era hecha a mano era mejor según su criterio, en eso de nuevo sintió que alguien la observaba y miró hacia sus espaldas, de nuevo nada.

— Quizás debería hacerle caso a Ford — Y ella ya se iba a levantar cuando oyó un ruido extraño.

Volvió a voltearse y esta vez encontró una sombra.

Ford ya estaba buscando su maleta cuando oyó el gritó de Mabel, rápidamente subió de nuevo las escaleras para buscar a su sobrina, pero donde la había dejado ya no se encontraba nadie.

— ¿Mabel? — Vino Dipper rápidamente al oírle, pero solo se encontró con Ford en la sala — ¿Dónde estás? — volvió a gritar él sin prestarle mucha atención a su tío.

— No esta — Murmuró Ford preocupado, vio la lana que antes usaba ella en el piso pero aparte de eso no había ninguna pista.

— ¿Mabel? — Gritó Dipper.

— Dipper… — Le llamó Ford observándole, Dipper le observó también — Busca las armas, creo que Mabel ha sido secuestrada— El castaño solo alzó una ceja, incrédulo por esa afirmación.

— Pero estaba hace un minuto aquí contigo, además hubiera visto algo raro si alguien hubiera entrado — Ford solo negó lentamente.

— No es algo normal lo que se la llevó — Dipper se sorprendió un poco por este hecho.

— ¿No estás exagerando? — El castaño aun no se creía que algo pudiera haber pasado en tan poco tiempo, subió hacia su habitación para buscar a su gemela allí.

Mientras tanto Ford tomaba sus armas y sacaba su celular, llamó rápidamente a su equipo.

— ¿Están seguros que se encuentra en Gravity falls? — Preguntó, al oír la respuesta solo colgó el celular y salió de la cabaña lo más rápido posible.

— ¿Qué sucede tío Ford? — Preguntó Dipper, Ford solo endureció su mirada.

— Al parecer hay un monstruo que está rondando por el pueblo, buscando a alguien — Dipper solo tragó en seco.

— ¿Y por qué se llevaría a Mabel? — Se atrevió a preguntar, Ford solo le miró de reojo.

— Porque su alimento favorito son niños —

— ¿Qué? — Dipper sintió que sus piernas temblaban — Hay que encontrarla — Ahora el preocupado era él.

Ambos no se hicieron esperar, Ford rápidamente busco pistas en el bosque sobre el posible caminó que hubiera podido tomar el monstruo.

* * *

Mabel estaba confundida y asustada, de repente una sombra extraña la había secuestrado de su habitación y con una agilidad increíble había atravesado el bosque y le había puesto en una especie de jaula, era extraño que antes no la había visto, solo la había "sentido" de cierta manera, la sombra desapareció tan pronto la dejo allí, pero seguía cerca, ella todavía lo podía sentir.

Ella observaba el lugar donde le había llevado, era una especie de cueva con muchos lugares donde esconderse, además de ser altamente tenebroso, luego observó el piso y reprimió un grito cuando observó pequeños huesos repartidos en el suelo.

— Muy bien, tengo que escapar de aquí — Se susurró así misma pero luego de decir aquello oyó ese ruido, advirtiéndole que no hiciera nada estúpido.

Mabel se sentó en el suelo, sin saber que hacer, sabía que la cosa seguía por allí por lo cual decidió no hacer nada mientras esperaba que su gemelo o alguno de sus tíos lograran encontrarla, pero nada pasaba, los minutos pasaban, luego las horas y finalmente se oscureció; ella se sentía más temerosa en cada momento que pasaba y muchas dudas venían a su cabeza mientras se encontraba temerosa en el suelo.

Luego volvió a oírlo, vio de nuevo a la sombra, era larga y delgada, parecía mucho un árbol, se acercó hacia ella y Mabel retrocedió temiendo lo peor, pero la sombra solo le dejo comida en el suelo y luego volvió a desaparecer ante sus ojos.

Entonces la chica cayó en cuenta de quien era, una remota memoria vino a su cabeza, su hermano en el bosque corriendo persiguiendo una sombra mientras trataba de grabarlo en video, una de esas cosas que a él le gustaba hacer y de las que ella participaba porque le parecía interesante. Se suponía que nunca se dejaba ver porque siempre estaba detrás de sus victimas, pero con ella ya se había mostrado dos veces.

— El siempre detrás — Murmuró ella con temor.

* * *

— ¿El siempre detrás? — Cuestionó Stan cuando su hermano lo dijo — Esa cosa solo es un rumor de los pobladores — Murmuró fastidiado.

— El siempre detrás es una criatura que se roba a los niños pequeños, se esconde detrás de ellos y espera que estén solos para llevárselos a su guarida — Le contestó Dipper mientras trataba de pasar por la maleza.

— ¿Y por qué están seguros que fue esa cosa lo que se llevó a Mabel? — Cuestionó fastidiado.

— Por qué el siempre detrás nunca esta mucho tiempo en un solo sitio, siempre va migrando y cambiando de lugares para que no lo encuentren, le estaba siguiendo la pista cerca de aquí, pensé que eventualmente vendría a Gravity falls por la atracción que el pueblo tiene con los sobrenatural, así que decidí esperarlo aquí, luego me encontré con Dipper en… — Ford decidió callarse eso último, ahora Dipper entendía el verdadero significado del porque su tío estaba en el pueblo.

— Y secuestro a Mabel y tu deliberadamente decidiste que fue esa cosa, ¿cierto? — Stan no parecía muy convencido, Dipper suspiraba.

— Es porque ha desaparecido un niño en el pueblo, sin duda es él — Dipper se sorprendió por ello, no había escuchado que hubiera desaparecido alguien, algo así seguramente hubiera sido un escándalo.

— ¿Cómo que desapareció un niño? — Preguntó Dipper alzando una ceja.

— Al siempre detrás le gustan especialmente los niños recién nacidos, muchas veces los reemplaza por copias que él hace, así que cuando los padres van en la mañana a revisarlos en la cuna, creen que murieron por una muerte súbita — Stan y Dipper se miraron antes de tragar en seco.

— ¿Por qué se llevaría a Mabel? — Volvió a preguntar el castaño.

— Porque sabe que lo estoy buscando, además creo que las niñas… bueno — Ford miró a Dipper, este se sorprendió, esta vez no comprendía lo que pensaba su tío, Stan por su parte logró entender lo que pensaba su hermano gemelo — No creo que la mate, creo que está esperando a que las tenga para comérselas, Mabel dijo que presentía que algo la observaba, así que él estaba esperando a que eso sucediera, pero acelero sus planes cuando me enteré de que estaba cerca —

— Muy bien cerebrito, ¿dónde la vamos a encontrar? — Cuestionó Stan más serio, ahora estaba en riesgo su familia.

— Por ahora, en todas las cuevas que podamos, ese monstruo le encantan los lugares oscuros —

— Esta bien, quizás debamos separarnos — Stan propuso intentando recordar cualquier sitio que estuviera cerca.

— No, es demasiado ágil, no lo llaman el siempre detrás por nada, necesitamos cuidarnos las espaldas ya que es una criatura vil que ataca a traición — Stan suspiró, se acercó hacia su sobrino que lucía bastante preocupado por su gemela.

— No te preocupes Dipper, no dejaremos que nada le pase a Mabel — Dipper asintió no muy convencido de ello.

Ford sacó su celular mientras volvía a llamar a su equipo, Stan se recostó un segundo, ya había oscurecido por lo cual el bosque se volvía el triple de peligroso, observó a su sobrino que solo estaba a un lado callado, ya no sabía que decirle para animarlo.

— ¿Está todo listo? — Preguntó Ford, él sonrió al oír la respuesta — Bien chicos, prepárense — Les advirtió el anciano, Stan se extrañó por el comentario pero luego oyó a un helicóptero volar cerca mientras tiraba una escalera para que ellos lo ingresaran.

— No, otra vez ellos — El viejo rodó los ojos, Dipper miraba a Stan quejarse pero decidió seguir a Ford cuando el helicóptero se acercó lo suficiente.

Una vez adentró del helicóptero, Dipper pudo observar a tres personas a bordo, una de ellas era una mujer joven, cercana a su edad con los ojos cerrados, el otro parecía ser un soldado entrenado quien conducía el aparato, y la otra persona era bastante joven y tenía una laptop.

— Me alegro de verlos — Dijo su tío.

— A mí no, ustedes son el equipo problemas — Mencionó su otro tío.

— ¿Quiénes son? — Preguntó Dipper.

— Son integrantes de mi equipo, nosotros nos encargamos de buscar las anomalías peligrosas y las "capturamos" — Le explicó rápidamente Ford.

— Veo un gran desastre — Habló la muchacha, ella era rubia y de ojos cerceta.

— ¿Es Mabel, chica rara? — Le preguntó Stan.

— A mí también me da gusto verlo señor Pines — Continuó hablando ella.

— A mí no, odio a los estafadores — El chico de la laptop habló.

— No peleen ahora — Pidió Ford mientras miraba a la chica — Ana, ¿te referías a mi sobrina? — Le preguntó Ford.

— Algo así, tiene que ver con ese chico — Ana señalo a Dipper, este se asustó.

— ¿Conmigo? — Le cuestionó el castaño señalándose.

— Uno de tus descendientes traerá el fin del mundo — Dipper solo pestañeó confundido.

— No estamos mirando el futuro de los descendientes, quiero que busques a mi sobrina — La chica solo cerró los ojos de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué sigues confiando en estos inútiles? — Preguntó Stan cruzando los brazos.

— ¡Oye! — El chico de la laptop volvió a saltar.

— Stan… —

— Solo digo la verdad —

— Pues este tipo inútil encontró la localización de tu sobrina… casi — El chico que le hablaba tenía el cabello negro, Dipper solo le miró curioso.

— Sorpréndeme — Stan rodó los ojos.

— Estas son las posibles localizaciones del siempre detrás — El chico volteó la laptop mostrando un plano de Gravity falls, con cinco posibles posiciones para su guarida.

— Wow, el genio tiene un mapa — Dipper casi se reía por el comentario de Stan, pero al chico no le agradaba nada el comentario.

— La cuestión es que en estos puntos es donde hemos encontrado inusuales migraciones de las especies sobrenaturales, desde hace unas semanas se vienen presentando, por lo cual creemos que son los puntos donde la criatura esta cazando —

— Creí que solo comía niños — Le cuestionó Dipper.

— Son sus favoritos, pero también ataca animales, gnomos, hadas, cosas pequeñas y raramente cosas grandes — Complemento el chico, Ford solo miraba las posiciones.

— ¿Cuál miramos primero? — Le cuestionó Ford, Dipper solo miró el mapa.

— Ataca cosas pequeñas… — Murmuró entre dientes — ¿Sabes lo que significa? — Ford solo sonrió al oírle.

— ¿Qué significa? — preguntó su tío.

— Que no tiene mucha fuerza física, se esconde para cazar y escoge victimas que no pongan mucha resistencia — Dedujo rápidamente el menor de todos, el chico pelinegro frente a él sonrió.

— También le temé a la luz — Agregó él.

— Si eso es así, entonces debemos escoger un punto donde la luz no llegue a ninguna hora del día, además que tenga muchos lugares donde esconderse — Dipper vio de nuevo en el mapa, con su conocimiento del bosque descartó tres ubicaciones por su posición de campos abiertos y solo una salida, entonces miró una pequeña cueva en lo profundo del bosque, donde los árboles crecían más altos y donde podría estar lleno de obstáculos — Este debemos mirar primero — Señalo rápidamente.

— No perdamos más tiempo — Ford ordenó al piloto dirigirse rápidamente allí.

Se bajaron los tres de nuevo en un lugar cercano, Ford les agradeció por su ayuda pero Stan seguía burlándose de ellos, Dipper no lograba entender a ninguno de los dos, pero ellos parecían ser bastante geniales.

— ¿Qué clase de cosas haces con ellos? — Preguntó Dipper emocionado.

— Bueno Dipper, verás… estoy entrenando a un grupo para combatir las fuerzas sobrenaturales, por si vuelve a suceder alguna amenaza como la de Bill — Confesó Ford, Stan rodó los ojos.

— Pero solo conseguiste a un montón de inútiles — Agregó Stan.

— Aun están entrenándose —

— La supuesta vidente no logra ver nada en concreto, el tipo de la laptop es un tonto que solo tiene una computadora, el soldado no está mal, pero para lo único que lo utilizas es de chofer — Ford solo rio.

— Por ahora solo hacen cosas básicas hasta que desarrollen sus habilidades, veras… no son los más expertos en el campo, excepto por… —

— El otro niño al menos conoce "algo", creo que hasta Dipper sería mejor que esos tres — añadió Stan.

— ¿De verdad? —

— Si, te has enfrentado a cosas que esos idiotas ni siquiera se imaginan, sabes enfrentar tus miedos — Ford se sorprendía también por lo que decía Stan, ya que la persona que más le rogó que no metiera a su sobrino en situaciones peligrosas fue precisamente Stan.

— ¿Crees que podría… — Dipper no pudo terminar lo que dijo debido a la mirada asesina que le daba su tío Stan.

— Eres mejor que esos idiotas, pero no te creas mucho, además recuerda que alguien esta esperándote en casa y que todas esas anormalidades son peligrosas — Dipper solo asintió, aunque le emocionaba la idea de trabajar en un equipo que trabajaba con cosas misteriosas y capturaba monstruos, Mabel le necesitaba.

El chico solo bajo la mirada, decidió enfocarse en su actual misión antes de perder la cabeza con ilusiones que jamás llegarían, los tres se acercaron hacia la cueva, tratando de ser los más silenciosos posibles, pero Dipper sabía que si su teoría era cierta, el siempre detrás evitaría una confrontación directa con ellos.

Entonces escucharon un ruido, Dipper lo reconoció, los Stan se pusieron alertas, todos se pusieron espalda con espalda tratando de abarcar el mayor campo de visión posible, Ford llevaba una de sus pistolas apuntando hacia el frente, Stan solo preparaba sus puños por si algo pasaba, Dipper también llevaba una de las pistolas de su tío.

El ruido de nuevo, fue cuando Dipper observó levemente una sombra pasar rápidamente, sin pensarlo mucho disparó una red que logró atrapar a la criatura antes de que volviera a esconderse.

— Bien hecho — Stan se acercó hacia ella, la cosa delgada se revolcaba debajo la red.

— ¿Esta cosa era a lo que le temíamos? — Preguntó mirándolo con despreció.

— Si… bien hecho, sobrino — Ford también se acercó, de cierta manera se sentía decepcionado ya que esa cosa tan esquiva era lo que llevaba meses tratando de capturar.

— ¡Mabel! — Dipper no se hizo esperar mientras buscaba rápidamente dentro de la cueva a su gemela.

— Ni lo pienses — Stan decidió confrontarlo.

— Tú mismo lo admitiste, él es mejor que cualquiera que reclute — Ford sonrió.

— Lo sé, pero ahora tiene una familia que mantener — Ford rio levemente.

— Lo necesito, Stan — Ford le miró directamente a los ojos — Dipper tiene un importante destino, él mismo atrae a los fenómenos al igual que yo, además va más adelante que yo, logró solucionar lo de Bill y cualquier otra cosa que se ha encontrado, es mejor que yo en esto, no puedes detener su futuro solamente por Mabel —

Stan ya no dijo nada, se dio media vuelta, Ford entendió que ya le había dicho lo que tenía que decirle.

— Stan… no viviré para siempre —

— Yo tampoco —

Así termino la conversación de una vez por todas.

— ¡Mabel! — Le llamó Dipper de nuevo.

— ¡Dipper! — El chico al oír la dulce voz de su gemela se emocionó, en medio de la oscuridad trataba torpemente de encontrarla, se tropezó varias veces hasta que Stan llegó con una linterna para iluminar el camino hasta que por fin lograron divisar a Mabel en su pequeña jaula.

— Niña, ¿estás bien? — Stan la sacó rápidamente de allí, Dipper abrazó a su gemela, y luego ella abrazó a Stan también.

— Si, sabía que vendrían por mí, tenía mucho miedo — Admitió ella.

— ¿Estás lastimada? — Preguntó Dipper, ella negó lentamente.

— No, no sé que planeaba, pero no me hizo nada — Stan suspiró tranquilamente.

— Ya estoy viejo para estos sustos — El anciano se recostó levemente en la pared.

Los tres se reunieron con Ford afuera, quien supervisaba que la criatura no escapará, de nuevo Ford llamó a su equipo y ellos volvieron por la criatura, bastante contentos de por fin atraparlo. Dipper le explicó a Mabel que era lo que buscaba el siempre detrás, ella se asustaba por cada detalle revelador que le daba su hermano. Luego de volver a la cabaña del misterio, Ford decidió irse con su equipo ya que tenía que volver a su trabajo, Mabel y Dipper lo entendieron, Stan solo cruzó sus brazos molesto, pero le agradeció a su hermano que se hubiera quedado hasta que solucionó el problema, Ford prometió volver pronto, y con eso volvían a ser tres de nuevo en la cabaña.

* * *

Hola otra vez gente del fandom de Gravity Falls, la verdad es que no tengo una excusa para lo que paso en todo este tiempo, simplemente estaba tan estresada estudiando que hasta pensé en dejar este hobbie el cual es escribir, solo me quedan las vacaciones para escribir y siempre tengo que escoger uno de mis dos fandoms para escribir en vacaciones, ¿vocaloid o gravity falls?, bueno, esta vez pensé que era justo para gravity falls tratar de terminar la historia, después de todo me siguen escribiendo reviews, muchas gracias por ellos, me emociona que les agrade la historia.

No sé si siga gente por acá porque hace rato no me paso por aqui, por falta de tiempo para ponerme al corriente con la historia, en fin, trataré de cerrar un ciclo de mi vida actualizando.

Otra de las razones es porque para inspirarme para escribir el capitulo fui a tumblr y note que alguien "tomo" mi idea sobre el nombre de Casey o al menos alguien se robo la idea del review de uno de mis lectores sobre la constelación Casiopea, ahora la llaman "Cassie" y la dibujan con gafas (como yo la habia dibujado también :/), se podría decir que es una coincidencia, pero algo tan especifico no me parece tan coincidencia, pero bueno, como dice uno de mis más leales amigos "La copia es la muestra más sincera de admiración", (Pero igual me enoja xC).

Con respecto al capitulo, el equipo de Ford es un equipo de elite que él mismo formó para evitar otra vez un weirdarmagedon, después de lo de Bill, supó que debía buscar a gente que tuviera afinidad con lo sobrenatural para que se capacitará y evitara que el mundo cayera en manos de algún loco otra vez, de cierta manera no lo habia puesto explicitamente porque en algún momento consideré que podría hacer un fic sobre ellos, pero luego deseche la vida porque la mayoria serían Oc :v. Cuando lo formó, Stan le ayudo, pero al ver que era demasiado peligroso decidió retirarse, además convenció a Ford de no involucrar a Dipper ya que él fue su primer candidato para el equipo. El equipo sería de cinco personas, todos bajo la tutela de Stanford Pines obviamente, no profundice mucho en ellos porque es una idea que no quiero desarrollar ahora, además uno de sus integrantes nos dio un spoiler, ¿cierto?

De los cortos, mi favorito siempre fue el siempre detrás, me parecia bastante aterradora la idea de que alguien este detrás de tí xD, asi que quise ponerla de esta manera, aunque mi idea original era más retorcida, pero decidi modificarla porque tendria que adelantar algunos hechos si queria ponerlo, aproposito, Mabel ya habia descrito la sensación de que alguien la observaba en capitulos anteriores.

Bueno, gracias por leerme hasta este punto y perdonemen por haberme desaparecido asi, es culpa de la vida real, igual aun sigo viviendo y sigo shippeando pinecest C:.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, no los contesto porque me dejaron mucho, pero quiero que sepan que los aprecio mucho, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.


End file.
